Underestimated
by lyza
Summary: Emma is back at the Sanctuary to help and try save Shalimar but what if Shalimar does not want to be rescued? NEW CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below is just my imagination.  
  
Authors Note: Hey! This is my very first time to attempt my luck in writing fiction. Please forgive my grammar (since English is not my native tongue). I waited long enough to see my Emma fight a hand to hand combat but my patience was put to vain so I decided to make her as star in my own fanfic. Please review. Comments on whatever is very much welcome. I don't know how to end this one so if you have any idea, I'll be honored to have your ideas in my fic. So here we go ... enjoy ...  
  
Underestimated   
  
~Thought ~  
  
Memory   
  
/Sounds/  
  
"Conversation"  
Chapter 1  
  
"You know guys, I really think this is not a good idea" Emma said as she paused, hesitating to enter the club. It was a day after the usual dose violent mayhem with the Strand, so the Mutant X team decided to take a night out. But, as not a party-goer as Emma, she hesitated big time. It wasn't long till she heard Shalimar growling in jest.  
  
"Come on Ems, it's not like we're breaking any rules right? We're here to have some fun." She smiled as her eyes returned human again.  
  
"And specially to take Gabriel out of her system." Jesse grinned as he gave Brennan a high five. It would have been a light evening but the joke didn't come out well for Shalimar.  
  
"You two think that's funny?" Shalimar's eyes turned yellowish green. She was not buying that joke. She hates the after feeling Gabriel has left behind, and the idea that this feeling won't easily go away with a few somersault and punches, enraged her even more.  
  
"Hey, I was just kidding." Jesse defended as he moved backwards, afraid of what Shalimar might do to him.  
  
"Try kidding this..." Shalimar was about to jump on Jesse when Brennan stopped her.  
"He was just fooling around Shal,"   
  
"Oh yeah, and you were fooling around with him too?" Shalimar broke free from Brennan's grip. Shalimar is not taking it easy with them. Her eyes turned yellowish green again and she let out a loud growl.   
  
Brennan backed away, shaking a little bit. He knew Shalimar could hurt them real bad in a situation like this.  
  
"If you are going to kill them, I suggest you take them somewhere else while nobody is looking at you yet, or else all of these people are going to freak out when they see a tiger-like woman roaming around this club." Emma interrupted their little fight with her arms crossed across her chest and it did cooled Shalimar down.   
  
Shalimar's eyes turned normal again and she turned to look at Emma.  
"If you're scared enough to go inside the club, then fine! Go home, you big baby. I'm going to enjoy my night." Shalimar fixed her coat and entered the club. Shalimar was not really mad at Emma; she just didn't want to hear Gabriel's name. Brennan shrugged his shoulder and followed Shalimar shortly.  
  
"So, ... you coming Ems?" Jesse looked back at her.  
  
"Yeah, like I could drive OUR ONLY car back to the sanctuary so the three of you would end up walking home." Emma raised her brows and walked inside the club. "I swear next time we go out, I'll bring the silver Audi along so if I'll get bored...again, I can leave you three with the Red FOX."  
  
"When did you call the 'red convertible' Red FOX?" Jesse smiled  
  
"Since Adam dubbed it as Red FOX."  
  
"Oh!" Jesse escorted her inside.  
***  
  
"Come on Emma. Dance with me. We've been sitting here for hours." Jesse continued to ask Emma to dance.  
  
"I told you Jess, you should go and have some fun."  
  
"And watch you mope around here? No way." Jesse grinned and it decorated a smile on Emma's lips.   
  
~This was her first smile tonight. ~ Jesse thought and he felt good. He had to admit that he's not as funny as Brennan, even if he tries, and he loves it everytime he could bring a little joy to his friends...especially to Emma. He seemed to always want to see her happy that is why it almost tore him apart to see Emma mourn for Tyler. She was too crushed when she lost Tyler. Emma cried a lot for Tyler and it hurt him especially when he remembers that he could not do anything for her.  
  
"Hey Jesse, I'm fine." Emma tapped Jesse on the arm after sensing deep concern from Him.  
"So will you give me the honor of having your first dance?" Jesse continued to persuade her.  
"Nah! You go and have some fun. I'll stay here."   
  
~Yeah like I can leave you alone. Considering how weak you still are. ~ Jesse told himself as he smiled to Emma.   
  
Being a psionic that she is, Emma sensed what Jesse's mind said and her emotion started to stir up a little converting her concern to a bit of irritation. But instead of beating Jesse, she just smiled and projected something on the blonde woman that was standing near Jesse.  
"Hey!" the young blonde said.  
  
"Hey!" Jesse responded. "Do I know you?" he unnecessarily cringed his forehead.  
  
"I doubt it." The blonde laughed. "Care to dance?" the blonde invited him. Jesse looked at Emma before he replied.  
  
"Sorry I..." he felt a sting in his head and suddenly he had the urge to dance with the blonde. "...okay!" he agreed and left Emma behind as the blonde impatiently tagged him on the dance floor. Emma smiled sheepishly after projecting something on Jesse's mind then she turned to the bar to order another glass of ladies drink.  
***  
  
"So, are you planning to seat here all night?" a male voice stunned Emma on her seat.  
~I thought I already fix Jesse~ she told herself as she turn around to face the owner of the voice. "Jesse, I told you I..." she stopped when she was greeted by an unfamiliar face.  
  
"Hi! I'm Cole." The man held out his hand.  
  
Emma would usually turn down men who wanted to meet her in a party like this one but, somehow, she sensed solace with the stranger in front of her although the face is very foreign.  
  
"Emma! My name is Emma." She replied after scanning the man and finding out that he means no harm.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your privacy but I can't help but to come here as I have been observing you sitting here for hours." He smiled.   
  
"That's alright." Emma felt like blushing after sensing the sincerity of the man in front of him. ~He feels a bit comfortable to me. What was his name again? ... yeah, Cole ~ Emma told herself while trying to conceal her blush after Cole show his boldness.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" Cole asked her-again displaying his valor.  
"How about if you dance with me?" Emma suggested. She didn't understand herself. A minute ago, she has no interest in dancing the night off but now she is the one inviting the young man who she just met. Is she matching his boldness? Or is she just challenged with his audacity?  
  
"I thought you didn't want to dance?" there was a slight confusion in Cole's expression and he smiled the confusion off.  
  
Emma's brows met and her forehead cringed. ~How did he know that? Was he listening when I was talking with Jesse? Did I unconsciously told him? ~  
  
~Was it because I have the same gift as you do? ~  
  
Emma almost fell from her seat.  
  
"I'm sorry." Cole caught her just in time. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"You're a psionic?" Emma's eyes were wide open. There are very few events when she would meet a mutant in the same breed as her. Thank God she was guarding their secrets all the time or Cole would have read it... ~or he already read it? ~ Emma cringed her forehead some more, trying to scan Cole's mind some more as he tried to explain to her why he read her.  
  
"Well, yes. B...bu...but I didn't mean to read you. It's just that...I mean..." he tried so hard to explain himself to Emma; stammering and searching for words, one after another when Emma interrupted him with her giggle.   
  
"What?" Cole was confused but he was smiling this time as he was sensing the laughter coming out from Emma's emotion; scratching his nape unmindfully.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm not making fun of you..." Emma uttered in between giggles. "It's just that..." Emma started giggling again as Cole joined her a minute later.  
"I get it. I really don't have to say it, do I?" Cole chuckled with her.  
  
"Yeah, right." She beamed, finally ending her contained laughter. "So, care to dance?" Emma placed her drink on the bar and stood up.  
  
"Sure." Cole held his hand out for her and Emma took it with a smile. They walked together to the dance floor, still chuckling over some thought they shared with their powers.  
***  
  
"So, I see you're enjoying so much!" Brennan grinned at Shalimar as she approached him to the bar. "I'm really sorry Shal, ...about a while ago...I know we shouldn't have joked about..."   
  
"It's okay Bren, just don't mention that scum bag's name again. Not when I'm around. Or at least not when it's not necessary." Shalimar hardly left the dance floor and she is sure tired. She leaned on the bar, slightly panting, and she smiled at him.   
  
"Sure." He smiled back.  
"Hey!" Jesse tapped Brennan on his arm when he came to them.  
  
"Hey!" he was leaning on the bar again after paying for Shalimar's drink. "How's the blonde?" Brennan grinned at Jesse.  
  
"Oh! I got her number and we'll hook up later." He smiled.  
  
"Good for you Jess." Shalimar joined their conversation as she placed her drink down. They were really having a good time when Shalimar noticed someone was not with them.   
  
"So...did Emma really went home ahead?" Shalimar asked with a friendly concern as she looked around for Emma.  
  
"Oh no, she was with me and I left her here..." Jesse started looking about, trying to find Emma. "She was just here a minute ago." He uttered with a little concern.  
Brennan started looking around too.   
"You mean you left her here." Turning his head, Brennan looked harder. Since the incident with Caleb, he made a promise to himself never to let strangers come near to Emma without him on guard. Sure he was protective of the group, but his concern for Emma is greater since they share a special bond that was formed when they first met in a club.   
Still not ceasing his search for Emma, Brennan asked Jesse again. "Why did you leave her Jesse? You know she's still weak to be left alone" Brennan's voice started to sound irate. He knew how things got harder for Emma even if her powers already evolved. It has almost been a year since Tyler died and they all know that Emma has been through a lot lately therefore needed more attention and protection. "Didn't Adam told you to watch her?" Brennan was more protective of Emma than usual. He didn't understand it himself. He knows that Emma could protect herself without doubt but he knew in his heart that he has to protect her no matter what.  
  
"Hey, I remember Adam telling us..." pointing at Shalimar, Brennan and himself "...all to watch her!" Jesse defended.  
  
"Cut it out you two." Shalimar interrupted her friends. "Never mind who was assigned to watch her. We just have to find her before it's too late. Adam will fry us if we come home without Emma."  
***  
  
~Damn them! ~ Emma cursed, after silently after absorbing her friends little talk. ~I hate it when they refer to me as weak. ~ She thought irately. There are times when she can't really screen them off her wits and it disgust her everytime they would talk about how she has to be protected; how weak she is. It makes her feel sick to her stomach.  
  
"Are these friends of yours gifted like you?" Cole interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Wha...What friends?"  
  
~I mean your friends-in your mind." Cole mind-talked her.  
  
"Oh!" Emma smiled. She almost forgot the thrill of having her gift. She rarely mind-talk with the MX since they all agreed to refrain from using their powers with each others and to add the fact that nobody seems to want to be rehearsing with her since they all say that her powers are lethal for them especially when she could use it with out them knowing it; all she does and could do is hang around the dojo...alone...to rehearse with...duh...of course-herself, since no one wanted to rehearse with a weak psionic.  
  
"Hey!" Cole called her attention again.  
  
"What?" Emma was taken away from her mind wrath and she smiled.  
  
"So, are they...um...mutant?" Cole whispered the last word into Emma's ear."  
  
"Why?" ~can't you read that from my mind? ~ Emma grinned as she mind talked Cole and it made him laugh.  
  
"No, I couldn't." he smiled as they both dance with the beat of the music. "For some odd reasons, I guess you've guarded those thought so well that I can't even tap in." ~even if I try. ~ he joked.  
  
Emma enjoyed dancing with Cole. This is one of the rare events where she would love to stay in the club even if the group leaves her.  
  
"Don't you want to answer my question, dear heart?" Cole asked her again as they continued swaying in the beat of the music.  
  
"Yeah!" Emma giggled. "They are all...new mutants." She whispered the last word then she giggled again.  
  
"Of the same breed?"  
  
"Oh no, they are from different breeds."  
  
"Maybe that is why they are so much concern of you." Cole explained.  
  
Emma's face twisted for a moment and then she smiled. "You sounded like a psychologist, do you know that?" She was waiting for him to laugh but Cole only gave a shy smile and Emma's eyes widened when it hit her...  
  
"O-H-M-Y-G-O-D-! You are a psychologist!" she stopped moving as she was so stunned.  
  
"Well, I wanted them to refer to me as a..." he lifted his fingers as he signaled a quotation mark and he continued "...'Doctor'..." then he smiled. "Being a psychologist is really not a turn-on for women, is it?" Cole giggled.  
  
Emma was still left without words. She was still searching for words but she was too surprise with the revelation.  
  
~Have you been interested with me as to a patient? ~ Emma asked with an obvious seriousness. Cole looked at her for a while trying to pose an "are you kidding" look.  
"Do you know how beautiful you are? Any man would give up his right hand to the devil, just to dance with you tonight." Cole said with out blinking.  
  
Emma felt a blush coming and she tried to conceal it. "You sure know how to make a woman feel desirable huh!" she grinned.  
"You are desirable!" Cole stressed and he sincerely smiled.  
***  
  
Brennan walked to a bartender, still hoping to find Emma in the crowd. He looked around once more before he faced the bartender.  
  
"Hi man, excuse me." Brennan called the bartenders attention. "Have you seen a young brunette about this high..." signaling Emma's height "...wearing a black lacy blouse and a black knee-length skirt?"  
The bartender looked at Brennan and then smiled. "Yes, she's actually at my twelve o'clock."  
  
Brennan whirled around and found Emma...with a guy. He noticed that Emma seems to be blushing. He also noticed that the stranger was holding Emma closer than he should. Brennan's protective instinct worked overtime.  
  
As a friend, Brennan wanted to let Emma enjoy the night. This is one of the rare events were Emma could enjoy in a party like this, especially in a partly like this considering she's not a real party lover. Why would not he let Emma loose herself tonight?   
  
~Because she's dear to you! ~ his mind spoke to him.   
~But this is a rare event in her life. Maybe I should let her alone ~ his wits replied to his own question.  
~What are you? Insane? Do you remember the last time you let her loosen up a little? She died Bren. Are you willing to risk that again? ~  
He had a little conversation with himself as he tried to figure out what to do. No! He will never risk losing Emma again. He has to protect her and consequences be damned.  
***  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are? Any man would give up his right hand to the devil, just to dance with you tonight." Cole said with out blinking.  
  
Emma felt a blush coming and she tried to conceal it. "You sure know how to make a woman feel desirable huh!" she grinned.  
  
"You are desirable!" Cole sincerely smiled. ~So desirable that you drive your boyfriend insane with jealousy now that he sees you with someone else ~  
  
"Boyfriend?" Emma smirked at him after receiving his mental message. "I don't have a boyfriend."  
~Then ... is the guy behind you one of your friends? ~ Cole looked past through Emma.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" a deep male voice was heard and Emma turned to the direction of the voice.  
  
"Brennan?!" Emma was surprised with the weird feeling she was sensing from him.   
Brennan looked at Emma, to the stranger then back to Emma again. "So, am I disturbing something?" he asked again then he threw a look to the stranger ... and it did not give a very welcoming vibes  
  
"Ems, I think I should go now." Cole addressed Emma as he averted Brennan's gaze.  
"Leave? Why?" Emma turned to him. She has not enjoyed a party like she is enjoying at the moment. Why then would he leave? Is he not having fun? Is she so boring? Is she so uptight?  
  
~It's not you Ems. Trust me. ~ Cole made a mental contact with her.  
  
~Why then? ~  
  
~Because I'd like to go home in one piece and your friend here...~ both looked at Brennan and then stared at each other again. ~...is preparing to tear me apart if I don't leave. ~ Cole raised his brows.  
  
~You really should not mind him. He's often this way. I could drive him away if you want. ~ Emma assured him as she prepared to talk to Brennan but Cole stopped her.  
  
~Yeah right, then he would be waiting for me outside so tear me apart? Nope! I'd very much want to live and see thirty. ~ he smiled.  
  
Brennan was puzzled with the behavior of the two people in front of him. ~They seem to be talking with a mere stare? How is that possible? ~ he asked himself. He just jerked back when he heard the stranger's voice again.  
  
"I'll be going then." Cole moved a little away from Emma and they exchanged smiles.  
  
"Okay!" She nodded.  
  
"See you later then."  
~Later? ~ Brennan blinked. ~They are still planning to hook up again? ~  
  
"Sure!"   
Brennan heard Emma and saw her smiling.   
  
Emma's eyes twinkled. She really hoped there would be a second time. She hoped? When did she start to be into hooking up?  
  
"Call you later" Cole called out before he turned away.  
  
~Call? Cole, I didn't give you any number. ~ Emma asked his wits.  
  
~Do we-psionics, still need a phone to call each other? ~ He faced Emma and then left.  
***  
  
"What was that?" Brennan curiously demanded. He have not seen anyone or any couple staring at each other as if they were talking with their eyes and it bothered him. ~Why was Emma looking at him like that? She never looked at me like that before. She never looked at us like that before. ~  
  
"What's 'what'?" Emma faced Brennan; cutting her mental contact with Cole.  
  
"You seemed to be talking with him with your eyes." Brennan said irately, raising his arms to point the stranger who just left.  
  
"With my mind Bren, not with my eyes. I'm a psionic. I do that a lot." Emma started to leave the dance floor.  
  
"But not with anyone, am I right?" Brennan followed her as she leave the floor hastily, hoping he would receive a positive answer from Emma. Brennan pressed in the crowd and tried to catch up with her.  
  
"Right! Only with the people that I trust." Emma leaned forward over the bar as they reach the corner and she asked for a drink.  
  
"And you trust him?" Brennan raised his voice and his brows slightly touching. "Who is that guy?" he asked, not taking his eyes of Emma as he awaits for her answer.  
  
"A friend." Was her terse reply as she pay for her drink.  
  
"And when did you met him." He crossed his arms across his broad chest.  
  
Emma turned to face the dance floor; still not looking at him, she answered... "Tonight!"  
  
"TONIGHT?!" Brennan spat the words out. "And you trusted him? And what, Is your trust gained overnight?"  
  
Emma looked at him devilishly and looked away again. She doesn't feel obligated to tell him anything especially about her private life.  
  
"What is his name anyway?" Brennan hissed.  
  
"What do you care?" she hissed back.  
  
***  
"Hey girlfriend!" Shalimar walked to Brennan and Emma who were at the bar. "Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
"Dancing with some strangers!" Brennan answered for her with a sarcastic smile, knowing Shalimar would back him up. Emma eyed him. She was tempted to knock him down...only she didn't know how.  
  
"You were what?" Shalimar was surprised but she doesn't seem mad about it... it's quite the contrary, as a mater of fact. "Is he cute?" Shalimar grinned.  
  
"Shal?!" Brennan hissed.  
  
"What?" she smiled some more.  
  
Brennan eyed Shalimar and pulled her close so she could hear him.  
  
"She was dancing with a stranger Shal, and you seemed happy about it?" he whispered irately in her ear. He was expecting Shalimar to be more concerned about it but she was acting the opposite.  
  
"This is a club Bren." She smiled. "Everyone is a strangers to everyone, right Ems?" she grinned. Emma nodded as she raised her glass and Shalimar let out a loud laugh. Yes she was happy Emma is moving on. After the incident with Caleb, Shalimar made it her priority to make sure Emma is well and protected but she knew tonight wasn't the right time to hold Emma back. Emma is happy for the first time since Tyler died. Shalimar could not ask for more. She would give up everything to make her best friend happy. Yes. She was letting Emma loosen up tonight but she would be around in case something would happen.  
***  
  
"There you are!" Jesse said with a loud voice as he approached them. He was tired and panting from his search of Emma when he found them in the bar. He noticed Shalimar and Emma beaming, then he noticed a serious expression on Brennan's face. "Hey man what's wrong?" he asked him, tapping him lightly on his arm as he reached the bar.  
  
"What's wrong with what?" Brennan replied without a smile. Jesse knew he should not ask Brennan anymore. In instances like this, Brennan could be very dangerous.  
  
"Don't mind him Jess. He's just pissed he didn't get the lady bartender's number." Shalimar joked. She looked at Brennan, noticing that he is eyeing her.   
  
~What is she talking about? I haven't asked anyone anything? ~ Brennan's face twisted with puzzlement then he heard Shalimar again.  
  
"What? You didn't think I'd knew, huh, Bren?" she grinned at him and then she winked. This made Jesse and Emma giggled but it irritated Brennan even more. Nevertheless, he contained his mounting...anger? ~Why am I angry? Because I saw Emma dancing with a stranger? And why would that make me angry? Because she's dear to me? Yes! That's it. She's dear to me and I can't let her get hurt again. Yes! That's it...that has to be it! ~ Brennan's emotion was a mix anger and confusion.  
***  
  
"Well I guess we have to go now. Adam might need us." Jesse stated as he smiled, interrupting Brennan's. He took Emma's hand and led her outside, still giggling on what Shalimar said.  
"What was that? What were you talking about?" Brennan asked Shalimar.  
  
"I know what you were going to say. You were going to tell Jesse that you found Emma in the dance floor with a stranger." Shalimar replied.  
  
"And you seemed happy about it. I can see that."  
  
"Bren," Shalimar hooked her arm with Brennan's and she smile into his eyes. "I know how concern you are about Emma, but this isn't the right time to scold her. She's having a good time for the first time after Tyler died. Wouldn't you want her to be happy?"  
  
"Of course I do, but..."  
  
"Then that's it. Let's give her this night. You could scold her later okay?" she tugged him out side of the bar.  
MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-  
***Lyza***  
So what do you think? I'm planning to mess with the groups' friendship. I think it'll be fun. Please review. Hope you've enjoyed. 


	2. Pissed off

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below is just my imagination.  
  
Authors Note: Hey! This is my very first time to attempt my luck in writing fiction. Please forgive my grammar (since English is not my native tongue). I waited long enough to see my Emma fight a hand to hand combat but my patience was put to vain so I decided to make her as star in my own FanFic. Please review. Comments on whatever is very much welcome. I don't know how to end this one so if you have any idea, I'll be honored to have your ideas in my fic. So here we go ... enjoy ...  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
X-Gang's-Brat-X: I tried to finish this chapter as soon as I could after reading your post. Thanks so much.  
angeleyes, TML, and Emma453: Your reviews are very much appreciated.  
Megara: It's such an honor to have one of my favorite author read my first fiction. I love your works and your posting of review inspired me a lot. Thanks very much. I'm still not sure if I'll pair Emma to Brennan though I've thought about it. I think I'll make the pairing a surprise.  
Crystal Raven: Thanks very much for reviewing. I don't know to whom I should pair Emma. Maybe I would mess up with the pairing a little just to create conflict. I think it will spies the story a little bit. I think I'll pair them with someone else before I introduce to proper pairing. Thanks for reading.  
  
Continue reviewing, it makes writing worthwhile. So this is the second chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. Mwuaahh!!!  
Underestimated   
  
~Thought ~  
  
Memory   
  
/Sounds/  
  
"Conversation"  
Chapter 2  
  
Emma sat on the dojo early morning, as usual. She has been used in getting up that early since she won't be able to use the dojo when Shalimar is awake. Emma knew that the rest of the group would be rehearsing in the dojo almost all day... except for the days when they are assigned to teach self-defense to new mutants in the underground. Sometimes she would ask herself why Adam didn't give her assignments underground. Sometimes she would answer the questions herself. Emma has come to believe that Adam would have a better plan for her. Now, after years in the MX group, she has doubted her own beliefs. All she could do now is to make the most of her vacant time ... like today. She was practicing on the new mind technique Adam had taught her when she sensed someone coming towards her.  
"Good morning Jesse!" she said with her eyes still closed.  
  
Jesse looked around and unconsciously scratched his head. ~How did she knew that? ~ he asked himself.  
  
"I am used with your mind Jess, and I can sense if it's you or not." Emma answered Jesse's unsaid question. And it made Jesse blush.  
  
"You can sense me that easy?" Jesse asked her.  
  
Emma opened her eyes and giggled. "If you're worried about your deep secrets Jess, I could tell you not to. You have guarded it well Jess and psionics will have a hard time reading you at that." She smiled.  
  
Jesse had to smile. He always had the impression that his mind was so vulnerable to psionic. He didn't knew he was strong enough. Emma has her own style to make him smile and that is what he really loves about her.  
"Would you like to join me?" Emma asked him, tapping the space beside her. Jesse walked up the dojo and sat beside her.  
  
"So how's the blond?" she grinned. "...last night?"  
  
"Well, she's okay... as a person but as a dancer? She's the worst. She stepped on my foot like a hundred times." He grinned back.  
  
"Is that why you were with her on the dance floor for like an hour?" Emma tried to mess up with Jesse, which she successfully did. Jesse blushed some more and Emma enjoyed seeing his colors. Jesse looked good in his morning attire. She wondered why he never takes his clothes off in the sanctuary like Brennan always does.  
"I didn't want to leave you alone Ems 'cause..."   
  
"I know you didn't want to. I only made you..."  
  
"You made me what?" Jesse's words dried down inside his tongue.  
  
"I'm sorry Jess, but I really liked to be left alone that moment. I'm really sorry. Would you forgive me?" she put a puppy-dog face as she begged him.  
  
How could he not forgive her? ... with her cute begging facial expression... an expression which could only come from Emma. He had to smile though usually he would be irritated when Emma tried tapping in his mind. He remembered the last time she tried to read him. He was so mad that he could pound her, had he not knew she is his friend. Yes. He could not be angry with her. He was not really mad anyway. In fact, he enjoyed last night...~if only Emma enjoyed it as much as I did?" ~ he sighed. "It's alright Ems. It's not really that bad anyway." Jesse assured her.  
  
"So, you did enjoyed?" she taunted.  
  
"Well...yeah!" he shyly looked at the floor and it made Emma laughed. Jesse enjoyed Emma's sweet laughter. "How about you? What did you do while sitting at the bar?" Jesse smiled at her, hoping that she enjoyed her night though she stayed in the bar.  
  
"And who told you I stayed there all night?" Emma turned her head to face Jesse with a grin. She knew Jesse was expecting her to sit all night at the bar like she always do...well, ... almost always ... considering she's not really of a party freak...like Shalimar and Brennan.  
  
"You did not stay at the bar?" Jesse looked back at her...scratching his nape still unconsciously. He remembered looking for Emma that night. He in fact had a hard time searching for her. Unlike the usual events where he would find her sitting at the bar side, waiting for the night to be over, he didn't found her in the place where he left her. If she did stayed at the bar, he should have seen her right away. ~so she didn't stayed by the bar. ~  
  
"Of course not!" Emma continued giggling, which is now coming to a loud laughter. She was clutching her stomach as it ache because of the hard laughter.   
  
"Then what did you do then?"  
  
"Dance!" Emma said in between her laughter. She was still chortling hard when she sensed something from Jesse.  
  
~I thought she didn't want to dance? ~ Jesse asked himself. ~I knew it. She did want to dance ... just not with me. ~ Jesse tried to smile to keep Emma from reading him but his thought betrayed him. Emma rarely dances with them. The last she danced with an MX member was with Brennan. He only have danced with her, once. Jesse sighed ... aloud and heavy sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry Jesse," Emma reached for Jesse's hands. "I really don't have any plan of dancing 'till this man came and ... and ..."   
~He was like a piece of the puzzle of my life that I've been trying to find all these years. ~ Emma thought as she stammered.   
"...and He convinced me." Emma let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Jess,"   
  
Emma looked at Jesse and she sensed something from him. Was it jealousy? She's not sure but she has to know. The concern Jesse has for her was palpable but the emotion that she is picking from him is extremely far from just friendly concern. She have sensed this emotion before from someone she was trying to forget-Tyler. No. She has to be sure if she was reading him right.  
  
"Do you want to tell me something Jesse?" she asked him, still not taking away her eyes from him; still trying to make sense out of the emotions she was receiving from him.  
  
Jesse looked at Emma. How she was precious to him, he couldn't tell. All he is capable of understanding is that he cares for her because he is his friend. The mix up in his mind sent another set of sensation to Emma, confusing the first emotion she received from him.  
  
"Nothing. Why? You se ... sen .... sensed something?" Jesse stuttered as he answered back Emma's question.  
  
"Uhmm ... Nah! I thought I sensed something ..." Emma paused and then she smiled. "But as I said, you are good in blocking me out of your mind." She squeezed his hands softly before she released it.  
  
Jesse had to smile again. He enjoyed this. Being around Emma makes him feel good. The last time he felt this was with ... with ... ~Amanda ~ he tried to smile. Like Emma, he has just recovered from the death of a lover-Amanda. He was so in-love with her that he thought he would die when he lost her. He was so crushed but he felt luckier than her as he was permitted with his affair with Amanda and Emma was refrained from being involved with Tyler. He knew how hard it is to be making yourself believe that you and the person that you have come to love could never be together. Like Emma, his lover was his everything. He even thought he would never be happy after Amanda's death but he is now ... with Emma.  
"Hey!" Shalimar walked to the dojo ... and to them. She just finished her usual jogging session before her morning dose of mayhem. She turned off her walkman and sweetly smiled at her friends. "What's up with you two?"  
  
"Just having a small talk..." Emma smiled at her. "Are you going to use the dojo now?" She asked Shalimar back.  
  
"No, not yet. You can do your 'yoga thing' in the dojo while I'll rest for a while." She tapped Emma's shoulder lightly.  
  
Shalimar left the psionic and the molecular in the dojo as she turn her walkman on and started singing with the tune.   
Hearing her voice, Emma and Jesse started giggling, leaving their small talk hanging in the air.   
***  
Shalimar walked around the lab but she did not went in. She whipped around and peeked to see Jesse and Emma laughing. She could laugh herself. Her voice wasn't really made for singing. She could say her voice was made for growling and hollering ... sometimes she uses it for prowling. Shalimar brought her index finger and middle finger to her lips to keep herself from making any sounds. She looked at Jesse and noticed the light sparkle in his eyes. Her feral sense caught everything.   
~He is definitely in-love with her ~ she thought. She remembered the looks in Jesse's face everytime Emma walks in the room. Her feral sense could absorb Jesse's tension everytime Emma comes close to him; the alive color of his cheeks everytime Emma smiles into his eyes.   
~Does Emma know about this? ..." Shalimar asked her mind as she threw an eye to Emma. ~She definitely sensed it but she is unsure. ~ Shalimar decided to herself. She didn't have to be a psionic to read her friends. Sometimes, the actions are enough to tell the part of the story.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
Shalimar heard a voice from her back and then she felt a hand land on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Bren," she didn't have to turn around to know that it was Brennan. Jesse never laid a rough hand on her ... on anybody ... well, anybody but the GSA and ~the strands ~ her wits spoke to her. She shook her head lightly to take the thought out of her head. The least that she wanted to think is the Strand.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in ... the ... d-o-j-o?" Brennan hardly finished his sentence. His eyes fixed at the picture of Emma and Jesse basking together at the dojo. He could see her smiling at him ... in his eyes. He wanted to yank her out of there ... out of Jesse's presence. He blinked ...  
  
~Whoa! What is happening to me? ~ Brennan blinked again. He glanced at Shalimar at from the corner of his eyes. ~Thank God she's not looking. ~ he sighed.  
  
"I'm grabbing some breakfast before I go and tone at the dojo. Wanna come?" Shalimar called his attention.  
  
"Sure!" he nodded. "Aren't we calling Jesse and Emma?" he asked her, trying to hide the trace of jealousy in his voice. ~JEALOUSY! NO! I can't be jealous. I'm not even in-love with her. ~ his breathing was hard. ~Oh yeah? Then why are you turning green with envy? Why are your knuckle white because of your tight clutch? And why are you holding your breath? ~ a treacherous voice from inside his mind nudge him again.  
  
"Are you alright Bren?" Shalimar patted his shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Wha ... what? Oh! yeah! I'm alright." He tried to smile.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah... So, aren't we calling Jesse and Emma?" he asked her again.  
  
The feral looked at the psionic and at the molecular again then she shook her head. "Nah. Maybe we should leave them for awhile."  
  
"Okay!" he agreed. Shalimar started to leave and he turned to follow her but his feet refuse to follow him.  
  
"Bren." Shalimar called him again when she turned and found him still standing.  
  
"Yeah!" he tried again and this time he was successful. He followed Shalimar to the kitchen, unwillingly leaving Jesse and Emma in the dojo.  
***  
Emma sat at the couch as she watched Shalimar beat Brennan for the third time. It was four o'clock in the afternoon. Jesse was in the underground #004, teaching defense class to some mutant. Emma got used in watching her teammates rehearse with each other since everytime she tried talking them into letting her train with them, they turned her down using the same line:   
'this is physical exercise Emma, yours should just be mental.' Emma sighed. When could she be more physical like the others?  
  
~You will soon if you would just do something about it. ~  
  
Emma blinked. She turned around looking for the person to which the voice belongs. She looked at Shalimar and Brennan. They seemed not to hear the voice.  
  
~of course they wouldn't hear me. I'm in your head Ems. ~  
  
~O-H-M-Y-G-O-D ~ she didn't know if she would bring her hand to her mouth since the 'oh my god' didn't really left her mouth. ~Cole? ~  
  
~You got it sweetie. ~   
  
She heard him laugh in her head then she let out a loud laughter ... loud enough for Shalimar and Brennan to hear. The feral and the elemental stopped and looked at Emma.  
"What's with her?" Brennan asked  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe she's in a trance." Shalimar took her towel and wiped her face, officially closing their session. She walked slowly down the dojo stair as Brennan follows her, trying their best not to make a sudden noise.   
***  
~You frightened me. ~ Emma sent Cole a swift mind message.  
  
~I'm sorry. ~ Cole giggled and Emma got the sensation. She couldn't help but laugh herself.  
  
~Its okay Cole ~ she responded.  
  
~I've been trying to contact you couple of hours ago. I guess you were busy with a male friend huh. ~ Cole joked. He likes hearing Emma's laughter in his head. ~You didn't think I know huh. ~  
  
~Well how did you know? ~ Emma asked him. The gladness in her face continued to grow.   
***  
Shalimar and Brennan looked at her more carefully as they approach her. Emma tilted her head for awhile as if waiting for an answer... then ... she burst into a loud laughter.   
  
"Oh, I'm acting silly around my male friends? Wait until I got my hands on you." Emma said aloud accompanied by a loud laughter.  
Shalimar and Brennan jerked back.  
  
"Is she in drugs?" Brennan asked.  
  
"She's delusional." Shalimar looked at Brennan then she sighed. "I think we should tell Adam about this."  
***  
~I think you said that aloud. ~ Cole told Emma.   
  
~Why would you say that? ~ Emma asked him-a little worried. She waited for Cole's reply when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ems, are you alright?" Shalimar asked her friend. Like Brennan, she had been concern with Emma ... very concern, since she is her best friend. She knew Emma have had emotional swing and has experience delusion since Tyler died. Shalimar thought this is just a phase Emma is going through, nevertheless, she had to take her to Adam to make sure she's all right.  
  
"Shal?!" Emma's eyes widened.  
  
~told ya! ~  
  
Emma heard Cole in her mind and she bit her lips to contain her laughter. "Yeah! I'm fine." She addressed Shalimar.  
  
"You sure? You don't look fine to us." Brennan raised his brow as his browns search for her emeralds.  
  
"I'm fine, guys." Emma smiled at them.  
  
~When did talking to yourself become fine? ~ Brennan thought.  
  
"I heard that!" Emma smirked. "I'm not talking to myself Bren, I'm making a mental connection with a friend."   
  
"Mental connection? With your senses? I mean ... you're a tele-empath right? You can't read minds. How could you possibly converse with someone?" Shalimar gave a questioning look.  
  
"After having this power for like ... forever? Guys, how would you think could I mind-talk you sometimes?" Emma had to laugh. "I can easily interpret what other people's minds are showing me. It's like they're conversing with me using sign-language ... and besides, he's a telepath." Emma announced, raising her hand like signaling another person.  
  
~He? ~ Brennan's heart beat faster. ~He? ~ his mind repeated.  
  
~There goes you're friend's jealousy again Ems. ~ Cole taunted.  
  
Emma closed her eyes and then she smile. ~He's not jealous Cole, I told you. What you're sensing is just his protectiveness. ~  
  
~if you say so... ~ Cole giggled in her mind.  
  
"He?" Shalimar echoed her phrase. Her worried aura slowly shifted to a smile. "Is he cute? He has to be, considering the smile on your face." She joshed her.  
  
"Shal," Brennan eyed Shalimar.  
  
"What?" she laughed.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to asked whom she is mind-talking with, before you continue to tease her?" Brennan put on a sarcastic smile on his face.  
  
"Come on Bren, Em is having fun, aren't you Ems?" Shalimar smiled again.  
  
Emma answered with a nod.  
  
"That is not the issue." Brennan defended.  
  
"Then what is?" Shalimar demanded.  
  
"We don't know the guy. For all we know he could hurt Emma that easily." Brennan started to raise his voice. He knew he was not suppose to, but the fact that Emma is befriending someone that he has no control of, is making him panic. He could not take the risk anymore. He lost count of the events where men befriended Emma to be able to kill her. This thought made him wanna puke.  
  
"And how could he hurt me?" the smile on Emma's face slowly faded away. Brennan could not be talking about her frailty again. She's sick and tired of hearing him say it almost everyday. ~please don't say it. ~ she begged in her mind.  
  
"Because you're too vulnerable. You're still weak and you can't possibly protect yourself right now Ems, don't you get it? All you have is your ... your little psi-bolt and ... and ... that 'projecting thing' ..." Brennan gave an overacting motion. "You can't even do a hand to hand combat." Brennan was almost yelling at the top of his voice.  
  
"That's it!" Emma stood up. "I'm sick and tired of you telling me how useless I am."  
"I'm not saying that."  
  
"You didn't have to Bren, I know how to read between the lines. I don't have to be a psionic to hear you clearer."  
  
"Ems, he's only concern about you." Shalimar tried to pacify Emma's mounting anger. "All he's saying is that..."  
  
"I would always need you to protect me 'cause I'm useless; that all I can contribute to the team is trouble."  
  
"No, Emma. You are..."  
  
"Important?" Emma finished Shalimar's sentence. "Are you actually telling me you needed me?" she gave a cynical smile. "Well I've heard that a lot ... but I never felt it ... not even once." Emma left the feral and the elemental in the rec room.   
  
"Where are you going Ems?" Brennan worriedly asked.  
  
"Somewhere where I could be of use." Emma sarcastically replied.  
  
"You can't..."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not screwing anything for you." She cut in Brennan's sentence and then she was gone.  
MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-  
***Lyza***  
I don't know if Emma is really pissed everytime she is overly protected but I'll be if I was her. So... how am I doing so far? Please review. I'm almost finished with the third chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter next week. Thanks! 


	3. Off the Sanctuary

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below is just my imagination.  
  
Authors Note: Hey! This is my very first time to attempt my luck in writing fiction. Please forgive my grammar (since English is not my native tongue). I waited long enough to see my Emma fight a hand to hand combat but my patience was put to vain so I decided to make her as star in my own FanFic. Please review. Comments on whatever is very much welcome. I don't know how to end this one so if you have any idea, I'll be honored to have your ideas in my fic. So here we go ... enjoy ...  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Zoxx: Thanks for the email. It meant a lot to me. I wasn't able to mention you in the previous chapter's Special Thanks because I got your email after I uploaded the chapter. Thanks again and I hope to read more from you.  
Thir13en Ghost- Elemental: Thanks for reading my story. Thanks for the comment. I'll try to post sooner than I used to.  
  
X-Gangsta's- Brat-X: thanks for your time again. I hope to read more post from you.  
  
eli1283: I still don't know to whom will I pare Emma but she won't be choosing between them. I'm still thinking of messing with their relationship a little. I think it'll be fun. Right now I can say that she'll be having her time with Jesse.  
  
Angeleyes: thanks again. I was thinking the last chapter was boring but I'm happy you liked it.  
  
broadwaystr252:thanks for compliment. i'd like to thank you through personal email but you were unsigned. I hope you could help me with the upcoming chapters (I'm quite out of ideas. LOL). hope to hear more comments from you  
  
Redhead: I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can.  
  
Megara: are you kidding? You are like one a million. I look up to you. I've been reading your stuff from the Unspoken Word site until it was constructed. I've been dying to hear from you and your opinion really meant a lot to me. I hope you will continue to read this fiction even if it won't turn out the way you wanted it.  
Underestimated   
  
~Thought ~  
  
Memory   
  
/Sounds/  
  
"Conversation"  
Chapter 3  
  
Emma finally found Cole in the alley where they decided to meet. She almost spent an hour and a half to find him after leaving Brennan and Shalimar in the Sanctuary. She brought with her the Silver Audi since they are not allowed to bring the Double Helix outside the Sanctuary for social purposes.  
  
"There you are!" Emma smiled at him as she stepped out of the car.  
  
"I thought you were riding a cub or something like that. I didn't know you had a car." Cole eyed the Silver Audi. It is one of the expensive cars for the year. Cole walked towards her. "Come on let's park your car in our parking lot. It's just a block from here."  
  
"Okay." She opened the driver's side door when she felt Cole's hand against her arm. She turned to look at him.  
  
"I'll drive."  
  
Emma shook her head and chuckled. "Okay but I'm telling you it'll take time before you could drive this thing." She let Cole in and she walked around and settled herself to the seat next to him. She looked at Cole and giggled. She brought her middle and index finger to her lips so as not to laugh loud. Cole inserted the key preparing to start it when he heard a voice.  
  
"Enter your authorization number or the alarm will trigger in 10 ... 9 ... 8 ..."  
  
Cole started panicking. "What did I do?" he took his hands off the wheels and looked at Emma for help only to find her laughing hard at him. "Ems!" he called for her.  
  
"...4 ... 3 ... 2 ..."  
  
Emma keyed in combination of numbers in the small keyboard in the car.  
  
"Finger prints verification. Please place your thumb in the scanner."   
  
Emma placed her thumb in the little scanner in the Silver Audi.  
  
"Welcome miss deLauro. Drive safely. Engaging personalized features."  
  
The lights of the Silver Audi went a little dim and the radio started playing sentimental music. Cole threw a look at her with a big question mark in his face. He tried to open his mouth but words didn't came out. He looked at the wheels and placed his hands on it then he threw another look to Emma, finding her still smiling.  
  
"The car asks for finger prints?" he asked only to be answered by a nod. "Whoa." He shook his head. "This baby isn't easy to be familiar with."  
  
"Told ya!" Emma posed a mocking smile across her face, which is slowly turning to laughter.  
  
Cole faced the wheels again, turned the keys and started the Silver Audi. He stepped on the gas pedal but the Silver Audi didn't move. Again he heard Emma laughing beside him. "What did I do now?" he asked.  
  
Emma looked at him still laughing. She then pressed a couple of buttons in the car and the car started moving.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Cole looked at her, now with a smile on his face.   
"Enjoy what?" she smirked at him.  
  
"This." He signaled the car. "You have a highly computerized car here."  
  
"Yup." She replied, her laughter slowly fading away. "Nobody could just drive this baby." She said, tapping the car.  
  
"Yeah. And it's making me look stupid." He whined with a smile on his face.  
  
"Stop whining and start driving." Emma slapped him lightly on the shoulder and Cole started to drive, laughing vigorously at Emma's jokes.  
***  
Cole drove the Silver Audi around the alley, still laughing with Emma. A few minutes later, Cole stopped the car. "Here we are!" he said handing Emma the key when he heard a voice again.  
  
"Unauthorized halt. Please verify authorization or the alarm will be triggered in 10... 9 ... 8 ..."  
  
"What the..." Cole almost cursed when Emma hurriedly punch in her authorization code. "Thieves would have a hard time with this car of yours, Ems. They could not easily start the car. If they had their luck and break through the code, then they could start it but wont be able the drive it. And if they're damn good, then they could drive the car but can't stop it. And if they're really that good..."  
  
"They won't get that lucky, Cole. The computer will analyze the expression on the encoder's face." Emma pointed at the camera in front of her. Cole didn't saw the camera while he was driving.   
"If the face belongs to someone the computer it could not recognize, then carbon monoxide will be infused inside the car. If the face belongs to someone he could recognize but the computer caught a glimpse of panic, still the monoxide will be injected ...after closing the perimeter of the person who is familiar to the computer. Both ways the thief dies." Emma explained.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"You could have died? Yes!" Emma cut in Cole's sentence. "But you don't have to worry. I won't let that happen." She smiled.  
  
Cole was too stunned. He couldn't believe he could have died there.  
  
"Come on Cole, snap out of it. It's okay."  
  
Cole jerked back into reality. He smiled at her then he stepped out of the car. "Remind me not to drive this car of yours again."  
  
Emma laughed as she lock the Silver Audi. "I will." She replied. She turned around and her eyes widened when she got a look at the huge building in front of her. "Is this? ..."  
  
"Mine? Yes. Well, partly yes. My sister and I owned this building. I handle the clinic and she handles the gym." Cole explained. "Come I'll show you inside." He invited, reaching out his hands for her. Emma took it and he joined him inside.  
***  
"Good afternoon Dr. Sunders." the personnel greeted Cole and nodded towards Emma.   
~Doctor?! ~ Emma grinned in Cole's wits  
  
~Stop that! ~ he begged her but she just continued laughing in his head.  
  
Cole faced the guard and asked "Is Meg in?"   
  
"Yes sir. I believe she's in her office."  
  
"Thank you!" Cole said and continued walking when the guards stopped Emma for security check. "She's with me." Cole announced.  
  
"Oh. Yes. Sorry sir." The guards nodded toward Cole, "Ma'am." Then to Emma. Emma smiled and nodded back.   
  
Cole walked with Emma. He looked at her and then he smiled. Emma's eyes roamed around, marveling with every site her eyes could pass through. From the corner she found the embossed name of the building: 'Psi-power: Mind and Body Clinic'. She smiled. She thought Cole named the building after his power. She liked the ambiance of the place. Emma was now unconsciously comparing the place to the Sanctuary. She could not help it; the place was so much like the Sanctuary itself: the quiet hallways; pond section; the lab; and the dojo, only bigger than the dojo in the Sanctuary. It's very much like the Sanctuary, only rearranged. The atmosphere as also so similar. It's like she has come home ... ~if only there are other mutants here. ~ she thought. ~this is really almost home. ~  
  
"There are other mutants here!" a woman's voice snapped her back. Emma whirled around to look at the woman in font on her. Emma noticed the delight sparkle in her eyes; her beautiful black hair, which is in ponytail; her designer's sports bra; her towering height, although the woman was almost as tall as her, she considered herself tall anyway; her wonderfully toned body. The woman in front of her could be mistaken to an image model.  
  
"Meg, Meg Sunders." The lady extended her hand. "You are Emma, right?"  
  
Emma took Meg's hand. "Yes. How did you know..."  
  
"Oh, you know. My brother has been talking about you since last night." Meg smiled.  
  
~She's your sister? ~ Emma looked at Cole while sending him a mental message.  
  
"Yes Emma, and you don't have to mind-talk me. See could read us anyway." He smiled. "Meg is a psionic too. She has the ability to detect other mutants' power but recently she developed a way to make sense out of what she is hearing in her head." Cole explained.  
  
"You're a psionic? Wow." Words dried out of Emma's mouth. She paused for a second, with her jaws drop, allowing sometime to breath, then she continued. "For a minute there, after looking at your well toned body, I swear I thought you could be a feral." Emma caught her breath again and a smile decorated her lips.  
  
"She's a black belt Ems. She even taught me tai chi," Cole expounded causing a light blush to Meg.  
  
"Black belt?" Emma's forehead cringed.   
  
"Why? Didn't you know we psionics could almost do anything we want?" Meg asked Emma, as she was surprised by Emma's reaction. "It's seems that you haven't seen a physically active psionic before."  
  
"Well, ... I kinda thought psionics are not for physical action." Emma defended.  
  
"Most mutants of different breeds see us-psionics that way." Cole interrupted as he led the two psionic inside a room near by.  
  
Just as soon as they entered, Emma sat down beside Meg and she sighed. "You said there are other mutants here, right?" Emma addressed Meg, changing the topic.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Meg looked at her watch. "Right now, they're in their defense session, which will be over any minute now."  
  
"Isn't it unfair for people with average DNA? ... to be fighting with mutants, I mean..." Emma asked.  
  
Meg and Cole giggled. "Who told you they fight with non-mutants?" Cole threw a question back at her.  
  
"Every mutants are given separate training from average people." Meg explained as she took a remote from the table. With a few clicks, a video flashed in the screen behind Emma. Emma whipped around and watched.   
"That's Ricky, a feral. Last week he was hailed as the champion of the Mutant Friendly Combat-an application program after each session. The woman he is sparring with is Anna, a psionic. She was the longest reigning champion. Had she wasn't sick that week, she would have still won." Meg continued to explain as Emma watched the two mutants in the screen shook hands.  
  
"What happens after the sparring?" Emma asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cole asked back.  
  
"I mean ... do they still talk after the fight? Or do they end up being rivals?" Emma waited for their reply.  
  
"Oh. You're worried about the friendship." Meg smiled. "Everything goes back to normal after the sparring. As a matter of fact some of them goes beyond friendship ... like Ricky and Anna. Ricky asked for Anna's hand for marriage just yesterday."  
  
"."  
  
There was a short silence then Emma broke it for them.  
  
"Umm ... Meg ... how much do you charge for the training?"  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
Meg blinked once then twice. "You're interested?" she was a little stunned.  
  
"Why? Is something wrong about it?" Emma worriedly asked.  
  
"No, no. There is nothing wrong with that. It's just that ... it seems that you have your own dojo in your place ..."  
  
"How did you know..."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't screen it. Your mind is projecting a dojo ... a beautiful one."  
  
Emma was left without words. She was hoping the Sanctuary's dojo wouldn't be brought out. She wanted to leave it behind for awhile-the dojo together with all the sad memories that comes with it; with all the topic about how weak she is, how useless she is. Emma looked away, trying to block Meg and Cole form her mind. These psionics are strong for her. She needed to be more careful in projecting images in her mind.  
"Okay."  
  
Emma heard Meg replied and she blinked as she held her breath.   
  
"We'll train you."  
***  
"Where could Emma be?" Shalimar started walking to and fro. This is unlikely to be Emma. Shalimar knew Emma always call when she's coming home late ... not that she's not really going out much. "She's been gone for five whole hours. Something must have happen." Shalimar worriedly said.  
  
"Her comlink is turned off." Jesse said. He just got back from the underground, only to be greeted with panic, as Emma hasn't returned yet. He started stroking the computer keys in search for Emma through the signal of her comlink but only to be unsuccessful. Something must have happen when he was gone. Emma never leave the Sanctuary without telling them where she's going and when she's coming back. Something did happen and he needed to know. "What happened here guys, I mean ... really?" Jesse demanded.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
Brennan and Shalimar looked at each other, not saying a word for they both know it will only make the maters worst. Jesse would only be more dead worried if he learned that Emma had a little fight with them.   
  
Jesse understood that they would not probably tell him what really happened. "Well, can't you just find her using your 'bond' with her, Bren?"  
  
"."  
  
"We've got to tell Adam." Jesse suggested and he was about to turn his comlink on when they heard a clicking sound from afar. The three mutants went dead silent.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"She's here." Brennan declared.  
Jesse backed away from the computer then turned to meet Emma halfway. He hurriedly lifted his feet, eager to see if she's fine. ~Emma. ~ his mind called out to her.  
  
~I'm fine Jesse. ~  
  
Jesse heard Emma in his head. "Emma?!" He called out aloud. He turned to the hallway leading to their room and he found Emma, as she was about to enter her room. "I was worried Emma." He called out. "Bren and Shal won't tell me what happened."  
  
Emma could see the concern from Jesse's eyes and it made her smile. She reached out to take his hands, squeezing it lightly. "It was nothing Jess. We just had a little misunderstanding. That's all."   
  
"Emma, you were gone for five whole hours. Your comlink was turned off. You didn't tell them where you were going. And you're telling me you had a little misunderstanding? I mean ... come on Emma; I'm your friend. You could tell me." He begged for her to tell him.   
  
Emma just smiled. She smiled right into his eyes, reaching to his soul. Jesse felt the shudder pass through his body. He felt something was happening to him ... something that only Emma could do.  
  
A small smile decorated his lips, "Okay. Are you sure you're fine?" a trace of concern could still be felt from his voice.  
  
"Yes. I only need a bath." She beamed.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you in the kitchen for supper. We'll be having Italian."  
  
"Great. I'll be there in a few minutes Jess."  
  
He smiled back and left her.   
  
Emma led Jesse away with her eyes. No wonder Jesse is closer to her these past few months. When Jesse lost Amanda, no one could comfort him enough but when she lost Tyler, Jesse was right beside her saying: 'I know what you're feeling now. I've been there.' Now they're beside each other, helping each one to get through a phase in their lives, which only the two of them could understand. Emma had to smile before she entered her room to bathe.  
MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-  
***Lyza***  
Someone told me Emma and Brennan looks good together. I still don't know to whom will I pair my Emma. The other mutants mentioned are just a part of my imagination. Keep those reviews coming. It makes the writing worthwhile. Sorry to bore you in this chapter. I'll try to make it up. By the way the next chapter would be a little romantic. Thanks. 


	4. First Lesson: Selfdefense

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below is just my imagination.  
  
Authors Note: Hey! This is my very first time to attempt my luck in writing fiction. Please forgive my grammar (since English is not my native tongue). I waited long enough to see my Emma fight a hand to hand combat but my patience was put to vain so I decided to make her as star in my own FanFic. Please review. Comments on whatever is very much welcome. I don't know how to end this one so if you have any idea, I'll be honored to have your ideas in my fic. So here we go ... enjoy ...  
  
X-Gangsta's-Brat-X: thanks for the new post. I'll try to give Emma and Brennan a quality time together. I still don't know whom to pair Emma at the end. Thanks for the review.  
Skyler: like I said in the email I send you, I'll try my best to make all of you happy. Thanks for reviewing.  
Zoxx: I waited to read your post in the official review. I've been a sucker of complication so I guess I'll make the relationship complicated. LOL. Thank you for the official post.  
Gryffy: I'll try to make a Brennan and Emma chapter. Thank you for posting a review.  
Emma0211: I hope this chapter will make you happy. LOL. Thanks for posting your review.  
Cat: thanks for reviewing.  
Ladiraid: your post is inspiring. i'll send you my personal thank you letter but as I always do, I'd like to thank you on my fanfic. Thanks very much. You have no idea how much it mean to me.   
Note: this is rated R-18 for some scenes that are not for children towards the end. here we go again. Enjoy...  
  
Underestimated   
  
~Thought ~  
  
Memory   
  
/Sounds/  
  
"Conversation"  
Chapter 4  
  
Adam walked through hallway leading to the mutant's room. He hardly ever wakes them up in the morning knowing how tired could they be after a day of war against their kind and his kind-average humans, but after remembering Shalimar's request the other night, he thought he ought to run a couple of tests with Emma. Adam stopped on Emma's door and knocked on it, trying not to wake the others ... especially Shalimar. Everybody knows what Shalimar is capable of doing if she's awakened against her will.   
Adam knocked again but he heard nothing so he knocked some more and this time calling her name:  
"Emma?" he called.  
  
"."  
  
He heard a deafening silence. Adam wasn't use to this. He knew Emma would answer immediately, the moment she heard his voice. He objectively knew that Emma was not in her room but his mind continue to convince him that Emma would not leave the Sanctuary's premises without even saying she will be out.  
  
/Thud/  
  
Adam heard a sound coming from the dojo. He looked at his watch. It was five-thirty in the morning. He decided that Emma was in the dojo knowing the fact that she wakes up earlier than the others. Leaving Emma's room, Adam turned to the direction of the dojo.  
  
"Shalimar?" Adam uttered in surprise. "You're up early." He exclaimed.  
  
"Good morning too, Adam!" Shalimar mockingly replied. "Thanks for checking." She added with a bantering smile on her face.  
  
Adam had to smile too then his mind pulled him back to business. "Have you seen Emma around?"  
  
"Nope! She wasn't here when I came? Have you checked her room? Maybe she's still sleeping in."  
  
"No, she isn't." Adam replied tersely. "I was just at her bedroom door but she was not answering then I heard noises in here and thought Emma is in here."  
  
"Well, didn't you went in to see? Maybe she's into dreamland or something that's why she didn't heard you."  
  
"I feel I'm too much of a gentle man to peek in." Adam replied and it made Shalimar giggle.   
  
"Good morning Adam." Jesse came in the dojo, still in his sleeping attire with a coffee mug in his hand. "Good morning Shal, you're up early." He smiled, asking Adam if he likes to have some coffee with a gesture. Jesse knew Adam was not of a coffee drinker-Adam was more of a tea drinker, but he asked him anyway.  
  
"Thank you Jesse but I really need to know where Emma is."  
  
"Is Emma okay? What happened?" he worriedly asked, throwing a look at Adam then at Shalimar.  
  
"Relax Jess. Maybe she's just out early." Shalimar hit him lightly on the back after climbing down the dojo and snatching the coffee from him with a grin.  
"Adam!"  
  
They heard a voice yelling from the hallway. They didn't have to see who was screaming to know that it was Brennan since there were only three male in the Sanctuary and both Jesse and Adam are already in the dojo. They saw Brennan as he reached the turn to the dojo. He was running fast and his eyes are wide opened as if he saw a ghost. He panted and caught for breath before he continued.  
  
"You are not gonna believe what I just saw?" Brennan announced, still panting.  
  
"What did you see?" Shalimar asked him but before Brennan could answer they heard someone coming. Their jaws all dropped when they saw who came in.   
  
"Emma?" they all chorused.  
  
"Told you, you won't believe it." Brennan uttered. Brennan decided to take a walk outside the Sanctuary when he noticed someone was jogging outside. He thought for a while; he knew it couldn't be Shalimar since he could recognize her even from afar. He knew it was not Jesse because the figure he could see was of small built and Jesse was a big man too, not too big but is definitely bigger than the figure he could see. Then it came to him ... ~Emma? ~ his jaw dropped then he saw her coming towards him. He flinched and he decided he has to tell the group. Emma ... jogging ... is something that does not happen everyday. He knew he is not the only one to be surprised.  
  
Emma, still oblivious to what was happening around her ... since she was wearing a walkman, continued with what she was doing ... jogging? Emma stopped at front of the computer stretching her arms and singing with the tune only she could hear.  
  
"Emma?!" they repeated, finally catching her attention.  
  
Emma turned around and smiled. "Hi guys!" she greeted as she turned off her walkman. She lifted her eyes again from the walkman and saw Shalimar in the background. "Shal, you're up early!" she exclaimed.  
  
"."  
  
The MX team was so surprised to react. Emma has spent years with them and they have never seen her jogging. They are used to see a very innocent, naïve, reserved Emma. But now ... who would think she have this energy inside her.  
Jesse stared at Emma noticing the enchanting glitter in her eyes. He could sense her good vibes although she is still panting and sweating hard. Jesse noted the sweats that drip from her hair and some sweats that crawl down her neck creating a series of wet path. He watched at her as she gathered her hair to a ponytail ... Emma makes the butterflies flutter in his stomach...  
Brennan, at the same time, has his eyes on Emma; smiling at her but not really understanding what she was saying. He just noted every movement of her lips; the charming flicked of her eyes; the enticing sway of her head; the fine swerving of her hand; everything about her fills him and he enjoyed watching her.   
Meanwhile, Adam flicked his eyes twice and he held his breath. Shalimar told him Emma needed to be scanned; he didn't expect Emma to be this change in a mater of overnight time span. His mind refused to function for a couple of minutes, rendering him unyielding in his position.  
On the other hand, Shalimar liked the change in her best friends aura. She have to admit Emma looks good in a mid-rib tank and hipster jogging pants. Emma's attire suits her well and it brings out the model in her.  
***  
"Hey guys?!" Emma swayed her hand in front of her friends. "Are you even hearing me?" she asked.  
  
"."  
  
"Hey!" Emma yelled again. "Guys?! Hello?!"  
  
"Is that 'Speedo'?" Shalimar broke the silence and pointed at Emma's pants.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Emma looked down at her pants then to Shalimar again.  
  
"I didn't know you wore Speedo." Shalimar walked towards Emma, handing her the coffee mug she took from Jesse.  
  
"Does it look awful on me?" Emma took the coffee from Shalimar.  
  
"Are you kidding Ems? You look incredibly sexy!" Shalimar exclaimed.  
  
Emma smiled and took the coffee near her nose then she took a sip from it. It's mocha java, her favorite. She lifted her head and face the three men in the Sanctuary. "So ..." she licked her lips, which still has the flavor of the coffee. "What are you all doing here in the dojo this early?"  
  
Adam was the first to react from Emma's question.  
  
"Well, I was looking for you when I heard a sound here in the dojo." Adam started.  
  
"So he went here just to see me rehearsing this early." Shalimar added.  
  
"Why were you looking for me Adam?" Emma asked, wiping her swear away and handing the coffee back to Shalimar.  
  
"I needed to scan you for some test." Adam explained.  
  
"Alright." Emma walked beside Adam as they headed towards the lab, leaving Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan. She didn't even asked what the scanning is for. She knew she felt great and she knew nothing's wrong with her but sometimes, Adam does things they wouldn't understand and ends up to be right.  
***  
"What did you find?" Shalimar asked Adam the moment Emma has entered her room and Adam was left alone.  
  
"Emma is perfectly well. She's not even experiencing an 'after-Tyler-effect' anymore." Adam explained  
  
"Are you serious? I mean ... Emma's fine? Adam, Emma have been talking to herself and you're telling us that she's fine ... great even?"  
  
"Shalimar, you should know that Emma is a psionic and..."  
  
"I know that Adam and I also know that she is a 'tele-empath'." Shalimar raised her fingers and motioned a quotation mark sign. She remembered the first time Emma and Brennan joined the group. Adam told them about each other's power. Adam told them that Emma only able to sense emotion but cannot read thought. From then on Shalimar is comfortable that Emma cannot read their thoughts. That is also why, even if Emma already told her that she was just using her psionic powers, Shalimar didn't believe her that easy. Shalimar needed Adam's scientific point of view but not that she heard Adam's opinion, she still finds it hard to believe.  
  
"I know that Shalimar, but you also remember that all of your powers are evolving. You remember when I told you that Jesse could only phase himself on walls but when his power evolved, he is now able to phase with us through the walls. My guess is that Emma is maximizing her evolved power just as you are doing." Adam addressed Shalimar and Brennan.  
  
"You mean Emma was really communicating with a telepath yesterday?" Brennan waited for Adam's answer, hoping his answer would be a 'no'. he clenched and unclenched his hands in anticipation; his brows almost meeting; his lips closed.   
  
"Did Emma told you she was?" Adam threw a question back.  
  
"Yes she did. We thought she was just hallucinating or something like that." Shalimar leaned against the med bed, crossing her arms across her chest and slacking a little.   
  
"If she said she is, then maybe she is. Emma's power is the hardest to evaluate and to control." Adam expressed. Adam knew Emma may have reached the maximum level of her powers still he is convinced that Emma's power is very impossible to monitor since even Emma herself can never know the extent of her powers. Adam let out a heavy sigh then he faced Shalimar. "Keep an eye on her Shal! We can't take chances." Adam requested and left the two mutants in the lab.  
  
"Do you believe that she was communicating with a telepath?" Brennan asked Shalimar.  
"If she said she is, then she is." Shalimar smiled. She is now convinced that her best friend is telling them the truth considering the glow on her face that time.  
  
"I still think she's in drugs though." Brennan joked. It wasn't long till he got a giggle from Shalimar. "Where is Emma anyway?" he asked.  
***  
"Adam." Emma walked to Adam's room after she took a bath and dressed up. Adam opened the door and he smiled at Emma. Emma smiled back at him. "I'm going out Adam. Is there something you want me to do before I go out?" she asked.  
  
"No. Shalimar and Jesse would be staying in the Sanctuary today. I can ask them for assistance if ever something happened while you're gone." He answered with a beam in his face.  
  
"Okay. I'll be going then."  
  
"Umm ... Ems. Where did you say you where going?" Adam then asked her.  
  
"I'm going to see a friend." was Emma's short answer. She didn't feel like telling everything to Adam. She smiled at him again and turned to leave. Adam accepted Emma's answer and he backed away to close his door again and go on with whatever he was doing when he heard Emma could out again.  
  
"Umm...Adam, you'd better not wait for me before you eat supper. I'd be late."  
  
Adam saw a glitter in Emma's eyes and then Emma left.  
***  
Jesse and Shalimar was in the dojo, rehearsing with the solid hologram Adam programmed the other day. Sometimes, Jesse enjoyed being the only male mutant in the group-since Brennan is at the underground #016, teaching in self-defense classes. There are these times when they see themselves as rival, not in a very lethal way though, it's just that Jesse used to be the 'only man' for any job then Brennan and Emma joined the group. Since then, Brennan and him got this competition with each other. Times like this makes him very thankful he got a chance to be the 'only man' again.  
  
"Come on Jess, you're not concentrating." Shalimar shoved him away a little with a smile on her face. "You're thinking of her aren't you?"  
  
Jesse blinked and his forehead cringed a little. He was about to answer Shalimar when a solid hologram appeared in front of him and gave him a blow on the stomach. He bent in pain but the hologram didn't stopped. He phased when the hologram tried to punch him. Recovering from the blow, he stood up and kicked the hologram on the belly part and it vanished. Jesse found Shalimar on the computer control...laughing. "Turn it of Shal. I'm hit pretty good." He sat on the dojo floor.  
  
"You are thinking of her!" it was not a question. Shalimar decided Jesse was thinking of Emma. Then she heard he was saying something. She didn't heard him clear but the movement of his lips told him every word. ~ 'damn Brennan.' He was cursing Brennan? ~ Shalimar told herself. "You were not thinking of her."  
  
"What are you talking about Shal?" Jesse took his towel and climbed down the dojo. He was confused by Shalimar's questions. "Who's her?" he asked.  
  
Shalimar jumped from the computer section to where Jesse is. "Sorry Jess, I thought you were thinking of Emma but..."  
  
"Emma?" Jesse suddenly run out of breath and he winked a couple of times. He didn't know where Shalimar got the idea.  
  
"Yeah. Emma! You're in loved with her, aren't you?" Shalimar smiled.  
  
"I...what?"  
  
"Come on Jess. It's obvious. You think about her everytime." Shalimar sat on the steps that lead up the dojo.  
  
"Shal, I think about all of you everytime. I think about you too."  
  
"But you think about Emma the most." She grinned.  
  
"You think I'm in love with her because I think about him everytime? That is not enough basis to say that I'm really in love with her."  
  
"Jess, you don't only think about her, you care for her."  
  
"Well yeah but I care for you too. Does that make me in love with you too?"  
  
"Nice try Jess but you won't get away this issue that easy, not with me. I know you care about all of us but you care for Emma the most." Shalimar continued to mess about with Jesse.  
  
Jesse was left without words. Honestly, he cannot explain how he really felt about Emma. Like Shalimar, Emma is a part of his life the moment she joined the team. Jesse treated Emma as his sister but now, after all that they have been through together; Jesse knew the feeling of just being friends transcended to a higher level of relationship.  
  
"You never ask me where I'm going, everytime I told you I'm going out." Shalimar added.  
  
"Shal, you're a feral. You could even beat me and Brennan even if we spar against you together." Jesse had to laugh. He was telling her the truth. There was a time when he and Brennan would worry about her but then after being with her in some assignments and seeing she was a hell of a fighter they both decided Shalimar would not need that much protection though they really protect the groups' women all times. It was just different with the ferals.  
  
Shalimar thought for a moment and decided that Jesse has a point. There is really no sense of them asking where she is going, not only because she could protect herself but also because she will not tell them anyway.   
"Okay, you have a point but what about the way you talk about her. Your face glitter when she's around. Your actions are different when she walks in the room. Your eyes sparkle when she talks with you. And even if she's not here and you would be talking about her...God Jess, I wish men would talk about me that way. I mean, you never talk about women like that after..." Shalimar had to stop she didn't know if it was a good time to bring Amanda up. As Jesse's best friend, she knew how crushed he is when Amanda died. "...after..."  
  
"Amanda died?" Jesse finished Shalimar's sentence for her and he smiled. "You don't have to worry about that issue Shal. I already recovered from that."  
  
Shalimar had to smile. She's happy that Jesse have moved on after almost four years of living with the pain. Jesse stopped mourning few months after Amanda's death but Shalimar knew the pain would not go away that soon. She knew Jesse tried to live with it anyway, moving on step after step. Shalimar nodded and stood up, willing to drop the topic, which she brought up. "Well, I think am gonna leave you for awhile Jesse." She hit him lightly on the head and started walking.  
  
Jesse looked at his best friend and then he stopped her. "But I could use an adviser here Shal."  
  
Shalimar turned to face him. He saw the seriousness in Jesse's eyes. She let out a sigh. "You don't know what to do, do you?" she asked him. Jesse just shook his head. "Well, for starter, when are you planning to tell Emma?" Shalimar sat beside him again.  
  
"Tell her that I think I'm in love with her? I don't even know if she's ready to let go of Tyler." Jesse sighed and closed his eyes for a while, imagining the day he saw Emma crying a year after Tyler's death. He thought Emma would go on after mourning for months like he did. He didn't know Emma was affected that much.  
  
"How would you know if you don't try or at least make the first step." Shalimar suggested.  
  
"Thanks Shal. I don't know what I'd do without you." Jesse smiled.  
  
"I know." Shal grinned  
  
"How could I even start to repay you?" Jesse looked at her with a grin willing to know what she wanted to do now.  
  
"Well you could treat me to 'Papaya's Hotdog'. I heard they make the best hotdogs in town." Shalimar whipped her hair and beamed at Jesse.  
  
"Really? Are they serving pizza too?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Maybe. I'm really not sure. You sure love pizza huh Jess." Shalimar giggled.  
  
Jesse nodded and joined Shalimar in giggling. "So... let's go?"  
  
"After shower?" Shalimar suggested.  
  
Jesse sniffed his shirt and chuckled. "Yeah. I think we really needed to take a shower."  
***  
"You're doing great Emma." Cole remarked favorably on Emma. "Most of the students would be spending five horrible weeks before they could learn the first phase of basic self-defense but you, you are one fast learner. Look at where you are now..."  
  
"Just in ... phase ... two and ... I'm damn ... beat." Emma replied, panting from exhaustion.  
  
"Is that whining I just heard?" Meg interrupted their conversation, grinning at Emma. "I think you needed to take a break Emma. You have been in this station for five whole hours. I know I promised that we would bring out the best in you but you don't need to kill yourself for it." she added.  
  
"I'm ... not killing ... myself ... Meg." Emma said in between her breaths.  
  
"Yeah sure. You're not killing yourself, you're only torturing it." Cole laughed catching Emma as she totter in weariness.   
  
"I'm ... not ... doing ... that." Emma defended while she catches her breath after falling in Cole's arms.  
  
"And what do you call this? Pampering?" Cole grinned and it made Emma laugh. Meg walked in the middle of the class, dismissing the other students who are helping them with Emma. Meg walked to her office beside Cole with Emma in his arms. Cole placed Emma on the comfort of Meg's soft couch.  
  
"I guess we can't go out for lunch now, can we?" Meg smirked, picking up the phone, she dialed for a delivered lunch.  
  
"Are you alright?" Cole asked Emma, seeing how tired she is.  
  
Emma laughed; it was a sweet laughter. There was no trace of weariness in her laughter. "I haven't been more alright in my life."  
  
"Yeah. And I'll bet you haven't had bruises before." Meg laughed as she handed Emma a glass of cold water. Meg sat beside Emma; smiling at her.  
  
Emma looked at her bruises and smiled. "Oh I have had bruises, but not like this...never like this."  
  
"Here, let me soothe it." Cole took a swab and was going to dabbed Emma's bruises but she stopped him.  
  
"No Cole, don't. It will only heal them fast."  
  
"Well that is usually what the swabs do Emma." Meg grinned. "Don't you want it to heal faster?"  
  
"Nah! I like it this way. It would remind me that somebody finally wanted to rehearse self defense with me." Emma sighed.  
***  
"Hey guys! Where have you been?" Brennan asked Jesse and Shalimar as they arrived in the Sanctuary. They found Brennan in the couch, reading his favorite Walt Whitman book.  
  
"We just took a time out." Shalimar answered, unhooking her arms from Jesse.  
  
"We had our lunch out." Jesse added  
  
"Time out? Lunch? Adam said you took off about eight hours ago." Brennan placed his book beside him and grinned at the two mutants.  
  
"Don't go getting ideas Bren," Shalimar warned, flashing her feral eyes as to threaten him more in jest.  
  
"Whoa!" Brennan raised his hands as if surrendering. "I'm not saying or thinking anything." He then placed his middle and index finger on his lips to control his mounting laughter. The two mutants started giggling. It was really fun to be with your friends. Nothing could be compared to it. Brennan's laughter finally broke loose, filling the Sanctuary with Shalimar and Jesse's giggles, and then they heard Adam calling from the hallway shortly before he appeared for the lab.  
  
"Did Emma dropped a message already?" Adam asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Brennan answered.  
  
"Isn't she home yet." Shalimar looked her watch. It was already eight in the evening. "Well, it's still not that late. Maybe she's staying out later for the night."  
  
"Yes. I remembered she said she'll be home late." Adam slapped his forehead lightly. His protective instinct over his beloved member is sometimes killing him. Pushing him into extreme concern and worry.  
  
"Emma would stay up late? ... Alone? ...Outside?" Brennan demanded. "You let her Adam?"  
  
"She will be with a friend Brennan, I think..."  
  
"That's not the point Adam. Emma can't be alone outside the Sanctuary. It is dangerous for her."  
  
"Brennan, aren't you hearing Adam? She's with someone-a friend." Shalimar explained.  
  
"Still she should not be allowed to be out of the Sanctuary alone." Brennan's voice was firm. He really believed Emma needed to stay in the Sanctuary.  
  
"Aren't you overreacting?" Shalimar looked at him, demanding for some explanation. If it was Jesse acting like this, she'd understand but this is Brennan.   
~Maybe it's the bond. ~ she thought. Emma and Brennan shared a special bond from the first time they saw each other. Maybe that is what's making Brennan so worried about Emma.  
  
"Let's finish this okay?" Adam suggested. "You three try to rest." With that, Adam left the rec room.  
  
Brennan unwillingly headed to his room. Shalimar was behind him when she noticed Jesse settling on the couch.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"I'm staying up later Shal."  
  
"You'll be waiting for her?"  
  
"I guess I will."  
  
Shalimar smiled at him and nodded. "Okay. Goodnight then."  
  
"Good night Shal." Jesse smiled back at her.  
***  
The Sanctuary is surrendering into total silence. Brennan is already in his deep slumber. Adam just crept in his room, ending his lab work. Shalimar dozed off already-it was be a miracle considering she's a nocturnal. Jesse is feeling sleepy himself so he decided to take some coffee. He walked in the kitchen and started mixing some instant coffee powder when he heard light footsteps. He listened some more, he then heard the opening and the shutting of a door.  
~Emma! ~ he thought. Jesse left his coffee and hurried at Emma's room. He was tempted to peek in but something stopped him, instead, he tried hearing what was happening inside when suddenly he heard a loud thumping. He called out to her.  
  
"Emma? Are you alright?"  
  
"."  
  
"Come on Emma. If you don't answer I'll phase in."  
  
~phase in? no Jesse, don't come in? ~ her mind begged.  
  
"Emma? That's it! I'm phasing in."  
  
"No, Jesse!" it was too late, Jesse have phased in. Jesse found her struggling on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god. Emma, what happened..."  
  
"I've got it Jesse." Emma pushed his hand away from her after Jesse offered a hand. "I can do it myself Jess."  
  
Jesse stepped back and allowed her to try standing when her knees failed her again, sending her body flat on the floor.  
  
"Okay. I guess I really needed help." Emma said embarrassedly  
  
Jesse bend over to help her up and he assisted her as she tried to sit on her bed. "What happened on..." Jesse stopped when he noticed reddish spot on Emma's skin. "Are those bruises?"   
Hiding her arms behind her, Emma shook her head but Jesse wasn't convinced.  
  
"Let me see them." He effortlessly got Emma's arm. Jesse's forehead cringed as his concern over took him. "What happened to you?" he got more worried when he saw that the bruises are not only on her arms but also on her back, thighs and legs. "Who did this to you?" Jesse's hands clenched and his teeth gnashing. How could anyone hurt Emma like this.  
  
"Jesse, relax." Emma smiled at him. "Nobody did this to me, I did this to myself."  
  
Jesse's face turned blank. "You did this to yourself?"  
  
Emma had to laugh at the expression on Jesse's face. "I know you're worried Jesse, but I'm really okay. These bruises are all because of me. I'm responsible for these." She smiled again.  
  
"Emma, I'm confused. I don't seem to understand. You gave this to yourself. What's going on Em?"  
  
"I swear I really wanted to tell you now but this is not the right time. I promise you'll be the first one to know what I've been up to but for tonight, I really, really need to rest. I'm a little trashed."  
  
"Yeah I can see that." Jesse now smiled. "But I think you need a massage before you went to sleep." He suggested.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I go to a massage parlor at this time of the night." Emma knew it was late and the whole city must be asleep.  
  
"No, I mean, I could give you a massage." Jesse offered.  
  
"You know how to?"  
  
"Yes. Care to try?"  
  
"Well, what the heck!" Emma turned on her belly as Jesse looked around for menthol oil. Emma felt Jesse's gentle hand on her back. He was really good at this. Then she felt the cold air on her back as he slowly took her tank off. If it was Brennan who's undressing her like that, she could have screamed for help, but this is Jesse. She felt at ease with him. Everything that he does seems right to her. Emma felt Jesse's skin against hers. It was a little rough but gentle. The menthol oil's scent filled the small confinement of Emma's room and it helped her relax even more. She then felt gentle pressure on her back. She let out quiet moans and she bit her lower lips.   
  
Jesse enjoyed this moment. The enticing view of Emma's back fills him. Her back was still beautiful for him even with those small bruises. He applied sufficient amount of oil on her back and gently stroke it. Her moans were like music in his ears. Jesse looked at the clasp of Emma's bra. He knew he should remove it to give Emma a better massage so his hands slowly moved to unhook her bra. He heard Emma gasp as it fell off. God she was beautiful. Jesse's hand shivered as it made contact with her skin. The temptation is too hard for him to resist. He felt his trousers tightened on him.  
  
Emma's heart pounded faster. She knew this was leading to something. When she felt Jesse's hand parted from her back, she turned to face him with her clothes still covering her front body. Jesse's eyes stopped on her lips, following her tongue as she licked her lips. Emma found Jesse bending over her until their lips finally met. Jesse was kissing her and she found herself kissing back.  
  
Jesse's hands traveled to her side, gently stroking it. He gathered her body and pulled her closer to him. Emma released the pieces of clothing, which she was holding to cover her body, and she threw her arms around Jesse's neck to intensify the kiss. She let Jesse's tongue explore her mouth and she gently thrust her tongue against his.  
  
Their lips parted when they needed to breath for some air. Jesse found himself needing her. His eyes traveled at Emma's body following the curved of her breast. That is when he realized that Emma is now half naked. He wanted her, he wanted her now but she was too precious for him that he couldn't do what his body desire. He wanted to give her more time. They might be acting under the circumstance and it could be the biggest mistake in their lives.  
  
Jesse pulled Emma's sheet to cover her body. He laid her down again and tucked her in. he kissed her forehead and bid her good night.  
  
"Jesse,"  
  
He heard Emma called his name.  
  
"Thank you," Emma smiled at him and he smiled back at her. "But I really want you to stay for tonight."  
  
Jesse was caught of guard. His eyes widened and his jaws dropped.  
  
"I'm not asking you to have sex with me if that is what you're thinking." Emma grinned and it snapped Jesse back. "But seriously, I really need a friend tonight."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
Both kept themselves from talking until Jesse broke the silence.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She heard Jesse replied. She stood up and took a decent tank before she climbed back on her bed. Jesse crept under the covers and settled beside her. Emma looked at him and smiled. "If you're not comfortable then you could leave just as I fall into sleep." She told him.  
  
"I'll stay with you." Jesse replied with a smile. "Good night." He kissed her again.  
  
"Good night." She replied.  
MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-  
***Lyza***  
So what do you think? I'm planning to mess with the groups' pairing. I think it'll be fun. Please review. Hope you've enjoyed. 


	5. Second Lesson: Mind Exercise

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination.  
  
Authors Note: Hi everyone. I guess you already got tired with my past the same notes. Well, I really thought that was supposed to be that way. Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for staying with me this far. Forgive my grammar; English is not my mother tongue. LOL.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Haley: thanks for reading and for posting your review.  
  
Emma0211: You don't have to worry. LOL. You just have to stick around longer. HEHEHE!  
  
Shannon: thanks for the compliment, it meant a lot to me.  
  
Minef: thanks for reading chapter one. Your post came a bit late so I did have time to mention you in the past special thanks section. Anyways, thanks.  
  
me: I feel honored that you gave your time to read my work. As I said before I will try my best to submit with all of your suggestions.  
  
darkang: LOL* up to now I'm not sure whom to pair Emma with. I'm still planning to mess with their pairings, for me it means pairing Emma with Jesse then with Brennan; pairing Shalimar with Brennan then with Jesse; then I will decided on the last part whom they'll end up with. I'm still not sure. It's just a plan though.  
  
emma1: thanks for posting your review for the chapter 3. it means a lot to me. *smiles from ear to ear.  
  
Cat: I can't promise. LOL. But don't worry, I'm a Jesse/Emma shipper myself but I won't deny that I was once a Brennan/Emma shipper. LOL. Thanks for bearing with me this far.  
  
Ladiraid: you are my favorite reader so far. Thanks for posting reviews in a very different way. Thanks for the help too (I mean, you know, the editing.) LOL. I'll be waiting for your official post-like you promised. HEHEHE! Thanks a lot.  
  
Hehehe. This is the beginning where I try to mess up with their friendship. LOL. Please continue to post your reviews. Have a nice day! Enjoy!  
  
Underestimated   
  
~Thought ~  
  
Memory   
  
/Sounds/  
  
  
  
"Conversation"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The following day, Shalimar went to Jesse's room to check on him just as soon as she woke up. She went in the room expecting to see him still asleep but she found nobody in the room. The sheets, as always, were well arranged. She thought Jesse might have left early. He admired how Jesse could keep his room clean. For a straight man, he seems to be well organized, so much unlike Brennan.   
  
Shalimar decided to go straight to the dojo where she supposed Emma was but she found no Emma. Instead, she found Brennan in the middle of his daily session. She didn't want to bother him so she settled on the couch and watched him closely. He admired Brennan's body, its tautness, its built.   
  
~He's a real heart breaker. ~ Shalimar thought to herself. Shalimar wondered why Brennan still had no girlfriend. Well, knowing Brennan, her mind suggested some answer. Brennan sees women as an object like the way she sees other men. He loves women for the sake of them being women like the way she loves men for the sake of them being men. Brennan is used to being looked upon. Girls tend to hover around him like men used to hover around her. Come to think of it there are so many things that are common with them.  
  
Shalimar smile as she watches his sweats drips from his muscular body. Her hand inched to touch his body; her feral senses tingling in excitement; a smile decorated her facial expression. She was a bit startled when she heard Brennan calling her.  
  
"Shal! Do you want to spar?" Brennan climb down the dojo and walked straight to where Shalimar was.  
  
Shalimar didn't answer back at once. She was just left without words and the air suddenly become hot on her.  
  
"Shalimar? Are you all right?" Brennan shook her on the shoulder and it snapped her back in the reality.  
  
"Oh ... Yeah ..." she paused and allowed herself to fully come back to her senses before she continued. "What were you saying?"  
  
"I was asking you if you would like to spar with me." Brennan threw himself beside Shalimar pulled her to him, wiping his sweat against her skin, messing with her.  
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar screamed. "You're all sweaty. Yuck. Yuck." She pushed him away but it made Brennan fool around more.   
  
"I know I'm sweaty. That's why I'm hugging you." Brennan laughed. His laughter was sweet in her ears. Now Brennan is not only wiping his sweats on her but he is also tickling her.  
  
"Stop it Bren." She begged him but it didn't stop him he continued tickling her until they finally fell on the floor. Shalimar was struggling to stop him but she failed so she finally decided to tickle him back. They were rolling on the floor when Shalimar saw Jesse pass through the hallway to the kitchen ... still in sleeping attire.  
  
Brennan stopped when he saw Shalimar's blank expression. "What?"  
  
"Is that Jesse?" Shalimar pointed at the man who is walking in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
Shalimar stood up and left Brennan. She run toward the kitchen where Jesse was headed.  
  
"Jesse?" she called softly and found him preparing breakfast ... for two ... on a tray.  
  
Jesse faced her and smiled. "Good morning Shal." He turned again to what he was doing. "You're up early again."  
  
But Shalimar didn't seem to hear him as she was thinking of something else. With her forehead cringe, she asked him: "Where have you been Jesse?"  
  
"Sleeping in..."   
  
"In your room?" Shalimar cut his sentence.  
  
Jesse looked at her. "Yes?!" the sound of his voice was unsure.  
  
"Jesse, I passed by your room before I went in the dojo ... you were not there. in fact your bed looks like it hadn't been slept in."  
  
Jesse didn't answer. He didn't know what to say; he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to give a wrong impression on Shalimar. As his best friend, he wanted to tell Shalimar what had happened but he didn't what to rob Emma the opportunity to tell their friends herself and besides, he wasn't really sure what happened that night.  
  
Shalimar's eyes fell on the tray. "Why are you preparing breakfast in bed?"  
  
"."  
  
There was silence in the kitchen. Suddenly, Shalimar's eyes widened. "Jesse? Where is Emma?"  
  
Jesse hesitated but he answered shortly. "She's still sleeping in."  
  
"And you're bringing this to her." Shalimar referred to the tray of food.  
  
Jesse just nodded. Shalimar eyed him and grinned. "Did you sleep with her last night?"  
  
Jesse didn't replied. He knew Shalimar would ask that sooner or later.   
  
"Come on Jess, I'm your friend. You could tell me."  
  
"It's not like what you are thinking Shal," Jesse finally defended.  
  
"I was not thinking anything." Shalimar was now smiling at him, willing to annoy Jesse.  
  
"Shalimar, we didn't do anything. I just gave her a massage that's all."  
  
"Then why were you smiling when I found you here?"  
  
"."  
  
Jesse smiled again, this time he was not hiding it from Shalimar.  
  
"Come on, Jesse. I'm dying to know."  
  
"All right. But you have to promise me you're not gonna tell anyone. I wasn't really sure what it meant for her."  
  
"Okay I promise." Shalimar raised her right hand and swore. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"."  
  
Jesse paused for a while, he smiled again then continued. "We ... err ... kissed?!"  
  
Shalimar's jaw dropped. "You what?"  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
Both mutants started laughing. "She kissed you?" Shalimar asked again.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"That's good Jess. Did you tell her yet?" Shalimar pulled a stool and sat on it while waiting for Jesse's reply.  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"That you love her!" Shalimar still wore a smile on her face. Jesse didn't answer or react. He just stood there staring at Shalimar, cringing his forehead.  
  
"Is ... is ... is that needed?"  
  
"Ahh!" Shalimar's mouth was left open. "You mean you didn't tell her."  
  
Jesse shook his head and looked down to the try. "I didn't know that I have to tell her, besides, I still don't know if she's over him."  
  
"But you slept with her."  
  
"Well ... I ... I slept in her room ... in her bed but that all. Nothing happened." Jesse explained nervously to Shalimar. Shalimar just laughed at him and playfully hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Jess, you don't have to explain anything to me. Just go and get that breakfast on her bed before she wakes up and find you not beside her." Shalimar stood up and wink.  
  
"Thanks Shal. I'd really better go." Jesse kissed her on her forehead and started pacing to the door when he suddenly stopped and faced Shalimar. "You too, better go back to Brennan so you could continue you 'little-making-out-session'" he grinned.  
  
Shalimar's eyes widened and her jaws dropped. "Where not making out Jesse." She defended.  
  
"I know." He smiled. "But you might wanna 'score' on him while I score with Emma." He winked.  
  
Shalimar was left laughing in the kitchen while Jesse walked back to Emma's room with the tray.   
  
***  
  
Emma turned around and reached out to the other side of her bed but she didn't found Jesse there. She unwillingly opened her eyes and sensed if Jesse was in the room but she sensed him there. She tried sitting up when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Stay in bed Ems. It's better if you sleep all day."  
  
Emma smiled just hearing the voice. Her eyes are still blurred from sleep but she didn't have to see the owner of the voice to know that it's Jesse. She took Jesse's hand and pressed it against her cheeks and sighed. "I thought you left me last night."  
  
"I told you I'd stay, right?" Jesse smiled at her eyes and he sat beside her.  
  
"I'm happy you stayed Jess." She held his face between her palms and gently stroke his cheeks with her thumb. She smiled into his eyes then she looked down at the tray beside them. "You brought me breakfast."  
  
"I guess I did." Jesse replied, looking at the tray too.  
  
Emma pulled her hands from Jesse's cheeks and reached for the tray. "Let see ... hmmm. You brought coffee, toast, butter, and ... you didn't bring a bread knife." Emma said while looking around for the knife.  
  
Jesse lifted the plates and the coffee mugs. "I think I left it in the kitchen. Wait here while I'll get them, okay?"  
  
Emma nodded as Jesse stood up. Jesse was about to leave when Emma pulled him and gave him a long sweet kiss.  
  
"What was that?" he asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"You didn't liked it?" she put on a sad face but failed to convince Jesse so she smiled instead.  
  
"I will if you tell me what it is." He was willing her to be annoyed.  
  
"Okay. It was a ..." she thought for a while and grinned. "it's a 'go get the knife' kiss and I'll tell you more when you come back.  
  
Jesse had to laugh and she joined him not long enough. "Okay. I'm gonna go now. You just stay on your bed." He winked.  
  
As soon as Jesse got out, a wry voice spoke in her mind.  
  
~You are really good in blocking me out when you're with your male friends huh. ~  
  
~Cole! ~ Emma replied. ~Good morning! ~ she smiled.  
  
~Good morning, girl. I was trying to get through with you this morning to tell you to have your morning jogging but your mind is well guarded. ~ Cole confessed.  
  
~Oh my god. I forgot that I should have jogged. ~ Emma's eyes widened.  
  
~It's all right. ~ Cole calmed her. ~You seemed to have been massaged last night. ~  
  
~ I was! ~ she admitted.  
  
~It's impossible Emma. You left here quite late. No massage parlors are open that time. ~ Cole shook his head and Emma felt him cringing in his head.  
  
~I didn't have to leave my place Cole. I have a friend that knows how to pamper a bruised body. ~ Emma grinned.  
  
~all right. Well, that is only one of the reasons I was looking for you. The other one is about a mental exercise. ~  
  
~what is that? ~ Emma asked, placing the tray on the side table near her.  
  
~It is included in the program that you signed in. ~  
  
~oh. ~ Emma sighed. ~What do I do? ~  
  
~Well, you just have to stay there while I bring your mind away. ~  
  
~is this going to take long coz I'm quite starved. ~  
  
~It'll take about an hour or two but it would be better if you don't eat anything before mind exercises or you will puking after the session. ~ Cole grinned in her mind and it made her laugh.  
  
~Okay, if you take my mind away, a friend of mine will feel the parting. ~  
  
~Yeah? Well it's not a problem though. ~  
  
~But I have to tell Bren... ~  
  
***  
  
Shalimar and Brennan end up sparring in the dojo. They were using their evolved powers against each other to develop new techniques. Shalimar was throwing punches to Brennan and he was busy averting it when he felt something was torn away from him. It hurt him so much that he had no time to avoid Shalimar's last punch.   
  
"Oh Brennan." Shalimar covered her mouth with her two hands, seeing Brennan not moving on the floor. "Brennan, I'm so sorry, I thought you were ready to turn away from it. I ... Bren ..." she waved her hands right at his face but Brennan was looking beyond it. "Brennan, are you all right? Brennan! Answer me!" she was now shaking him hard.  
  
"Emma!" was all Brennan could say.  
  
"What?" Shalimar was a bit confused when she heard Brennan. She didn't take her eyes off him when he finally came back from wherever he was.  
  
"Emma, she's ... she's ... I can't explain. We have to go to her." he stood up abruptly, still holding his chest.  
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar screamed as she run after her. "You're not making much sense."  
  
"I know Shal, but I know that something is wrong."  
  
As they were rushing to Emma's room, they met Jesse on the hallway.  
  
"Hey Shal," Jesse looked surprised with their facial expression.  
  
"Jesse, what happened to Emma?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Happened? She's eating her breakfast in her room." Jesse answered.  
  
"You sure?" Brennan was not convinced. He was feeling weird and he knew it had to be Emma. Jesse looked at Brennan and he thought Brennan's bond with Emma is telling him something. He didn't say anything anymore. He just run to Emma's door and found Emma still on her bed.  
  
"Emma?" Jesse shook her a little but he got no response. Shalimar entered the room with Brennan and she sat beside Emma, waving her hands at Emma's face.  
  
"Emma!" she called but she got no reaction. She looked at Brennan who was still holding on to his chest. "We have to take her to Adam. She finally suggested."  
  
Brennan moved to carry Emma but Jesse was about to do the say.  
  
"I got her." Jesse said.  
  
"No Jesse, I'll take her." Brennan replied.  
  
Both mutants looked at each other fiercely, fighting with their eyes, glare after glare. Shalimar looked at the two boys and knew how Emma was special for each of them but this was not the time fight about simple things like who would have to carry Emma. Shalimar shook her head and she took the opportunity to carry Emma in her arm. Jesse and Brennan turned to Shalimar when they saw her carrying Emma to the lab.  
  
"Adam!" Shalimar hollered. "Adam!"  
  
Adam appeared from the lab. "What happened?" he asked, taking Emma in his arms.  
  
"I'm not sure, you should ask Brennan."  
  
"I'll ask him later. Get the scanner ready." Adam ordered as he laid Emma on the med bed. "How's her pulse?"  
  
"Normal Adam," Shalimar replied.  
  
"Her brain waves are highly active." Adam announced.  
  
"What does that mean?" Jesse asked as he and Brennan entered the lab.  
  
Adam and Shalimar looked at the two mutants. "Emma seems physically all right. However, her mind must be working so hard." Adam explained.  
  
"Is that bad for her?" Jesse asked again.  
  
"I can't say. Normally, psionics undergo this trance-like phase where their minds have to part the physical body and go somewhere." Adam calmly said. "My guess is that Emma is under a certain trance that only she could explain." Adam then looked at Brennan. "Shalimar said you were the one who knew what happened to Emma."   
  
"I'm not sure Adam. Shalimar and I were working-out in the dojo. Now normally I would have this complete feeling everything I reach out to Emma by sense because she sort of answer me everytime but this time, she was not responding and what's more is that I felt something was torn out from me." Brennan tried to explain when Adam saw him clutching chest.  
  
"Does that hurt?" Adam referred to his chest.  
  
"A little." Brennan replied.  
  
"Maybe we should scan you too." Adam walked to the other med bed and prepared it for scanning. "Come here Brennan."  
  
Brennan obeyed Adam and he walked towards him. "Is she going to be all right Adam?"  
  
"If she don't stay like this for more than a day, she'll be fine."  
  
This was not helpful for anyone. They can't help but to worry about Emma who was really just going under a trance.  
  
***  
  
"Adam, it's been hours." Shalimar worriedly scratch her head.  
  
"Relax Shal, I think she's slowly coming back." Adam assured.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jesse run to Emma's side when he heard Adam's answered.  
  
"Yes Jesse." Adam answered and he turned to Shalimar. "You better get Brennan from the rec room. I believe that Emma might take away the pain that Brennan is feeling right now."  
  
Shalimar nodded and left the lab. As soon as she was gone, Emma suddenly threw herself, opening her eyes.  
  
"Brennan!" she uttered.  
  
Jesse was quite shocked and he unconsciously backed away from her. ~She called for Brennan. Not for me. But... But she kissed me... I thought... ~ Jesse shook his head. He sat at the stool behind the med bed where Emma couldn't get a glimpse of him. ~There must be an explanation for that. ~  
  
"Brennan!" Emma repeated and she looked around. "I hurt him." She looked around again and she finally realized where she was. "What am I doing here? What happened to me?"  
  
"We were hoping you'd tell us."  
  
Emma heard Shalimar asked from the lab's entrance with Brennan. "Brennan! Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Brennan forehead cringed. "You knew you hurt me?"  
  
"Yes." She tried to stand up.  
  
"Oh no Ems, you have to stay in bed." Adam had her on the shoulder.  
  
Emma turned to Adam and smiled. "You don't have to worry, Adam. I'm fine!" she smiled again before she walked to Brennan. "Let me undo what I've done." She said as she took his face between her hands and looked at his eyes sending him light psi-blast. "Now, is that better?"  
  
Brennan nodded and smiled at her, still feeling the touch of her hand against his cheeks. If she will be holding him everytime she hurts him, Brennan could allow her to hurt him every hour of every day.  
  
Jesse saw everything that was happening and he can't help but be hurt. Just few hours ago, this beautiful lady was kissing him. Now, this same lady is looking into the eyes of another man.  
  
Shalimar looked at the psionic and the elemental that are in front of her. The mutants seems so oblivious to there surrounding, so busy staring at each other. Shalimar's heart is breaking at the scene. She hated this feeling but she knew she couldn't take Brennan away from Emma nor Emma away from Brennan. It also didn't matter if Emma is in love with another man for their bond will always connect them. It's hard to fall for someone who could never be yours. Shalimar could cry for the pain that she is now feeling but her feral part refuse to let the tears show.  
  
MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-  
  
***Lyza***  
  
I know you must think I'm tormenting the characters. LOL. I'm sorry. I really don't know what to do really. So, what do you think? Please continue posting your reviews. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. See you soon. 


	6. Third Lesson: Love Triangle

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Hi every one. I hope the title of this chapter gives you an idea of what is about to happen now. Anyways I'd like to thank you all for helping me out on this one. Your suggestions are really giving some ideas. Honestly, this chapter drained everything in my mind if you have suggestions please feel free to email me at resplendents1@yahoo.com or at Lyza@iamyours.com. 

Special Thanks to:  

Ladiraid: I thought so too, but may on the seventh or eighth chapter. LOL. Thanks for editing again and please continue posting your review.

Pagan: thanks for the compliment. I really wanted to show how everyone seems to be overprotective of my favorite Emma, it's a part of my plan…LOL. Keep posting your review.

x-gangsta's-brat-x: thank you. don't worry, Brennan would have his time with Emma maybe on the middle part of the fanfic say… chapter 13 or 14 so  I guess you would have to stick with me longer  *evil grin*

spikes_storm: I can see that you are an E/B fan. LOL. I'll try my best to make you happy but if you really like to read an E/B story you should check logica's work…or you could wait for my new fanfic…only, you have to wait longer than a month. Ha ha ha! Anyways thanks for posting and hope to see you around…

Mutantgirl: Ha ha ha! Thanks for the warning but I think I'll take my chances…you shouldn't worry too much though, I would only make a small complication with their relationship but I guess I would be pairing them most times in the story. LOL. What can I say? …I'm a sucker for complications. Thanks for posting. Hope to see you around.

Goldstranger: thanks. Well, I really want to make everything hard for everyone… hope you'll stick around.

Freckles0707: Many thanks to you… if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't find this site. Well, thanks for the post and I hope you get well soon. Keep posting…=)

Emma453: Yeah! But I guess everyone now has a hint to whom will I pair Emma. Hahaha! Anyway, thanks for posting your review…

            I'm back with the rated G story. Hope you'll like it… continue to post your reviews.

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 6

            Emma was having an 'all girls' time with Shalimar when Jesse walked in the kitchen where they were. Emma's face lighted up when he walked in and she smiled at him. Shalimar noticed that so she looked at Jesse and nodded towards him. Jesse looked at the two mutants at the table and forced a smile but avoided Emma's eyes. He went straight to the fridge, took a bottle of water out and left.

"Shal? What is wrong with him?" Emma asked as soon as Jesse stepped out of the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Shalimar placed her chin on her palm as she looked at Emma.

"Well, Jesse seemed to be avoiding me for almost a week now."

"You mean, since you accidentally hurt Brennan and healed him in the lab?"

Emma nodded. "Have I done something wrong?" she turned her head to face Shalimar.

"Emma, you have to tell me something and I hope you'll tell me the truth." Shalimar waited for Emma's response. When she found her nodding she continued. "Are you …uhmm… having an affair with Jesse?"

Emma was caught off guard. All her powers in mind reading and she didn't even see that one coming. She didn't know what to say so she preferred not to say anything. She just sat there, looking back at Shalimar.

Shalimar noticed her uneasiness. "Let me change my question Ems. What do you think of your relationship with Jesse?"

"We're good friends." Emma answered.

"You are good friends. Is that all?" Shalimar heard Emma's heavy sigh. "Don't you think the two of you have transcended the friendship?"

Emma smiled at Shalimar and she took her hand in hers. "Shal, I haven't felt this for a long time. Jesse is…I don't have the words to describe it."

"And how about Brennan?" Shalimar felt a prick in her heart when she mentioned his name. She knew Emma's answer might hurt her or make her happy but she had to risk her feelings to help her friends.

"Brennan? What about him?" Emma put Shalimar's hand on the table before she released it.

"You tell me! Don't you have any special feelings for him?"

Emma sat quietly and thought for a while "I did… but that was long ago. It was when you and Jesse still…I mean you and Jesse did have something special going on between you."

Shalimar had to smile "Jesse and I, we're best of friends Emma."

"Okay." Emma smiled back. "So I did feel something for Brennan but it stayed there. Why?"

"Well, you looked at him like there was something's going on between the two of you when you healed him." Shalimar explained.

"Shal, I was entering his mind…" Emma stopped and cursed. "Damn! Jesse was there, wasn't he?" she saw Shalimar nodding. "Oh my God! He might have thought I was…" Emma stood up. "I have to talk to him." Emma run out of the kitchen and left Shalimar looking at the space she that left.

***

Brennan was standing at the pond section when Emma walked in. "Emma!" he called. "Hi!"

"Hey Bren. Have you seen Jesse around?" she asked.

Brennan didn't answer. He just stood there staring at Emma; at her beautiful hair, which was braided into pigtails; at her white long-sleeved blouse with a low V-neck cut; at her mid-thigh black skirt. She was beautiful in the simplest way.

"Brennan!" she called again and this time Brennan finally responded.

"He' getting ready. Adam is sending us to the underground. Do you need any assistance? Can I be of any help?" Brennan smiled at her.

"Oh, no, everything's all right Bren, I just need to talk to Jesse. I'm gonna go ahead. See you later Bren."

"Yeah! See you later!" his heart almost skipped a bit when she smiled back at him. 

***

Emma found Jesse on the hallway but as expected, Jesse turned around to avoid her. She couldn't let that happen so she called his name. "Jesse!"

Jesse stopped and decided to face Emma. He forced a smile as he looked at her. He could still feel the pain when he saw her looking into Brennan's eyes.

"Can I talk with you for a sec?" Emma asked.

~This is it. She's finally telling me that she's in love with him. And I'm riding with him later? No. I can't allow her to tell me this now or I may end up killing Brennan in the Double Helix. ~ "I'm going out with Brennan. Maybe later." Jesse replied.

"Okay." Emma answered hesitantly. She watched Jesse as he walked passed her. She looked at her watch. ~Cole! ~ She called out with her mind.

~Yes! ~

~Can I take lessons today rather than tomorrow? ~

~I'll check with Meg. ~

Cole left her mind for a second. Emma walked to the lab while waiting for Cole. She found Adam in his table still doing some research; outside, she could feel the Double Helix took off; in the kitchen, she could feel Shalimar devouring on some crispy steak; then she felt someone in her head.

~Emma? Meg said it's okay. We'll be waiting for you in an hour. Would that be possible? ~

~I'll try Cole. ~ She smiled into his wits. Emma wanted to let Adam know she was going out but she decided not to disturb him so she walked to the computer section and left a simple: "Adam, I'm going out to see a friend. See you later tonight. Don't worry I'll be fine."

***

Emma fell on the floor, flat on her back, for like six times since she started her somersault lesson. Each time she tried she ended up landing with her butt. Meg was throwing punches at Emma and she successfully averted it. After blocking few punches, Emma run towards a wall and used it to support her somersault.

/Blag/

Emma could hear Cole laughing in a corner.

"Emma, honey, you really should try landing with your feet!" Cole grinned.

"I'm trying." Emma giggled, though tired.

"Maybe you should learn to leap higher." Meg removed her gloves and patted Emma on the shoulder. "Come." She led Emma to the counter and she took out something.

"What are those?" Emma asked.

"These are weights. You are going to wear them for your next lesson until you get use to it." Meg bent to wrap the weights around Emma's ankle. "Okay, try walking."

Emma lifted her foot and tried stepping when she felt the heaviness of the weights. "God it's heavy, Meg."

"I know. Now try ten jumping jacks with those." Meg said.

"With these?" Emma's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? I can't even walk normally with these and you're asking me to jump?"

"Are you going to do this or we'll end up the session?" Meg asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. It was not a simple question. It was more of a threat.

"Okay! Okay!" Emma agreed and she started jumping. Boy was it hard for her and was it entertaining for Cole.

"After one round of jumping jacks, try jogging with them, then try kicking with them. I'll have to check on the other students. I'll be back in after an hour or two. If I'm not back after two hours, have an hour break, and then I'll send someone to spar with you. We'll try your somersault before you head home. Okay?" Meg instructed as she gather some of her things.

Emma nodded and continued on her jumping jacks.

***

Jesse and Brennan returned to the Sanctuary that afternoon. Jesse was carrying three boxes of pizza while Brennan carries the other stuffs. The two mutants headed to the kitchen to unload the groceries when Shalimar walked in.

"Hi boys!" she greeted them.

"Hi Shal," Jesse turned to the feral and smiled.

"How's the underground?" Shalimar asked as she goes over some of the groceries. "You didn't get me a steak?"

"The underground is fine. Vicky and Liz handles them well and no, we didn't get you a steak." Brennan replied.

"Shal, you've been eating fresh steak for two days. What's with you?" Jesse took the groceries from Shalimar's hands.

"I need that sometimes or I'll have to prey on you." Shalimar intentionally pressed her fingers on Jesse and Brennan's chest and the three mutants started to laugh. Brennan looked around as they walked out of the kitchen. The Sanctuary seemed quiet for him.

"Where's Emma?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she's sleeping in." Shalimar answered.

Brennan's question was like a spear in Jesse's chest. He remembered that he would have to face the truth now that he's back in the Sanctuary. He went straight to the computer base when he retrieved a video message for Adam. "Guys. I think she's not in her room." He announced.

Shalimar and Brennan raced up to the computer base as Jesse played the message again: "Adam, I'm going out to see a friend. See you later tonight. Don't worry I'll be fine." Jesse clicked on the stop button 

"I bet Adam doesn't know this yet." Brennan shook his head. "She shouldn't be allowed to leave the Sanctuary alone!"

"Aren't you acting a little over concerned for a friend?" Shalimar looked straight at Brennan.

"I'm acting like this because she's more than a friend to me." Brennan started raising his voice again. "She's…She's…"

"She's what Bren?" Jesse waited as he held his breath. ~Brennan is finally spilling everything. ~ Jesse found it hard to breath and he felt his fist massing up.

"She's…like a sister; a teammate;" ~my love ~ his thoughts added. "She's like a part of me I can't risk to lose."

"Hey Guys!" a familiar voice interrupted the three mutants. "I'm sorry for leaving the Sanctuary so hastily." Emma spoke through her comlink.

"Where are you Ems?" Shalimar asked her.

"Relax Shal, I'm fine. I'm with my friends. Are the boys in already?"

"Yes we're here Ems. Please come home soon we're dead worried about you." Brennan tried to sound calmed but failed.

"Have you been yelling again Bren?" Emma laughed. "Don't worry. As I said, I'm fine. I'll be home later. Is Jesse there?"

Shalimar looked at Jesse and expected a smile on his face but she was wrong. There was no trace of gladness in Jesse's face. He was just sitting in front of the computer, staring blankly at Emma's frozen video cut.

"Yes he's here." Shalimar confirmed.

"Well, tell him he owes me a talk tonight." Emma smiled on the other line when Meg called her.

"Stop mind-talking with your boyfriends Emma, we have a lot to do here." She giggled.

"Okay!" Emma spoke into the ring again. "I have to go guys. See ya later."

The group heard the voices in the other line. They knew Emma was with a girl but what are they doing? Shalimar looked at Jesse and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Jess, do you have a minute?"

Jesse suddenly snapped from his deep thought and nodded. He followed Shalimar to the rec room. Shalimar looked around, making sure that no one is hearing them.

"Jesse, I'm not a psionic like Emma but I'm sure something's wrong."

"I think she's with him, Shal." Jesse let out a heavy sigh. He was a bit surprised when he heard her giggling. "What? I'm in the middle of my emotional breakdown and you're making fun of me?"

"I'm not making fun of you Jess," Shalimar took Jesse's hands in hers. "You don't know that for sure."

"That you're making fun of me?"

"No, that she's with Brennan. Am I right?" Shalimar smiled at him and he nodded.

"But it feels like they already are together."

"But they're not. Emma is attracted to you Jesse. You should have seen how she lighten up when you walked in the kitchen this morning and how sad she was when you didn't even looked at her." Shalimar stoke Jesse's back.

"She was?" there was a little hope in Jesse' voice. "So she and Brennan are not … together?"

Shalimar shook her head with a little smile. She knew Jesse and Emma would finally be together after this but she also knew she would be hurting Brennan. She was not blind. She could see that Emma means a lot to Brennan; more than a friend; more than a teammate. If Emma transcended her friendship with Jesse, then Brennan would lose her and quite possibly hurt his friendship with Jesse.

Jesse looked at her and saw the hidden hurt in Shalimar's eyes. "You sure they're not dating?"

"Yeah!" Shalimar replied trying to look happy but there was a pained look on her face.   
  


"Then why are you holding back those tears?" Jesse squeezed Shalimar's hand lightly. He looked at her again and saw two precious droplets of tears on her cheeks. He pulled her close to him. 

"I'm sure that Emma is not going out with Bren, but Bren, he's…he's… I don't know… he's just so connected to her. Their bond is so strong that I can't even cut in." Shalimar cried on Jesse's breast as Jesse rocked her back and fort. "You know, I envy you. One way or another you know that Emma is yours. I wish Brennan would let go of their bond." She sobbed even more.

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

I'm really not sure if it's a good idea to screw the teams' relationship with each other but I'm quite draining here and my mind's going into a writer's block. Hope you could help me here guys.


	7. Fourth Lesson:Trusting Yourself

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hi! I know you all wanted me to write a chapter which focuses a little with the other chapter but I decided to write two chapters that focuses on Emma before I concentrate with the others, oh but don't worry, I really intend to write about the mounting tension between Brennan and Jesse. Please bear with me a little longer.  
  
  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
  
  
X-Gangsta's-Brat-X: thanks for sticking around with me this long.   
  
  
  
Megara: Yeah! I really thought you would not read my work anymore. Anyways I've written a fic that is specially dedicated for you. (The Pain in Letting Go) It's a B/E story but quite sad though.  
  
  
  
Ladiraid: Thanks for editing. I really can't thank you enough. I promise to read you stories as soon as I find time. Thanks again.  
  
  
  
Goldstranger: Thanks for the email. I hoped I've answer you question. Sorry for the late response though. I hope you would stick around longer.  
  
  
  
Aur: thanks for the review. Of course there would be a time for Shalimar and Brennan, it'll only take a while before you could read about them because as you know, this fic focuses more on Emma. Thanks for posting your review. It is really appreciated.  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter focuses too much on Emma. If you have other suggestions, I'd be happy to see it in my email resplendents1@yahoo.com or at Lyza@iamyours.com or you could drop by my web page to access me there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Underestimated   
  
  
  
  
  
~Thought ~  
  
  
  
Memory   
  
  
  
/Sounds/  
  
  
  
"Conversation"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"I told you like a hundred times Em, you have to use your feet not your butt." Cole placed his hands on his hips and mocked Emma as she tried to do the punch-kick somersault, but failed.  
  
  
  
"And I've told you like a hundred times Cole, I'm trying." Emma answered as she laid on her back after failing to stand after a somersault.   
  
  
  
Meg watched her brother and Emma from afar. She could see how Emma is trying so hard but she could also see Emma's hesitation each try. She also observed that Emma was shaking. Meg walked towards them with her hands in her behind pockets. "Are you done with the rounds that I've asked you to do?"  
  
  
  
Emma looked behind her to see Meg. She stood up and brushed away some dust from her pants and nodded. "I've done all that you instructed me." Emma sat beside Cole and sighed. "These weights are killing me, Meg." Emma whined and Meg heard that but Emma was smiling inside her.   
  
  
  
Meg has been very nice to her. If Meg had been a feral, she could've very much been another Shalimar. Everything that Shalimar did for her, Meg did for her too. Everything but the extra care and the magical connection they shared. Rather than that, Meg could be a twin she never had.  
  
  
  
Meg smiled at her even after hearing her whine. "You could take it off. I guess the weights have done its job." Meg smiled at Emma. "Now try the moves again."  
  
  
  
Emma sighed again and then stood up to try another somersault. Focusing on the padded wall, she threw a punch then kicked with her left and using her right leg, she stepped at the wall and vaulted from it. Emma successfully made two twirls in the air but still landed on her butt.  
  
  
  
Cole laughed. "For a moment, I thought you would finally get it." He tried to mess with her again.  
  
  
  
"God! Thanks a lot for the great encouragement Cole." Emma answered cynically. Emma was really grateful Cole has befriended her but Cole could be a pain in the ass at times. She lifted her brow made face.  
  
  
  
"Hey! I was just kidding." Cole walked towards her and helped her.  
  
  
  
Meg walked closer to Emma and helped her dusting herself off. "How was the sparring?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"It was great. He was only almost killing me." Emma grinned.  
  
  
  
"You should have seen her sis." Cole proudly announced. "Emma was beating the hell out of your student, and then she used this move. She was like..." Cole was impersonating Emma's movement. He faced Meg, pretending that she was the sparring mate "...aiming for her spar mate; she threw a punch...bam... and a kick...whoosh...then she leaped from floor, made a successful single turn in the air and...bam..." Cole stopped to giggle. "She landed on her cute little butt." He laughed. He liked making fun of her not for the sake of making fun but because he loves to see Emma's cute facial expression. Cole admire her color every time her face goes red because of embarrassment.  
  
  
  
Meg can't help herself not to laugh with Cole but she hid it from Emma so as not to offend her. She turned her face away from her and there she giggled.  
  
  
  
"Ah!" Emma dropped her lower lip. "You think that this is easy? Let's see you try it." Emma crossed her arms across her chest. "Come on! Show me what you got." It's not that she was mad at him but she only wanted to know if Cole could really do it. She knew Meg taught Cole some stuffs but she hadn't seen him in action really.  
  
  
  
Cole looked at Emma. She was serious. He tried to sense her, expecting to find rage but he only found courage and strength ... well, a little bit of irritation too. Cole looked at Meg, asking for her approval. When he saw her nod, he walked in the center; aimed for the padded wall; with a few steps, he threw a punch; with another few steps, he kicked then springing from the floor, he made two twist in the air plus a half turn and he landed successfully on his feet.  
  
  
  
Emma's eyes were wide open and her jaws dropped. She was stunned and filled with awe. She had never seen a psionic in real physical stuffs. Everytime Shalimar teased her about not being able to do something, she would let it pass because she knew Shalimar has the guts to do the stuff. Now, she understood why Cole kept on mocking her. ~He has the guts because he could do it. ~ She was frozen in her position for about a minute until Meg tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Emma." Meg shook her lightly. "Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
"Huh? Ah, yes." She replied then turned to Cole. "That was great Cole."  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Cole blushed and he scratched his nape.  
  
  
  
"No, really. You are amazing!" Emma repeated praising him. She remembered the first time she saw someone do some physical action. It was when someone was trying to save her-Jesse, that was Jesse. She smiled as she remembered him.  
  
  
  
"You could also do that Ems." Meg told her. "You are so near in doing it."  
  
  
  
Emma laughed. "I don't know if that was meant to compliment me or to insult me."  
  
  
  
"Really Ems, but you won't be able to get it if you won't trust yourself." Meg told her as she looked at her.  
  
  
  
"I don't quite understand." Emma knitted brows a little.  
  
  
  
"Look at yourself Emma." Meg took her in front of the large mirror in the training room. "Look Ems. You're shaking. You have to trust yourself that you can do this before you really can." She tapped her.  
  
  
  
Emma breathed in and out a couple of times in front of the mirror. She could see Brennan grinning at her; she could virtually hear him say:   
  
  
  
"Give it up Emma. You're not gonna make it. You're too weak."   
  
  
  
Emma bit her lower lip and shook her head. ~You're wrong Brennan. ~ She whispered to herself. ~I'm going to do this and I'm gonna be one of the greatest physically active psionics in the world. ~ She took a deep breath before she faced Cole and Meg again. "Let me try it again Meg." Emma walked at the center again and inhaled and exhaled aloud.   
  
  
  
"No Emma. You're not aiming for the wall this time." Meg told her and she looked at Cole.  
  
  
  
"What?" Cole stepped back when his sister looked at him.  
  
  
  
"Spar with her." Meg instructed.  
  
  
  
"I can't...I won't." Cole disagreed.  
  
  
  
~If you won't then you'll have to spar with me instead. ~ Meg threatened Cole in his mind.  
  
  
  
Knowing how tough and hellish Meg could be, Cole shuddered as he stepped into the sparring ring with Emma. He faced Emma and smiled. "Don't hesitate to hit me, okay?" he found Emma nodding.  
  
  
  
Emma composed herself as she thought of a way to be able to beat Cole without thinking of their friendship. ~Brennan! Oh, it would be easy to beat you if I would think that you are Brennan. ~ Emma posed a creepy smile.  
  
  
  
Both psionics faced each other and prepared themselves to fight. Each took a deep breath as they waited for Meg's go signal.  
  
  
  
"GO!"  
  
  
  
Cole threw couple of punches towards Emma and Emma successfully averted them. When Emma saw an opportunity, she threw an uppercut and she effectively sent him down. Emma smiled as she winked her eyes. She was not seeing Cole as Cole but as Brennan and she loved beating the hell out of Brennan just to get even with all of the mockery he has done to her.  
  
  
  
"Come on Cole. Don't tell me you'll let a new comer beat a pro like you." Meg said, effectively stirring up Cole.  
  
  
  
Cole stood up and he cartwheeled towards Emma and gave her a light kick on the stomach, sending her twisting in pain. When he landed, he looked worriedly at Emma. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I..." he stopped when he saw Emma raised palm, motioning him to stop. He was rather surprised when he saw her smiling.  
  
  
  
Emma didn't say a word; she just smiled devilishly and walked towards Cole again. She looked at him once more and she could see Brennan in him, grinning at her. That was enough encouragement to her but her mind didn't stopped there. The image of Brennan suddenly changed into the image of Eckhart. Emma could hear Eckhart saying: "A psionic? How could Adam take a weak mutant in his team."   
  
  
  
Emma clenched her teeth. "I'm not weak!" she yelled and without warning, she threw a punch at him, which he effortlessly avoided. Looking at Cole again, she saw Brennan's face for about the fourth time and it made her gave off a sinister smile.  
  
  
  
Cole threw a punch at her but she just blocked it with her hand. Still grinning, Emma gave Cole a roundhouse kick in the stomach. And as if she would not like to give Cole a chance to hit back, she vaulted from the floor and made a beautiful twist in the air and half twist then she landed successfully on her feet.   
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
There was a complete silence in the training room. Emma was holding her breath and she turned to look at Meg and Cole. "I did it." She softly uttered. "I did it." She repeated in a louder voice. "I did it!" she hollered. "I did it! Cole I really did it!" Emma started jumping.  
  
  
  
"You did it." Cole run towards her and lifted her in his arms. "You really did it."  
  
  
  
"Meg! I did it!" Emma repeated as Cole puts her down.  
  
  
  
Meg smiled at her and walked towards her to hug her. "I told you, you only have to trust yourself."  
  
  
  
Emma sat on a bench nearby, panting in tiredness as Cole sat beside   
  
her. Meg took a towel and gave it to Emma, ending the session at last.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry about the kick..." Cole apologized when Emma stopped him.  
  
  
  
"No. It's all right. I'm so happy you did that. Just don't do it again on purpose." Emma grinned.  
  
  
  
"So I guess that wraps up the training session today." Meg announced  
  
  
  
Emma nodded and smiled. She has never been so thrilled in her entire life. The thought of herself, beating Brennan to death, makes her want to jump of a building while screaming to the world that she is not the worthless anymore.  
  
  
  
"You still have lots of things to learn Emma. I should remind you not to use those moves just to show off." Meg reminded her and she nodded. Emma knew that there would always be a perfect time to do things.   
  
  
  
Emma let out a heavy sigh as she goes straight to the members' bathroom to fix herself before she goes home. "You bet I won't" she replied as she turned her head just enough to see Meg and she winked. Emma has never trusted herself that way. She smiled to her reflection. ~I'm done with the 'physical action-thing' now I'm going home to fix my   
  
'heart-thing'  
  
  
  
  
  
MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-  
  
***Lyza***  
  
I'm sorry this chapter came up so boring. I'll try and make it up next chapter. It will be very romantic and sexual so I'm warning you now. LOL. please continue reviewing... see you all later... 


	8. Fifth Lesson: Trusting Others

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Hey! This chapter is rated R. I'm not that good in writing romances so please bear with me. HA HA HA! 

Special thanks to:

Paga: it's all right. At least you posted your review on this chapter. LOL.

Emma453: there would be sexual scene between Emma and Jesse. LOL. Thanks for the review.

Goldstranger: Thanks for the email again. Thanks for the review. Hope to see you around.

Ladiraid: thanks for editing. 

Here we go now…………..

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 8

            The MX team has just finished their supper and as usual, cleaning up is left for the women in the group. But since Emma is not around, Shalimar had to do all the job. Jesse already left the kitchen and Brennan was left with Shalimar. He took the other dishes to help her. Brennan noticed that Shalimar was quieter than usual. 

~She must have had a serious talk with Jesse. ~ He thought. "Are you all right Shal?" he then asked.

Shalimar looked at him and tried to give off a smile. "Yes." Was the rejoinder.

Brennan didn't ask anymore. He knew Shalimar would not say anything to him. He offered to help her and she agreed. She moved a little to give Brennan some space. Her heart skipped a beat every time her skin would brush against his.

This was something she had always wanted—to have some time with Brennan. She was too close to him that she could hear him breathing. Her heart smiles inside her and she could lose control but she was so afraid to take the risk. ~AFRAID? ~ a word that only pops into her mind when there is fire but now…

Shalimar sighed and beamed. She would enjoy the few moments she and Brennan share together. She knew that the time they share together would be gone when Emma is around. 

Brennan glanced at Shalimar and saw her smiling. ~at least she's smiling now. ~ he told himself. He had to admit that he enjoys her company, not that they always hangout with each other, but the times they spent together chasing new mutants and running from people who wanted them killed are quite enjoyable for him. He admired how this woman could find laughter even in the midst of danger. 

Shalimar bit her lip as she thought of the 'bonding' program, which Adam required them to take. Shalimar giggled inside when she remember the first time Adam sent her to bond with a teammate—Jesse. She barely survived the weekend. All Jesse did was to sit in front of his laptop and she get to stay with him; 'A nightmare for a feral.' As Emma described.

***

 Both mutants were busy cleaning up when Adam came in. "Has anyone of you heard from Emma yet?" he worriedly asked but the reply was a quick headshake from both mutants. Adam sighed and he gently massaged his temple. "Do you happen to know where she is?"

"I'm here!" Emma answered from behind with a clear and up-lifted voice.

Adam had to whip around to see Emma. He was a bit surprise to see a different aura of his precious psionic. He smiled at her and for a minute he forgot the reason he was looking for her.

"Have you eaten already?" Emma asked as she walked to the kitchen table. She placed the heavy groceries she bought for the group. "I bought you a steak Shal." She took out a fresh cut kilo of steak and handed it over to Shalimar. "I got you a six-pack of bottled root beer in case you want to work for over time again." Emma smiled as she handed Adam the root beers. "I suggest you keep that in the refrigerator of the lab or some thirsty mutants will lavish with it tomorrow morning after training." She grinned and it didn't take long before she heard Shalimar laughing. 

"Oh, you're so mean. I'm won't take I promise." Brennan crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm not talking about you Bren." Emma grinned. 

"Yeah, she wasn't. Why are you so defensive?" Shalimar mocked. The three mutants laughed and Adam giggled with them.

 "Anyway, I was passing through this bookstore and I found this, of course I made sure you don't have this yet." Emma handed Brennan a book.

"How did you know I don't have this yet?" Brennan asked as he leaf over the book's pages.

"You forgot already? I'm a psionic Bren," Emma grinned. She unloaded the other groceries then she lifted her head and looked around. "Where's Jesse?"

"He's in his room. He said he'd try and sleep early tonight." Shalimar replied.

"Oh!" Emma pouted her lips. "I'll just give this pizza to him tomorrow." She said, taking the pizza to the freezer. Emma turned around and found everyone looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"I've been asking myself this question for two weeks now. What have you been sniffing lately? I mean what drugs have you taken Ems?" Brennan grinned.

Emma eyed him for a minute or two then she walked over to him. "I change my mind. I'll take the book back." She said while trying to snatch the book from Brennan.

"I'm just kidding Ems." he replied while giggling. Emma didn't stop and she continued trying to get the book from Brennan as she giggles. 

Shalimar laughed and shook her head. "Brats!" she said.

Finally Emma stopped and instead, she hit Brennan lightly on the arm. Brennan stirred and grabbed his arm, acting that it really hurts. He then looked at Emma and asked her again. "But really. What's with this surprise stuff?"

"Yeah Ems. What's with it?" Shalimar asked her too.

Emma smiled. "Let's just say that I've learned to trust." She answered with a wink. "So," she face Adam. "You were looking for me?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Adam stammered. "I need to scan you again." 

"Will it take long?" Emma asked him.

"Not really. I could ask Shalimar to help me so it will be quicker." Adam looked at Shalimar and smiled when he saw her nod.

"Can I come too?" Brennan asked as he wiped his wet hands with the towel.

"No Brennan. You stay here with the dishes." Adam replied with a grin in his face.

"But Adam, dish washing are girls' job." Brennan whined.

"Not for to night Brennan." Adam turned and left with giggling Shalimar and Emma.

"You sure this won't take long?" Emma asked again. Adam answered with a nod. Emma smiled and turned to Shalimar. "Do you think I could go and talk to Jesse after this?"

"I think so." Shalimar giggled as they went straight to the Lab.

Adam helped Emma into the med bed and they started the testing.

***

Jesse was busy in his late shower. He closed his eyes as his mind takes him away for a while. He could remember Shalimar talking with him this afternoon, telling him that Emma is attracted to him and not Brennan but then he could remember the looks in Emma and Brennan's eyes when Emma was healing him. He shook his head and bit his lower lip. The first women he fell in love with after he recovered from Amanda's death turned out to be in love with someone else. 

Jesse opened his mouth and he could taste the sweet tang of water. He could see Emma smiling at him. The taste of Emma's lips lingered in his mind; the touch of her body made him shiver. How he would love to make contact with her skin again; and feel her for real. Desire filled him and his mind started asking him questions he didn't want to hear. 

~You had your chance. Why didn't you take her then? ~ A voice inside him demanded. ~Because she is too precious and I can't risk losing her just to satisfy my lustful desire. ~

***

Emma stood by Jesse's door, still gathering her courage to face him. She knocked once and waited.

"."

There was no reply. She knocked again and this time called his name. "Jesse?" Emma could sense him inside but she could not hear him answering. "Jesse?" she called again. 

"."

Still no answer, Emma was tempted to go inside. Is he sleeping yet? She didn't know. There is away to know…enter his room.

***

Jesse decided to end his shower. Turning the shower off, he took his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower cubicle. He reached out for the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open. He shivered as he felt the cool air through his wet skin. He shivered as he pulled the bathroom door close. When he turned around, he almost leaped back in surprise.

"E…Em…Emma?" Jesse suddenly felt as if fire is burning his whole body. He found Emma smiling at him. All the questions in his mind flew away and he was left as vulnerable to psionics as he could be.

Emma stepped closer to him. She looked at his taut muscles and admired the texture of his skin. She reached out to touch him. Her finger traced the path left by water droplets. She felt him shiver and she beamed.

Jesse was stunned with the boldness Emma is showing him. He is not used in this. He tried to control his desire again so he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he felt her lips on his cheeks. His eyes flew open and his jaw dropped. 

Emma traced his jaw line and she leaned again to kiss his lips. It was a sweet short kiss then she kissed him again and this time she found him kissing back. Jesse kissed her with all care and passion. He placed his hand behind her head to support her head while his other hand went down on her waist. Emma's arms wrapped itself around Jesse's neck, pulling him closer to her, intensifying the kiss.

Jesse's lips traveled down Emma's neck. It stayed there for a while gently sucking and nipping her flesh. He heard Emma's sweet moan and it the desire burn more but he still kept himself on guard for he didn't want to scare her away. Jesse's mouth parted Emma's neck. He needed to back away for he might take her in her arms and consequences be damned.

"No Jesse." He heard Emma whispered when he parted from her touch. "Take me Jesse." 

"."

Jesse couldn't believe what he was hearing. Is she really asking him what he thought she is? Jesse felt his knees shake and his heartbeat pounded hard, fast and loud. He was speechless when Emma took his hand placed it on her chest.

"Touch me Jesse." She whispered, "Take me Jesse. Please!" she begged him. "Take me Jesse, I'm yours." She uttered sweetly in his ears.

"Emma?" Jesse was caught off guard but he couldn't fight it anymore. He could feel his man-ness hardened against the towel around his waist. "A…are you sure?" it was all that he could say. Emma's nod is everything he needed to confirm. He pulled Emma close to him and he rained her with kisses. He found himself taking Emma. He looked at her with all compassion and love. He laid her on his bed and started pulling her tank off. Emma helped him by raising her arms. Jesse pulled Emma's pants down and Emma shivered as her legs touched his.

"Aren't you going to take the towel off?" Emma teased.

Jesse smiled. "Not yet." He kissed his again will hands cupped her small breast. He heard her moan again and he liked it. His lips created a wet path on Emma's neck and down to her breast. Jesse bit her flesh and he started massaging it with his tongue.

"Oh god…" Emma let out a soft cry when she felt Jesse's hands went in between her legs still avoiding her core. Emma wanted to be in control so he pushed Jesse down on his bed and she went on top of him. She smiled devilishly at him and she bent down to kiss him, trusting her tongue against his, exploring his mouth. After a minute of long kiss she pulled away from him and she looked at him intimately, tracing his muscle with her fingers.

Jesse lifted his head to kiss her but Emma stopped him and again she smiled sinisterly. She pushed him back and her lips touched his nipple and she played it with her tongue. Jesse let out his own cry for pleasure but Jesse also didn't want to be not in control so he lifted Emma and laid her again. He captured her breast with his lips and sucked it, applying gentle pressure on it.

"God, Jesse. Take me now!" she moaned.

Jesse ripped the towel away from his waist and he positioned himself on top of her. He pushed her legs apart and he carefully thrust his hard member into her core, feeling Emma's wetness against his skin.

Emma pulled her body up and wrapped her legs around Jesse's waist, pushing him into her more. She bit Jesse's shoulder and left her mark while her fingers dug into his back. Jesse was huge but she didn't care. He's inside her and that is all that matters.

Jesse stayed in her for a while, allowing her to get use to him. After few seconds, he started to move in her slowly, afraid that he might hurt her. He noticed Emma's expression when he moved.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, scared that he might be hurting her.

"No Jesse. Go on! You're just…" Emma let out a longer groan. "You're so good Jesse!"

That encouraged him and he moved a little faster. Emma's hips started moving with him.

"Yes…god…Jesse…" Emma uttered in pleasure.

"God Emma, you're driving me crazy." Jesse bit his lips as he feels her. Jesse moved in her a lot faster and he could feel himself reaching to the peak of his arousal

"Ahh!" Emma cried as an orgasm washed over her.

Jesse slipped out of her when he felt her come out. He rolled beside her and he let her lay on his arms. Emma pulled Jesse's cover and she tucked them both in it. Jesse kissed her temple and he smiled at her.

***

"Are you sleepy yet?" Emma asked Jesse after their hot moment.

"No." Jesse smiled. "You said you are going to tell me something."

"Yes Jesse but I want you to promise not to tell anyone. Not even to Shalimar." Emma let Jesse promise her. When Emma heard what she wanted to hear, she let out a loud sigh and started. "Jesse, I wanted to tell you my secret."

Jesse faced her and looked at her closely. "Okay!"

"I want to tell you where I go everytime a leave the sanctuary". Emma started. She knew she have to tell Jesse. If she's sharing her life with Jesse, then, she should be able to trust him. She wanted Jesse to know everything. She loves him and she believes that in order to have a successful relationship, both parties should be able to trust one another.

~I must tell him and to hell with the consequence. ~

***

Adam and Shalimar are both spending extra time in the lab analyzing Emma's scan result.

"What is it Adam?" Shalimar asked him after she saw him a little stunned.

Adam turned to Shalimar and threw a question on her. "Is Emma working out?"

"Except for the jogging that she now daily does, na-ah!" she shook her head.

"Isn't she rehearsing by herself or does she have someone to rehearse with?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Shalimar placed her hands on her waist.

Adam placed the results down and faced Shalimar. "Well, her vitals show improvement. And from the looks of it, she has been working out."

"You think she's keeping something from us?" Shalimar asked as she cross her arms across her chest.

"I'm not sure Shalimar. Try asking her tomorrow, I thinks Emma would be honest enough to tell us." Adam suggested.

"Shouldn't we just wait? I mean, is it bad for her? 'Cause if not I think we should let her do whatever she wants."

"Yeah! I think you're right." Adam nodded.  He picked up the results again before he turned to Shalimar again. "I think you should rest now Shal. You've been a big help, thank you."

"How about you?"

"I'll just finish this then it's off to bed with me!" Adam grinned.

"Okay. Good night." She kissed him on his cheek. 

"Good night Shal."

***

"You're what?" Jesse was surprised of Emma's confession.

"I'm taking self defense lessons Jesse."

"I heard that. But why did you take them outside? I mean, why not just ask us to teach you." Jesse was rather concern than mad at her.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, like you would teach me."

"I would!" Jesse looked at her and she looked back at him.

"Jesse, I've tried. I've ask all of you like a thousand times but you…"

"You've asked Shal and Brennan. You only asked me once… and you've only asked me when Brennan was there."

"."

Emma sat up and looked at Jesse. "You're jealous with Brennan." 

"No, I'm not." Jesse avoided Emma's eyes.

"Yes you are!" Emma teased and she got on top of Jesse. "Look at me Jesse."

Jesse still avoided her eyes but when Emma got his face between her hands, she effortlessly got Jesse to look at her.

"You are jealous." She laughed.

"Shouldn't I be?"

Emma sensed Jesse's seriousness. "Jess, Brennan's like a big brother to me."

"But the way you look at him; your concern for him…it frightens me."

"Jesse, I love you. I'm in love with you. I was afraid to admit it myself but when you started to avoid me weeks ago, I knew I have to tell you this before you started getting ideas. The concern I give Brennan last week was because I was the one who hurt him."

"I love you too, Emma. I'm in love with you. I never thought I will be able to love someone else after Amanda but I did, I've loved you. I love you but I can't let Bren…"

Emma placed her fingers on Jesse's lips, stopping him from saying anything. "I trust you Jesse. Even though I see you with Shalimar everyday…"

"Wait. Are you telling me that you're also jealous…"

"With Shal? Yes." Emma admitted.

"But she's…"

"Your best friend?" Emma cut in Jesse's sentence for the second time. "I know. Brennan's like my best pal too. But you're jealous with him."

Jesse got Emma's point and he smiled. Emma smiled too. She knew Jesse got what she meant.

"I trust you." he said as he pulled her close to him. He kissed her temple and wrapped around her.

Emma dosed off on top of Jesse and he didn't mind. Jesse pulled the covers and made it sure that Emma is comfortable in his arms.

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

I got some of the ideas from Emma0211's Dealing. Thanks for the inspiration. I hope you won't mind. I'll be trying to make it fair for those E/B shippers. I'll try to make a chapter for you. Please review.


	9. Sixth Lesson: Causing the Pain

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Hi everyone! I'm back in R17 rating. Thanks for all the reviews last time. I'm not that good in writing romances but I really wanted to write about Emma and Jesse together. I've read so much of Brennan and Emma. Anyways, it's back to school here in the Philippines and I'm afraid I would leave you guys hanging for a while until I finish the next chapter.

Special Thanks to:

Ladiraid: I didn't send you this chapter for editing to give you more time with your work but I still want to thank you for editing the past chapters. I can't thank you enough. I hope your fiction goes well.

X-gangta's-brat-x: Thanks a lot. I really don't know if Emma could go that bold but it would be fun if she does… thanks for the support… by the way, I forgot to mention you in the special thanks section last chapter. Your review came late and I posted the chapter already so I'm thanking you twice this time. LOL.

Pagan: Thanks, I really love that part too. I believe that Shalimar and Brennan would not only be surprised… LOL… anyways you should stick around longer to know what will happen.

Goldstranger: thanks for reviewing. You guys makes the hard work worthwhile. Anyways, the next chapter maybe  posted later because I'm going back to school but I hope you'll stick around longer… thanks again.

Emma453: LOL, I know what you mean. But I believe me, the group wouldn't be that happy to know about Emma's secret and I mean not happy…especially Brennan.

Aur: thanks for stopping by to read my work. I really appreciate your review.

Shadowfox18: I haven't seen you around before but I really appreciate the review. Don't worry I will write more. Thanks again and I hope you'll stick around longer.

To all my readers who are a Jesse and Emma fan, do you want to help me build a site for them? Contact me at resplendents1@yahoo.com or Lyza@iamyours.com 

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 9

            Adam walked in the common room where Shalimar and Brennan were eating their snack. Jesse just called in from the underground to let Adam know that he'll becoming home earlier than he is supposed to, because the defense class ended earlier. Adam spent his time in researching when he came across the result on Emma's scan. He thought he'd check on Shalimar and suggest to her that she talk to Emma soon.

            "Shalimar!" Adam called out.

            "Adam! Do you need anything?" Shalimar stood from the floor where she and Brennan share some pizzas. 

            "It has been months since you suggested that we let Emma by herself. Don't you think we have to intervene." Adam crossed his arms across his chest and he posed a suggestive look.

            "Well, okay. I'll ask her later." Shalimar nodded and she tapped Adam on his shoulder.

            "Ask Emma what?" Brennan bat in.

            "Weeks ago, Adam found out from the test that he conducted on Emma that she seems to be working out. Do you think she's working out?" Shalimar asked Brennan about the issue. She knew he might know something. Brennan and Emma are like cats and dogs for their constant fighting but the special bond between them cannot be overlooked. Brennan could be considered as one of Emma's close friend.

"Except for the jogging sessions she now does--every morning, I don't think so." Brennan snorted. "Her body wouldn't stand the torture." He added.

"We wouldn't know Brennan. Emma is showing an athlete vital signs." Adam shook his head and handed Brennan the result from Emma's test.

Brennan leaf over the pages then eventually handed it back to Adam. "Okay, we should ask her then."

/Thump/ Adam and the two mutants heard a loud thumping coming from the dojo. Their protectiveness worked and they all thought of Emma. They run out from the common room and headed straight to the dojo. As expected, Shalimar came in first and she smiled at the sight that her eyes have set upon.

"Well, I guess we have the answer." Shalimar grinned at Adam as they watch Emma got beaten by the solid hologram, which Jesse and Adam programmed. 

Unlike Shalimar, Brennan wasn't happy to see what was happening. He came in just in time before the solid hologram hit Emma with a punch again. Brennan blocked it for Emma and he gave a hard kick to end the session. Just as the computer ended the session, Brennan knelt down to check on Emma.

"Are you alright?" he saw bruises on Emma's arms and other parts of her body. "Oh my god. Adam, Emma's hurt."

"I'm alright Bren." Emma pushed his hands away.

"Alright? You have bruises all over your body and you're alright?" Brennan argued with Emma.

"These are old bruises." Emma declared as she stood up while Brennan assists her.

Shalimar and Adam walked over to check the said bruises. The feral cringed her forehead as she stroke her thumb against Emma's bruises.

"Where did you got these?" Adam asked as he leaned over to see the bruises but Emma didn't answer back.

"Have you been training here for months now Emma?" Shalimar looked at her with concern. Emma still didn't answer but she just shook her head, instead.

Brennan turned around and went in the panel control as he made some adjustment in the program. "Who gave you the passwords?" he demanded.

"I did!" 

They heard Jesse from the dojo entrance. The molecular saw the psionic in the center of all the commotion. He rushed beside Emma to check on her and consoled her with a look in her eyes. Emma smiled back at him and they felt at ease in each other's solace. Then they were interrupted by Brennan's yell.

"You gave her the password?" Brennan angrily walked over Jesse; he wanted to beat the hell out of him. "What were you thinking Jess? We all agreed to keep the code from Emma to keep her from being hurt."

"I wasn't hurt." Emma defended.

"Yeah right… just all bruised." Brennan answered cynically.

"That doesn't prove anything." Emma irately replied.

"NO! It proves something Emma. It proves that you're still not strong enough to handle yourself." Brennan hissed.

"You know what Bren? You're really acting odd lately. Don't you think you should let Emma alone?" Shalimar tried calming Brennan but she failed.

"Let her alone? The last time I let her alone she…"

"Died?" Emma leaned forward and raised her brow. "Jeez Bren. I don't know when are you going to stop mentioning my deal with Caleb."

"I can't help it Emma." Brennan hissed

"Bren, that deal was like ten years behind us." Emma defended again.

"But that incident just proved that…"

"I'm helpless with out you guys? Yeah! Thanks for lifting my spirit." Emma started walking away.

"Emma!" Jesse called after her and he started walking after her when Brennan caught him by the shoulder.

"Why did you gave her the code?" Brennan repeated his question.

Emma turned around and faced the mutants. "Leave Jesse out of here Brennan." Emma shrugged towards Jesse and waited for him to be by her side. "He didn't have to tell me anyway. I'm a psionic, remember?" Emma said, again trying to leave with Jesse but Adam called out.

"Emma! Please come with me in the Lab." Adam softly stated. 

"I'm okay Adam." she irately replied.

"I know that but I need it for the progress record…please."

Emma saw the different level of concern in Adam's eyes. She knew Adam trust her and she would trust Adam with her life. Adam is like a father to her since the day she walked in the Sanctuary. She looked at Jesse and then looked back to Adam. "Could Jesse come?"

"Sure!" Adam agreed, guessing that the two mutants are sharing some private secrets just between them.

"Okay!" Emma agreed.

Adam led Emma and Jesse in the Lab A, leaving the feral and the elemental behind.

***

"What was that?" Shalimar asked Brennan.

"What was what?" Brennan hissed back

"You are acting so… so…" Shalimar paused for a moment. A question is hanging on her head but she didn't want to let it out. She knew Brennan's answer would break her heart but her mind pleaded to her and her mouth let the words out. "Do you love Emma?"

"Of course I do. We all do." Brennan casually replied.

Shalimar shook her head. "No, not that love. I mean…are you in love with her?"

It was a tripping question for Brennan. "What are you talking about Shal?"

Shalimar didn't let him finish. She raised her hand and interrupted. "Just answer my question. Are you in love with Emma?"

"Hell no!" he angrily replied.

"Are you sure?" Shalimar was not convinced with his answer. She knew him well enough to know that he is lying; Shalimar didn't need to be a telepath to know that he is lying.

"Shalimar, where is this leading?"

"Brennan, I just needed you to tell me the truth."

"About what?"

"About your feelings for Emma." 

"I'm not in love with her Shal. She's my friend and that is all." Brennan replied irately.

"Are you really sure?"

"Shal?"

"Okay!" Shalimar cut him off for the second time. "I just thought you needed to know that Jesse and Emma have been having a little affair."

Brennan was stunned. He was not able to react at once and Shalimar let him absorbed the truth he just found out.

"It's not possible." Brennan stated in disbelief.

"And why is it impossible?" Shalimar asked, with her arms crossed on her chest.

Brennan couldn't think of anything. He honestly thought that Emma is attracted to him. He was greatly considering the concern Emma has for him. ~God, I was a jerk! ~ He told himself. He didn't hear Shalimar calling him anymore. He just walked out of the dojo absent-mindedly.

Shalimar stood alone in the dojo, wanting to cry. She couldn't understand herself, a minute ago, she was hoping that Brennan would tell her that he is not in love with Emma. Now that she heard him say the exact words, she still feels alone… maybe because she knew that Brennan was not telling her the whole truth. She sighed. She would deal with it later, she promised herself… later.

***

Emma and Jesse stroll quietly outside the Sanctuary. Jesse and Emma agreed to keep their affair between each other…at least for a while…though Emma knew that Shalimar has started getting ideas from the first time she and Jesse went out. It was not a big deal anyways. They both knew they would have Adam's blessing the moment they tell him but they still agreed to keep it in secret. 

Emma told Jesse that the group might act a little more conscious around them, and for Jesse, it means Shalimar might avoid him in fear of Emma's jealousy and for Emma, it means that Brennan might do the same. If this happens, the bond of the group will grow flimsy. 

Jesse took Emma's hands on his. "Ems, I know you love what you do but Adam and the rest are now getting suspicious." Jesse started as Emma stop to give him all her attention. "I love you and you know I'll let you do anything that will make you happy…but…"

Emma smiled at Jesse's eyes. "You want me to stop taking lessons."

"Outside the Sanctuary." Jesse added as he nodded. "I want you to stop taking lessons outside the Sanctuary. Instead, I'll be your teacher and I'll teach you here." He motioned the place around them.

Emma thought for a moment then she smiled. "Okay!"

Jesse's eyes twinkle. "Great!"

"But…" Emma interrupted Jesse's celebration. "I really have to finish this month's lessons. I've already paid for it."

"After this, no more?"

Emma nodded.

"Okay!" Jesse smiled as he started pacing again tugging Emma along.

"One more thing." Emma added. She waited for Jesse to look at her before she continued. She joined her hand behind her and swayed like a little girl, she smiled and said: "Lesser outdoors training, for me means…less love-making." Emma grinned.

Jesse took a second to react before he could shake his head. "That one thing I can't agree."

With that, Emma run to the Sanctuary as Jesse run behind her. They passed by the Lab where Adam was working. ~Such children! ~ Adam thought. Adam got used to all the noises his children does…well, the mutants are not really his by blood but since he spent most of his adult life with them, he always thinks of them as his children.

Emma run straight in her room. Still panting, Emma locked the door behind her but Jesse just phased in.

"That's cheating!" Emma's voice was heard across the hallway and a sweet laughter followed.

"You didn't say I couldn't use my power." Jesse replied. It was soft but enough to be heard just outside.

Shalimar stood at the far end of the hallway as she watch Brennan got out of his room. She could see him clenching his hand as he hears the laughter inside Emma's room. A moment later there was silence. It doesn't take a genius to know what is now happening in Emma's room.

Brennan closed his eyes as he tried to control the electricity in him. He could feel sparks of his energy slips through his skin. He bit his lips as his breathing became constricted. His head started spinning when suddenly his eyes flew open as he heard moaning from Emma's room. His knees begun to fail him and he ended up leaning against the wall opposite Emma's door. His jaws dropped and his eyes widened.

~They're doing it. ~ He told himself. He brushed his hair with both of his hands, letting out a heavy sigh. ~She's mine. I should be in there…touching her… not Jesse. ~ He chanted to himself. 

It took all of Shalimar's energy not to breakdown as she watches the love of her life fell apart. She stepped back in silently paced back to her room, closing the door behind her. Shalimar wanted to cry but she can't. Her feral nature wouldn't let her but she needed to let this emotion out. She looked at window—the sun is almost out. She could prowl early this evening. 

~Yes. That will be my only outlet. ~ Shalimar sighed. She opened her window and jumped out, leaping from one place to another, not even caring if she brushes against bushes full of thorns. Shalimar stopped as she reached the lake just outside the Sanctuary. She looked behind… the Sanctuary is far behind her. She was standing alone where couldn't hear Emma and Jesse anymore; she couldn't feel them at all, but most importantly she could not see Brennan any longer. She looked at her arms--it was bleeding. She brushed it with her finger.

"Ouch!" she hissed. ~That hurts ~ she told herself. ~But nothing could be compared to the pain Brennan must be feeling now. ~ She closed her eyes and felt something smudgy in her eyelids. Tears? She was crying… she couldn't even believe it herself. She let it all out…she wanted this…she wanted to cry, but it all she ended up doing is shedding a couple of tears.

Now, she hated her mutation. She wanted to cry but even if force it all out, a tear or two is her best. Shalimar cursed a couple of times and sighed. There was nothing she could do now… 

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

I thought Shalimar's feral mutation makes her do a lot of things she doesn't really like to do so I was thinking maybe there are things she would like to do but her mutation would not allow her. Anyway, it's just and idea. So what could you say? Please review.


	10. Seventh Lesson: Minds at Work

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination.  
  
Authors Note: Hey! Sorry for posting real late. Did you miss me? LOL. I'm still trying to grasp on the news that Lauren Lee would be leaving MX. Argh!!! That's real bad... Anyway, her leaving the team wouldn't change the fact the she was the most powerful, secretive mutant MX ever had..  
  
This chapter would focus on Shalimar and Emma. I really believe that Emma is necessary for Shalimar…for some reasons. Anyways, thanks for sticking around longer.  
  
If you have any suggestions, please feel free to email me at resplendents1@yahoo.com or at Lyza@iamyours.com   
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Eli1283: What could i say? I love them both as well. LOL. sorry for not updating sooner.. my computer went into a complete shutdown and i couldn't access my files... Hahaha!!! I'm happy it's working now!  
  
Aur: thanks for the review. I'm really very sorry for not writing so much about Brennan and Shalimar. You see this fic is a Emma-centric with a mixture of everything (E/J pairing, E/B pairing, S/J pairing, S/B pairing.) I'll try my best to develop a chapter for you, maybe at the middle part. I'm not sure yet. LOL. thanks for hanging out with me, hope you stick around longer…  
  
Pagan: thank you for your support. I'm sorry, I didn't know you are a Brennan and Emma fan. This story is a real Jesse and Emma fic but fret not for you there would be a chapter for you. LOL. Thanks for the review and please continue reviewing.  
  
Emma 453: Yeah, poor Shalimar but don't worry she will have his man in the end.  
  
Goldstranger: Ha ha ha! You're right, I've written Brennan just to be a complete ass that he is. LOL. (Oh my god… please don't sue me. This is just an opinion) anyways, I happy you kept on posting your reviews.  
  
So here we go again……..  
  
Underestimated   
  
~Thought ~  
  
Memory   
  
/Sounds/  
  
"Conversation"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Emma sat silently at the dojo, trying to concentrate. Her month long self-defense lesson is over and like she promised Jesse, she has to quit.  
  
  
  
~Meg! ~ Emma called with her mind. ~Meg! Can you hear me? ~  
  
  
  
~Hey! Good morning Emma! ~ Meg finally called back.  
  
  
  
~I've been trying to call you for about an hour now. Have you just waked up? ~  
  
  
  
~ha ha ha! No. I was doing my jogging rounds and I was using my walkman. I'm sorry. Do you need anything? ~  
  
  
  
Emma smiled. ~No, not really, I just…well… today is the last day my payment could cover, right? ~ Emma felt Meg nod.  
  
  
  
Meg nodded and smiled. ~You could start your new lesson tomorrow and pay us later. You've been a good client Emma and… ~  
  
  
  
~No, Meg. I mean, ~ Emma sighed.  
  
  
  
~Is something wrong? ~ Meg asked with the intention.  
  
  
  
~I really don't know how to tell you this Meg…~  
  
  
  
~You're quitting? ~ Meg cut in Emma's sentence.  
  
  
  
There was a long pause before Emma could answer. ~Yes. ~  
  
  
  
~Why? ~ Meg had to stop whatever she was doing as she tried to concentrate to what Emma was saying. Emma didn't have to answer for Meg could see images from Emma's mind. ~Is he your boyfriend? ~ Meg suddenly asked?  
  
  
  
~What? Who? ~ Emma was a bit surprised.  
  
  
  
Meg started to chuckle. ~Honestly I'm not sure. Your mind is sending me two images. The other one is a molecular and the other is an elemental. ~  
  
  
  
Emma blushed and she started to raise her guards higher.  
  
  
  
~Okay! I know when I'm not wanted ~ Meg joked. ~But seriously, why are you quitting? You are schedule to spar against the lowest ranking mutant fighter we have. This is your chance to prove yourself. ~ Meg asked Emma again.  
  
  
  
~I'll tell you later Meg. I have company. ~ With that, the psionic conversation was cut off.  
  
  
  
"Good morning beautiful!" Jesse walked up the steps of the dojo and kissed Emma on her temple.  
  
  
  
"Good morning!" she replied.   
  
  
  
"Are you done with your jogging rounds?" he asked her as he hands her a towel.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I was doing my mind exercise when you came."  
  
  
  
"Oh! I disturbed you then." Jesse worriedly asked as he stood up preparing to leave.  
  
  
  
Emma took his hand and pulled him back to her side. "No, you are always right in time." She stated, closing the space between them, giving him a kiss.  
  
  
  
The two mutants broke their contact when they heard someone coming. "Good morning Jesse, Emma." Adam nodded to the molecular then to the psionic. "I was just finished checking the result of Shalimar's scan." Adam handed some pieces of paper to Emma.   
  
  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Emma cringed her forehead as she stood up and stepped down the stair.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid so. Shalimar has been highly emotional these past few weeks. My guess is that her feral nature is not allowing her to release whatever it is that is hurting her." Adam explained.  
  
  
  
"Is there anything that we could do?" Jesse asked with concern for his best friend.  
  
  
  
"You, Brennan and I…we could not do anything. But Emma could do something."  
  
  
  
Emma nodded. "Tell me what to do Adam and I'll do it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Stop pacing Cole! If you don't cut it out, you'll be making a large hole in my office." Meg grinned.  
  
  
  
"I can't. This feeling is killing me Meg." Cole massaged his temple.  
  
  
  
"Cole, it isn't proper to date our clients." She laughed at her brother as she sat on the comfort of her couch.  
  
  
  
"She's… she's wonderful. She's awesome and… and…"  
  
  
  
"And she has a boyfriend." Meg said, willing to annoy Cole.  
  
  
  
"You think she's really with him?" Cole asked Meg.   
  
  
  
"With whom, the elemental? The one you met in the bar? Or the molecular? The one Emma slept with?" Meg answered, as she still messed with Cole's feeling. Cole didn't say a word. Meg's last phrase had caught his attention. The smile on Meg's face faded when she saw Cole's face blanched.  
  
  
  
"Meg, I want to know if she's with anyone." Cole was serious this time.   
  
  
  
Meg could see that and she let out a loud sigh. "I wouldn't know. You wouldn't know…unless you ask her." Meg suggested.  
  
  
  
Cole stopped from pacing and looked at Meg. He sat beside his sister and nodded as he joined his hands together. "Yes, I'll ask her. I'll ask her as soon as she come to class next week…"  
  
  
  
"I don't think that is a good plan." Meg shook her head. "Emma contacted me hours ago. She's quitting."  
  
  
  
"She's what?" Cole yelled in surprise. "She's quitting? Why?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure Cole."  
  
  
  
Meg was interrupted when Cole stood up again. "I'm contacting her." he inhaled then exhaled aloud.  
  
  
  
~. ~  
  
  
  
No one is answering him back.  
  
  
  
~Emma! ~  
  
  
  
~. ~  
  
  
  
Still no reply, he opened his eyes and whined. "I can't reach her."  
  
  
  
"Maybe she's doing something important and she needed to block out psionics like us."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"What I meant is that I can't contact her too." Meg shook Cole on the shoulder. "Bro! Relax. I'll try and set up a date ok."  
  
  
  
Cole nodded and he hugged his sister tightly. "Thanks sis."  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Emma searched for Shalimar everywhere but still failed to find her. As she retreat to her room she found Shalimar just before the feral enters her room.  
  
  
  
"Shalimar!"  
  
  
  
"Ems!"  
  
  
  
"Hi! I was looking for you everywhere!" the psionic walked towards her feral friend.  
  
  
  
"You were? Why?" Shalimar pulled her door closed again and faced Emma with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Oh, nothing. I thought maybe I could borrow some of your time." Emma shyly beamed. "I mean, to have a small talk…maybe."  
  
  
  
"Sure. Come inside." Shalimar invited Emma in her room and the psionic gladly came in.  
  
  
  
Emma's eyes traveled around Shalimar's room when her eyes caught a photo placed just at the side table of her bed. ~Brennan? ~ She couldn't believe her eyes. Emma blinked when Shalimar put the picture down, trying to hide it. Emma held her breath and took her eyes off the photo and pretended to look at the other part of the room. ~Okay! She thought I didn't see it. ~ She told herself.  
  
  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Shalimar threw herself on her bed and signaled Emma to sit at the chair to face her.  
  
  
  
"You have a nice room here Shal. When did you started rearranging it?" Emma curiously asked as she walked towards the chair.  
  
  
  
"Months ago. I wanted to show you but…" a grin decorated her lips. "…You were very busy with Jesse."  
  
  
  
Emma blushed. "I was not…I mean…" she giggled. "…Was I really that busy?"  
  
  
  
"You bet you were." Shalimar laughed and it wasn't long until Emma joined her. Emma was about to tell her something but when their eyes met, they both started another rounds of laughter. After about a minute of laughter Shalimar threw her a question. "But seriously. Are you and Jesse…you know…together?"  
  
  
  
Emma didn't answer; instead, she bit her lips and raised her brows. She was hoping to get a laugh from Shalimar but she hoped wrong. Shalimar's smile slowly faded.  
  
  
  
"I'm happy for you." Shalimar softly said.  
  
  
  
Emma took Shalimar's hand into hers and looked into her eyes. "Shalimar. Is there something wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Wha…wrong? No! Nothing's wrong." Shalimar tried to fake a smile but failed big time.  
  
  
  
"Come on Shal. I don't need to be a psionic to know that there is a problem." Emma tried to assure Shalimar when suddenly the feral's eyes turned yellowish green.   
  
  
  
"You still don't get do you." Shalimar jump off her bed and accidentally pushed Emma away.  
  
  
  
"Shal…"  
  
  
  
"Don't you 'Shalimar' me." Shalimar hissed in rage.  
  
  
  
"Tell me what's wrong…" Emma begged as she helped herself up after Shalimar accidentally knock her down. "Let me help you."   
  
  
  
"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. This…" Shalimar fiercely pointed to her heart, pressing her index finger onto her chest. "This is wrong. This feeling is wrong."  
  
  
  
Emma could sense series of emotion from Shalimar: rage, jealousy, care, love… but all are just bits of a puzzle she couldn't figure out. ~Why is Shalimar so angry? Why is she jealous? ~ Emma didn't understand.  
  
  
  
The psionic didn't say a word but she concentrated her power to the feral and swiftly entered her mind.  
  
  
  
Shalimar felt a slight sting in her head when Emma entered her mind and she immediately felt her presence once Emma was in. This didn't make her happy, rather, the feral freaked out and her eyes turned feral again. Shalimar jumped on top of Emma, knocking the psionic for the second time.  
  
  
  
"Get out of my head psi-girl!" she hollered, grabbing Emma by her shirt as the frantic psionic look back to her in fear. When her eyes met Emma's fearful emeralds, her human heart sank and her mind started questioning her. ~Emma is your friend. She only wanted to help. Why are you doing this to her? ~ A voice inside her condemned her deeds. She released Emma and threw herself opposite her, leaning on the bed.  
  
  
  
Emma was too frightened to say anything. For a moment, she thought that Shalimar was going to kill her. Emma sensed a tear coming from Shalimar but when she looked at the feral she didn't see any tear. ~Why? ~   
  
  
  
The answer came across her mind when she got another hit from Shalimar's wits. Shalimar's feral nature prevents her from crying. Half of her mind wanted to cry but half of it convinced her body that she is tough therefore she should not cry. She was about to come near the feral when Shalimar suddenly broke the silence.  
  
  
  
"I need to know if you're already serious with Jesse."  
  
  
  
~Jesse? ~ Emma thought. ~Could it be? Could she still be in love with Jesse? ~ The question hanged in Emma's mind.  
  
  
  
"Because Brennan is still hoping that you two still have a chance." Shalimar softly uttered.  
  
  
  
"Brennan?" Emma thought aloud. ~Yes, Brennan. How can I be so blind? ~ She went back in the seclusion of her mind. "But…but…aren't you two dating?" Emma eventually asked.  
  
  
  
"Dating? God!" she run her fingers into her golden locks and sighed heavily. "I could sell my soul just to get him to date me." She laughed but it sounded more like bitter sobs. "What are you? Blind?" Shalimar hissed. "Can't you see? Brennan is hopelessly in love with you." Shalimar's heart cracked in her own sentence.  
  
  
  
"You're probably mistaken Shal. Brennan could never be in love with me. He's crazy about you." Emma reached out for Shalimar's shoulder but the feral pushed her hands away.  
  
  
  
"Yeah right!" Shalimar cynically replied.  
  
  
  
"Shal, I've seen you two fool around and I've sensed you when you kissed. If Brennan is in-love, then he's probably in love with you. He's so much attracted to you." Emma took Shalimar's hands and smiled at her, still trying to convince her otherwise.  
  
  
  
"He's attracted to me because I'm a feral. Not because he loves me." Shalimar's eyes fell into the ground as she let the psionic seat beside her…well almost.  
  
  
  
Emma beamed and willed the feral to look at her. "Come on Shal. You should hear him talk about you."  
  
  
  
"And you should see the look in his eyes when he heard you and Jesse making out in your room a month ago."  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
The smile on Emma's face slowly faded. "He knows?" was all that she could say.  
  
  
  
"He knows?" Shalimar echoed. "He know? …" she let out a cynical laugh as she stood up. "What, is that the best you can do? Of course he knew." Shalimar yelled at her.  
  
  
  
~That explains why he's been avoiding me. ~ Emma thought. "I don't know what to say." Emma uttered then she sensed a crying emotion from Shalimar again but failed to see a single tear in her eyes. "Shal," Emma stood up. "Tell me what you want me to do." She willed her. "Tell me."  
  
  
  
Shalimar looked into her friend's eyes with fear and distrust.  
  
  
  
"Trust me Shal. Let me help you."  
  
  
  
Shal sighed. ~Yes, I'll trust you. ~ She thought. She took Emma's hands and looked into her eyes. "I need to let this out Emma. This is killing me. I need to cry. Make me cry…help me!" she begged.  
  
  
  
Emma smiled and let Shalimar sit on her bed as she, herself, sat beside her. Without another word, she concentrated all of her powers to her and sent her a small psi-blast. Moments later she could see tears coming from the ferals eyes.  
  
  
  
Shalimar finally broke down on Emma's shoulder. "Oh Emma!" she sobbed.   
  
  
  
"It's okay. I'm here." Emma put her arms around her friend as she rocked the feral's body back and forth.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting you Emma. I didn't mean it." Shalimar continued sobbing on Emma's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"It's alright. I know that you didn't mean it."   
  
  
  
Shalimar broke down on Emma's shoulder with out hesitation. She needed this. She could feel her loads weighing less. She released it all; the pain, the rage, the jealousy, the love…all.   
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
After a few minutes of crying, Shalimar's sob slowly faded and she finally smiled. She pushed herself up so as to see Emma's face. "I'm so sorry girl," she beamed.  
  
  
  
"It's all right." Emma handed her a box of tissue paper she saw in the room.  
  
  
  
Shalimar wiped away her tears and looked at Emma again. "Thank you," she uttered.  
  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
  
"For helping me cry." Shalimar replied with a smile.  
  
  
  
Emma smiled back but her smile slowly faded. "I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"For what?" Shalimar cringed her for head.  
  
  
  
"Brennan!" was all Emma could say.  
  
  
  
"It's not really your fault Emma." Shalimar shyly looked at the floor. Now, she regretted the words she threw on Emma when she was still mad. "Don't mind what I've said before. I was not really myself."  
  
  
  
There was silence in the room as the psionic and the feral searched for the right words to say.  
  
  
  
"There is one thing I would like to ask from you Emma." Shalimar broke the silence.  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"If it's not too much to ask, can you and Jesse make your … affair … relationship … formal? I mean… if you two made it official, maybe Brennan would not hope so much from you." Shalimar bashfully requested.  
  
  
  
Emma didn't answer at once then eventually smiled. "Sure."  
  
  
  
Shalimar looked at her again. "Thanks a lot."  
  
  
  
"But you do know that I have to ask Jesse about it first." Emma assured herself.  
  
  
  
"Yes, of course." Shalimar replied.  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
Both went dead silent…then laughter filled the room as Shalimar teased Emma about her reaction when she freaked out, and as Emma mocked Shalimar about her facial expression when she was freaking out. The once gloomy atmosphere in the feral's room was now replaced by happy and light mood…thanks to the psionic—Emma…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-  
  
***Lyza***  
  
  
  
The next chapter would be a confrontation between Brennan and Jesse. Let's hear what Brennan has to say…LOL. Please review. 


	11. The Warning!

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Hello! I'm trying my best not to hate the writers and producers of mutant x for removing Lauren Lee in the cast… I'm still heartbroken and I haven't stopped asking myself why? Lauren Lee did her best in the last season. Why would they do this to her? Okay…don't mind me… I'm just a little carried away… anyways, this chapter is rated PG13. Let's see how Brennan would react after he discovered about Jesse and Emma.

Special Thanks to: 

Aur: LOL, this is not yet the part where your mind would go crazy with the mix pairing… thanks for the support, I really need it nowadays.

Brigitta: like you requested, here's the new chapter…. Please bear with me longer, you know that I'm not that good in writing actions and this is my first fic… thanks for reading my work…

MsCassy: Sorry for the delay…LOL, With all sincerity, I was once a B/E shipper but since the writers didn't bring their relationship into a higher state, I fell out of love of them… I still like them though…LOL…actually I wrote a fic about them but it is a sad one… the title is The Pain in Letting Go.. try reading it… Maybe I'll write a B/E story after I'm through with this one…

Spikes_storm: Why? Don't you want Emma for Jesse? Anyway, thanks for the review.. hope I could chat with you later in the official forum of MX…

Goldstranger: hi girl! Long time no chat… I've missed seeing you name in my screen. Anyways, maybe I would do that to Brennan… LOL… he seriously needs someone!!!

Emma453: thanks for the review dear… I really appreciate our comments… I promise to update as soon as I can…

So…………. Here we go now! Enjoy!

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 11

            Jesse backed away from Shalimar's door when he finally heard laughter from the room. He has been standing there since he heard Shalimar yelling. He couldn't hear them clearly but he knew that the two ladies are having a very serious talk… just between them. He was a bit startled when he almost bumped into Brennan.

"Brennan!" he uttered. He smiled at him but Brennan returned it with a serious look. 

"I need to talk to you Jesse." Brennan uttered. He has his hands on his pocket. He looked straight at Jesse without blinking.

"Sure man. What about?" he calmly replied as he tapped him on the shoulder.

Brennan looked sharply at Jesse then at the feral's door. "Not here." He looked back at him. His chocolate eyes firm and serious. 

Jesse looked at Shalimar's door too and then he nodded. "Alright. How about the rec room?"

"Fine with me!" Brennan answered back. Without another word, he started his way towards the common room.

Jesse raised his shoulder, dropped a look a Brennan then followed him. It has been long since they have their own small talk. He wondered what Brennan have in mind.

*****

Shalimar and Emma finally ended their small girl talk when they heard Adam calling for them. Emma placed her comlink ring just about her lips.

"Yes Adam!" she answered, brushing her hair back to her shoulders.

"I want you to find Shalimar and bring her in the lab so I could check on both of you." Adam's voice was heard from the ring.

"Alright sir."

Giggles were heard in the background. Adam cringed his forehead and called back… "Was that Shalimar?" he asked. 

"Yup!" Emma and Shalimar started giggling again.

Adam smiled on the other line as he placed his hands inside his pocket. "Oh! I see that you two have finished your girl-talk."

Emma could sense Adam smiling and she was signaling this to Shalimar. That made the two mutants laughed some more.

"Okay! Now can I see you both in the Lab?" Adam continued. He was finishing a job in the lab and the girls could hear him tapping onto the computer keys.

"Which lab?" Shalimar grinned.

"Lab B." Adam replied and smiled with them.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Emma told Adam.

"Okay then. I'll be waiting here."

"Okay." They chorused.

*****

Brennan and Jesse finally settled in the rec room. Jesse sat on the couch while Brennan sat on the other chair to face Jesse.

"Okay. What's up?" Jesse asked Brennan with a smile.

"I'm gonna make it quick Jesse…" Brennan breath out, paused and then continued. "I'm letting you have Emma be…"

"Whoa!" Jesse's eyes widened when he heard Emma's name. He raised his hand in front of Brennan's face to stop him as he shook his head.

"Jesse would you please listen to me first." Brennan hissed as he pushed away Jesse's hands. He could see Jesse's expression and it was not giving a friendly look.

Jesse could see the same expression on Brennan's face but Brennan's sentence stirred him. "Listen? Bren, you're talking like you owned Emma and you're just giving her to me." He leaned forward, cringing his forehead and shaking his head.

"Hey! I didn't say that." Brennan angrily yelled.

"But that was your point, wasn't it?" Jesse tried to control his mounting anger…or irritation at least. He leaned against the couch to put space between him and Brennan.

"Yes, if that's what you want to hear. Emma is MINE!"

Jesse wanted to beat Brennan so badly. It was only the thought that Brennan is his friend that kept him on guard. He was gnashing his teeth as he controlled himself. His fingers dug deeply into the couch's armrest. He looked back at Brennan and he saw a sight of defeat in his eyes. ~He needed this. ~ Jesse told himself.

"Emma is mine. From the very first time that I saw her in that club I knew she was for me. She was meant for me, not for you." Brennan stood up and started pacing back and fort as he run his fingers through his hair. 

Jesse stared at his friend, trying his best not to let his heart overcome his mind. He sat there listening at Brennan; trying to make sense of everything that he was trying to say.

"I know that at one point or another, Emma loved me. I felt that and I believed that that made our bond stronger. I couldn't be wrong, I knew she loved me; her reaction when I came in the room, her face glows up when I call her name…it didn't skipped me. I was very aware of that." Brennan blinked about twice as he sighed heavily.

The molecular knew that his elemental friend was telling him the truth. He, too, noticed it. But it was long ago. It was in those days when he and Shalimar used to fool around as they have a little affair. It was even before Emma met Tyler. Jesse looked at the elemental and he blinked when Brennan started again.

"But then I screw it up so badly. I hurt her. I flirted with other women; I slept with an enemy;" he uttered as an image of Lorna flashed into his mind. "I electrocuted her a couple of times;" Brennan bit his lips as his mind play back certain events like when Emma got her new power but was not able to control it. He placed his head on his palm. "I…I… I…" Brennan kicked the chair where he sat a while ago. "I screwed up so badly and now I've pushed her away… more badly, I pushed her into the arms of another man."

Brennan's knees started to fail him. He fell on his knees as tears begun to fall from his eyes.

Jesse was a bit amazed by the intensity of Brennan's word. He knew Brennan has feeling for Emma but he has no idea that it was this serious. He thought Brennan was hooking up with Shalimar and his fear was not about Brennan falling in love with Emma but the other way around. Now, his fear doubled for he should not only worry about Emma falling for Brennan but he also have to worry about Brennan taking Emma away from him.

"Yes. Emma is mine." Brennan tried to smile but he terribly failed. "No." he shook his head. "Let me rephrase that… Emma WAS mine."

That sentence caught Jesse's attention and the molecular looked at the elemental. "Stop it Brennan. You're only…"

"No! I need you to hear me out." Brennan wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Jesse. "She was mine…until you came in."

Jesse's breathing became constricted and air suddenly became heavy on him. He saw Brennan clenched his fist and unclenched it, forming a small ball of electricity in his palm. Jesse thought that Brennan would probably kill him this time. He was preparing to fight him back when he heard him snorted.

"Don't worry Jesse." Brennan let the spark died out from his palm. "I'm a thief not a murderer." Brennan stood up and walked near Jesse. "I've never seen her this happy since Tyler died."

The change of intensity in Brennan's voice is audible and Jesse noticed it. He even saw Brennan smile at him.

"I've been keeping this for about a month now." Brennan took a deep breath. Both were silent for a couple of seconds then finally Brennan broke the stillness again. "So you see. I'm giving her to you." he smiled. "Take care of her and never let her go." Brennan held his hand out to Jesse.

Jesse nodded and took his hand. "I will man. I swear I would take care of her."

"Thanks!" Brennan sighed.

"Thanks for what?" Jesse cringed his forehead.

"For making the woman of our dreams happy." Brennan grinned.

"Yeah." Jesse chuckled. He thanked the gods silently as the tension dried out between them.

"I could settle with just being the best man on your wedding day." Brennan tapped Jesse on the shoulder.

"Sure." Jesse laughed and lightly hit Brennan on the arms. Jesse looked at Brennan when he saw his face turned a bit serious again.

"But you should always be on guard man. The moment you let Emma go, I'd always be there to catch her and once she's mine again there's no more turning back." Brennan joked but there was the intention.

Jesse got the prank and the intention at the same time. He knew Brennan said that for him and himself. He sighed and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind Brennan."

There talk was over when they heard Adam on the comlink. 

"Jesse! Can you please come to the Lab?" Adam requested.

"Is something wrong?" Jesse worriedly asked. What has been happening to them this day? There's a lot of emotional swing… first there was this heavy tension between him and Brennan, then it died out and was replaced by a slightly light air and now… Jesse stood up as he worried. ~is it Emma? What happen to her? Or Shal maybe? ~

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I have receive complaints from our ladies here." Adam grinned. "They wanted me to run a test on you and Brennan." 

Jesse and Brennan heard giggles on the background. "Scan? I'm fine and I bet Brennan's okay too." Jesse looked at Brennan and he found him nodding.

"I know but these ladies kept on insisting. So would you come here?" Adam requested again.

"Okay." Jesse agreed as he sighed for relief that nothing bad happened.

"And if you see Brennan on your way, would you ask him to come too?"

"Okay!" Jesse said, finally cutting of the connection.

"So the girls wanted us to be scan… just for fun?" Brennan looked at Jesse and waited for his answer.

"I guess so." He nodded

Brennan nodded and then he cringed his forehead. "Why?"

Jesse laughed. "I have no idea." Jesse walked out of the rec room and headed to the lab. Brennan shook his head and followed Jesse. Finally everything will be back to normal in the sanctuary…or is it? ……….

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

I'm so sorry for keeping Jesse that silent. I wanted him to get mad at Brennan but I guess he is too kind to just hit Brennan like that because he happens to love Emma just the same. Anyways, this chapter came out a little shorter. Sorry, I'm already running out of ideas. If you have any suggestion please feel free to email me at resplendents1@yahoo.com or at Lyza@iamyours.com. Please review! Thanks. Have a nice week. 


	12. Almost Over!

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hello everyone! I've just finished watching the second episode of the second season of MX here in Philippines. What could I say? It is always aired late in here. Anyways this one was created by accident. I wasn't really about to right the reason why the girls wanted the boys to be scanned but since most of you asked for it I included a short explanation.  
  
  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
  
  
Bri: hey there! I haven't seen your now till now. Anyway thanks for the review. Yes I will try to update very soon! Please keep on reviewing. Thanks again.  
  
Firestarter: LOL. What could I say? That is your opinion but sorry to say that this story has a great tendency to turn out as an Emma/Jesse story...LOL... but fret not. There are parts here that will be for Emma/Brennan shippers. Thanks for reviewing and please keep it coming...  
  
Aur: Hello! It really thrills me to have a loyal reader such as you. (I hope) LOL. Yes, I do agree with you. I don't know why they're taking Emma out of the cast. Argh... thanks for the review... see you around...   
  
Spikes_storm: thanks for the appreciation. I really needed that...LOL....  
  
Brigitta: hello there! I really wanted Jesse to hit Brennan for once but I decided to put that on the later chapter. The truth is nothing is wrong with the guys...darn! Just read this part okey....LOL...  
  
Goldstranger: yeah! I guess you know me enough to know that Cole will soon get in their way...*evil grin* anyway... keep on reading and thanks for the review...  
  
Here we go again...Have fun!!!  
  
Underestimated   
  
  
  
~Thought ~  
  
  
  
Memory   
  
  
  
/Sounds/  
  
  
  
"Conversation"  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Shalimar found Brennan in the rec room reading the book Emma gave him. It's been a week since she had a talk with Emma and Brennan with Jesse. Things in Sanctuary started coming back to normal again. Shalimar placed her hands on her stomach as she felt it grumble and decided to bring snack for her and Brennan. She looked at her watch. It was three in the afternoon but her stomach tells her it's time to eat supper.   
  
  
  
~Maybe the workout triggered my 'I'm hungry-feed me' Alarm. ~ She told herself with a giggle. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed some pastries, some junk foods and six-pack cans of colas before she returned to the rec room.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Wanna eat?" she called out to Brennan, who was a bit startled upon hearing her voice. Shalimar walked towards the living room, placed the food on the center table and looked at Brennan. "Emma gave you that months ago. Aren't you finish with that yet?" she pointed at the book and smiled as she took a can of cola.  
  
  
  
"Nah," Brennan shook his head and closed the book. "I was busy the last few months. I just started with it last night." Brennan helped himself with the food. He too took a can of soda and grabbed a bag of junk food.  
  
  
  
Shalimar glanced at Brennan. Her feelings for him haven't changed yet. She is still in love with him. She didn't know what happen to Brennan, nor did she know about the conversation between Brennan and Jesse, but whatever it was she was thankful. She could still see Brennan's love for Emma and she could even feel him hurting every night when Jesse would creep silently in Emma's room. But she knew it was getting better. Brennan has accepted it, though he could not help but still be hurt at times. She was a bit startled when Brennan called her.  
  
  
  
"Shal?" Brennan started. The feral looked at him and waited. "Jesse and I wanted to ask you and Emma this question last week but then it just slipped our of our heads.."  
  
  
  
Shalimar looked at him and smile. She was not really listening to him. She just loved to look at him like that. She gazed at his lovely chocolate... oh how she melts upon it. She stared at his shirt-white shirt, white definitely brings the macho man in him. She giggled at the thought but remained looking at him.  
  
  
  
Brennan never noticed how Shalimar looked at him. His mind just worked on some ideas how to start his very silly question.   
  
  
  
Shalimar was a bit dazed when Brennan begun again.  
  
  
  
"Last week... why did you wanted us to be scan?" Brennan waited for her reply.  
  
  
  
Shalimar stared at him trying to control her mounting laughter.  
  
  
  
"What?" Brennan moved away, got a bit conscious, and asked.  
  
  
  
Shalimar didn't take it anymore and she burst out laughing and it surprised Brennan. He cringed his forehead and looked back at her. "What?" he asked again.  
  
  
  
Shalimar tried to stop. She bit her lip and looked at the elemental. "Would you be mad if I tell you it was just for nothing?"  
  
  
  
"What, you mean for fun? Just for fun?"  
  
  
  
Shalimar nodded.  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
"."  
  
  
  
There was a minute of silence.... Then Brennan burst out laughing. "You two had us scan for nothing?"  
  
  
  
"Well, actually Adam needed it for the record but mostly... it was just for fun." She laughed some more.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Brennan then asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, Emma and I noticed that Adam frequently asked me and her for scanning but he rarely asked you and Jess... so Emma and I decided to convince Adam to run some test on you two... and what could we say? I have a very good psionic best friend." She winked and it made Brennan laughed more. Sometimes, getting someone to agree with her is not Emma's problem.  
  
  
  
Brennan drank from his canned cola again as he finished a bag of junk food. He shook his head and looked at Shalimar again. "When did you finish working out?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Shalimar snapped back from her thoughts and glanced at him again. "A few minutes ago." She replied. "Jesse told me he would be working out with me. But then he decided to spent some quality time with Emma."  
  
  
  
Just as Shalimar finished her sentenced, they heard noises coming from the hallway and then the molecular and the psionic came in the rec room. Shalimar noticed the dirt all over her friends' body as if they came from somewhere beneath the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked them as she shook her head and cringed her face.  
  
  
  
"Jesse was... but he ... then ..." Emma tried explaining but her laughter didn't allow her.  
  
  
  
"I didn't..." Jesse didn't finish his sentence; instead, he grabbed Emma and started tickling her...again.  
  
  
  
Emma tried to struggle but to no avail. Jesse seemed to know very much her most ticklish part and he never gave her a chance to have her vengeance. He loved being like this with her. Being happy around Emma even if their other friends are around. He loved to hear her laughter. Her giggles are music to his ears.  
  
  
  
Shalimar had to move away from the floor for Jesse and Emma might add dirt in her sweaty clothes. She threw herself beside Brennan as she joined Emma and Jesse's laughter. She turned to face Brennan and he saw him controlling his laughter. Sure he envied Jesse but there is apart of him that feels happy for his friends.  
  
  
  
Jesse and Emma started rolling on the floor, eventually messing the rec room.  
  
  
  
"Stop it Jesse." Emma begged but Jesse didn't stop.  
  
  
  
Brennan and Shalimar moved the center table away before the molecular and the psionic knocked it down. They both knew that it would freak Adam if they break the new-glassed table...again.  
  
  
  
"If Jesse won't stop tickling her, she'll pee on her pants." Brennan uttered.  
  
  
  
Shalimar looked at the elemental, surprised that he was acting all right...well, she's happy for him.  
  
  
  
Brennan looked at her when he felt her stare. "What?" he tried to look serious but failed.  
  
  
  
Shalimar didn't say anything but she started giggling again. It wasn't long till Brennan joined her.  
  
  
  
"What?" he repeated as he chuckled.   
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Emma!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Their little laughter was interrupted when they heard Jesse's terrified voice.   
  
  
  
"Emma!" Jesse shook her on the shoulder but Emma didn't responded. "Oh God! Emma."  
  
  
  
Shalimar turned to the molecular and the psionic. "What wrong?" Shalimar placed her food down on the table and attended Emma. Her heart beating fast. ~what is wrong with you?~ her brain calls a Emma but there was no reply. "What happened? What's wrong?" she turned to Jesse.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure." Jesse frantically replied.   
  
  
  
Brennan stood up to have a better look at the psionic. ~At least she's still around. ~ he told himself. He knew Emma was not far since their bond is still unbroken.   
  
  
  
Jesse was looking at Emma, who was unconscious even though her eyes were wide open, when he heard Brennan calling for Adam.  
  
  
  
"Adam!" the elemental talked into the comlink. "Something's wrong with Emma."  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Adam asked back a little shocked. What had happen this time? What had happen to Emma?  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure." Brennan replied. He stood up and walked closer to Emma.  
  
  
  
"Adam, Emma just went... blank..." Jesse cut in Adam and the elemental's conversation.  
  
  
  
"Just calm down Jesse. I want you to bring her to the lab now."  
  
  
  
The group hurriedly moved. Jesse carried Emma in his arms and rushed her to the lab. He was terribly worried. ~Emma! What happened to you? ~ the question hanged inside his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Little that they know, Emma was just in a trance.  
  
  
  
~Hi Emma! ~  
  
  
  
~Meg? ~ Emma replied.  
  
  
  
~Hello girl. Long time no talk. ~ Meg giggled.  
  
  
  
~Yeah! How are you? ~ Emma virtually smiled.  
  
  
  
~We're fine. And you? ~  
  
  
  
~I'm great! ~  
  
  
  
Meg could feel Emma shrugged and it made her smile. ~I'm sorry to bother you. I was trying to reach you for about an hour now. ~  
  
  
  
~That's all right; you didn't bothered me at all. I was fooling around with my friends. ~ Emma said, feeling the virtual smile of the other psionic.  
  
  
  
~Oh I see. Well I was just going to ask if we could get together for like sometimes... I mean, you, Cole, me, the rest of the class... ~ Meg paused. She was not sure what Emma would say.  
  
  
  
~Sure! ~ Emma gladly agreed.  
  
  
  
~Great! When? ~ Meg smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Adam sighed and shook his head as he face the computer scanner. Shalimar looked at Adam and walked towards him.  
  
  
  
"Adam, don't give me that look." She warned. "What's wrong with her."  
  
  
  
"Well, I can't see anything wrong with her, but..." Adam started.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean nothing's wrong? Look at her. She's...she's...she's blank." Shalimar paced near Emma and waved her hands in front of the psionic's face.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Stop that!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Shalimar almost jumped off when she heard Emma's voice. Jesse and Brennan rushed beside Emma.  
  
  
  
Emma looked around. ~They brought me in the Lab? God they're so concerned. ~ She smiled. "How long was I out?" she said casually.  
  
  
  
"You knew you were out?" Jesse's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"Of course. I was in a trance." Emma heedlessly replied then stood up from the med bed. She didn't thought it was necessary to tell them when is her power taking her in a trance. She didn't even feel the need to tell them anything at all. She just want to shrugged it off like the rest do when their powers fluctuate-Brennan never tell the group that he got shorted every winter, when the air is cold even in the sanctuary; Shalimar never tell them when the feral inside her needed to prowl at night; Jesse doesn't tell anyone the he involuntarily masses every morning...so she never bother them when she feel like going in a trance.   
  
  
  
Emma smiled at them and tried to walk out of the crowd when Adam blocked her way.  
  
  
  
Adam placed his hands on his waist and he looked sharply at Emma. Adam's stare made the psionic backed away from him but he got her on the shoulder. He pulled Emma close to him and hugged her.  
  
  
  
"Don't scare us like that again, you little brat." Adam said with the intension but it turned out to be a grin.  
  
  
  
The mutants looked at each other and laughed. Emma sighed and pushed herself from Adam's arms. For a second, she thought that Adam would tear her apart. She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. Emma nodded and smiled.  
  
  
  
Adam looked at his precious psionic daughter and kissed her on her temple. "You scared us big time."  
  
  
  
"I know." Emma whispered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah! You scared the hell out of us. You should have seen Jesse when he panicked." Brennan grinned as he slapped Jesse's back lightly.  
  
  
  
Emma smiled at Brennan, gazed at her friends and she looked back at Adam. "I'm sorry." Emma apologized. "I just didn't see the need of bothering you."  
  
  
  
"Anything for your safety is worth bothering us." Adam squeezed her hand and looked at the rest. "And that goes with anyone of you. You're all my children and there is nothing more important to me than your well-being" he added.  
  
  
  
The group had to smile. All of them came from a not so perfect family but having a second family like this...everything is so worthwhile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Emma embraced Adam again and sighed. "I promise I would never do it again."   
  
  
  
Adam nodded as he released her from his arms. "Are you sure you're alright?" Adam's protectiveness worked overtime.  
  
  
  
"Yes." She replied with a twinkle in her eyes. A certain signal that only she and Shalimar understood.  
  
  
  
"You mean you're ALL RIGHT!" Shalimar grinned just as she got Emma's message.  
  
  
  
"I'm great even. Good enough to go clubbing tonight." Emma winked at Shalimar and the two female mutants looked at their creator.  
  
  
  
"Oh no!" Adam shook his head and backed away. "You're not going out."  
  
  
  
Emma looked at Shalimar and willed her to persuade Adam so the feral joined the psionic in posing a puppy dog-face.  
  
  
  
/hmm! Hmm! /  
  
  
  
Emma and Shalimar snorted like little puppies. "Please! Pretty please!" the ladies chanted.  
  
  
  
Brennan and Jesse looked at each other, smiled and shook their heads. They knew the ladies wouldn't stop bugging Adam until he let them go for the night. It has been long since the last time they spent the night clubbing.  
  
  
  
Adam looked at them and sighed. "Are Brennan and Jesse coming?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Of course they are." Emma smiled, joined her hands at her back and swayed her body like a little girl.  
  
  
  
Adam sighed. "All right!"  
  
  
  
Shalimar gave Emma a high-five and the two ladies headed out of the Lab.  
  
  
  
"Brennan, Jesse," Adam called his two sons. "Keep an eye on them. Okay?"  
  
  
  
Both mutants nodded and then followed the ladies out of the Lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-  
  
***Lyza***  
  
  
  
This was shorter than I expected. I'm really sorry... The Lesson plan I made drained everything from my head. LOL. Please tell me if I should continue or not.... Keep on reviewing... 


	13. Time Out!

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Hey! 

Aur: Thanks dear. I had your review just before I wrote this chapter…you convinced me to continue. Thanks for the support (as always)… please keep on reviewing…

Gangsta's brat: hey there! I've missed reading from you. Sure it's alright… still it's good to hear that you still read my work. LOL… hope you'll keep on reading till the end…hehehe. Please keep on posting your review.

Spikes_storm: Sure dear…anything for EMMA! LOL… anyways thanks for the review and hope you'll stick around with me longer…hehehe…

MsCassy: Thanks for the compliment… I really appreciate your opinion (but you really should not tell that in public. We don't want others to throw tomatoes at me…LOL *just kidding) thanks, really. I really wish I was one of the best **still hoping** LOL. Anyways, I hope you'll continue reading my work/s… please keep on posting your review.

Brigitta: Yeah! I really don't know how to explain why the girls want the boys to be scanned…LOL… thanks for reading and for posting your review. 

Emma453: Thanks a lot. I was really thinking if I should continue. Anyways, thanks for sticking around with me this long. I really hope you'll hold on longer…LOL…

Bri: Thank you for posting your review again. I thought you would not be that interested after reading the last chapter. Please keep on reviewing… thanks again.

Goldstranger: hey girl, here's your request. LOL. I guess you have to find out what I took from your suggestions… hehehe!

Finally I'm almost near to my review goal. Hehehe… thanks to all that posted their reviews and if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to email me at resplendents1@yahoo.com 

Here we go again…Have a good time!

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 13

The group agreed to let Emma choose the club to crash into, and Emma picked a good club to stand by. The club was full packed and nothing excites a feral but a crowd like that. Shalimar placed her hands together and beamed. It has been long since they last went out as a group. Brennan escorted Shalimar as Jesse walked beside Emma. 

Brennan took Shalimar's hand and tugged her. "Care to dance?"

Shalimar had to smile. "Aren't you planning to do a 'girl-hunt'?" she asked him as she wiggled her index finger around, motioning the girls in the club.

Brennan looked around and saw hundreds of gorgeous women dancing around. He smiled and stared back at Shalimar. He had to admit that the feral looked great in her sequenced black tops, which managed to cover her until at her mid-rib. Brennan's eyes traveled to her skirt, which fall just enough to cover her ankle but were with a high slit, which showed her upper thigh just enough to keep any man looking. Brennan smiled… it was more of a grin…and looked at Shalimar closely. 

"You are worth all of the women here Shal." He said.

Shalimar looked Brennan then her eyes fell on the ground. "Thanks." She whispered.

"So, will you make my day by dancing with me?" Brennan offered his hands again.

Shalimar nodded. "Gladly."

The two mutants paved their way to the dance floor, leaving the molecular and the psionic at the bar. Jesse looked at Emma, who was leaning at the bar, and found her looking around.

******

"Honey," he called her attention. 

Emma turned her head to face Jesse. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at his eyes.

Jesse had to smile. He seemed not to get enough of Emma. "What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"Well, I have been thinking…" Emma started as she pulled Jesse closer to her. "Don't you think we should…you know… tell Adam…"

"About us?" Jesse finished her sentence for her.

Emma nodded while she was biting her lower lip. She took Jesse's hand and entwined it with her candle-like fingers.

"Are you sure?" Jesse again, "You were the one who suggested that we should keep it for a while."

"Well, I was afraid that the group might not feel at ease every time the two of us are around." Emma released Jesse's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jesse gazed at her. "Do you think they won't be if we tell them now?"

Emma looked passed Jesse and her eyes got a glimpse of Shalimar and Brennan on the dance floor. "I don't think so." She said, willing Jesse to follow her stare. Emma turned her eyes to her beau again.

Jesse thought for a while then finally nodded. "Okay. We'll make it official…next week? … maybe …" he returned his gaze on her when his lips met hers.

Emma kissed Jesse passionately and Jesse found himself kissing back. For a moment, Jesse forgot that they were in the crowd and he held her like he was about to lose her. He held her close to him; caressing her back gently, grinding his body against her, feeling her soft arms. She felt very good. They kissed for about a minute before she pulled off and looked at him. 

"Okay" Emma nodded. Suddenly, a wry voice entered Emma's mind.

~We're here! ~

*******

Emma turned around, looked just about, before she face Jesse again. "I want you to meet somebody." She took his hand and tugged him.

Jesse had no choice but to follow Emma. He was a bit surprise when a group of people greeted Emma.

"Emma!" 

A group of people chorused.

Emma's heart leaped in joy. It was almost a week since she last saw this people. Emma turned to Jesse, and then faced the group again.

"Jesse I want you to meet my classmates in self defense class…" Emma mentioned their names as she pointed to each one. "Guys, this is Jesse…"

"Her boyfriend." One of her classmates interrupted. With a teasing look, they gazed at her. 

"Yes." She affirmed as she licked her swelling lips—due to kissing. Her psionic classmates noticed it and they teased her. 

"Where are Meg and Cole?" Emma asked when she noticed that they were not around.

"Here!"

Emma turned and found Meg and Cole behind them. "Hi!" She each gave them a peck on their cheeks. "Oh," she uttered as she looked at Jesse. "These are my very patient and uncomplaining teachers…Meg and Cole." Emma introduced.

Jesse, being polite, offered a handshake to each of them. His eyes traveled to each faces to be familiar with them.

Meg's eyes traveled all over Jesse's body—from head to foot and then she uttered: "You're a molecular!"

Jesse was a bit surprise when he heard Meg. "Pardon me!" he requested her to repeat what she said but Emma's laughter caught her attention.

"She's a psionic Jesse." She informed him.

"OH!" Jesse smiled.

*****

Jesse seemed to be enjoying the company of Emma's friends. Meg walked over to Emma and Jesse with a grin on her face.

"Would you mind if I borrow your man for a dance?" Meg teased Emma.

Emma looked at Jesse, as if asking for his opinion, before she nodded toward Meg. "Okay, but don't get to close…" ~I might get jealous ~ Emma smiled as she added the last phrase in Meg's mind.

Meg winked. ~I promise I won't. ~ she took Jesse's hand.

As soon as Jesse and Meg left the table, Cole walked towards Emma. "Hi, would you mind?" Cole motioned at the seat.

"Oh, no. No." Emma allowed Cole to sit beside her.

"I was looking for you last week then Meg told me you were quitting. Why?" Cole started the conversation.

Emma took a sip on her iced tea before she faced Cole. "It's a long story Cole and this is not the right place to talk about it." She smiled.

Cole nodded, acknowledging Emma's not willingness to talk about the issue. He let out a loud sigh. He didn't know how to start. He didn't know how to tell Emma…his feelings for her…everything. Cole let out a loud sigh again. "You know what? …" that sentence made Emma to face him again. "The first time I saw you… you know… in this club…"

Emma remembered that day—the first time she and Cole met. "Yes…" she nodded.

"You remember?" Cole was surprised that Emma did remember that day.

"You bet I do." She grinned. "What about it?"

"Well, you see…I…" Cole stammered.

Emma chuckled. "Come on Cole. Whatever you have to say couldn't be that big." She willed him to continue.

Cole breathed in and out again. "You see…I … I had this weird feeling that you are someone I have been looking for all of my life… I mean…it's like…you're like…"

"Go on." Emma waited for him to finish.

"You were like a piece of the puzzle of my life that I've been trying to find all these years." Cole finally finished.

Emma gasped. "I know that feeling." She said.

"You do?" Cole found a spark of hope. Emma might be in love with him too.

"Of course. I felt that too. You were…like a piece of a puzzle." Emma stared blankly. When she blinked, she faced Cole. "Now I know why." Emma took Cole's hands.

Cole's smile grew bigger and he looked back at Emma's emerald. His heart pounded hard and fast and he feels very excited. All of these days when he thought Emma didn't feel anything for him. He waited for Emma to continue her sentence.

"Now I know why. You are the piece that would complete my life, the piece which I longed to find. YOU GAVE ME COURAGE TO FIGHT." Emma smiled into Cole's eyes. 

Cole's hope dried out in his throat. Emma was not in love with him. He swallowed to hide the lumps in his throat.

"Funny how I even mistook it for a romantic feeling…" Emma laughed and looked at where Jesse and Meg were.

Cole followed her stare. "Do you love him?" Cole asked her while hiding the sound of defeat in his voice.

Emma looked at him and nodded. "Yes. He's all that I'm living for." With that Emma left Cole to join Jesse and Meg on the dance floor. 

***

Cole walked to the restroom with shoulders dropped. He lost…

"Are you giving up so quickly?"

A familiar voice caught Cole's attention. He looked at the man and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Cole hissed. "I'm not working for you again."

"I didn't came here to offer you a job." The man smiled sinisterly at Cole.

"Then why are you here?" Cole stepped away from the man.

"Cole, Cole. Pity how you could read minds but could not make them think or do what you want." The mysterious man walked towards Cole.

Cole's brow knitted and rage. "What are you saying?"

"I'm here to help you Cole."

Cole stood silently in his position. He didn't trust the man, not at all. The man failed them once, he is not willing to trust him again.

"Come on Cole. You want the psionic? I can give her to you."

Cole thought deeply. He wanted Emma. He wanted her so badly. He looked at the man again. "And what is it to you?"

"Well, you see…" the man smiled devilishly. "Your psionic prevents me from having my feral. If she's with you, then I could have what I want."

"I knew it. You've never change. It's always for your advantage." Cole hissed.

"Of course. I'm not doing a charity here." The man posed an evil grin. "Now, are you willing to work with me again to have what you want?"

*****

Shalimar caught Brennan's attention. They have been dancing for two straight hours and Shalimar's boots are starting to kill her.

"Brennan. We really, really need to rest." She said.

Brennan looked at her, nodded and guided her out of the crowd. Brennan found an empty table and he helped Shalimar towards it. "I'll order something to drink." He said.

"Good! I need to go to the ladies room." She panted. Tiredness was written all over her face but the smile is still there.

"Can you go there yourself?" Brennan asked with concern.

The feral nodded and grinned. "Even if I couldn't, you can't come with me in the ladies room, can you."

"Okay." Brennan smiled with a shook of his head. He helped the feral stand and let her alone to the comfort room.

Shalimar looked behind her and found Brennan heading towards the bar. She turned her head to the dance floor once more and found Emma and Jesse dancing with an unknown woman. She shrugged her shoulder and turned toward the comfort room when she heard a familiar voice coming from the way to the men's room so she decided to take a peek.

"Now, are you willing to work with me again to have what you want?"

Shalimar heard the familiar voice and then an unidentified voice replied 'yes'. She gasped when she saw who were talking. 

~Gabriel! ~ She told herself…

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

Sorry for jumping from one scene to another and for the often cut in time… he he he! Hope you have enjoyed… please keep on posting you reviews. I might not update next week since I have to finish my portfolio as one of my requirements. Thanks again. Have a nice week….


	14. Eighth Lesson: Mind Control

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: hello everyone! It has been long. LOL. I got so busy with my lesson planning. You know, being a teacher is not easy.

Special Thanks to:

Emma453: Yeah! There will be a lot of that too…. Soon. LOL. Thanks for sticking around. You guys makes the whole hard work worthwhile.

Pagan: Hey there! I have missed your review post. It's good to have you back. Don't worry dear, Emma will be back at her self-defense class. That is one of my plans, though I haven't figure out how to do that. Anyways, please keep on reading and posting your reviews.

Brigitta: yeah! Another conflict ey! I'm starting to get the idea that you like confrontations and arguments. LOL. But unfortunately, I'm not good at it. Though I still hoped you've enjoyed reading this…

Bri: I would really try my best to update sooner. (Hehehe) I haven't really figured out who's pairing you liked. Please tell me in your future review.

Goldstranger: hey there. I've missed your emails. I'm sorry I haven't mailed you yet. I got really busy. As a Jesse and Emma shipper, I don't think you would like this chapter so much but please still post your reviews. LOL. I promise to email you soon…

Aur: Brennan checking out Shalimar? Yeah that was a suggestion a reader told me… I thought it was high time he starts checking Shal out (though it still doesn't change the fact that he still have feelings for Emma…in this story…*don't sue me please*)

To everyone: this chapter will start to change your views. LOL. For all E/J shipper and B/S shippers, please don't get mad at me. You know me, such a sucker for complications… hehehe… please bear with me a little longer until I figure out how to give Emma a reason to leave the Sanctuary… 

(By the way I still resent the way the producers of MX pulled our pretty Lauren Lee from the casting… Emma has great potentials if only they gave her equal screen time like they gave Shal and Brenn *hey don't get me wrong, I love Bren and Shal but I hate the way their characters are being played like a dirty sex symbols* again, this is just a comment. Please don't sue me) 

Okay! This chapter is about love, hate, power, confusion, friendship, rivalry and a little bit of sex… LOL. I guess I'll be rating this one with an R. Here it is now. Enjoy and see you later… Mwuaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 14

            Jesse and Emma finally decided that this would be the day they would make a formal and official announcement about them. Jesse went to see Shalimar and Emma went to see Brennan. 

Emma walked around the Sanctuary in her usual tight plunging blouse and black short skirt. She found Brennan in the transport stable tuning the wheels. She walked in the stables and greeted him.

            "Hey Bren!" she called out.

            "Hey Ems." Brennan stood up from his position, took a towel and faced Emma. 

            "Tuning up?" she asked.

            "Uh huh!" Brennan nodded. "Shalimar's bike went crazy last time we chased a new mutant who caused chaos in the city. I thought maybe we should check the vehicles before we go out in a chase again." He explained.

            Emma nodded and smiled at him. Brennan is indeed a very treasure of the Mutant X, always taking a step ahead of what Adam is asking him.

            "So, what brought you here?" he asked as he glared at her alluring attire.

            "Well, Jesse and I decided to announce something about…"

            "The two of you?" Brennan grinned as he finished Emma's sentence. He took his eyes away from Emma. Emma smiled and nodded as Brennan walked towards her. "It's not much of a secret anymore, is it." He said.

            "I know," Emma smiled as her eyes fell on the floor.  "…But we still wanted to make it official." She said.

            Brennan looked at her again for a while and he reached out to touch her face, which startled Emma a bit. Heart pounding, brain twirling, blood streaming, and hand all sweaty; Emma's senses are tingling. The elemental giggled and returned his serious eyes on her. "How long have you been dating?" he asked as his eyes transmitted the pain that he is feeling.

            Sensing the building tension from Brennan, Emma chose to change the topic. "Bren, please…"

            Brennan held her on the shoulder, shook his head and beamed. "Ems, wait." He sighed as he gathered his strength. "I'm happy for you."

            Emma looked at his browns with compassion. "Thanks…" she said.

            "Though I have to admit I really envied Jesse." He grinned but the intension was there.

            Emma placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder and gazed into his eyes. If only Brennan looked at her liked this before… if only Brennan said the words in his head sooner than this… if only Brennan allowed Emma to sense his feelings for her… Emma should have been his by now but things are different now and things have been done.

            "You'll find the right one for you," she told him.

            "I know." Brennan answered. ~I really hoped it would be you. ~ Brennan added in his thought. "So, you're announcing it now…" Brennan turned the topic around so suddenly.

            "Yup!" Emma nodded.

            Brennan pulled his shirt near his nostril and sniffed, "Could I take a short shower?"

            Emma laughed and agreed, "Okay! You're really starting to smell you know?"

            "Gee, thanks!" Brennan replied with a bit of sarcasm. He eyed him and then he laughed as Emma started to laugh with him!

*****

            Shalimar walked back and fort in the small confinement of her room. It has been a couple of months since she last made physical contact with a man. She have been fighting her feral desire since Adam advised her to control her feral side but her fight is almost coming to an end and she knew that she's losing it. She knew she have to stay away from every male in the Sanctuary or her feral nature would take over her and she would lose control.

            Shalimar swallowed hard when she heard a knock on her door accompanied by a familiar voice.

            "Shal? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Jesse called as he knocked on Shalimar's door.

            "Huh? Wha… what… why? I mean… sure … wait I'm…" Shalimar stammered as she went ballistic trying to find a way to envelope the sexual desire her feral nature is making her feel.

            "Shalimar? Are you all right? Can I come in?" Jesse heard several thumping and banging sounds in the room before Shalimar finally open it. Jesse went in and Shalimar keep her distance. Jesse looked at the feral, sensing that something is not right. He made face and asked her as he walked towards her. "Is something wrong Shal?"

            "Stay away!" Shalimar suddenly yelled as she backed off. She avoided Jesse's gray-blue eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry Jesse. This is not a very good time so if you have something important to tell me, say it now AND PLEASE KEEP YOUR DISTANCE!" she told him.

******

            Cole effortlessly located Shalimar and Jesse through their mind. He heard every conversation and even their thoughts. He could see Shalimar fighting inside her and he could see Jesse's concern.

            "Perfect!" Gabriel said. He took a seat and sat on it as he started his plan.

            "What do we do now?" Cole asked him.

            "Simple." He posed an evil grin. "We play with their minds."

            Cole couldn't see the relevance of Gabriel's plan with the plan of having Emma. He thought that if Gabriel could play with the minds of Emma's friends, then why not do it without his help?

            "Because your psionic (Emma) protects them all the time." Gabriel answered his mind question immediately. "Now we grab the opportunity." He said.

            Cole shook his head. If his analysis were correct, Gabriel would break up Emma and Jesse by letting Emma see Jesse 'doing' something with Shalimar.  ~But I thought he wants Shalimar? Why would he allow Jesse to touch her? ~

            "At this point, I would do anything to get rid of Emma and to have Shalimar." Gabriel answered.

*****

            Jesse recoiled at Shalimar's angry voice. He couldn't understand why his friend was acting that way but he was determined to understand. He moved a little closer to Shalimar and reached out but Shalimar jumped off quickly.

            "Jesse! I said keep your distance." She hollered.

            "Why?" Jesse eyed Shalimar, willing her to tell him.

            "Why? Because if you don't I might lose control and take you!" Shalimar almost screamed in anger…not at Jesse but anger towards herself and her mutation.

            Jesse could not make sense of what he is hearing from Shalimar. "Shal, don't do this. Talk to me…tell me what's wrong."

            As Jesse finished his sentence Shalimar's eyes turned yellowish green and she let out a small growl. Jesse backed away in fright. He was about to leave Shalimar when the feral jumped on him and both of them landed on the feral's bed.

            "I'm sorry Jesse but I can't make it stop. Please leave!" she told him but her body pinned Jesse on the bed and the molecular couldn't move.

            Jesse's heart pounded loud enough for both of them to hear. His mind almost left him when Shalimar started tearing his clothes apart. For a moment, he thought Shalimar needed to feed and he was the unlucky meal but he felt something not right. His eyes flew open when Shalimar started kissing him.

            Jesse pushed her away. "Shalimar!" he yelled. He was angry and confused. ~How could Shalimar do this? ~ His mind asked. He forced the feral to look at him and he was more confused when he saw tears in the feral's eyes.

            "Leave. Jesse, please!" she begged.

            "How could I leave if you're pinning me down?" Jesse's voice showed a mix anger and concerned emotion.

            "I don't know!" Shalimar almost spat the words out. "Do something! Anything! Just make this stop." She started kissing him again. Her heart tells her that it was wrong but something or SOMEONE is controlling her and she hated it.

            Shalimar was surprised when Jesse's arms pulled her closer to him. Jesse lost all thoughts when he found himself kissing Shalimar back. He honestly didn't know what he was doing. He felt as if something is controlling him. 

            "What are you doing?!" Shalimar angrily question Jesse. "I told you to leave."

            "I know but I can't." he said and his hands started to undress Shalimar. "Something's wrong Shal. This is not us!" Jesse knew something is really, really wrong. "We have to call Adam." Jesse suggested.

            Shalimar eyed him as her hands pulled Jesse's pants down. "Are you insane! And what would he say if he saw us fucking each other?"

            It frightened Jesse but something frightened him more. "Oh my God! Emma! She's coming here to see you." Jesse said in panic.

            ~Come on you two, lose control! ~ Both Jesse and Shalimar heard a wry voice and everything went blank on them.

*****  

            Emma sat on the living room couch as she waited for Jesse and the rest. She looked at her watch; she has been waiting there for half an hour. She turned around when she heard noise coming from the hallway.

            "So, where are they?" Brennan walked in the rec room.

            Emma scratched her nape. "I don't know." She said. "Maybe we should go find them." She suggested.

            "Sure." Brennan offered her a hand and she took it.

            The elemental and the psionic started searching in the Sanctuary; looking at the dojo, the kitchen… everywhere but there was no sign of the molecular and the feral. They passed by Adam's lab and found him so much focused in his work that they didn't bothered to interrupt him.

            They both decided to retreat to the living room hoping that the two mutants are already there. They took the hallway, which passes through their rooms before reaching the living room. 

            Brennan and Emma were laughing at the something when Emma's eyes caught Shalimar's door ajar.

            "And then Jesse said…" Brennan stopped when he saw Emma standing silently. He noticed the slow disappearance of smile on her face. "Emma?" he called out but Emma didn't move an inch. He realized that Emma was staring at something. Following her gaze, Brennan's eyes landed on a very not becoming sight.

            Emma wanted to leave the place but she couldn't move. She wanted to scream but words wouldn't come out. She just stood there and watched as Jesse and Shalimar kissed in Shalimar's room. She hoped that it would end there; that Jesse would stop there but it didn't happen.

            Brennan wanted to take Emma away from that place. He knew that the sight is tearing her apart but like Emma, he couldn't move. All they could do is stand there and watch Jesse and Shalimar.

            Emma felt the world stopped when Jesse positioned himself on top of Shalimar. ~NO! ~ Her mind screamed. Tears started falling on her cheeks but there was no sound. She found it hard to believe that Jesse could hurt her like that. She found it hard to believe that he would cheat on her. Her heart tells her that something is not right but her mind tells her otherwise.

            Alas, Emma's world begun to crumble when she heard Shalimar's cry for pleasure when Jesse went deep in the feral. Emma felt her heart skipped a beat when she saw Jesse moving in and out of Shalimar. She snapped back when Brennan blocked her view.

*****

            "Emma!" Brennan hollered when Emma fainted in his arms. Jesse and Shalimar snapped back to themselves when the heard Brennan scream but they were too stunned to move.

            ~Emma saw… ~ Jesse told himself and he cursed a couple of times. 

            Shalimar stared at Brennan and Emma just outside her room, trying to absorb everything and trying to know what happened.

            "Emma!" Brennan repeated.

            Jesse grabbed his pants and shirt, immediately dressed up and run beside Emma. "Emma." He uttered.

            "Get away from her!" Brennan screamed and he threw a low voltage of electricity towards Jesse, sending him flying across Shalimar's room. "Stay away from her Jesse, or you'll leave me with no choice but to kill you." the elemental hollered.

            Jesse couldn't blame Brennan. He knew how Brennan loves Emma and seeing her cry is the last thing both of them would wish but he couldn't blame himself either. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't even have the idea how this thing happened. 

            Shalimar and Jesse stared at Brennan as he gathered Emma's body. 

            "Adam!" Brennan called out. "Emma fell unconscious."

            "What? Okay… relax. Bring her to me." Adam ordered. 

            Brennan carried Emma's body in the lab, leaving Jesse and Shalimar staring at the empty space he just left.

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

I know some of you are freaking mad at me right now but please bear with me a little longer. The next chapter would be for all Emma and Brennan shippers. Please continue posting your reviews… thanks. *Still ducking away from flying tomatoes in the air* heheheh!


	15. Ninth Lesson: Getting Even

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: hello guys, finally we're almost over with our on-campus teaching. Next month would be our off-campus. Yehey! It means more time to work on this story. Anyways,

To: 

Aur: I'm really sorry dear but I had to do it. I didn't understood exactly what you didn't like about the chapter. Anyways, thank you so much for the review. I hope I could do something about your disappointment. Please email me about your suggestion and comment. I would really appreciate it. Thanks again.

Enorn87: hey there! I knew you were new here…LOL…thanks for the review even if you just begun reading. I guess you're a charm fan too (based on your email add). I promise to add some action on the next few chapters… but not yet. LOL… I'd like to break more emotion here… thanks for the review again and I hope you'll never get tired on reading…

Pagan: Hi there. I've missed you reviews… well, I have to think of something to add complication in the story. LOL…thanks for the review and please keep on posting…

Brigitta: Well, Emma is more heart broken than mad but Brennan is extremely in rage. LOL.. of course Shal and Jesse are ashamed but like what I have wrote, both of them don't have the slightest idea what happened between them… thanks for the review and please stick with me a little longer…

Bjvision: hi. I haven't seen your name in my list before. Anyway, thanks for the time you gave me to read my work. As I have written from the very beginning, this story would break all rules in story writing. My story would break many hearts and as you know, I'm a real sucker for complication. I'm really sorry for making you feel that way. Why didn't Emma sensed them? Well, if you were Emma and you were too engrossed with the feeling of betrayal, would you even bother and tried to sense them? I mean, there they are right in front of you. Who cares what's on there head? They're cheating on you…you're best friend and your boyfriend. Anyway, I'm just writing what I think she (Emma) would do. Don't worry, they'll all end up with their proper pairings…LOL… please keep on reviewing…

Emma453: Hi dear, I know you like E/J that much. Don't worry dear this story would still end up our way..(I mean E/J shipper's way)LOL… keep on reviewing please!

Eli283: I could sense that you are not a J/S fan. Sorry dear. I used to be a J/S and E/B fan until I completely fell in love with E/J… sorry again. I promise to make things right…but not yet…LOL…I'd like to add a little more complication…

Goldstranger: ok, I guess I have said everything  when I sent you an email… I promise to do better next chapter (not yet this chapter) I already told you that this is for E/B fan…. Please keep on reviewing….

Ok. I know most of you has been very angry with me *ducking from the flying tomatoes in the air* but please spare me life until I could give Emma a reason to leave the Sanctuary. *running from the fire balls and energy balls* LOL… *take deep breath* thanks….. here we go now… please keep on reviewing….  

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 15

            "Why don't you take some sleep Brennan?" Adam asked the elemental. "It's not like Emma's going anywhere anyway." He added as he looked at the elemental with care and concern.

            "I'll be fine Adam." was Brennan's short reply. Tiredness is written all over his face but he didn't care. He was holding Emma's hand and he has no plans of letting go.

            "But you've been watching her twenty-four seven…"

            "I know. That is what I want." He said.

            "But a week without sleep is…"

            "I'm okay Adam. All need is to stay here." Brennan hissed, cutting to Adam's sentence. He objectively knew that Adam was just looking after their well fare but all his heart wanted was to be with Emma.

            Adam raised his hands in the air, surrendering to Brennan. He knew he wouldn't win in this conversation. He shrugged his shoulder and placed a cup of coffee beside his elemental son.

            "Okay. If that's what you want. But have some coffee, it'll be good for you." Adam offered. He added some herbal thing on the coffee to add more energy to Brennan.

            Brennan thanked him, still not taking his eyes off Emma. Jesse and Shalimar sat just outside the Sanctuary lab. After the scene in Shalimar's room, Brennan didn't give the two of them any chance to see Emma and they couldn't blame him.

            "Off to bed with you two." Adam ordered to Jesse and Shalimar when he saw them out side the lab. The two mutants heard his command to which they willingly obeyed. They wanted so much to see Emma but it seems that Brennan wouldn't be leaving Emma anytime soon. All they could see was a glimpse of her. Jesse's heart ached on the thought of not being able to be with the woman he loves but he couldn't do anything. Although jealous, he chose to let Brennan have his time with Emma.

            Shalimar willed Jesse to retreat to his room. She knew in her heart that she contributed on this sad event. She wished that this would only go away but she knew that that was impossible.

******

Brennan held Emma's hand the whole time. He honestly believed that Shalimar and Jesse have a good explanation for what they did but his anger is preventing his soft side to allow them to explain. He wanted to tear Jesse apart or even Shalimar. 

            Tears rolled down from his eyes. He knew he have lost Emma before and he have accepted it but he couldn't lose Emma this way. It just didn't seem fair. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Emma whispered. The words were unclear to him but it didn't matter.

            Emma opened her eyes and found herself in the lab. ~What happened? ~ She almost lose track. She found Brennan beside her. She smiled at him as she tried to get up.

            "Hi!" she whispered.

            "Hello!" Brennan smiled back. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he brush his tears away.

            "Fine!" she replied. "And you? Why are you crying?"

Brennan smiled "Crying? Me? Of course not. I'm just a little tired." He said.

"All right!" Emma shrugged her shoulder. "What am I doing here?" she eventually asked him.

            Brennan was surprised that Emma forgot, he was happy in a way. He was happy that Emma won't be crying since she didn't remember.

            "Hey!" Emma called out. "Are you even listening to me?" she grinned and shook her head. "It won't matter why am I here." She whispered and looked around. "Where's Jesse?"

            Brennan swallowed, searching for the right words to say. He looked at her… ~she's waiting for a reply. What would I say? ~

            "Sleeping in his room." Brennan finally answered.

            "Oh!" she sighed. "You know what," Emma looked at Brennan again. "I really had this very weird dream." She stated with a smile.

            "Really?" Brennan tried to converse.

            "Yup. I dreamt that Jesse and Shalimar were making out in Shal's room." Emma laughed out loud. "If I didn't know Jesse, I would have thought that it was for real." She giggled. The smile on her face slowly faded away when she saw that Brennan didn't found it funny. She saw him clenched his fist. "Brennan, relax. It was only a dream." She smiled but Brennan's eyes were telling her something else.

            "Or is it?" he said softly.

            Emma gazed at the elemental for a while, reading him. She shook her head… "No." she whispered. "No." she repeated. "Jesse couldn't… he wouldn't… he loves me…"             Tears rolled down her cheeks. "This is just a bad dream."

            "Emma…" Brennan took her on the shoulder.

            "NO!" she screamed. "This can't be true." But the images from Brennan's brain are enough proof. 

            Brennan gathered her small body closer to him. "I'm sorry Emma." He rocked her body as she cried on his broad frame. He kissed her head as a tear fell from his eyes. He wished he could take all the pain from her. He would rather hurt himself than see Emma in all this pain.

            Emma sobbed and screamed in pain, anger and love. She couldn't believe that an angel, such as Jesse, is capable of bringing much pain. She couldn't believe that a best friend, such as Shalimar, is capable of stealing her life away from her. 

            Emma pulled away from Brennan's arms and started her way out of the Sanctuary's lab.

            "Where are you going?" Brennan asked the moment Emma pulled away from him.

            "I need to go in my room." She uttered.

            Brennan run beside her, "I'll take you there," he offered. He didn't wait for Emma to agree. He took Emma in his arms and carried her in her room. Emma allowed herself to be cradled in Brennan's arms. She is too weak to walk anyway. Brennan silently and softly walked towards the psionic's room. He carefully keyed in the codes of Emma's room. 

Emma's door slid open and Brennan carried Emma in, closing the door with his foot. Brennan let Emma sat down on her bed. "Will you be okay here?" he asked.

            Emma wanted to say yes but the moment she laid her eyes on Brennan again, the images came flashing and the pain crept back so she broke down. 

            Brennan sat beside her, took her hand and wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay. Just cry it all out." He whispered. 

            Emma looked at him with those teary emerald eyes and he looked back at her. Brennan gazed at her and his eyes fell on her lips. God, how he wanted to taste her. Brennan found Emma leaning over closer to him. His heart pounded fast. What is happening? What is Emma doing?

Finally their lips met. It was a short sweet kiss. Then they kissed again, with mouths open but still without tongue, and then again. This time Brennan tried to enter Emma's mouth and she let him, entwining her tongue with him.

            "No!" she softly said. ~This would hurt Shalimar. ~ Her heart told her.  

            ~But she took Jesse from you. She deserves to be hurt. ~ her mind argued.

            Brennan's eyes fell on the floor. "I'm sorry." He said and swallowed to hide the lumps in his throat. "I'm gonna go now." ~it was too good to be true. ~ he told himself.

            "No!" Emma stopped him. "Stay. Please stay." Emma begged. She stood up and took Brennan's hand and willed him to hold her. Emma leaned again to kiss him.

            Brennan couldn't believe what Emma just did but he couldn't careless. He kissed her back. He needed this. He licked her lips and tasted her mouth. His hands traveled to her blouse and started unbuttoning it.

            Emma did the same with Brennan's pants. She allowed herself to lose control. She didn't care anymore. She wanted to get even so badly that she'd do anything. She gasped as Brennan carried her on her bed.

            Brennan was digging into her flesh. How he longed for this moment; the moment when he could taste her lips; the moment when he could caress her arms; the moment when he could touch her… If this was a dream, he didn't wanna wake up. His mouth traveled down Emma's body while his hands made its way down her legs.

            Emma clutched on his shoulder when she felt his finger on her core. She allowed him to touch her in his own creative way. Brennan's mouth rested on the peak of Emma's breast. He sucked on it like a hungry child feeding on its mother's bosom. He did the same to the other breast as his finger entered her.

            "God! Brenn…" was all that Emma could utter.

            Brennan could feel Emma's wetness in his finger and it drives him crazy. His mouth traveled even more lower as Emma's moans kept encouraging him.

            ~You feel so good ~ Brennan's mind said.

            Emma grabbed Brennan's hair when he pried her legs apart, allowing better access into her core. He kissed her wetness and Emma wept in unexplainable pleasure. She had to admit that Brennan is good in it.

            "Yessss!" She wept. "Ohhhh! Ahhh!" she moaned.

            The elemental placed his tongue in the psionic's core, showing her what the other part of his body longed to do.

            "Brennan!"  she cried. ~Brennan really knows how to make a woman happy.  ~ she told herself. Her thighs shivered every time Brennan nibbled with her sensitive part.

            Brennan felt himself hardened as lust took control. He went back to Emma's lips as he positioned himself on top of her.

            Emma gasped as Brennan entered her. She could feel herself tearing apart. Brennan was a big man and she cried in pleasure and pain. She clutched at his shoulder. Brennan rested inside her for a while as Emma got acquainted with his hugeness. Brennan moved a bit faster in her and Emma's hips started moving with him.

            "Emma!" He cried. "You taste so good." He told her.

            Brennan thought that he should take it slow but this might be the last time for him and her. ~Next time it'll be slow. ~ He told himself as he moves faster and faster in her.

            "Yes…. Harder…. More!" Emma pleaded.

            "Oh god! Emma!" Brennan let out his own cry.

            "Yes…" Emma uttered. "Uhhh! Harder!" she begged.

            "Emma" Brennan panted but he kept on going as he was coming to the peak of his pleasure.

            "Ahh! BRENNNNANNNNNN!" Emma screamed as Brennan let out his own cries.

*****

            Shalimar weeps in her room as Emma sent her every sensation she felt in Brennan's arm. Shalimar felt it when Brennan entered Emma and it tore her apart. Shalimar's world almost stopped when Brennan started moving inside Emma.

            She cried as her mind sees how Brennan loved to kiss Emma. She almost threw up when she felt how Brennan would give up everything for Emma. She almost died when she bumped in Emma's plan. She saw that Emma would leave Brennan behind after that night. She knew that Emma only used Brennan to get even.

            Her heart pleas in the heavens to make it stop. She couldn't bare the idea of Brennan in pain after Emma leaves him. She pleaded to the gods to make it just a dream, but to no avail as she could hear Brennan and Emma from the other room.

*****  

            "I'm sorry." Emma said as she begun weeping again in the comfort of Brennan's arms. Both of them still panting in exhaustion. 

            "Sorry for what?" the elemental caressed her cheeks as they rested on her bed.

            "I didn't mean to…"

            "Use me?" he finished Emma's sentence for her.

            Emma nodded as she wipes away some tears in her eyes.

            Brennan kissed her head and sighed. There was short pause then Brennan spoke again. "It's all right Emma. You could use me if you want. Use me, for all I care…" he whispered

            "You don't understand Bren…"

            "I don't need to understand." Brennan quickly cut in Emma's sentence. "I don't need to understand Ems. I just need you to be here…with me. I love you Emma." He bit his lips for he knows that Emma wouldn't answer in a positive way.

            "Brennan, you…"

            He placed his index and middle finger on her lips. "You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know the truth. I love you… that's the truth."

            Emma wished she could make her heart to love Brennan again. She knew Jesse have hurt her but for some insane reason, she still hopes for a miracle. "I'm sorry." She repeated and kissed Brennan's cheeks.

            "Emma…" Brennan gazed at her. "Please let me stay here, **even just for tonight**." Brennan begged.

            Emma gazed at him. ~I'm so sorry Brennan. I wish I could bring myself to love you again. ~ her mind said. She nodded and kissed him again. 

***

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

Emma is really not that mean but if I were her I'd do the same thing. LOL. Please continue reviewing.


	16. Lesson Ten: Hiding The Pain

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Okay! This was not a fine week for me. While I was thinking of Emma, I opened my email with the thought that I would be reading something that would make feel a little okay about her leaving the MX but instead I got an email from…I forget who that it is now made official that Karen would replace Lauren Lee. And to add on my disgust, John Shea would be leaving too. At least he gets to say good-bye on the first episode of the Third season. Darn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Special Thanks to:

Aur: Hi there! Thanks for posting your review. I really thought you wouldn't anymore. NO, I don't want you to send your review on my email. I would like to read your review on the official posting, but if you have suggestions that you thinks would spice up the story, I would be very happy to read them in my email or on the official posting. Thanks very much again. Mwuahhhhhh!!!!

Spikes_storm: Thanks for the compliment dear friend. Well I have to hand it to you guys. Your great reviews make all the work worthwhile. Thanks again and please continue posting your reviews.

Goldstranger: You could really read me girl! It's amazing how you could read my thoughts. *and I thought you were an elemental when you tried killing me with your fireball* (LOL) but not yet in the next chapter. I'd like to write about how Jesse would react when he finds out what occurred between his beloved Emma and his friend Brennan. Please keep on posting your reviews. Thanks again.

Enorm87: As I have said in the last chapter, Emma couldn't think of anything at that time but vengence. I mean, I would be freakin' mad if I were her. And about your other questions, *LOL* you have to stick around to find out. Thanks for the review.

La-angele321: Okay, I understand how you feel but I didn't made Brennan have Emma. What I did is I made Emma seduced Brennan to take her knowing the fact that Shalimar's heart will be broken when she finds out. Don't worry, Emma would survive. She's stronger than we think, you know. Thanks for the review again and please stick around longer.

Brigitta: Thanks for the encouragement girl! Well now you would find out how Jesse would react. Thanks for the review and please keep it coming!

Bjvision: Wow! I didn't think you would come back! Anyways, I know what you mean but I thought that if a guy has been waiting for that moment all of his life (I mean to be with the one he loves) and he suddenly had that chance, why would he let it pass knowing that it wouldn't pass him twice? Fret not dear, this is still a J/E story and everything would turn back to it's proper place again. Thanks for the reviews.

Here I go again. I hope you enjoy.

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 16

            It was four in the morning and Shalimar was still awake. She really didn't have a very good night since Emma kept sending her images and sensation about her and Brennan. 

Shalimar tore her bed sheet in pain. She wanted to walk in Emma's bedroom and rip her heart out but she knew she have no right. Brennan is only doing what he wanted to do. Besides, she really couldn't blame Emma if she's hurting her that way because she knew Emma is in deeper pain.

            "I didn't mean it!" she screamed. "Stop it Emma please." she yelled, hoping that Emma would hear her plea and would forgive her.

            ~Are you insane? Emma would never forgive you. You went in bed with her boyfriend. You…her best friend… how could you do that? ~ A voice condemned her.

            "I was not myself. Emma, please…" Shalimar continued begging.

******

            Jesse flipped awake on his bed when he heard Shalimar screaming. He ran to her room and got inside.

"Shalimar! What's wrong?"

            Shalimar knelt and begged on Jesse. "Make her stop Jesse. Please, make her stop." She cried.

            "Stop who?"

            "Emma! Stop her. She'll only hurt him." Shalimar looked up at Jesse. "She'll only hurt Brennan."

            "Emma?" Jesse cringed his forehead. "Emma is in the Lab. How could she hurt Brennan?" Jesse was a bit confused. He noticed the feral's swelling eyes lids. He guessed that Shalimar hasn't slept yet. He took Shalimar in his arms to pacify her. "Calm down Shal, you just need rest." He told her.

            "Rest?" she pushed Jesse away. "Are you even hearing me? I have to stop Emma!" Shalimar started to leave but Jesse got her arm.

            "Shal, Emma is in the Lab!" he repeated.

            "She's not in the lab, Jesse! She's in her room and she's sleeping with Brennan!" Shalimar screamed at the top of her lungs.

            Jesse's jaws dropped opened and his eyes widened in surprise. Then his face twisted as his mind absorbed the meaning of Shalimar's sentences. He didn't say another word; instead, he stormed out of Shalimar's room and rushed to the lab. He forgot about Shalimar. He forgot about everything. He just needed to see if what Shalimar was telling is true.

            ~What am I doing here? ~ He asked himself when he found out that Emma was not in the lab anymore and remembered Shalimar telling him that Emma's in her room. He rushed out of the lab and in front of Emma's room.

            Panting, Jesse stopped right at Emma's door. He paced back and forth in front of Emma's room, deciding whether or not he should come in. But his mind is blurred and he couldn't think straight at this point.

            "Jesse!" Shalimar came rushing behind him. 

            "I have to know, Shalimar. I have to see her." Jesse hissed and turned to the door. He was about to phase in the room when Emma came out.

            Emma looked at Jesse and Shalimar. She wanted to lash out at them when she saw them together. She wanted to cry but there is no more tears left to shed. She glared at them with her mind bleeding in pain and disgust and there is no more emotion left on her face.

            Jesse gritted his teeth as he asked her. "Is it true? Did you sleep with Brennan?" he waited for her to tell him that he's mistaken and Shalimar held her breath as she waited for Emma's answer. He didn't notice that Emma was only wearing a flimsy negligee. "Tell me!" he demanded but Emma didn't need to answer.

*****

"Emma?" Brennan came out of Emma's room…in his under pants.

            Jesse's breathing became rapid and blood came rushing back and fort his heart making his heart beat louder and faster. ~This is not happening to me. ~ He thought. He stood there for about few seconds then his anger came out through his fist.

            "You asshole!" he yelled as his fist made contact with Brennan's face.

            Brennan landed back inside Emma's room. He felt his jaw break and he licked his lip, tasting the tang of rust. ~Blood. ~ He told himself.

            Jesse didn't stopped there. He wanted to kill Brennan for that moment. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted to release all his anger. He remembered their conversation. He was mad at him before but he held back still keeping in mind that he is his friend but Brennan have gone overboard. He rushed beside Brennan, grabbed his hair and punched him again.

*****

"Stop them!" Shalimar pleaded to Emma.

            Emma looked back at her, raised her brow and uttered: "You're the feral, why don't you stop them?" she said cynically. 

            Shalimar grabbed her by the shoulder and nudged her. "Emma, they're killing each other because of you!" she yelled.

            Emma glanced at the molecular and the elemental then back to the feral; she snorted through her nose. She could feel Shalimar's finger digging into her flesh. She looked back at Brennan and Jesse. She saw Brennan create a voltage in his fingers and getting ready to throw it at Jesse.

            "Stop it Bren." Emma calmly called out. The two male mutants looked at her and Brennan let the tesla coil dried out in his palm. "He's not worth it." Emma added.

            Jesse looked at Emma with his eyes full of sorrow and pain. "Why?" he asked. "Why are you doing this?"

            Emma glared at him. "Why?" Emma laughed but it sounded more like a sob. "You're asking me why?" she looked at him as she held back the pain and tears. "Did I ask you why you went in bed with my BEST FRIEND?" Emma stressed the two last words and pouted her lips.

            Jesse jerked back and all the anger in his mind flew away in a zap. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Emma is actually sleeping with Brennan to hurt him and Shalimar. ~She's getting even. ~ he told himself.

            Emma looked at the elemental and sighed. "I'm sorry to put you in the middle of this Brennan." She turned and started to leave.

            "Emma!" Brennan called out after her.

            "I'm sorry Brennan but I need to be alone." She said, turning to him. She then glared at Shalimar and posed a sinister smile. "How does it feel to have your best friend sleep with the man you love?" she turned and left.

            "I didn't mean it!" Shalimar screamed behind Emma. "God…" she cried. The three mutants were left behind staring at the blank space Emma left.

*****

            Emma cried as she closed the comfort room's door behind her. ~I'm sorry Brennan. I'm so sorry. ~ her mind called out to him. She knew she would be hurting Brennan after this day. She knew that this event would change the team's bonding. She knew that this would make everything change forever. ~I'm sorry ~ was all that she could say.

Why does these things have to happen to her? What has she done? What has she done to deserve all these? Her defensive walls started crumbling down. Her mind spun around and all hell broke loose.

~Help! ~ Emma's mind called out to someone… ~Meg! Cole! Somebody! ~ she cried as images of Jesse and Shalimar flash in her mind. ~Cole! Help me! Meg! ~ she repeated. "Cole!" she called aloud.

*****

            Adam was working on Emma's file. Browsing from the first day she joined the team. His eyes landed on the file he got months ago. "Emma has been mind talking someone I don't know." Adam talked to himself. He looked at the computer and tried tracing who that person was from Emma's brain scan but to no avail.

"I didn't mean it!"

He suddenly heard Shalimar yelling from the hallway then heard steps towards the Sanctuary's public comfort room. 

~What are this children up to? ~ he asked himself. He paused for a while and then decided to check. He left his work behind and walked out the lab when he heard a familiar voice from the rest room.

~Emma~ he thought. He heard her sobbing inside. He thought he should go inside and check but he decided to let the psionic cry it all out. 

/thump…Bam…boom/

Adam heard noises from the hallway. ~What the hell is going on? ~ he asked himself. He was about to leave when he heard Emma scream…

"Cole!"

~Cole?! ~ Adam thought.  ~was that the psionic Emma is befriending? ~ he thought. Still thinking how Emma's friend—Cole, could be connected to the events, Adam decided to rush to the computer and start his own search. ~this could be the answer to all my questions. ~ he chanted to himself.

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

I'm sorry this was so senseless… and short…my brain is a bit drain and I think my muse have left me add the fact that our professor has given me three lesson plans to finish…DARN!! Please bear with me a little longer LOL. Please review…. Thanks


	17. Moving Out

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Hey! So we are done with this entire lesson planning for this quarter. And we are quite free this week so I guess I have had my time to finish this chapter. LOL. Again, I would like to air my remorse. Well, I guess I can't do anything about it. *sigh*

Special thanks to:

Enorm87:  thanks man! Yeah I know what you mean. It's the first time a feral like her had not idea what to do but cry. Thanks for the review and keep it coming.

Brigitta: Thanks. I guess I could end my story right here and now. I have reached by goal (to have 100 reviews. I don't know about the successful part. LOL. So what do you think? Should I continue? LOL, anyways the thing between Brennan and Jesse was not really a fight but we could see some action in this chapter. Okay! Thanks again (for the two reviews you sent me).

Bjvision: You guys keep on showering me with compliments. LOL. Well, I think you should not judge Cole right away until you finish reading the whole story (or at least until the chapter where Emma gets to tell everyone everything.) And about Adam solving the problem, well, it's more like they will solve their problems themselves. Okay. Enough with this briefing. I'm tempted to tell you the whole story. Thanks for the review again (or should I say reviews since you posted 2 reviews for this chapter) and please keep on reviewing. See you later.

Aur: LOL. That was what I really wanted and I'm happy you've sensed that it is mostly Gabriel. LOL. Anyways, about Shalimar and Jesse explaining, actually they really don't need to. You'll find out why on the next few chapters. *grins*

Freckles0707: Thanks girlfriend. LOL. I've missed your reviews. Anyways, I know that chapter 15 wasn't the best story for B/E. I promise to write a fic for them someday. *winks*

Emma453: Hey there! I've missed you. It's all right; at least you've posted your review for this chapter. I really hope you would stick around with me longer. Thanks again and please keep on reviewing.

Goldstranger: LOL. That wasn't enough. I wanted Jesse to kick Brennan's ass just once in his life. I'm sick and tired of Brennan being the center of the group's story. Actually, Shalimar was not that defenseless. She was just overwhelmed with the pain that she is into. LOL. So I guess you're a hybrid (psionic and elemental), just keep that fire away from me so I could concentrate with the next chapter. *avoids the fire* 

la-angele321: Yeah, Brenn was used. Emma said it herself. This chapter would answer your questions. Thanks for the reviews and keep it coming. See you again soon.

Samm: are you new in my fic? I mean, I haven't seen you around before. Anyways, thanks for the compliments. Your comments were so good. Thanks again. I hope you would stick around with me until my story ends. Thanks.

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 17

            Brennan started to leave when Jesse grabbed him by his arms.

            "We have to talk." Jesse stated, gritting his teeth.

            Brennan looked at the molecular's hands on his arm and he pushed it away. "We have nothing to talk about." Brennan hissed.

            "Yes there is." Jesse yelled. "You went in bed with my girl!"

            "Your?" Brennan echoed. "Your girl? HA!" he laughed then eyed Jesse. "She WAS yours.  Not anymore." He turned around and begun leaving again when Jesse's angry fist got his jaw.

            Brennan shook his head and grabbed his chin, checking his jaw. He was really tempted to hit Jesse back a minute ago before Emma stopped him but now Emma is not around. Maybe he could at least defend himself.

            The elemental stood up and punched Jesse back. He hit him directly in his face, which made Jesse fell on his back. He could see blood on Brennan's fist, enough to tell him that his face is bleeding. 

            "Touch me again and I swear I'll forget that we even became friends." Brennan yelled.

            "You freaking son-of-a-bitch!" Jesse stood up. He forgot all his manners. He wanted to beat Brennan so bad the he massed his fist and hit him on the belly, which sent the elemental flying across the hallway…literally. "I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" Jesse screamed as he run towards Brennan. Gone was the sweet caring Jesse they knew. All that was left was this man who wanted to kill him.

            Brennan, having no time to stand up and compose himself, created a small tesla coil in his palm and he sent it to Jesse. 

            It was too late before Jesse could phase and Brennan hit him with his voltage. He landed on the floor with his belly. 

            Jesse tried getting up but his knees were still shaking because of the voltage that got him and his knees failed him causing him to fall again.

            Brennan took the time to compose himself as he pampered the part of his body where Jesse hit him. He had to admit it really hurts. He became too occupied with curing himself that he didn't notice that Jesse was back on his feet.

            "Damn you!" Jesse yelled, grabbing Brennan's hair and hitting him again…with unmassed fist but still hurting the elemental.

            For a moment there, Brennan thought he was dying. He was groggy and he could feel his nose bridge break. Blood was rushing out from his nose and mouth. And then he thought…would he dare? Using his power while Jesse was still holding him means risking his own safety but what else could he do? He would die if he didn't try anyway.

            Focusing all his powers to his hands, he released it. Electrifying Jesse and himself. Both fell on the floor in an excruciating pain as Brennan stopped releasing electricity for the sake of his own life.

            Shalimar stood amazed as she witnessed the whole event. Are these her friends? Why are they killing each other? What should she do? 

            She was about to run to Brennan when she heard Jesse's soft cry.

"Emma" Jesse called "Emma darling!" Jesse called her again, hoping that she would hear his cry

"How dare you!" Brennan hollered. "How dare you call her darling, you two time fucker!" Brennan tried standing up and he paced towards Jesse.

"Emma!" Jesse said, still groggy from Brennan's electric shot. "My Emma!"

"Stop it!" Brennan punched him again. Though he was still weak from his own electricity, he gathered his left power just to be able to hit Jesse back. "She's not yours. I warned you Jess. Once you let her go there is no coming back. So back off. I never wanna see you near her again." He threw Jesse on the floor and stood up.

"It's not his fault." 

Brennan turned around when he heard Shalimar. He became so furious that he didn't even notice the feral.

Tears streamed from Shalimar's eyes. "It's not his fault." She repeated. "I was not myself. I didn't know what I was doing. It was I."

"That's crap!" Brennan spat out. "We all know how ferals act. He should have known that you needed to be touched. And even if you asked him to sleep with you, he could have easily turned you down but what did he do? What did the both of you do?"

"I didn't know what was happening Brennan." Jesse cut in.

"Shut up! Asshole." Brennan yelled at Jesse. He shook his head and turned to Shalimar. "I was not expecting this Shal. Especially not from you."

"Brennan! Please listen." She begged him.

"Listen? No! You two listen to me." Brennan hissed. "You don't know how Emma cried. You didn't know how she trusted you two so much that she even thought everything was just a bad dream." 

Brennan stopped. He could see Emma in his mind when she just woke up from her unconsciousness. He was very happy to see her smile. He was even happy when he thought Emma didn't remember anything. He told himself:  ~It's okay. I could leave with that. I could let her be with Jesse even if I know he slept with Shalimar. I could do that if it'll make Emma happy. ~  but then, she recalled and she was hurt.

Brennan forced a smile. "I honestly believe that the two of you have a good reason for fucking each other and cheating at Emma's back." He spat the words and paused. "Why?" he softly said. "Why do you have to cheat on her?" he asked Jesse.

Jesse sat on the floor quietly as Shalimar wept. They really don't have any idea what happened that day. All they could remember was … what could they remember? They don't even know.

Shalimar looked at Brennan when she saw him leaving again. "Wait Bren. Something went wrong." She explained.

"Yeah! Something indeed went wrong. You went in bed with your best friend's boyfriend." Brennan mocked her.

Brennan was a bit surprised when Shalimar's hands hit his face. "I'm a feral, not a whore!" she hissed. Yes, Shalimar was in pain…but even hurt ferals fight back. Now is the time she felt like fighting back but Brennan started leaving again so Shalimar jumped on him.

"You are done talking, now we demand you hear what we have to say." Shalimar effectively pinned him down on the floor. "That wasn't me back there." she screamed "Yes, I admit my feral was screaming for body contact but I would certainly not do it with Jesse." She cried.

"Is that why he was in your room?" Brennan said cynically.

"I was there to call her." Jesse explained.

"But instead of calling her, you went in bed with her." Brennan teased and laughed devilishly as he tried to push Shalimar away from him but fail.

Shalimar slapped him again. "That is not what happen. We were talking and everything went blank then when I returned from oblivion…"

"You were with him in your bed? Puh! That's shit! That's bullshit!" Brennan broke free from Shalimar causing her to sit on the floor.

"You should…"

"Believe you?" Brennan finished Shalimar's sentence for her. "You actually believe that I would take that pathetic reason?"

"Bren. Please believe me!" Shalimar begged as Brennan tried standing up.

"Give me one reason why I should believe you," the elemental demanded.

"Because I LOVE YOU!" Shalimar hollered.

"."

Brennan was frozen from his position. He couldn't react; he couldn't say anything. He just stood there absorbing Shalimar's words.

Brennan was not the only one surprised. Shalimar was surprised of what she just said. She covered her mouth with her hands and trembled in fear of being turned down. She didn't want to hear Brennan's reply so she stormed out of the hallway and hid back to her room.

Jesse sat there, still absorbing everything. He still doesn't have any idea what had happen between him and Shalimar. All he could remember was a blank.

For a moment, both male mutants sat there; trying grasp on any sane reason why they are both there; trying to pacify themselves. Brennan lifted his head and he looked at Jesse.

 "Was it true? Did she force you? Were you both blank?" Brennan asked the molecular, willing himself to entertain the almost unbelievable alibi.

Jesse paused for a while, looked at him and nodded. "Shalimar loves you so much. She loves you even more than how I love Emma." Jesse sighed. "I'm in love with Emma. I love her so much. I can't even look at Shalimar without feeling guilty." He gazed at the elemental. "You've got to believe me Bren. I would sell my soul if that's what it takes to have her back."

Brennan didn't have to be a telepath to know that Jesse and Shalimar were telling him the truth. But he is not sure if Emma would buy that reason. Brennan knew that Emma is not thinking straight at this moment. The psionic is over whelmed with pain and rage. He has to think of some other reasons, something that is more accepted by the average brains.

*****

            Hours later, Adam still sat in front of the computer monitor, fingers tapping at the computer keyboard non-stop. He has been searching for any files about 'Cole' for hours now but since he didn't know Cole's family name, Adam ended up reading thousands of 'Cole' in the city.

            Adam shook his head and finally called the team—except Emma from course.

            "Shalimar! Come down to the computer quickly. Jesse, Brennan! Come here quick." Adam spoke in his comlink ring.

            Shalimar came in about five minutes later. Eyes still swollen from crying, she faced Adam. She has just ceased from crying just a few minutes before Adam called them.

            "Shalimar, I need you to…" Adam stopped when he noticed. "What happened to you?"

            Shalimar shook her head and forced a smile. She avoided looking at Adam by looking at the computer screen when her eyes caught a picture.

            "Who is that?" she asked.

            "Who's who?" Adam turned and faced the computer.

            "That man!" Shalimar pointed at the photo, which is almost out of the screen since Adam put it in an auto scroll.

"From where are you reading?" Adam stopped the scrolling and put the computer on hold.

            "Scroll it up again." She told him so Adam did what Shalimar told him. "That man. Who is he?"

            Adam looked at Shalimar and cringed his forehead. "You know him?"

            "Uh- uh!" she shook her head. "But I've seen him."

            "You did?"

            Just as Adam and Shalimar are conversing, Brennan came in. "I knew that asshole is a big problem." Brennan exclaimed.

            Adam and Shalimar turned to Brennan. 

"You know him?" asked Adam.

            "That was the man Emma met in the bar. I've only seen him once but that face is definitely unforgettable." Brennan said. He could recall how Emma and the man looked at each other intensely and it made him grit his teeth

            "What's wrong?" Jesse came in. He and Brennan settled their differences an hour ago when Shalimar left them, that is why the molecular and the elemental felt a lot at ease with each other now.

            Jesse's eyes caught the photo in the computer monitor. "What do you need to find out about Cole?" he asked.

            "You know him?" Adam asked the same question for the third time.

            "Yeah. Emma introduced him to me. He's her friend." Jesse answered.

            "Friend? That man is working for Gabriel!" Shalimar exclaimed. 

            "Are you sure?" Adam asked the feral.

            "Sure I'm sure." She told him. "I've seen him talking with Ashlocke weeks ago in the bar we crashed in." she explained.

            "Why didn't you tell us?" Adam again.

            "Well, I didn't know that it was badly needed."

            "We've got to tell Emma. We've got to warn her." Brennan frantically uttered.

*****

            "Adam!" the team whipped around when they heard Emma's voice. "I'm going out to meet a friend." Emma said.

            "Oh no you don't." Adam rushed to block her way. He knew from what he heard that Emma is now going to her friends. "I can't let you see Cole."

            Emma cringed her forehead. "I didn't tell you about Cole, did I?" then she remembered that someone in the group knew Cole. She turned to look at Jesse, raised her brow and snorted from her nose. 

Jesse looked back at her. Feeling the coming thoughts from Emma. He knew she would blame her. 

"You keep on disappointing me Jess. First, you cheat on me then you tell them my secrets. Talking about trust."

            "I didn't tell them anything Emma." Jesse defended.

            "Yeah right!" she uttered and begun pacing away.

            Adam caught her arm and stopped her. "Emma you're staying here." He said firmly.

            "Let go!" she pulled herself free. "I'm not some baby Adam. I could take care of myself."

            "But Emma you have to know that Cole is working for Gabriel." Shalimar exclaimed.

            Emma turned to her and she gritted her teeth. "Is this one of your lies Shal?"  she mocked her.

            "Emma, I'm not lying. Please believe me." Tears appeared from Shalimar's eyes again.

            Emma shook her head and started to leave again. "Nothing you say would stop me!" she said.

            Shalimar was about to jump on her when Adam stopped her. "Adam, we've got to do something." She screamed in between her sob.

            Just as Emma was about to step out of the sanctuary, she heard Adam's voice.

            "Once you've stepped out of the Sanctuary, you cannot come back."

            "."

            "."

            "."

            "."

            The four mutants went dead silent. Adam never threatened them like that before. He would always tell them that going in and out the Sanctuary is always a free choice just as free as they were when they choose to join the Mutant X. But he was serious and that was his last choice. Adam couldn't think of anything anymore. He just needed to keep Emma from leaving the Sanctuary.

            Emma faced Adam, sighed and silently retreated to her room.

            "."

            "."

            "."

            Everyone was still silent until Adam broke it. "Brennan go and change the codes of the transports." Adam commanded just as Emma disappeared from sight. Brennan ran outside to the transport stable. "Jesse, I want you and Shalimar to retrieve any file about this 'Cole' and keep an eye on Emma." Adam said and left for his own search about the mystery man.

******

            "Have you changed the codes?"  Jesse asked Brennan when the elemental returned form the stable.

            "Yes" he replied. "So, you really saw this 'Cole' speaking with Gabriel?" Brennan asked Shalimar.

            Shalimar didn't say a word since she still feels a little awkward for telling Brennan about her feelings. She just nodded and looked away.

            Brennan felt the hanging tension between him and the feral and he didn't like it. This is not the right time to ask or discuss this, but when Shalimar told him that she loves him he was surprised and he felt something weird. When did Shalimar started falling for him? He wanted to know.

            Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard someone coming. "Emma!" They chorused. 

            "Emma. Where are you going?" Brennan asked when he noticed that Emma was carrying a travel bag. "What is that?"

            Emma looked at the mutants and answered: "My stuff. I'm going out." She casually replied and she started pacing again.

            "Emma. Adam told you that…"

            "I know." She cut in Shalimar's sentence. "That is why I went back to take my stuff."

            "Are you leaving us?" Jesse worriedly asked.

            Emma faced the molecular and grinned sinisterly. "Don't you want that? You and Shalimar wouldn't need to hide your affair anymore." She mocked.

            "Emma!" Brennan run to block Emma's way but Emma threw him away effortlessly.

            The group was a bit surprised when Emma threw Brennan away. Brennan landed on the edge of the couch, almost breaking his back.

            "What the…" Brennan almost cursed.

            Emma winked devilishly and started to leave again when Shalimar turned feral and jumped to catch Emma. When Emma saw her in the air, she lifted her leg and kicked the feral on the belly. Shalimar landed in the middle of the living room, breaking the glassed table into pieces. Surprised to what had happen, Shalimar was not able to move immediately.

            Jesse run and massed in front of Emma to block her way but Emma already worked through his brain pinning him and his position.

            Emma snorted with satisfaction. "Now tell me who's weak?" she boasted. Emma paced closer to the Sanctuary's door. "Oh, I forgot." She turned around and faced the team. "You changed the codes and I have to know them." She demanded.

            Brennan avoided her eyes. He didn't want Emma to read him that easily.

            "Oh, but I did." Emma announced.

            Brennan was quite stunned when he heard her voice.

            Emma laughed. "8934959EDL" she uttered. "The code! Right?"

            Brennan gritted his teeth. ~She read me! ~ he told himself.

            "Of course I did." She laughed again.

            "Emma you can't go!" Brennan screamed. "He'll only hurt you."

            Emma eyed him, "Why? Because I'm weak?" Emma laughed again. It was a mocking laughter. She glared at them and hissed: "Never underestimate the power of a psionic!"

            With that, Emma was gone… Shalimar ran to Emma's room and checked her stuff. Gone. It was all gone.

********

            "What happened here?" Adam yelled as he came in the rec room.

            "Emma left!" Jesse said with tears in his eyes as he moved after Emma used her power on him.

            "What?" he exclaimed. "She what?" he repeated.

            "She's gone, Adam!" Shalimar barged in.

            Adam rushed to check Emma's room but like what Shalimar saw—nothing, her things were gone.

            "Adam!"

            They heard Emma's voice in the intercom.

            "Emma, come back here!" Adam commanded.

            Emma laughed. "Are you so worried about the Double Helix? Don't worry, I'll put it in auto pilot."

            "Emma!" Adam called out but no one called back.

            Emma looked at her ring and spoke again. I'm returning everything Adam—my card identity, the transport key, the room's key…everything…including the ring."

            "Emma, don't…" Adam didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. Emma took off her comlink. "Emma!" he screamed. "Shit!" he cursed. Adam leaned on the wall for support. ~this is not happening! ~ he thought. Tears begun to stream from his eyes. Emma's gone and now that Emma took her ring off, it is now impossible to find her.

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

So how am I doing? Do you still want me to continue? I really don't know if Emma would even consider leaving the Sanctuary but I think it's the best way to prove herself. Continue reviewing…


	18. Sanctuary Without Emma

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Hey! 

Special Thanks to:

 Pagan: hi there pal! I've missed your reviews. Anyways thanks for posting your review. Keep it coming. You know how important your post are to me. *smiles*

  la-angele321: Yeah. Emma was not just leaving because Shalimar slept with Jesse. that is one of the greatest reason but that was not the only. It was really mix reason. Emma is sick and tired of being treated like a baby *well I really don't know if Emma is really feeling that way but if I were her I'd be really pissed off.* anyway, about Emma being controlled by someone, well, you have to see it as you read this chapter.  Thanks for the review and please keep on posting.

      Freckles0707 : For a moment I thought of deleting the part where Adam threatened Emma. But then again I thought 'well wouldn't it give more emotion if Emma was threatened by the very man he treated like a father all her life.' And I also wanted to include a part where Emma gets to decided whether or not she should stay with the group. Thanks for the comment. I like Emma this way *POWERFUL* well we all know that Emma is damn powerful. I just hoped that the writers of Mutant X did the same to her character. Ok… I'm sorry. I got a little carried away. LOL. Anyway, thanks for the review.

      spikes-storm: Hi there! Have you received my email? Anyways, it's alright. At least you've posted your review for this chapter. About Emma leaving the group, well that was my original plan then I heard that Emma was really leaving MX, then I thought should I change my original plan? But I said what the hell. I think it's better if Emma star in her own show… ok, I'm blabbing. Thanks. I really love Emma when she's evil. Please continue reviewing. 

      Samm16: Well, I too was lazy posting reviews but then I thought the writers really needed them. Oh well, I guess every readers got a bit lazy when it comes to reviewing. What do you mean you don't know how she manage to kick Brennan's and Shalimar's asses? She have been training so long and she have waited for this moment all her life. Well, you have know idea how I am enjoying this. LOL. Thanks for reviewing.

      Aur : Are you sure you want me to continue? LOL! Yeah! I love it every time Shalimar loses control and starts doing something that she would regret in the end. I think it comes with her mutation. LOL. Hope you'll stick around longer. Thanks for posting your reviews. I really appreciates it.

      MsCassy: that was my favorite part too *the part where Emma was extremely sarcastic and confident* anyway. Thanks for the review.

      Bjvision: Hi there! I wish I could know you other than your pen name (if you don't mind) anyway, thanks for the juicy comments. *giggles* It really overwhelms my heart. I honestly don't know how to portray Jesse's angry character. I really hoped it turned out just fine. Well, thanks for the reviews and comments and thanks for putting me in your favorite list. Thanks a lot.

      Enorm87: LOL… I don't know why I haven't thought of that! Maybe it'll be better as a death fic! What do you all think? But then again, how could Jesse and Emma be together if they die? Anyway, thanks for posting your review. 

      Goldstranger: Hi girlfriend! You are now one of my official favorite reader! Anyway, as much as I wanted to comment on every opinion you posted, I would choose to remain silent so as not to steal the honor of you finding out yourself. I don't know why you keep on reading me. I guess you know what I'm already planning to do. *sighs*  Oh well, *smiles* I still wanna thank you for posting you review.

      Emma453: hi! I've missed you! Anyway, I hope you keep on reading my fic even if you don't get to post your reviews *but it would be great if you do* (smiles) thanks so much for the post.

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 18

            Jesse sat in front of the computer where he always spends his leisure time. Now he sat there just to forget. He blames himself for what had happen though he really didn't know what took place between him and Shalimar.

            He lifted his eyes from the computer to the dojo. He could see Shalimar torturing herself while Brennan continuously shots tesla coil on the wall. It was obvious that their lives were affected by Emma's absence.

            Jesse shook his head and returned to the computer. Images of Emma begun passing through his mind. How is she doing? Is she all right? ~ Of course she's all right. ~ He told himself. He could not think of otherwise. He should not…

*****

            Adam came in and saw the same picture of his children—Shalimar in the dojo, killing herself; Brennan just below, hitting the wall with his electricity; Jesse in front of the computer, drowning himself with other jobs just to forget Emma.

            "Okay! Stop whatever you are doing now. I need to talk to all of you." Adam exclaimed.

            Without hesitation, the three mutants followed their creator and came to him. Everyone was silent. No one wanted to speak. It has been a week since Emma was gone but it was like forever for them.

            Adam handed a folder to each of them

            "What are these?" Shalimar asked and started leafing over the file while the others do the same.

            "Profiles of the psionics underground?" Jesse exclaimed as he made a questioning face towards Adam.

            "We need to choose among these three psionics in the underground." Adam begun.

            Brennan crossed his arms and shook his head. "You're replacing Emma!" it was not a question. It was a statement! He knew and believed that Adam was thinking of replacing Adam.

            "No Brennan. She's still in the team if she decided to come back." Adam explained.

            "If? If she decided? What is that? Of course she'll be back. We're her only family. She would be back." Shalimar joined in.

            "But we've been waiting for her for a week and she hasn't returned." Said Adam.

            "So you're giving up on her?" Brennan asked.

            "What Adam is saying is that we should try to move on." Jesse responded.

            "You're giving up on her too?" Brennan questioned Jesse as he threw the folder on the stool near him.

            "It's not that, but you guys don't know anything. Emma has another life outside the Sanctuary. Another mutant friends, another house. Don't you see? She could be with them."

            "What are you talking about?" Shalimar asked Jesse. She grabbed him by his arms and demanded for some answers.

            Jesse shook his head and looked at his friends. He didn't know how to begin. "Emma wanted to be let alone, so she took a self-defense class outside the Sanctuary."

            "She what?" they chorused.

            "She paid other people to teach her? Why didn't she just come to us?" Brennan asked. The team looked at Brennan and eyed him. "What?" he asked.

            Shalimar shook her head and sighed. "She tried Bren. She asked us several times, but you've talked us to not allowing her." Shalimar sighed and look at Jesse. "Am I right?"

            Jesse just nodded.

            "I never did that!" Brennan backed off and defended himself. 

            The team eyed him as Shalimar crossed her arms across her chest.

            "What?" Brennan asked. "Are you telling me that…"

            "No Bren, it's not your fault. You were just protecting her." Adam consoled him.

            "Damn right I was!" Brennan nodded, as he was proud of himself.

            "But you did your share in pushing her out." Jesse softly said.

            The group was silent to what Jesse commented. He's right. All of them did their share in pushing Emma away.

            "And what are we supposed to do? Leave her to perish?" Brennan added, still not giving up on his beliefs. ~Emma needs to be protected. ~ his mind tells him.

            "But Emma is a big girl. She could protect herself if only we'd let her." Jesse replied.

*****

Meanwhile in the Psi-Power building, Emma sat beside her self-defense classmates while Meg is trying to show them a different move.

"But this should be done only if your mind is at peace." Meg warned. "So those psionics who share their emotions with someone," Meg posed a wicked grin as he placed her hand on her waist and looked at the psionics from her class. "I mean if you have special bond, you should know how to compartmentalize them otherwise the person you share your bond with will experience pain while you're doing this move."

Emma thought for a while. ~How would I break up my connection with Brennan? ~ she asked herself. She looked around as Meg allowed five minutes for the psionics to break their bonds. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate but all she could see is the picture of the Sanctuary, celebrating for her absence. ~Did they care so little for me that they didn't even tried to look for me? ~ her mind screamed and it didn't take long for Meg to call her attention.

"Emma, I wish to remind you that you are not the only telempath in this place." Meg said, arching her brows and posing a little smile.

Emma looked around and saw her telempath classmates eyeing her. "Did I send it loudly?" she asked and they all nodded. "I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"All right. But as punishment you have to do the moves with me." Meg softly told her.

"You mean fight you?" Emma asked, leaning her body forward. She sighed and squared her shoulders, as she has no choice but to obey. "Okay." Emma stood up and face Meg.

*****_Back in the Sanctuary_******

            "But Emma is a big girl. She could protect herself if only we'd let her." Jesse replied.

            "All she wanted is to show us that she could do it too." Shalimar added, dropping her arms to her side as she let out a heavy sigh.

            "But there is nothing we could do now to change the fact that Emma is gone. We need a psionic in the team and we have to have it now." Adam exclaimed, opening the files again. He looked at his children but they refuse to look at the file with him.

            "I'm not giving up on her Adam. I know that…." Brennan paused and grabbed his chest.

            "Bren? What's wrong?" Shalimar glanced at the elemental and asked in concern.

Brennan breathed in loudly and squeezed an amount of his flesh from his chest, trying to contain the throbbing that he's into but alas, the pain was unbearable. Brennan screamed in pain… "AHHHH! Emma!" he called out.

"Brennan!" Shalimar came running to console him. "What is wrong?"

"Emma! She's in pain!"

*******

Emma landed on her butt after Meg repelled her psionic blast. 

Meg walked towards her and gave her a hand. "In repelling your enemies power…" Meg started. "You have to channel all your mind energy and tap it with your opponent's brain. This gives you control of her power the moment she uses it." She explained.

Emma concentrated her power to Meg while she was still explaining. She wanted to try another psi-bolt to her but once she released it, it fired back at her making her fly across the rehearsal room.

"Like that!" Meg explained as Emma landed on her belly this time.

"How did you know I was…" Emma begun.

"My powers are tapped in to you. That's why. Now you try it." Meg ordered.

"How?"

"Just focus all your powers to me. Then tap it in my brain. Come on Emma, you could do this."

And that is exactly what Emma did. Emma concentrated and tapped all of her powers to Meg. Suddenly, she felt very close to her. As if she was breathing with her. She could hear her thought and feel her power.

Meg created a little energy ball from her head. It's a little smaller than Emma's psi-bolt but still could be lethal.

Emma felt a slight sting in her head, as if she was using her psi-bolt but she was not. Then she knew it, this was what Meg was taking about. When she felt the psi-bolt left her, she knew that it is already on its way to her. She faced Meg, lifted her hand and just in time she made the energy ball stopped right in front of her.

Meg's eyes widened. This was not what she expected. She herself didn't know that anyone could control her opponent's power like that. She only thought one could avert it but never control it.

Emma took that energy ball in her hand and allowed it to die in her palm. "Cool!" she exclaimed.

*****

Brennan felt the surge of energy in his brain and felt the sting of pain in his chest. Adam placed him in the med bed for scan. He was surprised to see high activities in Brennan's brain.

"This is impossible!" Adam exclaimed.

"What is impossible?" Jesse asked in concern for his friend.

"You see these green lines?" Adam pointed at the lines. "These are his brain activities."

"Why are there three green lines?" Shalimar demanded.

"That is what I couldn't understand."

"AHHHHHH!" Brennan screamed and then suddenly…nothing…he feels nothing.

"Brennan?" Shalimar called out. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know?" his face was pale and there was no emotion in his expression.

"Look Adam," Jesse called out. "…the green lines are gone. There is only one green line."

Adam run in front of the monitor and begun tapping on the computer keys. Then he faced Brennan. "What are you feeling right now?" he asked.

Brennan looked at Adam for a second then replied. "Emma, I can't feel her anymore…"

*****

"You are doing really great Ems." Meg told her. She had to admit Emma did great. This was something she never anticipated. She never knew any powerful psionic could control someone else's power just like Emma did.

            The class applauded her and Emma's spirit was uplifted and she smiled. "Thank you." She told them. Bowing a little in front of the class.

            "We'll be ending our session right there!" Meg finally announced.

            The students started to leave but Emma chose to stay. Fixing herself, she started walking towards a chair. She loves this place, she had to admit, but the picture of the dojo in the Sanctuary kept on appearing on her mind. Emma sat quietly on the bench as she tried to assess her emotion. Did she make the right decision of leaving the Sanctuary? Will she ever move on?

            "Emma?" Meg called and walked towards her. "Are you alright?"

            Emma didn't answer. She looked at her and shook her head. All right? How could she be all right? This was not what she expected. All she really wanted to feel is that she was worthy of the team but what did she hear instead? A threat. Only proving that she never meant anything for the group. Emma tried to sense Adam and what did she find? ~Huh! They're already looking someone to replace me. ~ she shook her head.

            "Emma! Stop this!" Meg commanded. "You're emitting to much power! Look outside." Meg willed her to look.

            Emma saw her telempathic classmates twist in pain. "Was that my doing?" she asked and Meg nodded.

            "It would be better if you tell me." Meg tried to convince her.

            Emma looked at her, trying to convince herself that it was all right. Trying to tell herself that she could trust Meg.

            "Emma!"

            Meg and Emma turned to face the direction of the voice. It was Cole. He was panting real hard. 

            "Are you alright?" he worriedly asked. He ran towards her and took her hand.

            Tears started to appear from Emma's eyes as all hell started to break loose. "Help me Cole. I'm drowning." She threw herself in Cole's broad shoulders and Meg tried at rest her mind.

            "I'm right here. I won't leave you." He told her. He entered her mind and helped her blocked all unwanted emotions, discreetly severing her connection with Brennan..

*********

            ~Oh God! ~ Brennan screamed inside him. ~here it is again. The pain. The excruciating pain! ~ "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

            "Brennan!" Shalimar worriedly called out. "What is happening to him Adam?" she asked.

            "I'm not sure!" was Adam's terse reply.

            "You're not sure? What is that?" Shalimar demanded.

            "Stop questioning Adam, Shal. We have to bring Brennan in the scanner bed." Jesse told her. With out waiting for anything, Jesse carried Brennan to the Lab B where the scanner is.

            ~Emma! Where are you? ~ Adam asked himself. She should be here. No other psionic could cure Brennan. It was always Emma. Her power was all they needed. All they needed to protect them, night and day; all they needed to pacify them; all they needed to console them… but now… Where is Emma? Adam never imagined that it would be like this but he has to admit, the Sanctuary has been dull without Emma. They need her. They need her badly! But how could they find her? Where do they start? What has happen to his children? Why does it have to be like this? What had happen? ~Emma! Come back! ~

******

~Emma! Come back! ~ the thought was about to slam into Emma when Cole sensed it. He did his best to steal it away from her and he did it. He knew that it was wrong but he had come this far and he has no plan of turning back. He needs Emma. He needs her badly and he didn't care anymore. For now all he has to do is block away all thought from Emma's teammates and everything would be fine… he would worry about the consequence later, at least by now he has to call her… ~mine, my Emma! ~

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

What do you think? LOL. Okay, *ducking from the tomatoes in the air* you could stop throwing those tomatoes at me now… Hehehe! I promise make it up to you. So please keep on reviewing and I would appreciate even if you critic my work. *just be a little tactful, I'm really very sensitive. LOL* okay, see you soon!


	19. Mysterious Call

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination.

Authors Note: We are now going out-campus or on the job training…LOL…I'm really excited but hell…I wouldn't enough time to finish the next chapter… have I told you that there was a fire in my house? My whole lingerie closet was burned all because of the aromatic candle I lit up… anyways…

Thanks to:

Enorm87: it's all right… I'm happy you are speechless… hope you'll stick around longer…

Goldstranger: LOL…it's really all right even if you read me a lot. It's fun having you around. I have faith that you would read my fic until I'm done (crossing fingers)

Emma453: Hey girl! Thanks for your endless reviews…you make the work all worthwhile… keep it coming will you…

Samm16: I didn't quite get where you got that clip… was that from my fic? Oh… if that was mine, I'm sorry I guess I have to edit that part. You'll love Cole more later…LOL…Thanks for the review…

Spikes-storm: hi girl! Have you received my email? I was waiting for your reply. Anyways, thanks for the review and…well, I don't quite know what you were talking about…LOL… thanks again and keep on posting your reviews.

Bjvision: LOL… I know what you mean… some times I hate myself for writing it that way…well, I wanted to anyway. Thanks for the information about yourself but that wasn't what I meant…LOL… I'll email you soon… thanks for the reviews.

Aur: thanks for posting your review. You would have to wait for the next few chapter to find out. LOL

Underestimated 

~Thought ~

Memory 

/Sounds/

"Conversation"

Chapter 19

Emma spent most of her time training with her group mates in the Psi-Power. She needed to prepare for the up-coming sparring match against her and the champion of the Psi-Power. Meg commended her to the next level after Emma won several level of sparring matches. 

Emma seems to be all right after months since she left the Sanctuary. In fact, if you see her every morning, you would see a smiling Emma. Gone was the old Emma who used to stay in her room and mope around. Gone was the Emma who stay out of the dojo. The old Emma was replaced with a strong, fast, smarter, independent and powerful Emma. That is our Emma now…in front of people.

But our Emma by herself weeps in pain and disgust. The memories are still fresh in her mind. She loves Jesse so much and she needed to know why these things have happened to her. She keeps on asking the gods: "What have I done to deserve this punishment?" 

She keeps on crying to herself in the confinement of her room…Like now…

Cole silently crept inside Emma's room when he heard her crying. "Emma?" he called out.

Emma quickly wiped her tears away and looked at Cole with a force smile. "Hey there!" she replied.

"Could I come in?" Cole politely asked for her permission.

"Sure." She stood up and invited him in.

Cole looked at her. He could easily read her and Emma sensed that so she raised her guards higher. But Cole already read her thoughts. "What's wrong dear?" he asked, trying not to sound intruding.

Emma shook her head and smile. "Nothing." She answered quickly. "Nothing's wrong." She said.

"Come on sweetie, I don't need to use my power to know that something is indeed wrong. Tell me. Maybe I could help." Cole tried.

Emma released a heavy sigh and begun. "Why does he have to do this to me?"

"Who? What?" Cole was a bit confused. He moved closer to Emma as he tried to hear her problems.

Emma looked at him and swallowed to hide the lumps from her throat. "Jesse." She said. "Why does he have to do this? Am I not good enough for him?"

Cole moved back a little. There was a pang in his heart. He knew what Emma was talking about and he can't help but feel guilty. He took Emma's hand and asked her. "Do you love him?"

Emma laughed. A laughter that sounded more like a cry then she looked at him. "Do I love him?" she looked away for a second, thinking of what to say, and then turned to Cole again. "I would give him my life if he ask for it, for he is my life. My very reason for living." She started to weep in pain again. The mixture of emotion was too overwhelming for her.

Cole pulled Emma's small body closer to him. If he would not shut Emma out of his emotion, he would be crying as well. Now he feels guiltier. He didn't have the idea that Jesse means so much for Emma. Now he regrets everything. He wanted to tell Emma right now. He wanted to tell her everything. That it was not Jesse's fault. That…

~Stop it Cole. Don't be as weak as the others! ~ a small wry voice entered Cole's mind.

~Ashlocke, I can't do this anymore. I can't see her in pain. ~ Cole looked at Emma to check if she's sensing anything. But Emma is in deep pain and she could not think straight right now. She was too occupied with her own emotion to even sense a little of Cole's

~FOLLOW THE PLAN! ~ Gabriel ordered him.

Emma chanted the same sentence again and again… "I love him so much! I love him so much!"

Cole took a deep breath and looked at her. "Are you sure that you love him?"

Emma nodded.

"If you really love Jesse," Cole said softly. "…you should learn to…" he stopped. He didn't know how to tell her. He knew Emma would do anything for Jesse but what he is going to suggest it rather too harsh.

"To what?" Emma asked, waiting and listening eagerly to her so-called friend.

Cole looked at her with eyes full of compassion and regret. Both emotions which Emma couldn't read clearly. "Let him go."

Emma had to stop sobbing. That caught her by surprise. "Are you even hearing me?" she asked him. "Let him go? Just like that?" She waited for a while. She stared at him with wide eyes. "Didn't you just hear me say he was my life? Now you want me to let him go?"

"That is precisely my point." Cole replied as he willed her to face him more, moving his body so that they would be facing.

Emma stood up and started pacing back and forth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't take this just like that. How could she be so cold just to let Jesse go? Jesse was and is still her life. She left the Sanctuary not to leave Jesse but to breathe. She has to admit that deep down in her heart she still wants him back. How could she let him go; give him up?

" Take it like this Ems," Cole stood up and took Emma's shoulder. Trying his best to pacify her. "Let's pretend that you're sick and you need to under go operation. Now you're afraid of needles, knife, blood and stuffs like that but you need it live but you know it would hurt you terribly. Now tell me what you're going to do."

Emma thought for a while, and then she got the point. She tried to breathe out calmly as she squeezed Cole's hand. "Could I do this?" she asked and Cole nodded.

"If you feel too weak and hurt to do it by yourself, remember that we are here… your friends, YOUR FAMILY.

~Yes, ~ Emma told herself. ~My family. ~

******

Shalimar watched Brennan who was lying in the med bed. Brennan has been there for almost a month now. Adam said he would eventually get well but there was no sign of Brennan getting well. She sat silently beside the med bed, looking at Brennan's weak form as if she was memorizing his features. 

"Emma!"

Shalimar heard Brennan speak.

"Emma!"

There was a paroxysm in her heart. Brennan was calling for Emma. He still longed for her. ~Why? ~ Shalimar asked herself. ~After all that she has done to you, why do you keep on needing her? ~ tears fell from her porcelain skin. What should she do to make Brennan notice her? What should she do to ease his pain?

Brennan opened his eyes and got a glimpse of Shalimar in tears but Shalimar was to busy wiping her tears away that she didn't notice that Brennan was now awake and is staring at her.

~Why is she crying? ~ Brennan thought. He wanted to ask her why she was weeping. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to comfort her but he could not move, he couldn't speak. Then he heard Shalimar's voice.

"Why do you love her? Why do you keep on loving her Brennan?" Shalimar softly uttered without knowing that Brennan was listening.

Brennan was a bit shocked upon hearing Shalimar's remorse. He was determined to hear everything she has to say and he knew that she would not tell him everything if she knew he was listening and awake so he choose to remain silent in his bed and pretended to be asleep. As expected, Shalimar continued to air out her sorrow.

"What does Emma have that I don't? What do you see in her?" she placed her face in between her hands as she cried her heart out. Then she remembered what started all this. It was when something happened between her and Jesse.

She shook her head "Why can't you believe me? I didn't mean to hurt Emma. I didn't mean to break her heart." She wept in agony and in pain. The guilt is unbearable. "I was not myself. We were not ourselves. I can't do that to Emma. I can't do that to you. I love you so much. I'd die for you."

Brennan's heart pounded fast. ~She loves me? ~ he thought as his mind tried to absorb what Shalimar has said.

*******

Meg saw Cole leave Emma's room. Pain and regret was written all over her brother's face. ~what happened to Emma? ~ she worriedly thought. Then she heard a small male voice. It was not for her. It was for Cole. Silently she followed Cole to his office.

Cole closed the door behind him. He wants Emma and he said he'd do anything but this one is too much. Even he, he can't do this anymore. The pain that Emma is feeling is also affecting him. 

"But at least she's here with you."

Cole turned around and saw the mastermind of it all. "How did you get in here?" He asked the heartless man.

"Come on Cole. You seemed to forget who you are talking to." Ashlocke took a chair and sat on it. He looked at Cole and posed a sinister smile. "What were you thinking? Do you really think Emma would believe you if you tell her everything? Or if Emma indeed believe you, do you think she would forgive you for it?"

"That was not my plan. It was yours!" Cole angrily yelled back.

"Let's say that it was. Who did the work?" Gabriel laughed at Cole. "It was you Cole! It was you!"

Losing his control, Cole jumped onto Ashlocke and punched his face. It happened so quick that Gabriel didn't had the time to react but he was not letting it pass. With his telekinetic power, he lifted Cole in the air and pushed him against the ceiling.

"How dare you?" Cole screamed.

Ashlocke looked at him and sighed. "Cole, Cole. You keep on forgetting who you're dealing with!" Gabriel sat again on the chair as he looked at Cole in the ceiling. "When you agreed to work with me, it was as good as telling me that I'm in control again. You cannot back out." Ashlocke gave off a grin. "So don't even think about telling Emma anything until I get my feral—Shalimar!" with that, Ashlocke released Cole and Cole fell on the floor.

Meg was a bit shock about everything that she heard. She has to do something but what could she do?

*******

Jesse sat silently in front of the computer waiting and hoping that Emma would, by some miracle, try and contact them. If he could only turn the time back. Where is Diana—the girl who could send her back to where it all begun, where is she? She could help. But Adam sent her away in a place where no one could come for her power again.

"Damn it!" Jesse cursed. He needs Emma badly and deep in his heart he knows she needs him as well. He looked up and begun to pray. 

~All my life, I have come to believe that there is no one powerful than science and I still do. But… please, I pray to you, whoever and whatever you are… bring Emma back to us. Give us a sign… we need her… I need her… ~

Just as he finished his prayers, there was a sudden ringing of the phone. Everyone heard it. Jesse rushed to the Sanctuary's main computer where all the calls and messages are retrieved. He connected the phone and answered it.

Adam came rushing followed by Shalimar. "Is it Emma?" she automatically asked.

"Shh!" Jesse willed her to keep her voice down as he gave Adam the receiver. Adam took the call. 

"Mutant X, Hello!" Adam softly said. "May I…"

"Emma is that you?" Shalimar lost her control and barged in quickly. Adam and Jesse looked at Shalimar, willing her to stop.

"No, I'm sorry I'm not Emma." The voice apologized.

There were loud sighs that followed. Adam and Jesse couldn't deny that they too hoped it was Emma. "We're sorry for that miss." Adam apologized to the lady on the phone in return. "What could we do for you?"

"Okay, I know I said I'm not Emma but please trust me on this. I know where you could find Emma. She needs you…"

******

After giving them the address the caller hung up.

"Hello… Miss? Are you still there?" Adam wanted to thank the lady but she was gone. Who is she? Could they trust her? Why does she want to help them?

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

Okay, this chapter only gave us idea how they found out where Emma was staying. I know all of you already know who the caller was. The next chapter would be a chapter where Emma get to show how powerful she is. Stay with me a little longer please. Keep those reviews coming.


	20. Underestimated

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Hey! Every one… did you missed me. It has been a while. I was busy with my school works… *sigh* Ok. I'm back now and I used my remaining brain for this (since the school work ate half of my brain already. LOL) 

            Those who have donated some Jesse and Emma photo for my web site, will you please email me… I forgot to save the names so I couldn't write the credits correctly. Anyway, the site is not yet finished but I promise to work on it as soon as school is over…that means 3 more months. LOL

Okay, I'd like to thank:

Brigitta: your review for chapter 18 came late but thanks anyway…

Spikes_storm: I still haven't received any email from you. I hope you could get your pc fixed soon. Thanks for the review.

Aur: Thanks for posting your review, man. LOL. You really shouldn't worry about Emma and Jesse. Eventually they will get back…

Goldstranger: Hehehe! What could I say? You keep on reading me like an open book. I know what you mean. Emma's love is too strong to be ruin just like that. I mean, even if she and Jesse are apart, her love would still be there. Thanks for posting you review. Keep it coming… see ya!

Bjvision: LOL! Well in that case, I won't get them back soon so you would stick around. *winked* Keep your reviews coming… thanks….

Okay! I'm a bit angered when I remembered how the writers wrote Emma's character in the episode "Sign from above". She was so vulnerable… Well this time I'm writing her the way her character should be (at least in my opinion. Emma is still not mine. Tribune still own her so please don't sue me.)

Here we go now!

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 20

            The secret community inside the Psi-Power (the mutants) is excited to watch the match that is happening that same day—the Mutant Friendly Combat. It was Emma's most awaited day; the moment were she gets to use all that she had been working on; all the moves and fighting style she learned. Yes, she is ready.

            All the thought about the Sanctuary and the Mutant X were confined in one part of her mind. She chose not to think about them. She decided to face that part of her life later; later when she has definitely moved on.

            Facing the mirror, she looked at herself. She admired herself and the way she look in her battle suit, as she like to call her kimono. She smiled and breathe out. She could do this—she chanted to herself. ~I could do this! ~

******

The MX's Black Camaro parked outside near the building where everything seems to be normal. Brennan wanted to drive but Adam insisted in letting Jesse because of Brennan's condition.

"You're still weak!" Adam told him.

"No Adam. I can drive. Besides, I drive faster than anyone here. That means we could get to Emma as quick as we could." Brennan defended.

"I am not requesting you, Brennan. I'm telling you. YOU ARE NOT DRIVING!" Adam firmly said.

So there they were. Jesse parked the car and they started asking everyone where they could find the said building until Shalimar found something.

"Is that what we're looking?" she asked as she point a billboard that read: "Psi-power: Mind and Body Clinic" she cringed her forehead and thought for a while then she faced the team. "Is it me or is this building sounded like it is owned by a psionic?"

"It is!" Jesse bat in.

The team looked at him and Brennan posed a sarcastic look. "Do you mean to say that Cole own this building?"

Jesse nodded. "Actually, he and his sister." He explained.

"Let's not waste time." Adam said and he led the group to the building. Shalimar walked beside Brennan as to support him and Jesse walked just behind Adam, getting ready to defend his creator. As they were about to enter the building the guards run scans on them. Adam was no problem. He got in easily but the scans for Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse showed something different and as a tradition in the building, the guards called the owners to attend to these special individuals.

The guards stopped them. "Sorry sirs, ma'am. But you'll have to wait here…"

"No! Let them in!"

The team whipped around to face the owner of the voice and they were greeted by a strangers face but not for Jesse. Jesse knew the woman.

Being protective that she is, Shalimar jumped in front of Jesse so as to protect him for the stranger.

"I can see that you're a feral," the woman said. "You must be Shalimar!"

Shalimar jerked back and she was amazed how this lady knew her. "How did you…"

"Meg?" Jesse finally recognized and he cut in Shalimar's sentence. "Meg? Meg!"

"Finally! I thought you forgot about me." Meg smiled.

"You know her?" Shalimar asked him.

"Yes. She's Meg. Cole's sister" He said softly.

Hearing this, Shalimar raised her guards higher. She thought that if this woman is Cole's sister then she might be working with him and Gabriel too.

Meg smiled. "It's alright. You have all the right to feel what you are feeling right now. But I wish to remind you that we didn't completely stole Emma away from you."

"You know Emma?" Brennan hissed. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

Meg giggled and sighed. She knew how the group love and worries about Emma. It's obvious anyway. She smiled. "Don't worry Brennan, Emma's fine!"

Brennan cringed his forehead and looked at Meg for a while. "You know me?"

"Only from Emma's memory." Meg replied.

Then Brennan cringed some more. What does she mean? How did she know them?

"She's a psionic Brenn. A pre-cog and empath to be exact." Jesse explained.

Adam remained silent through this exchange but he listened carefully. Analyzing Meg carefully. He shook his head. ~No, she could not be working with his brother ~ Adam thought.

"You're right! I'm not here to destroy you." Meg answered Adam's mind question and it amazed him. Meg could feel the uneasiness the Mutant X is transmitting. She knew they wanted to see Emma at once. She thought for a while. ~Will Emma be happy to see her teammates? ~ She really doesn't know. But what she knows is that Emma needs them. "Come! I'll take you to her." She finally decided.

**********

            Cole sneaked in Emma's room and he found her in front of the mirror. "Hey Ems!" he called out. He smiled at her as he admired her kimono.

            "Hey there!" Emma called back.

            "Still getting ready?" Cole asked as he headed his way in and towards a seat.

            "Yeah!" 

            "You know what?" Cole again.

            "What?"

            "You really don't need to be in complete make up when you're fighting!" Cole grinned as he noticed that Emma spent much time in front of the mirror.

            "Uh—huh!" Emma dropped her jaw open and her eyes widened. "I'm not doing that!" she protested as she gave him a light slap on the back.

            "Ouch!" Cole reached behind him where Emma slapped him, slightly caressing it.

            "You're mean!" Emma pouted her lips.

            "Really! You don't need make up. Besides, you're beautiful in your simple way." He added.

            "."

            Emma was stunned and then she blushed. "You really know how to make a woman blush, do you?"

            Cole looked at her and he raised his shoulder. How he treasured the moments he spends with her. How he wish it wouldn't end.

            Emma tore her eyes away from Cole. "Thanks!" she said.

            "For what?"

            "For being a friend when everyone whom I've always trusted fail me." Emma swallowed to hide the lumps in her throat. She was happy to be here. But she'll lie if she said that she doesn't miss the Sanctuary.

            There was a pang in Cole's heart. If only Emma knows about what he has done. He sighed and forced a smile.

            /Knock! Knock! Knock! / They heard a knock on the door. "Ems! It's time!" a fellow mutant came in and informed them.

"Ok! I'll be right behind you." Emma replied. She faced Cole again as soon as the mutant was out. "I should be going now."

"Yeah! Be careful out there and remember that we're just around." Cole consoled her.

"I know! Thanks! Don't worry. I'll do just fine!" and with that, Emma left.

************

            Meg led the group to a crowded place. The Mutant X team was a bit confused and Shalimar shook her head when her eyes caught something that looks like a… ~A combat ring? ~

            This site frightened the team. What is happening? Why did Meg bring them there? 

Brennan's heart pounded as they heard a voice from somewhere…

"…Ladies and gentlemen, the newest member of our group; the most powerful empath we had ever had; the newest part of our family; the challenger; miss Emma DeLauro."

If Brennan had the power of fire, he could literally burn the whole building down. He wanted to jump in the middle of ring and take Emma away from the crowd but Adam stopped him.

"Brennan!" Adam's voice was firm and his hand was digging into Brennan's flesh.

"What?" Brennan screamed.

"Stay here!" Adam ordered.

"Stay here? Are you telling me let Emma alone?" Brennan hissed as he snatched his arms back from Adam.

"No! I'm not telling you to do that. But for just once Brennan, why don't we let Emma defend herself?" Adam explained and he tried to pacify the elemental when Shalimar stood up so suddenly.

"Oh my god!" Shalimar exclaimed and she caught Adam's attention.

"What is it?"

            Shalimar didn't say anything. She just willed the others to look at the ring.

            "…And now our champion; an Ursine feral…"

            "Oh my god!" Adam uttered.

            "Now could we help her?" Brennan interrupted.

            Adam was about to join Brennan when Jesse stopped them.

            "Get out of the way Jesse!" Brennan warned him.

            Jesse shook his head. "No! Emma always wanted this. Let us let her alone." He stood there with his hands on his hips.

            "Are you suggesting we stay here and watch her die?" Brennan demanded.

            "NO! I think what Jesse wanted to say is…" Shalimar stopped and looked at the ring. "I mean, look guys. Look at Emma." Shalimar pointed at their friend. "She looks ready for this."

            "I am not hearing this!" Brennan shook his head and raised his hands. "What? Are we going to watch this feral beat the hell out of her? What if she can't take the pain?"

            "Then we'll be here!" Jesse exclaimed. "I'll be here!"

            There was a short silence between the team and then they finally convinced Brennan to stay and let Emma alone.

            ************            

            Emma looked at her sparring mate—Ricky and they shook hand. 

            "Hey! Don't be afraid to throw punches at me!" Ricky said at their handshake.

            Emma smiled at him. "Don't worry Ricky. I won't!" 

            The referee gave them all the instructions and then…

            /clang! Clang! Clang! / 

            The bell sounded and the fight begun. Emma prepared herself as she waited for Ricky to attack. Then there he goes. Ricky's eyes glowed and he gave a loud purr. Ricky did a somersault and he was aiming to land on top of Emma to pin her down but Emma successfully avoided him.

            Shalimar and Jesse were holding on their seat and they were holding their breath while Adam closed his eyes as not anticipating that Emma would get so lucky and avoid the feral. But Brennan kept on cursing again and again. ~If something happen to her…God forbid it but I can't forgive myself. ~ Brennan thought.

            Emma didn't waste her opportunity. When Ricky landed on the floor and was still trying to gather his strength, Emma bent on down on the floor and she slid her foot and swept Ricky off his feet. Ricky landed on the floor with his butt.

            Ricky smiled at her. "You are so good."

            "Thank you!" Emma replied with a twinkle in her eyes. 

            "Would you mind?" Ricky asked permission about using his powers fully.

            "Not at all!" She said as she tried to stand up.

            With that, Ricky roared louder than before and he run towards Emma. Giving her punches.

            Everything happened so fast that Emma did not have time defend herself from the punches. Her vision started to blur but her mind screamed at her. ~It should not end like this. This was too quick. You need fight back! ~

            Ricky was quite amazed when suddenly Emma grabbed his fist and pushed him away from her. He really thought that Emma is finished, oh, but he was wrong… so wrong. Emma stood up and spat the blood out of her mouth.

            "My turn!" Emma confidently said. With that Emma gave him a forty-five degree kick followed by a roundhouse kick and it sent Ricky twisting in pain. Emma didn't stopped there. She followed him and then she grabbed him by his collar and gave him Psi-blast, sending him five different emotion at a time—pain, hate, fear, weakness, confusion; driving him crazy. 

Ricky went ballistic. He sees Emma in five different ways and it is driving him insane. He wanted to punch her but he feels afraid. He wanted to stand up and fight but it feels really painful and the throbbing went on and on like an unending beating of his heart. 

Emma let go of him as she let him alone for a while. Letting him gather his own wits. And then she concentrated all her powers to him and Ricky couldn't move in his place. Then Emma gave him a more engrossed feeling of fear and Ricky started purring like a frightened bear. 

            Ricky backed away, still purring and then he turned his face away from Emma. ~This is just an illusion. ~ He told himself. ~This fear in not real. ~ His heart added. And then his nails grew longer and his fang showed.

            Shalimar stood up and it frightened the group. "What is it?" Brennan demanded but Shalimar didn't have a chance to answer. She was breathing fast and she was really panicking that she didn't care anymore. She paved her way towards the ring screaming at the top of her lungs. She wanted to get in the ring but the tall bars stopped her. Then she screamed again "No! Emma! Get away from him!"

            ~Shal? ~ Emma's attention was caught by Shalimar's loud voice. Her concentration was destructed that he unintentionally released Ricky from her psionic lock.

            Ricky didn't let that moment pass. He run towards Emma, somersaulted and clawed her arms. Emma landed on the floor with her bleeding arms. She bit her lips so as not to cry. The pain was excruciating but she chose not to scream.

            Jesse run towards the ring and he phased in. He continued running towards Emma. 

            "Oh God! Emma!" Jesse exclaimed.

            Emma's eyes widened. "Jesse?" she said softly. Her heart started beating fast and her breathing became constricted.

            "I'm taking you home." Jesse started gathering Emma's small body when Emma pushed him away. "Emma?"

            Emma looked at him then to the judges, asking them for a break which they granted. 'Five minutes' they told her. And then she looked back at Jesse. "What are you doing here?"

            "Emma? We're here to…"

            "Wait! Wait!" Emma interrupted Jesse. "WE! You mean…?"

            "Yeah! All of us." Jesse pointed at where the team is. "We're here to rescue you."

            "RESCUE? Rescue me? From where? From whom?" Emma placed her hands on his hips.

            "From this beast!" Jesse screamed. "Look at you. You're hurt!"

            "I'm fine. Thank you very much. Now, could you please leave?" Emma pointed out the exit.

            "But Emma…"

            "Look Jesse, the least that I need right now is you putting me down. If you can't support then please do not underestimate me."

            With that, Emma left Jesse as the guards escorted him out. 

            Emma breathed in and out and then she finally heard the referee's voice. As soon as the referee left the ring, Ricky run toward Emma. But she was quick and she avoided him. She jumped off away from him and she landed on the other side of the ring. But the Ursine was quick and he got her by her arm and pinned her down, punching her again and again. Making her bleed mercilessly. 

            Emma could swear that she was about to black out and then she thought. ~It can't end like this. Shalimar is here. Brennan is here, and Adam and Jesse… I can't let them see me like this. I have to do something. ~

            Ricky didn't stopped hitting Emma. His feral completely took control and he was no longer rational. He was about to claw her when he froze.

            The noise in the small arena started to die out when the bleeding psionic stood up. And then she screamed at the top of her lungs as she pinned Ricky down and punched him back. Then she stood up and kicked him. For a while, Emma allowed him to stand. Ricky indeed stood up but Emma just gave him little time and then she gave him a roundhouse kick. 

            Ricky's body flew across the ring and it slammed on the steel bar that guarded the ring. Emma didn't stopped there. She run towards Ricky; picked up his weak body and threw him up in the air.

            Emma was preparing to hit Ricky as his body comes down when Meg called out to stop her. 

"Emma! Stop!"

*********

Emma didn't hit Ricky anymore. She caught him and she placed him down on the floor. "Ricky!" she shook him by his shoulder.

Ricky moaned and he opened his eyes. He smiled at her. "You were damn good!" he told her with a soft voice.

"Thank you. Did I hurt you so badly?" Emma asked him with pure concern.

"Oh no you didn't. I'm fine. How about you? Did I hurt you?" Ricky asked.

Emma shook his head and smiled.

"Congratulations." He said. "I underestimated you." Ricky confessed. "I guess I should have listened to my wife when she told me not to underestimate a psionic." He smiled.

"I think you should have." Emma grinned back and with that the medics took Ricky away.

"Will he be alright?" Emma asked Meg as soon as Ricky was out.

Meg nodded and smiled. "You're the new champion Emma. You did it!"

"What?" Emma was too surprised to react. "I did it!" she echoed. Her mind flew away from the building. She forgot about everything. She didn't even remember that Mutant X was there. For the first time in her life, she has defended herself. She didn't need anyone. She was strong and damn powerful. Now, she is something and she is proud of it. 

~I have underestimated myself. ~ She thought. ~But I have proven myself now. ~ Her mind screamed. Yes. Emma has indeed bloomed and she found herself. She was very happy. She had what she had always wanted—power and courage, but is she contended? Why is it that behind this happiness lies a shallow feeling inside her? What is missing? 

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

Ok, then. How am I doing? I'm not really good in writing action scenes but…what the hell. Ok. Please continue reviewing and please send me your suggestions. I really need them… PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *down on my knees and begs*


	21. Psionic vs Elemental

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Hello! Sorry it took me this long to upload. I'm quite irritated when I saw the new poster of MX's third season. Grrrrrrrrrrrr….. anyways, here I am now uploading…LOL

Thanks to:

Molecular Psionic: You're quite new in my reviewer's list… thanks for the review. Thanks a lot.

Maddy: I was frightened of you so here I am…uploading…LOL

Enorm87: I know you waited too long for some action… hehehe, but I told you that I was not good at it. I will take some of your advice… thanks a lot… keep on posting you review.

La_angel1321: what else could I say? Thank you!

Bjvision: Jesse really wanted to let Emma alone but he can't sit there and watch how Emma got beaten…that is how love goes… LOL… hope you'll stick around longer…

Aur: that is a very good suggestion… I think that gave me an idea… hmmmmmmmmmp. I'll start the new chapter now… thanks for the review…

I'd like to thank Spikes-storm for keeping me company when I was sick… thanks girl…mwuahh

Ok here we go again…

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 21

            Crowds screamed for their new champion. They were all excited, even more excited than Emma. They cheered for her as another psionic ruled the mutants. It wasn't new for them. They knew that psionics are power beyond their wildest imagination. They only thought Emma wasn't ready yet but they guessed wrong and Emma proved them wrong.

            Emma is really one hell of a woman. They all have that in their minds now that they have seen her on the ring in a real fight. The former fights that Emma has fought were all petty fights compared to this one and their waiting was all worthwhile. Emma gave them the best fight ever.

The Mutant X group wanted to run and see Emma but Emma's new companion crowded her and the group didn't had their chance to talk to her. But Jesse was determined to have Emma back and he is not going anywhere until they talk to her. Jesse headed his way out.

            "Jess, where are you going?" Adam called out when he was Jesse running away. 

            "I didn't come here just to watch her fight. I didn't come here just to see her. I intend to talk to Emma and not just to stare at her." Jesse replied as he run outside.

            ********

            Emma forgot that her friends—Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse and Adam, were there to see her. She was overwhelmed by the crowds' applause when she was declared the new champion. Everyone was very proud of her and she was even prouder of herself. It didn't even matter if her kimono was stained with blood. She was just happy it's over. Emma smiled at herself. It feels damn good to be powerful and not defenseless.

            "Are you ready to go?" Meg called out as Emma continued to fix herself. The two psionics are now in the dressing room as the crowd in the stadium started to decline. 

            "_Uno mumento por pavor_." Emma grinned as she used the Spanish line for 'one moment please'. She chose a comfortable pair of boots, a skirt paired with a hanging tank and then she looked at the bloodstains at her kimono and she smiled. 

            "Aren't you going to wash that?" Meg asked Emma as she pointed at the blood on Emma's kimono.

            Emma shook her head as she held her kimono high. "No, I won't." Emma looked at Meg, smiled and looked back at the kimono.  "I'd like to see them like this. It would remind me that I'm not weak. I was never weak. They just underestimated me…us…they all underestimated us." Emma explained.

            No mater how Emma tried to hide, Meg could see the pain that she is into and then she remembered about the Mutant X. "Emma, your friends are…"

            "Meg, I don't want to talk about them right now."

            "But they're…"

            "Please Meg. This is my night. I wish to enjoy it."

            Meg could say anything anymore. She wished there are other ways were she could help Emma. She just sighed and raised her shoulder.

            "Is Cole coming with us?" Emma then asked when she remembered Cole. She would like to thank him for the support he gave her. It's not everyday that you meet someone and he would turn out to be an angel in disguise. 

            Meg shook her head. "No. He went ahead. He said he has to meet someone. He added that it's important."

            "Ohh!" Emma nodded. "Maybe he's meeting his girlfriend." Emma giggled as a picture of Cole with a woman flashed in her wits and then she accepted the reason and then she took her things. "Shall we go now?"

            Meg eyed her and then eyed her clothes. "We're going…and you'll wear that?"

            Emma looked at herself and then to Meg. "Yeah! Something wrong?"

            Meg shook her head and giggled. "Nah!" she paused for a while. "Are you sure?"

            "Com—on!" Emma dragged her as they both giggled.

            "Ok." Meg carried her things and then went behind Emma before she closed the door and joined the group of her psionic students.

**********

"Are you sure they're passing this way?" Brennan asked Jesse as they waited. The team hung around longer at the back alley where they hope Emma will be passing.

"You know what? I really don't know but I can't think of anything any more…" Jesse started arguing with Brennan when they heard voices coming from the building.

"Yeah! And then Ricky clawed me really bad. And he was like…." Emma stopped at the middle of her sentence when she saw Mutant X on their way. Her classmates got ready to defend her when Meg stopped them.

"They're Emma's friends." Meg said.

"Former friends." Emma corrected. Blood came rushing back and fort her heart and it made her heart beat faster. ~What are they doing here? Why are they here? ~ Emma thought.

Brennan stepped forward and took Emma's hand. "Sorry girls, we can't play right now. We only need our teammate back." He pulled her but to no avail. Emma pulled back as she was not willing to come with them. "Emma, come on."

"What do you want?" Emma asked them without a trace of happiness in her face.

"You. We want you back." Shalimar replied.

Emma laughed and then posed a cynic look. "Yeah right. Why?"

"Why? Emma. What kind of question is that?" Jesse stepped forward.

Emma shook her head. "This would be a senseless talk. Let's go girls." And then they started their way back when Brennan run and blocked her way.

"Whoa! You're coming with us Emma." Brennan stood right in front of Emma as to convince her and stop her.

"Really. You just try and stop me!" Emma unflinchingly challenged.

With that, Brennan knew that Emma wouldn't come with them easily. "What are you proposing?" He asked with a nervous heart.

"We settle this with a spar. You win, I come with you. No arguments. You lose, you won't bother me again. Deal?"

Brennan's jaw dropped open as to saying 'uh' he lifted his hand and scratched his temple. "Oh come on Emma. You know I can't fight with you."

"You could. You just wouldn't." Emma gave off a very sarcastic smile but she knew that Brennan wouldn't fight her any moment soon so she decided to play with his emotion. 

Gathering her strength, Emma focused her mental power into Brennan's head. Driving him insane with angry. 

Brennan did not even know where his anger is coming he just started yelling. "Why do you have to do this to me?" he screamed.

The Mutant X team was a bit stunned and they all stood in their place as they watch Brennan and Emma in a little spar while the psionics of the other group started cheering for Emma.

"That's more like it!" Emma snorted then she run towards Brennan and gave him a kick on the belly.

"Emma. Please don't do this!" Brennan begged, as he didn't really want to fight Emma. He tried to stand up as he caressed his belly where Emma kicked him.

But Emma is in no mood to listen. She somersaulted and landed on top of Brennan, pinning the elemental down. "You like this?" she teased then gave him a peck on the cheek before she punched him. And again. And again.

"Emma!" Brennan screamed as he felt his nose bridge break.

"Don't you Emma me!" Emma yelled back. She stood up and looked at him when her eyes caught something. ~Water tank ~

Brennan's eyes followed Emma and he saw the tank too. "No!" he uttered. "You wouldn't!"

Emma grinned looked at the tank. She was preparing for a blast when she heard Brennan creating his tesla coil. ~Finally ~ she thought.

As he was afraid of water, Brennan had no choice but to fight back. "I'm sorry Emma." He softly said and then he released the electric volt. But then something else happen. Emma raised her hand and the volt stopped just in front of her.  "What the…" Brennan almost cursed. Then Emma threw the electricity back to him. And it sent Brennan flying across the alley. 

"I've been wanting to do that for like forever." Emma laughed her head off.

"Emma, we knew you didn't mean that." Shalimar finally screamed as she snapped back out of shock to attend to Brennan's week body.

/tsk! Tsk! Tsk! / Emma made a annoying sound as she shook her head. "You really didn't think my psi-bolt could make the tank fall on you, right?" she made a face towards Brennan. And then she laughed as she walked closer to the elemental.

But Shalimar couldn't just let the psionic hurt her beloved. She stood in front of Brennan so as to protect him from Emma. "Back off Emma, or else…"

"Or else what?" Emma cut in Shalimar's sentence and then she smiled devilishly. "Are you gonna kill me?" she pouted her lips.

"I will if I have to." Shalimar declared. Her eyes flashed yellowish green and she was ready if Emma made any movement at all.

Emma looked at the feral and then she grinned. "Come on Shal. You know as much as I do that you can't." Emma laughed and turned away.

"Emma! We're not over yet." Brennan called out as he tried standing up.

Shalimar turned to Brennan to stop him but the elemental insisted. He wants Emma back as well. His connection with her might be broken but his concern and affection for the psionic still exist. "We're not over yet." He repeated.

Emma looked at him then she rained him with endless psi-bolt…emotions which even psionic themselves have a hard time handling. 

Brennan screamed in pain as each emotions attacked him. Fear, loneliness, love, betrayal, trust, deceit, pain, tears… all of which he didn't know how to handle.

"How do you feel Bren?" Emma asked with a sinister smile. "How does it feel to be under all these emotions?"

"Make it stop Emma." Brennan begged as he held his head between his hands.

Shalimar glanced at Brennan. ~That's it! ~ she thought and then she jumped off to Emma. She threw punches at Emma but the tele-empath successfully averted it. Then Shalimar somersaulted and got Emma on the stomach.

Emma moved away as she attended her hurt belly. Then she smiled as she was projecting something in Shalimar's mind. 

"Fire!" Shalimar moved away when she saw fire around her. ~this is just an illusion. ~ she told herself but being a pyrophobic she stayed where she is like a frightened cat inside a wall of fire.

"Stop it Emma!" Adam called out but Emma had no time to listen she faced Brennan again and rained him another set of emotions.

Emma laughed at the top of her lungs as she could see the pain in Brennan's eyes. "That is nothing compared to what I have to deal with every morning and every night." Emma's smile started to fade as loneliness stroked her. She tried her best not to cry.

"Emotions which buffeted me every day and I'm left at the mercy of everyone." She paused and she stopped from hitting Brennan with her psi-blast, she even stopped projecting the fire from Shalimar's mind and the feral retreated to Adam's arms.

Emma looked at the team and then to Brennan. "And then you came and saved me from the hell that I've been in…only to put me in another hell that is almost worst than where I've been." Emma started to raise her voice.

Brennan could not believe his ears. He has no idea what hell Emma has been in every day of her life. He didn't know that Emma faces her own battle for sanity. He didn't know how Emma managed to hide this from them. And for this alone, he knew that no one has even come very close to the strength Emma has just to survive.

"How dare you call me weak!" Emma hollered and then she started hitting Brennan again. "Who are you? You can't even bare this little emotions." Anger showed in her emeralds she hit Brennan again and again…and then she stopped.

With a very soft voice, she asked him… "Tell me who's weak? Tell me, who among us is weak?"

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

Ok. That was short and a chapter full of angst. I thought Emma would really want the other's to feel what she has been through. The next chapter would be a match between Jesse and Emma. Keep those reviews coming. Thanks a lot.


	22. Battle of the Hearts

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Ok! I tried to post as soon as I was finished but I was confined again because of my blood problem, but I'm better now.

Thanks to:

Aur: It's alright even if you can't say anything. It's good enough that you post your review. Thanks!

Brigitta1: hey there! I missed reading from you. I'm really sad now though coz I can't watch mutant x next week coz our cable connection is down. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Love you!

Enorm87: Well, this is not really a fight. I think you should read to know. LOL. Keep on posting.

Goldstranger: sorry if I didn't meet your expectation. My mind is quite drained. LOL! I'll try to make up. Promise. Mwuah

Spikes_storm: What could I say? thanks very much!

Black Phoenix: LOL! Yeah! I'd like to think that she is good at that. I wished the writers have written her this way!

Bjvision: Yes! Emma will kick his ass and all of the rest to tell them that she is not as weak as they thought she is. Thanks for posting your review.

Maddy: I know what you mean. Emma is my favorite too. *sigh*

Here's the story! Hope you'll enjoy!

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 22

            Jesse run beside Brennan to help his friend. He then turned to Emma and eyed her. A gazed that was not to frighten Emma but rather, it was a longing look… a stare that raises a question—why?

            Emma backed away as she was a bit moved startled, and then she felt his emotions and it overwhelmed her. Whereas Brennan and Shalimar's anger, she could take easily but this soft and gentle Jesse overwhelmed her. She didn't know how to handle his emotions and hers as well. She didn't even know if what she's feeling is his or hers. 

            "What is wrong with you?" Jesse asked as he stepped closer to Emma. There was sadness in his eyes. He loves Emma so much and he wanted this things to end right here but he doesn't know how. He wanted to blame himself but a part of his mind tells him that it was never his fault and he knew in his heart that it wasn't. He really didn't know what had happen between him and Shalimar.

            Emma then snapped back from her fright and tried her best to face Jesse with ease. "Wrong?" she looked around and then looked back at Jesse with a grin. "I don't know about you but nothing's wrong with me."

            "Emma, please!" Shalimar begged. Willing Emma to take them seriously. "We came here to talk with you."

            "Why?" there was a sound of laughter in Emma's voice. ~…talk with me? ~ she thought and then she shook her head.

            "Please Emma!" Shalimar again.

            Emma looked at her and then threw a glance at Jesse. "Let's go girls," She addressed her psionic friends. "We're just wasting our time." She then turned around and started walking.

            Jesse had to move fast. He didn't come there to just let Emma walk out on them like that. He has to do something to make her stay. They needed Emma. He needed her and he doesn't care anymore about anything but Emma.

            "Emma! Wait!" Jesse called out. "Could we at least talk." He waited for Emma to stop but she didn't so he run after her. "Emma!" he called after her.

            Finally, Emma stopped and she looked at him. "Okay. But I'd like to be fair with Brennan so let's have the same deal."

            "What do you mean?" Jesse cringed his forehead. "You're not suggesting that we spar each other, right?"

            Emma smiled. "You bet!"

            "No, Jesse!" Adam called out. "Don't fight her." He ordered.

            "That's alright." Emma interrupted. "If you don't fight me then we won't talk."

            "But we need to talk Emma." Jesse told her with an almost begging voice.

            "We have nothing to talk about Jess so scram." Emma yelled before she turned around and started walking again but Jesse's voice stopped her again.

            "Why do you keep on hurting us? Me? Why do you keep on hurting me?" there were bitterness in Jesse's voice as a teardrop fell from the molecular's precious blue-gray eyes.

            "Hurt?" Emma echoed. "Hurt?" She repeated. Emma glared at Jesse with those teary emeralds. She was trying her best not to break down but her walls are now crumbling like dry sand and she knew she could breakdown at any moment now.

            Jesse saw the shallowness in Emma's eyes and right there he realized that she was not really happy. "Ems?"

            "Hurt?' Emma was still chanting and then hell broke lose. "You have no right to talk about being hurt." Emma hollered.

            Everyone in the vicinity got extremely quiet, giving Emma her moment. They were all surprised to where did Emma's anger came. Neither did they know that those emotions were already there from the start. It was only Emma's gifted way of handling her emotions that she managed to hide it from them.

            Tears begun to stream from Emma's emeralds as the wave of emotions slammed against her wits. 

            "Please Emma! I don't wanna hurt you more." Jesse begged again.

            "Hurt me more?" Emma forced a laughter but it turned out to be more like a sob. "Is there anything more painful than what you did to me?" she shook her head. "I don't think so 'cause you don't have any idea what happen to me." She paused.

            Jesse came rushing towards Emma when Emma's knees fail her. "Oh my god!" he uttered. He took Emma in his arms and he allowed her to cry her emotions out. He held her close to him and for a moment he felt good. He missed her so much. He missed her touch; he missed her smell; he missed her lips…her kiss…her body…her…he missed her.

            Emma leaned on Jesse's shoulder as she still pours her heart out. "I died back there, Jesse. Seeing you with Shalimar… that is one thing I could never accept."

            "Emma please…"

            "NO!" she pushed Jesse away from her and she tried to stand up. "I want you to hear me out." She looked at him and then at Shalimar. "I gave you everything. I've loved you without reservation but what did I get in return? You were my everything, Jesse…my life…my very reason for living…"

            Jesse didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to take Emma's pain away but what could he do if he is the cause of the pain?  Should he end his life? Should he leave? Should he choose to let Emma alone? Of course not! He could never do that. "I'm sorry Emma!" was all he could say. He knew he should be explaining but what could she say?

            Emma had to stop from crying and she looked at him. "Sorry?" she shook her head and then she glared at him. "Sorry is just a word." She told him.

            "Emma, please. Don't you love me anymore?" Jesse tried holding his tears back but failed miserably.

            "Love? …" there was a short silence. "I did." Emma used a past tense and it broke Jesse's heart.

            Emma turned around as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She lied. She never stopped loving Jesse. And she knew she never will. Jesse is everything she ever wanted but how could she explain what she saw the day Jesse broke her heart? She wanted so much to try and sense if Jesse was telling her the truth but she knew that it wouldn't be fair.

            ********

            _meanwhile_

"When are we going to stop?" Cole demanded as he tried control his own pain. He knew in his heart that what they did to Emma and her friends are not right and there is no way they could make it right.

            "No one's stopping you." Gabriel stated. "If you want to tell Emma everything then fine." Gabriel gave a sinister smile.

            But Cole knew he couldn't tell Emma everything without her getting furious at him. He knew that nothing would justify what he and Gabriel has done to them. He knew that at the moment he told Emma everything, it would be the end of their friendship and that is the least he wanted to happen. 

            "You're right my friend!" Gabriel replied to his thoughts. "We both know that Emma wouldn't be yours if we wouldn't do this."

            "But I can't keep on hurting her." Cole breathed out aloud.

            "Who said you're hurting her? Look Cole. Look at Emma now. She is better compared to what she was when she was still with her friends. You're doing her a big favor." Gabriel tried to give Cole a different view.

            Cole nodded. Maybe he was doing the right thing after all. He sighed and turned around, leaving Gabriel behind.

            Gabriel smiled to himself. ~Shalimar! Finally, you'll be mine ~ he chanted to himself.

********

Shalimar springed and then landed in front of Emma. She grabbed her shoulders and nudge her. "You have to listen to her Ems!" she demanded.

"Why? What for? Aren't you happy now Shal?" Emma was now cynic. She wanted to trust Shalimar but there was a part of her that keeps saying that the feral could not be trusted.

"Something terrible happened to me and to Jesse that day!" Shalimar tried explaining in the way they have explained to Brennan hoping the Emma would believe them.

"Terrible? Is that how you describe his performance?" Emma sarcastically asked.

Shalimar slapped Emma. "How dare you judge us?"

"How dare you steal my life away?" Emma started crying again. "You were my best friend, Shal. Why?" she screamed at her. And there she goes…the same Emma they knew was now right there in front of them, crying in pain. The same helpless, innocent and vulnerable Emma…

The feral couldn't say anything. Just like Jesse, she didn't know how to explain it anymore.

Emma backed away from the group as she joined her new found friends. She was shaking and her heart is screaming that something is wrong and that she should trust Shalimar but her mind insisted that Shalimar is lying and she's right. She was extremely confused and she needed to get away from that place.

"Emma!" Adam called out.

At least she still obeyed Adam at that moment. She stopped to look at the man she treated as if he was her real father; the man whom she have entrusted her whole life; the man who taught her almost everything; the man who threaten her before she left the Sanctuary.

"Emma, we know you've been through a lot." He paused as he tried looking for the right words. "We just want you back home."

Emma didn't have to have her power to know that Adam is sincere. She doesn't hate him anyway. She knew Adam threatened her just to make her stay. But she knew that life in the Sanctuary would never be the same. She didn't want to be there and bump onto Shalimar and not talk to her at all. She didn't want to be there and be reminded how evil she is for using Brennan just to get even. And she didn't want to be there and be reminded that once in her life, she gave up everything for a man but that man failed her; she didn't want to remember that her life is not worth living.

It took all of Shalimar's strength not to cry herself. She knew it was mostly her fault. Wasn't for her feral nature, Emma would still be there with them. She bit her lips and she clenched her fist.

Brennan finally realized that Emma would never be his. He could have her eyes, her lips, her touch, her body but not her heart…never her heart. That has always been Jesse's. He could see that now…clearly.

Jesse's body was shaking. He knew that whatever Emma's answer will determine what would happen to their relationship. He has never loved anyone like this before. All the woman in the world would not be enough to match Emma's weight in his heart. She is all he ever wanted and all he ever needed. He is willing to sell his soul to anyone or anything just to have Emma back for life without Emma is like living in hell.

Adam looked at his psionic child. He wanted to turn back the time before Emma left them. If the time would just go back, he would have not told her what he did say. He would have not threatened her. He would have listen to her. Pain was written in his face. His heart almost stopped beating as they waited for her reply. "Come home with us Emma!" he repeated.

Emma looked down for a while before she faced them again. She looked at Shalimar—how she loved this feral, her vigor and energy made her smile a couple of times; at Brennan—the reason why she joined the Mutant X; Adam—their creator; and Jesse—her life, her everything…she would miss them.

"Ems? Come home with us?" Jesse then asked.

There was another long pause and finally, her reply.

"**I am home**."

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

            Ok! Now tell me if I should continue or should I end this one this way. Please keep on posting your reviews. Thanks… mwuahhh!!!!!


	23. When mind over comes the heart

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination.

Authors Note: I was thinking of ending the story there but as I have promised, I need to put Jesse and Emma back together (and so do Brennan and Shalimar).

Special thanks to:

Empacular: I share the same emotions as you do. I hate the idea of eliminating Emma's character in the show. Anyway, thanks for reading my work.

X-gangsta's-brat-x: hey there! I've missed you. Glad you  drop by. Thanks for reading my stuff.

Enorm87:  I was thinking of stopping but then again other readers might not like a sequel. Thanks for the suggestion though. c",)

Spikes-storm: don't worry girl. I wont. LOL.

Bri: you convinced me to work overtime so here's the update you are asking.

Aur: You are really good in giving ideas. I think I'll make Gabriel's plan to work a bit before Emma finally kicks his ass!

Emma453: are you the one who emailed me about the lyrics of a song? Oh well, if you are the girl, I will try and write a short fic just for the lyrics you sent me…Promise!

Maddy: LOL! Okay! I'll continue..mwuahh

La-angele321: hahaha! Okay, already! Hahaha! I won't stop.

Goldstranger: no, girfriend. That is purely Emma speaking. Don't get me wrong. She is not mad. Not ever. It's just the hurt she still feels. And yes she was just confused because she doesn't know the other half of the story. Girl. How could I concentrate when you keep on threatening me? *sigh*

Bjvision: thanks. I love the way I end it too. Hahahaha!

Okay… so majority wins---I'll continue!

Hope you'll like it. 

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 23

            Cole gathered all his strength while he looks for Emma inside his and Meg's house. Emma has been staying with them since she left the Sanctuary though she has suggested that she finds her own apartment to stay but Meg insisted that she stay with them so she did.

            Cole found her in the porch. It was a cold night but Emma was still wearing her favorite tank and she paired it with a jogging pants. Cole admired Emma's long red hair even though she had it up in a ponytail. He love everything about her: her vigor, her smile, her lips, thnd in the porch. 

            "Oh no, not at all." Emma tried to force a smile.

            "It's cold out here. Do you need a coat?" He offered her.

            "It's all right. I like to feel the gentle breeze." Emma looked away and inhaled. She could feel the concern emitting from Cole and it made her smile. She could sense something strong from him but she didn't want to steal from the opportunity of expressing it to her she chose to wait.

            Cole stood beside her and he threw a glance at her then he looked away. He wanted to read her—her thoughts, but she was guarding it very well. He smiled at this. Just being around her makes him feel better.

            "Have you ever been in love before?" Emma asked him, trying to strike a conversation.

            Cole was a bit startled. "What?" There was a short pause as they stared at each other and then he smiled at her. "Why, yes. Of course. What made you asked that?"

            Emma sighed and looked away. She shook her head and lifted her hands to fix her ponytail. She leaned on a post as she allowed her hands to drop on her side. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know…" Emma looked at him "…Was is a wonderful experience? I mean…"

            "I know what you mean." Cole interrupted her and then he stared at her. "Why do you want to know?" 

            Emma clenched at the railings at the porch. "I just wanted to know if everybody hurts when they fall in love."

            Cole could see the pain from Emma's eyes. It doesn't take a genius to know when a person is hurting. "You're still hung up with him are you?"

            "With whom?"

            "Come on Emma. You know I could read that from you." Cole willed her to tell him.

            Emma sighed. "It's just that… I don't know. I think I'm meant to be alone."

            "What do you mean?" Cole worriedly asked.

            "Well, first I met someone but then he was just using me." Emma sighed as she remembered Caleb. She admits that Caleb used her but she knew he wouldn't was not it for his mutation. "Then I met someone…or should I say something." A smile adorned her face as she remembered Kyle. "Then again I met another man..." Emma closed her eyes as she tried to recall her life with Tyler. He was one of the most wonderful thing that had happen to her. She tried to smile but to no avail as tears slowly escape the tiny holes of her eyes. "Everything was going so right until he died. I was blaming myself. I could have done something." 

She paused, as it was too painful to recall the bitter events of her life. "And then Jesse came into my life. I mean, he has been with me for quite sometimes but I haven't seen him in that way…you know…and I've loved him like I've never been in love before. I thought we were meant to be together but…" Emma had to stop. There were silent tears in her eyes. She looked at Cole with those lonely emeralds. "I died when I lost him."

            Cole wiped the tears away from Emma's eyes. He was trying his best to justify what he did. His brain is bleeding in pain as he sees the love of his life in agony. 

            "All my powers in sensing and I didn't even sensed that coming." Emma sighed and she looked at stars.

            "Love." Cole uttered as he placed his hands on Emma's shoulder. "It doesn't help that we are psionics. Brain is so far different from the heart. Emotions are tricky but some times thinking too much doesn't make it better."

            "I wanted to fight for him. I really wanted him back." Emma shook her head as she thought of what she should have done.

            "But do you think Jesse wants that too? I mean, he wouldn't have cheated on you if he loves you that much in the first place."

            Emma nodded. "I guess I was too overwhelmed with my feelings for him that I didn't see our relationship was about to end." She bit her lips.

            "You've done the right thing by leaving him, Emma."

            Emma had to face Cole. "Why do you say that?"

            "Love is not about what you feel. It's about what you make the other person feel. You knew he needed space and you gave him that, even if it was breaking you heart. That is love and nothing could be compared with the sacrifice you've done for him."

            Emma looked down as she accepted Cole's reasoning. She knew and believed that she made the right thing about leaving the Sanctuary but if it was the right thing, why does it feel so wrong? Why does Jesse keep on asking her to come back? Why does she keep on sensing that Shalimar is madly and hopelessly in love with Brennan? 

            Cole held her tighter willing her to cry it out and it did made her cry. Cole took her in his arms and carried her to her room. "It's getting late…I thinks you need to sleep." He tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead. "Good-night." He bid her and he left her in her room.

**************

            "Why did you brought me here?" Jesse asked Meg as Meg parked her car outside her place.

            "This is my place." She told him.

            "And so?" Jesse looked away, paying no attention to Meg's sentences. His mind is still bleeding which was caused by Emma's absence. It was only months since Emma left but for him it has almost been years. Anguish was written all over his face. He had not shave for months now as he had no time. All he could do is think and plan of how to have Emma back. How could they have Emma back if every time they come for her she keeps on moving away?

            "Listen to me!" Meg demanded. "Emma is here with us."

            Jesse stood straight because of what he heard. "Emma is here?" he asked and was about to got out of the car when Meg stopped her.

            "Wait Jesse! You can't see her now. She doesn't want to see you." Meg got Jesse in his arms.

            "You brought me here…telling me that Emma is inside…but I can't see her? What is that?" Jesse yelled at Meg. He didn't want to shout at her but he wanted to see Emma so badly. He didn't sneak out of the Sanctuary just to hear this stupid news.

            "I'm not here to bring you stupid news Jesse, if you could only be patient." Meg yelled back. She was getting tired of them questioning her again and again. "Listen Jesse. I know what happened."

            That got Jesse's attention. "What? What are you talking about?"

            "I know what happen to you and to your friend?" Meg talked about the event between Jesse and Shalimar.

            Jesse cringed his forehead. "What are you talking about?"

            "Come on Jesse." Meg tried telling Jesse that she know about what happen to him and to Shalimar but Meg wanted to tell him without sounding like she was been spying on them. "I know what happened. That you really didn't know what you were doing and what Emma saw was not you." Meg finally explained to him and Jesse got it but he is still a bit confused. How did she know?

            "You know?" He cringed his face more. "How?" was all that Jesse could ask.

            Meg looked away, trying to avoid Jesse's eyes for she was ashamed of what her brother did. "It's my brother and a man named Gabriel."

            "Ashlocke?" Jesse made face as he heard Gabriel's name.

            "You know him?" Meg faced him again. She didn't have any idea he knew Gabriel but it didn't surprised her. She knew how Ashlocke's name has been dragged to the mutant's world and how his reputation precedes him.

            "Know? We've been fighting him and his people almost half of our lives." Jesse lifted his shoulder and then allowed his hand to land on his lap. He was quite pissed on the idea that they can't keep Gabriel out of their sanity. 

            Jesse paused for a while and then he inhaled before he got a grip of the other part of what Meg told him. He looked at her and eyed her. "Your brother, Cole…He's working with Gabriel?" and then he realized that Shalimar already told them that one. He just couldn't believe that Cole could do that to Emma.

            "Some times in our lives we let our selfishness gets into our way." Meg said. She knew why Cole did what he did. She is aware how her brother is in-love with Emma. She knew that her brother would do anything just to have Emma.

            Without another word, Jesse walked out of the car. Meg was a bit surprised but she was quick. She got out and run after Jesse.

            "What do you think you're doing?" Meg got Jesse on his arm.

            Jesse shook his head and lifted his arms, then he placed it on his waist. "I'm gonna tell Emma what happened. I'm gonna go there…inside your house and get Emma back." Jesse started walking away again but this time Meg did something that surprised Jesse.

            Meg gave him a low kick, sweeping him off his feet and making him land on his butt; Meg jumped on top of him and successfully pinned him down. "Are you even listening? My brother is working with Gabriel…" Meg started in a low airy voice. It was more of a whisper. She could not let Cole know that she would want to help Cole's rival. "You are just a molecular and you would be fighting against Gabriel."

            Jesse allowed his head to rest on the lawn. He didn't have to be beaten to come to his senses. He knew his powers are no match with that of Gabriel's but he couldn't let Emma alone. He just couldn't. He loves her so much and he would give up anything for her. 

            "I don't care anymore, Meg." He uttered. "Her absence is killing me…it's killing all of us. I would like to think that she's just another woman that have passed by my life but she isn't." Jesse tried to sit down forcing Meg to move away from him. He covered his face with his hands and he sighed. "She's everything I live for. If she's happy with Cole…" Jesse paused for a part of him rebelled on that thought. "God knows that I would let her but something inside me keep on telling me that she isn't so I have to get her back."

            "I know what you're trying to say but rushing wouldn't make Emma come back with you. We need to plan our moves. We need to think about everything." 

            Jesse looked at Meg and nodded. Maybe she's right… Maybe they should plan for it…

*********

            Brennan walked silently in the hallway of the Sanctuary. He knew that Emma has severed their bond forever and he really couldn't feel her presence any longer.  He knew he'd get over her…in time… 

            /thug! Thump! /

            He heard noises from somewhere he's not sure but he needed to check it out. He looked at his watch. It's 2:00 in the morning. Could it be Shalimar? ~No! At this time even ferals are asleep… ~ he thought. ~Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to check ~

            Brennan tip toed to the feral's room and slowly and carefully keyed in the number lock and the door slowly slid open.

            "Shal!" he called out with a silent voice. "Shal!" he repeated then something caught his eyes. The windows are wide open. ~oh my god ~ he thought. He rushed at the pane and looked outside. "Shalimar!" he screamed. But there was no sign of the feral. His heart was beating fast as the thought of Shalimar in Gabriel's arms hunted him. He tried to shook it off. "Shalimar!" he repeated but there was still no reply. He hurriedly whipped around willing himself to go outside and look for the feral when the bathroom door slid open. 

            "What are you doing?" Shalimar asked him. She only has the towel around her body, as she was still wet from the shower.

            Brennan jerked back "God, Shal. You scared the hell out of me."

            "I what?" she asked. She couldn't make out of what Brennan was telling her. 

Without another word, Brennan grabbed Shalimar and he threw his arms around her. "I thought I've lost you too." He was kissing her head.

Shalimar couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. She pushed him away and she looked into his eyes. She could swear she saw tears in them. "Are you crying?" she asked him.

Brennan nodded. "You scared me…" he paused for a while. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He knew Shalimar is special to him…everyone in the team is… but why is he scared so much? Maybe because his mind couldn't accept the idea that he could lose her that easy… Maybe because he couldn't accept the fact that he could lose Shalimar like the way he lost Emma… ~Maybe because you're in love with her ~ a part of his brain tells him. "I thought I lost you."

Shalimar smiled. She loved what she heard… she longed to hear that from him and now she did and it felt so good. She lifted her hand and touched his face. "You would never lose me. I'll always be here for you." She told him.

Brennan accepted that although he knew that was a promise she couldn't keep. He pulled her again in his arms and started kissing her in a wet hungry kiss. Brennan didn't know but it seems like she have wanted to do this all his life. 

Shalimar didn't know what she should do. She wanted to kiss him back but she wondered if that kiss was really meant for her. Her mind started to bleed I disgust. Why is he kissing her? Does he think that she's Emma? Shalimar pushed Brennan away. ~NO! ~ her mind screamed. ~This kiss is not for me ~ she told herself.

"Shal…" Brennan whispered, willing her to let him have her.

"I'm not Emma." She told him softly. Tears were smearing on her eyes.

"Of course you're not…" Brennan cringed his forehead. Of course he know he was kissing Shalimar but why does Shalimar have to remind him that. Brennan moved closer to Shalimar but she moved away.

"Why are you doing this, Bren?" Shalimar demanded. She wanted to know why he kissed her. What is his agenda?

Brennan turned around and slowly sat on the feral's bed. "I honestly don't know. But I need you Shal. I can't afford to lose you."

            Silence filled the feral's room. Both didn't know what to say. Both were surprised by their actions. What just happened? Why is Shalimar scared? What is it that Brennan is feeling?

            Shalimar forced a smile. "I need to get dressed, Bren." Tears was gone from her eyes.

            Brennan lifted his head and willed himself to look at her then he noticed that she was only in her towel. "Yeah! Sorry!" he uttered.  He stood up and backed away. "I'm just gonna go now." he pointed outside while he waited for Shalimar to acknowledge him. When Shalimar nodded, he went out without another word. 

*******

Emma lay uncomfortably awake in her bed. She could feel the emptiness in her heart. Cole's words kept on repeating in her mind: 

"Love is not about what you feel. It's about what you make the other person feel. You knew he needed space and you gave him that, even if it was breaking you heart. That is love and nothing could be compared with the sacrifice you've done for him."

~I did the right thing ~ she told herself but her heart ached in the most bitter level of pain. Tears streamed endlessly from her emeralds. ~Why does it hurts like this? ~ her mind tortured her as she was reminded of Jesse. 

She closed her eyes and tried falling asleep but her sense are still fully awake and there is no use in trying. She reached out at the left side of her bed and switched on the light then she sat up on her bed and sighed. She wanted to scream from the endless throbbing in her heart. She wanted to cry the emptiness in her soul. She knew she died when she saw Jesse with Shalimar but she did not know that dying is like this…endless…

*********

Adam walked back and fort in the confinement of the laboratory. If his steps would leave mark, there would be a thick unexplainable mark in the laboratory. After seeing Emma months ago, he started convincing himself that Emma is better off without them. He had to admit that he didn't expect her to be like that although he knew that Emma possess powers that even he—the mutant's creator, don't know.

He sighed and stopped from pacing. He loves his children, as he likes to call all the mutants, but Emma was the closest to him. Well, it was not surprising since Emma used to stay with him longer than the others. He remembered a day when he wished he had a daughter; he even wished his daughter would be more like Emma.

Tears streamed from the doctor's eyes. What had happen to his team? Where did he go wrong? He could feel his heart breaking as he watched them fight each other months ago when they tried to bring Emma back. It was something he never wanted to see again. All his life, he spent his hours looking for a way to make each of them stronger; he spent his days looking for a way to make their lives longer since he knew each mutation would affect the length of each mutants lives; now, he is spending his time to make a potion that would make his team forget.

They needed to move on and whether he likes it or not, Emma's absence maim their lives. He tried everything to make the team function again but since Emma left, every mission is a failure or at least half done. He tried giving each one new load but their emotions would still be gloomy. He tried throwing more jokes but the joke always seemed dead and flat even to him. He tried pulling out another psionic from the underground but the rest of the team didn't subscribe to his idea. 'Emma is coming back' they insisted.

~This is the best plan ~ he told himself. He would make them forget about Emma then maybe they could move on. He lifted the vial and looked at it. He made enough potion for each of them and he already made a note on his desk that each of them needed to drink it in case he forgets after drinking the 'forgetting-potion'. He has no one to test it to so he decided to take the first batch of potion. If his calculations were right, it would only take away sad memories of Emma. He inhaled as he gathered his wits… ~I should do this ~ he thought when a sudden scream from Brennan made him stop.

"Shalimar!"

            Adam heard Brennan's voice he placed the vial down and run out off the lab to wherever Brennan is. ~What now? ~ he asked himself. He could not afford to lose another child. His heart beat like a drum… ~please don't make anything happen to her ~ he begged to his lucky stars….

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

I really don't know what I should right next. You thought I was going to make it easy for Brennan to have Shalimar? LOL… of course not. *evil grin* time to go now. Please keep on posting your reviews. Thanks!


	24. The Helpless

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: hello every one. It took me weeks before I finished this chapter. I was doing my classroom based research and my brain is a little bit out of whacked right now. I hope you'll continue reading my work even if Emma is not in the casting anymore. She is still my favorite character. I am planning to write a fiction that is set right after the first episode of the third season. Emma still lives in my heart. She would never die… never. Sorry for that dramatic expression. Anyways I still what to extend my warmest gratitude to all of my readers specially:

La-angele321: hi! To your question about why Brennan called out Shalimar. Well, if you were Brennan and you knew that Gabriel is somewhere and you know how powerful he is, would you not be worried if you didn't find Shalimar in her room? He was just a bit jumpy especially after what had happen to all of them, you know what I mean?

Aur: thanks for the compliment. You always have the right words.

Maddy: thanks for reading the other chapters and for posting your review. I really appreciate it.

Goldstranger: hey there girl. I haven't sent you any emails yet. That's because I'm quite busy. Anyway, you don't have to worry cause I don't have any plan of leaving the story hanging.

Emma453: good suggestion there. It gave me and idea. Thanks

Bjvision: thanks for your review dear. I hope you'll keep on reading my stuff even if Emma is not in the show anymore. 

Bri: sorry for not updating soon. I promise to try updating sooner next time. Mwuah!

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 24

            Shalimar allowed her body to drop on her bed. ~What was that? Why did Brennan kiss me? ~ she asked herself as she pulled her towel tighter around her curves. She closed her eyes and sighed. She could still feel Brennan outside her door. ~Maybe he wanted us to talk ~ she thought.  She stood up and walked to her closet, yanking the cover open. She grabbed a comfortable pedal pusher and a wrap around tops.

            She tossed her towel away to her bed and hurriedly put on her clothes. She took a brush and started combing her golden locks. She walked over to the mirror and faced herself. She wiped away her tears and smiled. Maybe the kiss was really for her. Maybe, Brennan is really over Emma.

            At last, after waiting like forever, Brennan finally noticed her—not just because of her feral charms but because she is herself. She walked to her shoe cabinet and picked a nice pair sandals. Usually, she would lay under her cover after prowling at night but this night is different. She could still feel Brennan outside and she knew Brennan wanted them to talk. She looked at the mirror again and decided to change her tops. She grabbed a white clean spaghetti strapped tops and she slid into it. ~better ~ she thought.

            "Getting ready for me, my dear?"

            Shalimar heard the voice that she abhors. Whipping around, she found her worst nightmare right in front of her. "Ashlocke!" her eyes widened in shock. 

            Gabriel smiled sinisterly. His eyes traveled at her glorious body, feasting at her curves, drinking her in. "Didn't Adam told you to lock you window?"

            Shalimar looked at her pane. She forgot to close it but still, how could Gabriel have found them? ~This isn't real ~ she chanted in her mind.

            "Oh but this is real!" Gabriel insisted.

            "Why are you here?" Shalimar demanded. Her flesh was shaking in disgust. She couldn't believe her eyes. Shouldn't Gabriel be dead? Yes, she saw him after he died but she thought that it was just an illusion. Okay, she even told Adam that she saw Gabriel. She tried to recall if Adam was surprised… ~no, he isn't… ~ does this means that she was not imagining him this time? That this is real? But why is he here?

            Gabriel looked at the floor, sighed and then stared at her. "To get you, my love."

            "In your dreams!" she yelled and she jumped on him. Shalimar was a bit stunned when she came through Gabriel's body. "What the…"

            Gabriel laughed and shook his head. "You're wasting our time, dear."

            Shalimar smirked. What had happened? Why did she went through him? Is this some kind of a dream? Vision?

            "Try astral projection" Gabriel suggested.

            Shalimar started to panic. She was scared that she could not do anything to run away from this monster. "Brennan!" she screamed. "Brennan!" she repeated. 

            But before Brennan could come to the rescue, Gabriel shot a psionic blast to Shalimar's way, rendering her unconscious. Gabriel's astral projection lifted the feral's body with his telekinesis and was ready to take her away.

*************

            Brennan heard Shalimar's voice as if she was talking to someone. He cringed his forehead. ~do girls talk to themselves while getting dress? ~ he asked himself then he heard her again. 

"Brennan!" she screamed. "Brennan!" she repeated.

Brennan's heart started thumping hard and fast. What is happening inside? What is happening to Shalimar? He turned around and crammed  "Shalimar!" he called out as he hurriedly keyed in the door combination. When the door slid open he saw Shalimar being lifted in the air. 

For a couple of second there, Brennan lost all his reflexes and he couldn't move. He was so stunned that he even forgot to breathe. Then he snapped back when he got a glimpse of Shalimar's abductor.

~Ashlocke? ~ his brain taunted? ~How did he got here? ~ Brennan didn't say another word. He just needed to save Shalimar. His hands move in a circular movement and he created a huge Electric ball. When have created enough, he threw it off towards Ashlocke.

Gabriel's essence lifted its hand and the electricity that Brennan threw stopped and died out right in front of the elemental's eyes. Gabriel shook his head. "Brennan, Brennan!" he uttered. "Don't insult me." His eyes smirked at the elemental. "I'm not your match…you will never be my match." He laughed at Brennan as he lifted him up and threw his body away with his telekinesis.

Brennan's body collided against the wall of Shalimar's room causing a loud thumping sound. The poor elemental fell unconscious as Shalimar's was brought outside the Sanctuary. 

***********

_***moments earlier***_

~This is the best plan ~ Adam told himself. He would make them forget about Emma then maybe they could move on. He lifted the vial and looked at it. He made enough potions for each of them and he already made a note on his desk that each of them needed to drink it in case he forgets after drinking the 'forgetting-potion'. He has no one to test it to so he decided to take the first batch of potion. If his calculations were right, it would only take away sad memories of Emma. He inhaled as he gathered his wits… ~I should do this ~ he thought when a sudden scream from Brennan made him stop.

"Shalimar!"

            Adam heard Brennan's voice he placed the vial down and run out off the lab to wherever Brennan is. ~What now? ~ He asked himself. He could not afford to lose another child. His heart beat like a drum… ~please don't make anything happen to her ~ he begged to his lucky stars. He left the vial on his table and run outside then he heard a loud thumping sound and then silence followed.

            "Oh my God!" he uttered. "Brennan!" Adam called at his COM link hoping against hope that Brennan would answer him. "Brennan!" He repeated but there was no reply. He had to run faster for he didn't want to be to late. Losing another child and teammate is the least that he wished to happen. 

            Adam came ten minutes late in the scene, Brennan is lying unconscious in the floor and Shalimar was nowhere to be found.  Adam knelt down to attend to his elemental child. He stretched his hand out to feel Brennan's pulse.

            ~Thank God! ~ Adam thought when he felt a strong pulse. He nudged Brennan while he calls his name. "Brennan! Brennan!"

            Brennan moved and opened his eyes. "Shal!" he whispered. He tried moving again when Adam stopped him.

            "Don't move." Adam told him. "You hit your head very badly." He willed Brennan to lie still.

            "Shalimar…" Brennan tried talking. "Ashlocke had her." 

            Adam cringed his forehead. "That is impossible." He uttered. He knew that Ashlocke was revived after he died with his sickness but he refused to tell his creation especially to Shalimar but he built the Sanctuary in a way that no one could enter it without him knowing. It is a mutant proof building. No mutant could sneak in, not even the most powerful one, not even Ashlocke.

            "Well, you better believe it. Shalimar's gone." A voice from behind spoke.

            Adam turned around to see the man. ~Ashlocke? How did you… ~

            "Well, I really didn't need to sneak in, do I?" Gabriel's essence replied.

            "Where's Shalimar?" Adam demanded. His eyes burned in exquisite anger and dismay at the same time. "Where is she?" he repeated.

            "Somewhere where you and your teammates cannot take her away." He said with serious eyes.

            "How dare you…" Adam exclaimed. He stood up and jumped towards Gabriel when he went through him just like Shalimar did.

            Gabriel gave off an insulting laughter. "You're wasting your time. Good-bye Adam!" He bid him. "See you…hmmm…never? …" Gabriel laughed as his essence slowly faded away.

            **********

***_meanwhile***_

            Jesse allowed his head to rest on the lawn. He didn't have to be beaten to come to his senses. He knew his powers are no match with that of Gabriel's but he couldn't let Emma alone. He just couldn't. He loves her so much and he would give up anything for her. 

            "I don't care anymore, Meg." He uttered. "Her absence is killing me…it's killing all of us. I would like to think that she's just another woman that have passed by my life but she isn't." Jesse tried to sit down forcing Meg to move away from him. He covered his face with his hands and he sighed. "She's everything I live for. If she's happy with Cole…" Jesse paused for a part of him rebelled on that thought. "God knows that I would let her but something inside me keep on telling me that she isn't so I have to get her back."

            "I know what you're trying to say but rushing wouldn't make Emma come back with you. We need to plan our moves. We need to think about everything." 

            Jesse looked at Meg and nodded. Maybe she's right… Maybe they should plan for it. He breathed out and closed his eyes. "What do you think should we do?"

            Meg looked at him. "I'm not trying to say anything here, Jesse but I need to know everything that you remembered."

            "Remember…about what?" Jesse cringed his forehead.

            "You know… um… the scene between you and…"

            Meg didn't need to continue before Jesse got what she meant. Jesse stood up and tried to calm himself. "Meg, I told you that I don't really know what happen…" he placed his hands across his chest while trying to control his irritation.

            "I know you've said that but don't you remember anything like before you block out?" Meg willed Jesse to open up.

            Jesse thought for awhile and then he looked at Meg. "Okay.." he started. He was about to tell her everything when Adam spoke at the other line of the comlink. 

            "Jesse, come back in the Sanctuary. Quick!" Adam commanded.

            "What happened?" Jesse asked with concern.

            "Shalimar… Gabriel has her." Was Adam's short reply.

            "How did he…"

            "Don't ask anymore, just come here!" with that, Adam was gone on the other line.

            Jesse didn't wait for another minute. He just rushed to Meg's car and got in. "I'll borrow your car…" he yelled but he was surprised to see Meg in the passenger's seat. "What are you doing?" he asked her and an irritated voice.

            "I'm coming with you." Meg was not asking for permission. It was a sentence. She was telling him that she is coming. She sat there and fastened her seat belt. "Besides, this is my car. Right?"

            There was nothing Jesse could do so he drove the Meg's car in haste.

**************

            Emma felt a sting in her heart. She could her Shalimar in her head. The feral was asking for help. Was it her imagination or was it caused by her deep connection with the feral which she tried to severe. Instinctively, she lifted her hand over her mouth to activate her comlink only to be reminded that she left the ring in the Double Helix when she left the Sanctuary.

            "Damn!" she uttered. ~how am I supposed to know what had happened to Shalimar when I can't ask them? ~

            That same thought slammed into Cole's wits. He could feel Shalimar's mind near Emma. He could feel the feral calling for help. He shook his head and got out of bed. He focused all his power to Emma's mind as he tried and temporarily severe her connection with the Mutant X. 

            ~Are you sure this is the right thing? ~ his conscience bombarded his mind. At this point, he doesn't care anymore. He has gone this far and he knew that there is no way Emma would understand his intention.

            Power surged through his body as he finished blocking the connection.

            Emma held her position for awhile and then… there was nothing. She couldn't feel Shalimar's presence anymore. ~must have been an imagination ~ she thought and then she went back to bed with the sweet thought of her and Jesse together again. ~at least I could be with him even if it's only in my dreams. ~ tears appeared in her eyes.

            Cole saw the dream Emma had created for herself and as much as he wanted to block it, he couldn't for it was Emma who is in control. It took all his strength not to cry as well. Why does it hurt? Why does it hurt him to see Emma in pain? Why does it hurt him to see Emma in other man's arm? ~Love is not supposed to be this way. It is supposed to be a good feeling. Why then does this hurt me? ~

            ~Because it is too much. ~

            Cole heard a familiar voice his head.  "Who are you?" he asked in the emptiness. He looked around hoping to see someone but to his dismay.

            ~Cole! Brother! ~

            "Meg?" Cole couldn't believe it. "How did you—"?

            ~Cole… I'm your sister. I should know things about you. ~ Meg whispered into his wits. ~Stop these things now. This won't lead to anything. Emma would not be yours in this way. ~

            Cole wept in silence and he shook his head.  "It's easy for you to say. You are not in the situation." Cole declared. "I love Emma and I can't give her up now."

            ~You won't give her up. You won't give her up 'cause she's not yours and she will never be. Her heart belongs to some one else and you know that. ~ Meg insisted.

            "She will be mine. You'll see."

            ~How? By lying to her every moment of everyday? ~ Meg taunted.

            ~That's none of your business. ~ Cole yelled in his mind and then he severed the connection from his sister.

**************

            "Damn it!" Meg cursed as she allowed her body to bounce in the cushion of her car.

            "What is it?"  Jesse asked as he drove fast enough.

            "Cole. He won't listen to me." Meg complained. She looked outside as she tried to hold her tears. She feels real sorry for her brother but she couldn't let him do this bad things. She loves her brother but Emma is also her friend. She bit her lips.

            "Sorry dear but I have to get you into this." Jesse said as she placed something on Meg's temple which blocked her sense of sight.

            "What are these for?" Meg asked.

            "Just a protocol…"  Jesse replied.

**************

            Shalimar slowly opened her eyes as her head still hurts. ~What happened? ~ she asked herself.

            "Good morning my love!"

            Shalimar heard a familiar voice. Her heart started beating faster. "NO! No! No!" she chanted to herself. "This is not happening to me."

            "Oh but it is." Gabriel stepped out of the dark showing his face to Shalimar.

            "NO!" Shalimar's breathing became constricted as her brain bleed with pain. "You…you were dead! A…A…Adam…" Shalimar stuttered. "Adam… he didn't cure you… You are dead." Tears started rushing from the feral's eyes.

            Gabriel smiled and stopped for a moment. "Well," he paused. "I was." He laughed.

            "How…how did…" Shalimar didn't know what to say. Then someone came in.

            "Oh, I'd like you to meet…my son…he revived me."

            Shalimar shook her head. ~this is just a dream…a nightmare…soon I would wake up and everything would be over. ~

            "Oh but you won't." Gabriel told her. "You would be staying here…with us…or let me say, with me." Gabriel's son looked at him in shocked. What did he meant?

            "Dad?" his son's voice was frightened.

            "You are of no use anymore." Gabriel said and killed his own son.

            Shalimar couldn't believe what she just saw. How ruthless could this man be to kill his own son? What should she do? who could help her? …_Emma_… she remembered. Emma protects her from Gabriel. ~Emma! ~ she called.

            "Don't waste your time. She won't come." Gabriel smiled. "She's still mad at you for sleeping with Jesse."

            "How did you know?

            "How did I know? Oh Shal," Gabriel reached out to touch Shalimar but the feral moved back. Gabriel let our a single laugh and he allowed his hand to drop on his side. "How did I know? Well, I made you do that." He grinned.

            "What?" Shalimar's mind blurred and he wanted to kill Gabriel right there and then. She jumped off and was planning to pin Gabriel down when Gabriel did his magic again.

            "There is no sense in fighting me off… You are mine!" and with that the feral was under his spell…

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

okay. It took me that long to finish this chapter…. My brain has started bleeding as well… tell me what you think…Please please…pretty please…. And I remembered, a character was added (Gabriel's son) just to make sense to the story but he is not realy important…Thanks for the post and keep it coming… mwuahhh…. Hoped you all enjoyed…. We are almost over….


	25. When Friends becomes Foe

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: hello everyone! I was very happy you liked the chapter. I was thinking of cutting the story short… what do you think? Anyway, I'm a bit engulfed about my health now especially now that I'm going to have a baby. Yeah, I'm six weeks pregnant. Could you believe it? =)

Special thanks to:

Theblondeone07: you are new from my list. Don't worry I'll your hopes are for the best.

Emma453: of course I would write more of Emma and Jesse stuff but my next fic would be a Brennan and Emma story.

Aur: Gabriel won't stop there. Wait and see what happened next. You like Brennan and Shalimar I guess… =)

Enorm87: it's okay if you didn't had time.

Bri: what could I say…hehehe…here is your request…

Maddy: I was planning to write a fic about her, coming back from the sanctuary even if the first episode of the third killed her. Are you a B/E fan? Hit me back ok? Mwuahh!

Bjvision: hahaha! You are full of wonderful comments and I like that. Hehehe! Thanks for the review.

Shalimar2: hi! You are new on my fic I could see that. Welcome. Hehehe

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 25

            It took them week for brainstorming then the plan was carried on. Adam made a COM ring link for Meg just to keep her connected and she was sent back to her place to keep an eye on Emma. Meanwhile Jesse worked over time in changing the codes in the Sanctuary since Shalimar knew all the codes. They knew that there is no telling when Gabriel would plan to attack and he could even use Shalimar to enter the Sanctuary undetected. Although they know that Gabriel is obsessed with the feral, there is still no telling what he might do.

            It was an almost normal day in the Sanctuary as Brennan wasted himself in the dojo while he tried to forget all that has happened. Adam found the elemental in the dojo, throwing electricity at the solid hologram.

            "Brennan!" he called out. "That is not the way to break the system!" he told the elemental.

            Brennan looked at the scientist and sighed. He allowed his fist to drop on his side as his sweat made a path on his sleek body. "I could have protected her…" he uttered as the memories crept back in his thoughts.

            Adam pulled a small forced smile on his face as he walked closer to Brennan. "Shalimar is a strong feral even powerful than you are… but Ashlocke is not a match to any of you…"

            "And what does that mean? That we can't beat him? And why didn't you tell us that he was revived?" Brennan demanded as he controlled his anger. With hands on his waist, he glared at Adam as he gnash his teeth.

            "Like you could have done anything…" was Adam's terse and calm reply. It's not that he doesn't care at all. He does, really but this is not time to blame anyone and Adam knew that. Conversation such as this one is only a waste of time and energy.

            Brennan looked away and he bit his lips. He couldn't help but blame himself… he was one of the reason's why Emma went away. Now, he didn't even have a chance to protect Shalimar. He feels worthless. 

            Just at that moment, they heard Jesse running and shouting at the hallway… 

            "Adam! Brennan! Meg is back and she said Emma is with her!" Jesse called out.

            Adam didn't waste any second. He gathered his feet and decided to meet Meg and Emma on their way. He missed the psionic. Emma has spent all of her life in the Sanctuary since she joined the Group. Unlike the other's who have secret lives outside the Sanctuary, Emma has dedicated all her time and her life to the Sanctuary and that is why she and Adam became closer than the rest. Adam treated her like his own daughter. God, how he missed her and he couldn't believe that the psionic is back.

            Jesse turned around when Adam met him halfway. He wanted to be one of the first to see Emma back. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to tell her how much he loves her… he missed her so much. There was no time when Emma drifted away from his mind. Emma was everything for him—his morning, his noon, his air, his life…

            Brennan followed Adam and Jesse. He too wanted to see her, not because he is still in-love with her but because he still loves her—as a sister, as a teammate, as a friend, as his best friend.

            The three men stopped at the Sanctuary's entrance when it opened. There was excitement on their faces as they waited. Brennan even forgot to wipe his sweat away. Meg went in first then Emma. Happiness could be traced in the men's faces but their happiness vanished when Emma begun to deliver her short speech.

            "I'm here just to get Shalimar back…after that I'm out of here so don't start getting ideas that I'll stay here… We are not friends anymore and we will never be…again…ever…" she said and then looked at Meg. "I'll get some of our stuff." Emma walked away and left the three mutants and her creator inside.

            "Sorry about that…" Meg apologized for Emma's attitude. "I just convinced her to come with me. Don't mind her. She really wanted to help you, she just didn't want to tell you." She smiled at the gentlemen.

            Adam forced a smile although there was a pang in his heart. He could not believe that his sweet gentle and kind psionic child has now grew up and has left it's nest…that part made him smile but what made his heart ache is the fact that this same child—Emma, does not want to return to its nest—the Sanctuary. What went wrong?

            Emma came back with all those baggage but she seemed to handle does things with ease. She was carrying a back pack—a huge one; a travel bag in each hand and a medium sized body bag. Jesse and Brennan came forward and offered a hand but Emma shunned them telling them that she could handle it. Brennan and Jesse was left with no choice but to let Emma handle everything but they walked near her just in case. Adam nodded at them signaling to let Emma have her time and then he led them in her room.

******

            "So! I guess you have not seen any replacement yet." Emma sarcastically inquired and it made Adam to look at her. She smirked at him and arched her eyebrow. "Come on Adam. You didn't think I wouldn't know that you were looking for a replacement." She snorted and placed the baggage down as she went inside her old room. "That's all right." She said. "You should really think of replacing me." Then she turned away. Meg looked at Adam and she raised her shoulder. Adam looked back at Meg and forced a smile. 

"If you need anything I would be at reach." Adam explained. 

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever." Was Emma's careless reply.

Adam looked at Meg again and nodded towards her before he left with Brennan and Jesse.

*********

            "Why do you do that?" Meg then asked Emma after she closed the door behind her. She faced the telempath and crossed her arms.

            Emma looked at the Pre-cog telepath and smirked. "Do what?" she sat down on—what she called—her former bed. She leaned on her huge pillow and posed an annoying smirk.

            "That! Why do you keep on being sarcastic to your friends?" She walked closer to Emma.

            "Correction! Former friends." Emma uttered.

            "And why do you keep on denying them?"

            Emma stood up and faced Meg with an irritated feature. "Why do you keep on pushing them to me? How many times should I tell you that I don't care about them anymore?"

            "Come on Emma! You can't lie to me. You could lie to everyone even to yourself but you could never lie to me…not to me Emma. I've been in you mind."

"Stop It!" Emma begged.

"I know how you care about them…"

"Please Meg!" She pleaded.

"I know how you feel about them."

"Stop it!" Emma yelled.

"I know how you still feel about them."

"Stop it!" Emma repeated.

"I know—"

"I said stop it!" Emma finally screamed, which made Meg halt. "I don't need this." Emma turned around as she raised her hand and shook her head.

"Why do keep on turning away?' Meg suddenly changed her mode from taunting to concern. Emma has been her good friend and for the past few months that the telempath had stayed with her, she knew her better. She knew that Emma is just holding back but she don't understand why?

"Because it hurts. It hurts so much…" tears streamed from Emma's emeralds. "I died when Jesse and Shalimar—" she stopped. Even the memories hurt. She looked at Meg with those tearful and lonely eyes. "I don't want to feel that same pain again, Meg. I don't think I'm gonna make it next time."

Meg paced closer to Emma and she pulled her to her small frame. "You still love him." She uttered. It was not a question but rather a phrase. She was sure that Emma is still in love with Jesse.

Emma nodded. Of course she loves Jesse. Why would she be there is she doesn't? In fact, she's not doing this for anyone else… she's not going to help save Shalimar for Adam, nor for Brennan, nor for Shalimar herself… she's doing this for Jesse. She wanted Jesse and Shalimar to be together because she still believe that Jesse is in love with Shalimar…

That same thought crashed into Meg's mind and she pushed Emma away from her. "Why do you keep on thinking that?" she asked.

Emma didn't answered. She stayed sobbing as the memories washed over her frail mind.

"Emma, you have all the power to know if Jesse and Shalimar are hooking up together. Why don't you use it?" Meg suggested.

"For the last few months I've been sensing Jesse's feelings for me…and I trusted that. But look what happened. He betrayed the trust." Emma shook her head and closed her eyes. "I don't want to trust my powers that much anymore. This time I'm gonna use my brain and my heart."

Meg wanted to tell Emma the rest of the story but her phone rang. She stepped out of the room to take the call.

****************

_***Meanwhile***_

Jesse paced back and fort the laboratory where Adam and Brennan started on analyzing the file, which the molecular had gathered.

"If you don't stop, you will create a big whole in the lab." Brennan joked but it didn't make the molecular smile.

Jesse looked at the elemental and sighed. "Is it just me or does Emma seem to go further and further away from us?"

There was silence in the lab. Both Adam and Brennan don't know what to say. They would lie if they say that Jesse is imagining it for they both know and feel what Jesse is talking about. 

Jesse then looked at Adam. "What do you think Adam?" he asked.

Adam forced a smile but he failed terribly. He really doesn't know what to say. He too is hurting. He love Emma as his own and it hurts him to see her pushing them away. "I really don't know, Jess. I'm sorry." He replied. 

Even if Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar didn't tell him anything about what was the root was all this, he was not stupid not to have a clue. He knew what had happened between Jesse and Shalimar and he refused to believe his instincts. He knew Jesse and Shalimar didn't intend what happened. But he also knew that that must have hurt Emma too much that she didn't want to feel the same pain again.

**********

Cole was going crazy looking for Emma. He searched the whole house but still no sign of the telempath. He tried contacting her through her mind but he can't find her even. Where is she? That was the only time he decided to phone his sister Meg.

            "Meg!" He said as Meg answered back in the receiver.

            "Cole? Why did you call me?" Meg asked back.

            "I've been looking for Emma. Do you know where she is?" Cole waited for her reply.

            Meg thought for a while. Should she tell Cole that Emma is with her? Should she tell him where they are? Or should she lie to her brother.

            "Meg?" Cole repeated and it snapped Meg back from her thoughts. "Do you know where Emma is?"

Meg took a deep breath and then responded. "Yuh!"

"Where? Where is she?" Cole waited again.

Meg paused once more.

            "Well—" Cole willed Meg to tell him everything.

            "She's here—" Meg said softly. "—with me." 

            "Where?"

            "."

            "Meg?" Cole wondered why Meg hesitated to tell him then he thought of using his power for a while. He tried entering Meg's mind. 

            "."

            "."

            "."

            ~Oh my god! ~ Cole thought.

            Meg felt the invasion in her mind and she raised her guards higher. She felt like the invader was her brother.

            "Meg!" He hollered. "What are you doing in the Sanctuary with Emma? You know I—"

            "Cole. I'm not gonna sit there and watch you lie to our friend." Meg tried to control herself as not to be heard by Emma who is just in the other room.

            "Meg, I need Emma. I need her."

            "I know, but she belongs here." 

            "Please Meg, don't do this." Cole begged.

            "Sorry Cole. You're my brother but what you are doing is wrong. Sorry." With that, Meg ended their talk.

            "Meg!" he screamed through the receiver. "Meg!" he repeated. Then suddenly there was an annoying laughter behind him and it made him turn around. "Oh my—" Cole uttered. ~Shalimar? ~ he thought when she saw that familiar face.

            "Hello Cole!" Shalimar greeted Cole.

            Cole place the phone down and shook his head. He could not believe his eyes. He could not believe his ears. What is Shalimar doing here?

            "Visiting you!" Gabriel answered his mind query as he emerged from nowhere. "Hello dear friend! It seems like your dream girl have escaped." He mocked Cole.

            "This is—" Cole acted like he wanted to beat Gabriel but Shalimar blocked his way as the feral's eyes turned yellowish green.

            Shalimar let out a small growl. "Back away if you know what's good for you." She warned Cole and good enough he moved away.

            Cole was quite confused. He didn't understand why is Shalimar protecting Gabriel. Isn't she supposed to side against the stronger mutant? Why is she with him now?

            Gabriel smiled contentedly as he taste the sweet feeling of winning after he had Shalimar. He moved to her side and put and arms around the feral. "Thank you darling." He told her and rewarded her with his kiss. He felt good as his tongue invaded Shalimar's mouth. He longed for this and now the feral is here with him. He looked at Cole and he grinned at his facial expression. "She's with me now, Cole." He said. "And we're here to fulfill the other half of the bargain…"

            "And what is that?" Cole asked.

            "Emma! You want her right? I'll get her for you!" Shalimar quickly replied.

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

Okay! You probably all wanted to kill me now but please, please! Let me finished the story first…and then you could kill me! LOL. Thanks for posting your reviews. Keep it all coming! Thank you!


	26. The Pretense

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

            Hi there! Did you missed me? Hahaha! Anyway, I'll be going to school tomorrow to be enrolled but I decided to update this fic first. I hope you are all still there. Anyway, this chapter is kinda short. Please continue reviewing.

Thanks to:

Theblondeone07: Shalimar will be freed soon…nothing to worry about that. Thanks for your review.

Molecular_Psionic: hahaha! I'm happy you liked the building tension. My editors tell me that the tension is not good. Thanks and please keep on reading. Mwuahh

Aur: thanks for the compliment. LOL. I would like to write a pure B/S fic sometimes and I hope you'll have the chance to critic it. Thanks… love you for reading my work.

Maddy: I'm with you girl! I really want Emma back. She is the main reason why I watch MX. So you like E/B. I was totally in love with their pairing before but fell out of it when Brennan started flirting with Shalimar. Anyway, I'll be writing a E/B fic. Hope you'll check it out.

Spikes-storm: you really could read my thoughts girl. LOL. You could almost predict what would happen next. I hope my fic is not that predictable, is it? Anyway, thanks for the comment. Mwuahh.. thanks girl!

Emma453: I'm so glad to hear that this fic made your day and thank your for announcing your support. I'll be counting on it. Sorry for the late update. I was busy with my pregnancy you know. LOL thanks again.

Enorm87: thanks for posting and thanks for not killing me! LOL. Again, sorry for the delay. I'll make it up next time. Thanks and keep on posting.

Bjvision: LOL. Congrats is  really not the exact word. Hahaha…Gabriel only wanted to get Emma for Cole because he knows that with Emma on the MX's side, he could lose Shalimar again so he wanted Emma to hate the group so he could have Shalimar forever. Thanks for the review.

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 26

            Emma sat quietly in the kitchen where she was consuming her lunch. Since she was back she refrained from joining the group in their meal. She took the last bit and then she was over. She took a sip of her juice and then cleaned up. It was still early and she decided to stay there for a while. She sat their alone, trying to clean her thought when she felt a presence near her. She turned around and found Jesse.

            There was silence between the two mutants. Both waited for the moment where they could be alone with each other; when they could stop lying to themselves; when they could finally tell each other how much they feel, but Emma still held back. She looked away and controlled her tears from showing. Emma stood up and tried to leave but Jesse got her by her arm.

            "Please, Ems!" he whispered in her ears.

            Jesse was so close to her that she could hear him breath and he could pick up her scent. Emma didn't pull her arms away from Jesse. Both stood like that for a while. Emma was melting in Jesse's touch. She was not mad at him nor at Shalimar. She was hurt and all she needed was time. Did the space between her and Jesse for the last few months help in healing her heart?

            "Let me go, Jess, please." She softly begged but still avoiding Jesse's eyes. She couldn't stand his stare. She was melting and she was giving away. She longed for him but her mind refuses to admit that she is and she denies it.

            "Emma!" Jesse willed her to look at him. "I know you don't trust me anymore but I don't care. I just need you to hear me out." Tears begun to stream from the molecular's eyes. Tears that he has been hiding since Emma left him. "I really don't know what happen to me and Shal. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore. What matters to me is that you know how much I love you, Emma."

            With that, tears begun to show from the psionic's eyes. How she missed that. How she missed hearing that from him. How she longed for him to tell her that. I love you, Emma the phrase kept on ringing in her ears.

            "…God, Jess." She faced him finally and threw her arms around him. "I love you…I love you so, so much." She loosen herself and all her hurt and pain disappeared. She's with Jesse and that is all that matters.

            Jesse pulled her closer to him and he took her lips. He kissed her with hunger; like a dying man who hungered for his life; like water to the thirsty…Emma was all he ever needed and now she's here. It's like coming home.

            Emma allowed Jesse to possess her. She let him kiss her. She wanted that as well as she needed it. She has been away from him too long and now they're back together…and then it hit her— ~what about Shalimar? ~ her brain taunted. She pulled away and shook her head.

            "Ems!" he moaned when his lips departed hers.

            "Jesse, I need to know…" she took a deep breath. Jesse's answer will make everything change but she has to know. "Was there anytime in our relationship that you got tired of me and fell for Shal?"

            Jesse smiled at her. "You never left my mind. You are all that I could think of. How could I even have time to think of Shal?"

            "I only need yes or no. did you fall in love with—"

            "No!" was his quick reply.

            Emma bit her lips as tears of joy replace the tears of pain. ~I'll trust him. ~ she told herself. I'll ask Shalimar to confirm but for now I'll hold on what he tells me. ~ she decided and then she pulled Jesse to her and kissed him and Jesse entwined himself to her.

            ********

            Meg smiled at the scene. The Mutant x is almost back to normal. They only need Shalimar back.

            "What are you doing here?" Brennan asked when he saw Meg peeping at the kitchen.

            "Taking a peak at your friends." She grinned.

            Brennan walked a little closer and saw the same picture of Jesse and Emma in each other's arms. "So I guess they're back together." He smiled.

            "Thank God!" Meg said.

            Brennan looked at Meg and snorted through his nose as he controlled his mounting laughter. He is really happy for them. They have been through a lot and they deserve to be happy in each other's arms…in each other's kiss.

***********

            It has been weeks since the team last saw Shalimar and Emma is getting tired of waiting. Adam kept on asking the other mutants underground of what they know but he refuse to let Brennan, Jesse, Emma and Meg to move and find Shalimar.

            "Come on Adam! What is the use of use being together if we won't go and search for her?" Emma demanded

            "Emma, I couldn't take the risk. Maybe that is what he's waiting for us to do." Adam replied.

            Emma sighed and shook her head. "Then this is pointless. This is as good as letting Gabriel have her forever."

            "She's right!" Brennan bat in as his heart ached on the thought. "What if he took her far from us like he said?"

            Jesse resigned from searching the web. He has been working on looking for Shalimar with the use of their powerful satellite which looks for the signal coming from their links. "I think they are right Adam." He added.

            Adam thought for a while and he looked at Emma. "Okay." He said. "Could you try and sense her?" Adam inquired.

            Emma looked at her teammates and saw their trust in her. She inhaled and then nodded. Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her wits and started sensing for Shalimar. She felt a wave of emotion that crashed into her mind before she finally reached her. 

            First there was a foreign emotion that Shalimar emitted but then Emma felt Shalimar and then it hit her. She opened her eyes all of a sudden, panicking. "Oh my God! Shalimar! She's in danger!"

            Brennan stood up and frantically asked Emma. "Are you sure? Where? Could you tell us where?"

            "Yes! I think I could sense her until we reach her!" Emma responded. 

            Without another word the whole team run to the double helix and got ready to rescue Shalimar.

***********

            "Get your filthy hands of me!" Shalimar screamed as she spar against three ferals and one psionic. They were in a dark place and the ferals are using their feral eyes while the telekinetic help the other ferals by controlling Shalimar's action

            Shalimar springed herself to somersault but she ended flat on the ground. "What do you want from me?" she demanded but there was no response. She tried standing up but one of the ferals have pinned her well. "If my friends are here you'll be dead!" Shalimar said but they continued beating her as she could not move because of the telekinetic.

            Suddenly, there was a voice behind the mutants. "She warned you!" a woman's voice said. The ferals' all whipped to see the owner of the voice.

            "Emma?" Shalimar uttered when she got a glimpse of her.

            "Hi girlfriend. Need some hand?" Emma smiled and moved forward.

            Two ferals let out a growl and came closer to Emma. Meg looked at her telempath friend and then to the ferals. "Emma!" she called her attention. "The one in the right is a Cervine and the other is a Reptus."

            Emma nodded to show her that she appreciate her help. "Hello boys!" she bid them. The Cervine jumped and was about to land on her but she just averted it. She did a half twist and hit the Reptus on the chest and it sent the Reptus across the alley. The Cervine wasted no time and he hit Emma with a kick on her lower hip.

            When Jesse came to help the other feral came on to him and kick him. But he didn't intend to be beaten that way. He stood up and threw couple of punches at the feral and then massed his fist and hit the feral on the belly. The poor feral bent twisting in pain so Jesse took that time to run and helped Emma with the other feral. Emma took the same time to recover from the kick.

Meanwhile, Brennan run to attend to Shalimar but another feral blocked his was. It was a she feral and she decided to play Brennan. "Hey good looking." The feral said. I'm a Piscis Feral." The feral said. 

Brennan grinned at her. "I'm an electrical elemental." He said before he threw high volts on the feral. He was shocked when the feral only absorbed the electricity. The feral grinned back at him and declared. "I forgot to tell you. I'm an eel—electric eel." She said and she run towards him transmitting electricity that matches Brennan's power. 

Meg faced the psionic as she wanted to help the team. The psionic wanted to control her but as a psionic herself, Meg could block the telekinetic's power to control her. Meg came over to the telekinetic and effortlessly sent her flying across the alley.

"Some help here!" Brennan called out.

As Emma heard her friend, she blocked the feral's sense of sight and touch so it could emit its power. Brennan took the time to beat the feral. "Thanks!" he sent his gratitude to his telempath friend. 

"No problem!" Emma replied.

********

Adam came for Shalimar while Shalimar's abductors are busy with his team.  

            "Are you alright?" Adam asked her.

            Fear was written all over Shalimar's eyes. "Get us out of here, Adam!" she pleaded.

            Adam nodded. "Guys! Let's go!" he said as he took Shalimar in his arms.

            "Hang on everyone. I'm going to do a loud broadcast!" Emma warned and with that she released a fear emotion that affected the other mutants. The mutants retreated as if they were facing their worst nightmare.

            "What was that?" Brennan demanded as he was a bit affected by the loud psi-blast. 

            "I'll explain later. Let's go!" and with that the team fled to the double helix with their own feral.

            **********

            Brennan carried Shalimar to her room and allowed her to settle on her bed. He looked at her and he noticed the bruises on her body. He carefully reached out and tried to touch it but the feral moved away.

            "I'm sorry!" He said.

            Shalimar forced a smile and nodded. "It's alright. No harm done." She said and then looked past Brennan as the rest of the team stood outside her door. "Why don't you all come in?" she smiled.

            Emma looked at Adam and Jesse. Well, they really want to be with Shalimar but they presume that she's really very tired.

            "Come on guys, don't you miss me?" Shalimar grinned and with that, the team entered the feral's room. Emma rushed to her best friend's side. Shalimar threw her arms around Emma. "I've missed you girl."

            "I've missed you too." Emma said as she let out a tear from her eyes. She missed this touch. She missed her best friend. Then it hit her—she wanted to know what happened between her and Jesse. ~next time ~ her mind told her. ~next time when Shal is feeling alright. 

            "Don't I get a hug too?" Adam grinned at the feral.

            The feral then pulled away from Emma and willed Adam to come closer giving her creator a tight hug. "Of course you will get a hug too." She let out a laugh. 

            Adam then pulled away from their embrace and looked at her feral child. "I guess you would need to rest now." he said.

            Shalimar pouted her lips "But Emma and I still have many things to talk about."

            "Like—?" Adam asked.

            "Like…How many good-looking guys did she meet when she was away—" Shalimar added as she winked at Emma and she didn't fail to get a laugh from the team.

            Adam shook his head with a smile. "You'll have all day tomorrow. For now you have to rest."

            Emma's eyes twinkled as she looked at her friends. She gazed at Shalimar. "Yeah Shal, we'll talk tomorrow." She said as Shalimar aired her protest by pouting her lips and then she nodded.

            "Promise?" the feral added.

            "Promise!" Emma replied. With that, the team gave Shalimar a good night kiss and they left her room.

            ********

            Meg doesn't know what she was feeling but she knew something is wrong…very wrong. She waited outside the feral rooms as she tried to calm her senses.

            "Emma!" Meg called her as soon as she left the feral's room. "Could I have a word with you?"

            "Yeah, of course!" the psionic agreed. They both walked to a corner near the feral's room. Meg waited for the rest of the team to leave before she finally face Emma.

            "I don't want to spoil your night, Ems but don't you feel something different from Shalimar?" Meg started.

            Emma cringed her forehead tilted her head. "What do you mean?" she inquired, as she could not find Meg's point.

            "Did you try sensing Shalimar again?" Meg then replied while the odd feeling still bothered her.

            Emma let out a giggle. "What for? She's here…she's safe." She said calmly.

            Meg shook her head. "Something is not right. Something feels terribly wrong. It's as if Shalimar is not herself."

            "Don't you think I would know that better than you would?" Emma irately responded. "Shalimar is my best friend and I know her better than you do—I could sense her better than you could."

            "That is not my point. I—"

            "Then what is your point?" Emma quickly cut Meg off and Meg could feel the building tension between them.

            "Alright! Maybe you're right. But if anything starts to go wrong…I'm still your friend and I want you to remember that." With that, Meg left Emma.

*************

            "Stupid psionic!" Shalimar uttered after listening to Meg and Emma's conversation. She lifted her brown and let out a sigh. ~First step completed! ~ she thought. ~time to say Good-bye, Emma. ~ she grinned at herself as she thought of her dark plan…

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

I am so evil*** grins *** Did you think that I would end this story that easy? Of course not. LOL. I would like to make Gabriel's plan work a bit then I would let Emma get his ass… ok, that's all for now. keep on posting your reviews. Thanks!


	27. Foe in the Midst of Friends

Title: Underestimated Chapter: 27 

**Author: Lyza Halliwell**

**Contact Number: 09198934959**

**Email: Lyza@iamyours.com**

**            resplendents1@yahoo.com**

**URL: (Emma/Jesse centric site)**

Disclaimer:  I know every one of you knows that I don't own Mutant X but it would be real cool if I do. LOL! I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: sorry for posting so late. Hehehehe!

Special thanks to:

Sage360: thank you for reading me work. Can't say how happy I am. Mwuahh………..

Theblondeone07: thanks for the compliment. Don't worry I'll try and keep on writing for you. LOL. Keep on reading and reviewing!

Blablabla: I hope next time you will include your email add. LOL. Thanks for posting your review. Mwuahh!

Bri: here's the update you've been asking… tc…

Aur: I know what you mean. Emma would be kicking his (Gabriel's) ass anytime soon. LOL

Goldstranger: yeah! Shal is not really there… thanks for the review.

Maddy: the E/B story would be up after this fic. That's a promise.

Enorm87: of course I won't kill her. She's the center of the story, how could I kill her. LOL

Emma435: happy thanks giving! (in advance). LOL thanks for posting your review.

Bjvision: you read my mind. Hahaha! 

Here's the story enjoy!

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 27

            Brennan was very busy preparing breakfast for Shalimar. He was fussing over the details in the breakfast platter while chanting to himself that he has to make everything in order. Jesse and Emma poke fun at him while he was preparing Shalimar's breakfast. They were teasing him constantly. Well, he can't blame them. This was the first time he made vex over a woman.

            Emma was thanking the gods for finally opening Brennan's eyes and helping him see Shalimar in a better prospective—not only because she's a feral but because of what she really is.

            Jesse was happy in his heart that his best friend—Shalimar, finally had what she always wanted; while he, has Emma back in his arms.

            Adam walked in the kitchen to be greeted by the same picture of his team, his friends, his family—Jesse, Emma and Brennan. "Having a little party?" he asked as the team turned their attention to Adam.

            "Brennan is making Shal breakfast." Emma replied.

            "Oh!" Adam raised his brows and grinned at Brennan.

            Brennan shook his head as he was controlling his own laughter. "I'll go now," he said as he lifted the tray when Adam stopped him.

            "Add some more mixtures of maltose and dextrin or other sweetening substances for her ptyalin would not have a hard time breaking down elements, besides Shalimar will be needing those rather than that protein. Her body might—"

            "Whoa!" Brennan placed the tray down as he stopped Adam's speech. "I didn't understand a word that you said.

            Adam looked at the rest of the groups and found them looking at him with their mouth open as if they really didn't understood him. He smiled and looked at Brennan again. "Add more toast breads." He said.

            "That's it? That is what you were telling him?" Jesse inquired. "For a moment there, I thought something was wrong with Shalimar and you were talking about a cure."  He grinned.

            A moment of silence and then the group laughed. Adam was used to that. He often tells the team something but they wouldn't understand him right away as he was speaking a different language. Brennan, on the other hand, added some loaves and then left the kitchen as Adam, and the couple stayed and to have their breakfast.

***********

~This is the day! ~ Shalimar told herself as she follow the plan she and her controller had. ~Time to say good-bye, Emma—for good ~ she snorted through her nose. She was thinking of a plan when her door slid open and the elemental came in.

Shalimar was a bit surprised when Brennan slipped into her room with the tray in his hand. He was smiling at her and his eyes were glittering like never before. Shalimar's wit was bombarded by Brennan's presence and, for a moment, her **real self** returned.

"Brennan!" she called out as she run towards him. Brennan was stunned and he dropped the tray. Shalimar held him in a tight hug and she was crying. "Don't let me go!" Shalimar begged to him.

Brennan hugged her back as his nostrils were pressed against Shalimar's head. "I won't I promise." He said as he smell her scent. He missed her and he has no intention of letting her go again.

Shalimar pushed herself away from Brennan so she could look at his eyes. "You don't understand, Brennan." She said with tears in her eyes. "It's Gabriel. He…Arghhh!" she stopped as she felt a sting in her head and then gone was her real self.

"What? What did Gabriel do to you?" Brennan asked with concern. "Shal! Are you alright?"

Shalimar glared at Brennan. ~Oh my God! ~ She thought as her real self was pushed further and further away from her wits. ~I got to fake a faint. ~ She told herself and then she fainted.

Alarmed, Brennan screamed for Adam and the team. "Adam!" he hollered.

************

Adam was enjoying his breakfast with Jesse and Emma when they heard a breaking sound then a complete silence.

"Ferals" Jesse said with a smile in his lips. "Don't make them breakfast, they'll say you're disregarding them. Wake them in the morning for breakfast, they'll tear you apart." He added.

Adam can't help but giggle for he knows exactly what Jesse was talking about. They were all laughing when they heard Brennan's yell from the feral's room.

"Adam!"

"Something's wrong!" Emma said as she sensed something unusual. The three rushed into the feral's room only to be greeted by the broken plate and Shalimar's faint body in Brennan's arm.

"What happened?" Jesse asked as he bent down to look closer at Shalimar.

"I don't know. She was crying and then she fainted." Brennan explained.

"Let's get her in the lab." Adam commanded. Brennan nodded and lifted Shalimar's body in his strong frame.

The men went away as Emma was left in the feral's room. ~Something isn't right ~ her senses could tell her. ~Something is wrong…very wrong ~

*********

Emma walked slowly behind Jesse after Adam has run the scan on Shalimar. Shalimar is all right, that is what Adam told them and they always believe what the doctor tells them…almost always. 

            Jesse and Emma the lab while Adam left to give time for Brennan to be with Shalimar. Meg already left the sanctuary but is still keeping in touch from time to time. After all, they owe her too much by helping boost Emma's self-esteem. Jesse turned around and finally noticed that Emma wasn't herself.

            "Honey! Are you alright?" he asked her as he stopped and waited for her.

            Emma looked at her beau and smiled at him. "Nothing!" she denied.

            Jesse willed Emma to look at him by lifting her face with his index finger. "Darling, you could tell me." He willed her.

            Emma smiled into Jesse's eyes and gave him a kiss. "I'm okay!" 

            Jesse smiled back and took Emma in his arms. "Okay. Just remember that I'm here if ever you wanted to talk someone." He told her.

             Emma nodded although she doesn't really know how to tell the group what she is sensing. How could she explain something that she herself couldn't understand?

**********

            Brennan sat silently beside the feral. He was looking at her as if it would be the last time he could see her, he was looking at her as if he was memorizing her face. The sweet but independent gal was lying silently on the med bed. Brennan lifted his hand and softly caressed the feral's skin with his finger. He has never seen Shalimar this way before—so fragile, so vulnerable, so feminine.

            Brennan knew he cares for Shalimar but this feeling is even deeper. Is he in love with her? He really does not know. All he knew for now is that he could not let anything happen to this beautiful lady. 

Shalimar was lying slightly annoyed with what Brennan was doing but chose not to react in fear that his plan be ruined.

~You are doing just fine my dear ~ Shalimar heard a voice in her wits. 

"Gabriel?" she thought.

"Yes dear!" Gabriel replied in her mind.

Shalimar looked at Brennan and thought of something to get rid of him. She knew it would hard to shove him away. She looked deep in his eyes and forced a smile. "I'd like to go back in my room now." she softly told him.

Brennan run his fingers on Shalimar's hair and nodded. He took her in his arms and cradled her in his strong arms. "Okay." He softly replied. He brought Shalimar in her room and laid her carefully in her bed. This has never happened before. Years ago, Brennan would treat her as one of the boys. Things are definitely different now.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked as soon as she was lean there. Shalimar shook her head and forced a smile. "Do you still need anything?"

"I'll be fine." She told him.

Brennan nodded and then he kissed her on the cheeks before heading to the door. "Try to rest. We'll just be around if you need us." Brennan said softly. He waited for her to not before finally leaving the room.

Shalimar wiped her face just as soon as her door shut closed. Making face as if she was so disgusted with the kiss. ~How dare he kiss me ~ she thought. 

"Few more time my love!"

She heard her master's voice. "Gabriel!" she uttered as she turn to face him. He was standing by her pane in a dark blue polo and a black slacks. His shirt was left unbuttoned and Shalimar could see a small amount of his flesh. she run into his arms and greeted him with a passionate kiss. She allowed Gabriel's tongue to roam around her mouth. Tasting her sweetness. She pulled him closer to her, grinding her body against his.

Gabriel was enjoying every moment of this. He was touching her body, chanting to himself that he owned her. ~Mine! ~ He thought.

*******

The thought of Shalimar drifted from her mind as she was enjoying Jesse's company. She missed that for a couple of months since she left their fortress. Jesse was telling her something but she was not really listening... she was just staring and smiling at him.

"You are not listening." Jesse complained when he finally noticed.

"Oh, but I am." Emma replied.

Jesse grinned and shook his head.

"I am!" Emma repeated.

"If you're really listening then what was I saying?"

Emma opened her mouth and was about to speak but then she thought…~what would I say? ~ she just smiled instead and bit her lower lip. "Okay, so I was not really listening."

"You see!" Jesse exclaimed and it made both of them laughed. Simple conversations like these are really cherished by this team since they seldom have time for their own life. Most of their time were spent outside the Sanctuary, saving people's lives that doesn't even know about their existence.

As Jesse and Emma were laughing, something bumped into her wits. "Oh my god!" she suddenly uttered. "Gabriel."

"What?"  Jesse was rather surprised with her action. "What is it?" he repeated.

But Emma wasted no time she run to the lab where she knew Shalimar is but found only the doctor and the elemental.

"What is it Ems? Adam asked as soon as the psionic appeared at the door to be followed by the molecular. 

"Where's Shal?" she asked in full panic scale.

"In her room." It was Brennan who replied.

Emma was about to leave when Jesse caught her and willed her to calm down.

"Honey! What's wrong?" Jesse inquired as he was really puzzled by Emma's action.

"Yeah, Ems. What's wrong?" Brennan bat in.

"Its Gabriel. He's here." Emma replied. Her face was flashed and her panic alarm reached to its highest scale.  

Jesse looked at her as if confirming it and then he threw a glance at Adam and Brennan.

There was a moment of silence. Brennan stood in shocked and when he finally absorbed it, he pushed his way out of the lab to the feral's room.

******

"Shit!" Gabriel cursed and he pushed himself off Shalimar. Shalimar moaned for the denied pleasure as Gabriel tore his body away from her.

"Gabriel!" Shalimar begged.

"They've sensed me." He said while he started dressing up.

"And so? Let them see you. They would know about this anyway." Shalimar purred like a cat at its master's leg, willing Gabriel to stay with her.

Gabriel gave her another kiss. "I know that. But we have to follow the plan. After we've eliminated Emma, I would never part from you." He kissed her again and then he fled away.

Shalimar heard footsteps coming towards her room. She hurriedly got back under her covers and pretended to be asleep.

"Shalimar!" Brennan called out as soon as she got in the feral's room only to be greeted by the sound sleeping feral. 

The team got inside and looked around. There was no sign of Gabriel.

"But I've sensed him." Emma chanted to herself. 

Adam gave Emma a stare and then he sighed. "I know how affected you are about this things." He placed his hands on Emma's shoulder, comforting her with his fatherly love.

Emma lifted her head after she stared long enough at the floor. "No Adam. I really sensed him." She insisted. Her eyes smudgy with tears.

Adam looked at her with deep concern. He wanted to ease the pain which Emma is feeling. He wanted to make up of the times he was not with her. He wanted to be the father she never had. He wanted to console her. All this emotions stirred him and he pulled Emma in his embrace.

"Oh Emma." He whispered. How he wish he had not altered there DNA. Everything could have been better. 

Jesse and Brennan were a bit worried about Emma. They were afraid that all these things affected her mutation. Brennan tore his eyes from Emma and looked at the feral. His eyes traveled from Shalimar's feet to her face. She was a beauty. Brennan bent down and pulled the covers and tucked Shalimar in.

Adam searched for Jesse's eyes and signaled him to bring Emma to her room. Jesse nodded and then he took the empath in the curves of his arm.

*********  

"Is she going to be alright?" Brennan asked when Jesse and Emma were already out and both he and Adam were out of the feral's room.

Adam look at Brennan as he cringed his forehead. "Who? Shal?" they talked as they walked together to the lab.

Brennan shook his head and placed his hands inside his side pockets. "No. Emma. I'm worried about her." He sighed.

Adam stopped when they reached the lab's entrance. He faced Brennan and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright. She just needed rest from all these. She'll be fine I promise you." He tapped Brennan's shoulder and smiled. 

Brennan sighed once again. He turned to leave but then he remembered something. "Adam," he turned to him again.

Adam turned his back from the lab to face Brennan again. "What is it?"

"How could Emma sense Gabriel here when he's not here?" Brennan placed his arms across his chest and transferred his weight to one side of his body.

"Well, Emma is a powerful empath. It might be that what she is sensing is really Gabriel's left over presence in Shalimar's mind."

Brennan nodded. Maybe that was really it. Emma is not going crazy after all. She might really sensed something. This placed a smile on his lips and then he walked away to his room. 

******* 

"I really felt him." Emma repeatedly chanted. She was staring blankly away. Jesse had to nudge her to get her look at him.

"Emma, enough!" he raised his voice a bit and it snapped Emma out.

"Jesse, I don't know how that happened but I sensed him really. Do you believe me?" she asked him while he stared at his blue gray eyes.

Jesse nodded. He sincerely believes Emma but he could not understand why Gabriel was not there. He pulled Emma closer to him in a hug. "We'll figure this out tomorrow. For now, you need to rest." He allowed Emma to change for her pj's before he walked her over to her bed and tucked her in.

"Stay with me." Emma whispered to Jesse's ears and Jesse didn't want to say no. He crept under the covers as soon as he took his pant and shirt off, leaving only his boxers on. He placed his arms around Emma as Emma rested her head on the bend of Jesse's arms. Both quickly drifted to dreamland as the question still hanged on their head—where is Gabriel?

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

Okay now. I'm a step closer to the end. I'm really excited to start writing another fic now. I hope you'll still read it. Anyway, I'd still be doing a lot of Emma story even if she is not in the series any longer. Well please continue posting your reviews. 


	28. When lies break trusts

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Hey! I did this  one before my birthday which is on the 17th of this month. Hehehe!

Thanks to:

Enorm87: thanks! What else could I say!

Molecular_Psionic: I don't know why they don't like it either. LOL!

Theblondeone07: I know exactly what ;you mean! I hate it too when they remove Emma form the cast.

M.B._Wade: hi Maddy, I've read your story it was really great. I was planning to write another fic that is similar to that one—you know what I mean—reviving Emma. Oh well. Thanks for the review.

Goldstranger: yeah! Emma is often doubted by these people. Hmmmmmmmp. Thanks for the review girl. Love you for it.

Bjvision: Well it is strong but shalimar's love for brennan is stronger…you know what I mean? LOL

Here's the new chapter! Have fun

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 28

            Emma sat silently in the center of the dojo doing her meditation. It has been two days and she already forgot about Gabriel. She was just happy that Shalimar is with them again. 

            Jesse and Brennan went out of the Sanctuary to do the groceries. Adam told them that Emma and Shalimar should have their rest after all that had happened in the group. Brennan and Jesse swore to treat them like princesses. 

            Adam through the potion he made to make them forget Emma. He knew that it wouldn't be necessary anymore. He even told Emma that he had made one and he promised that he would not make any in the near future. Emma told Adam that that would not happen again. 

            Emma smiled as she meditated. The reason why she went away was because she was underestimated. The event between Jesse and Shalimar was just added to it. She was very happy about the serenity that she is feeling.

**********

Shalimar observed the psionic from afar. She could see Emma in her usual yoga position covered with sweat all over her body after series of training. Shalimar was there while Emma was still kicking the solid hologram's ass and now she is still observing her on her meditation. 

Shalimar grinned inside and she breath in deeply, preparing herself for her plan. Throwing her golden locks, she walked slowly towards the meditating psionic. She walked up the dojo and sat beside Emma.

Emma felt the presence around her and she smile. "Hi Shal!" she said with her eyes still closed, she took a last breathe in and then look at her feral friend.

"Hi!" Shal replied as she tried to avoid Emma's emeralds.

Emma resigned from her meditation and sat comfortably facing the feral. With legs still crossed, she faced Shalimar and took her hand. "What is it?" she smiled.

Shalimar didn't know how to begin. She bit her lip and looked away, then faced Emma again. "I don't know how to start."

Emma smiled as she pushed some of Shalimar's golden hair away from the feral's face.  She sat up right and flipped her sweating hair backwards. "Start anyways you want."

Shalimar's chest rise and fell as she took another deep breathe. She looked at the psionic and bit her lip again. "I've been wanting to tell you this…" Shalimar stopped and observed Emma's reaction. 

Emma's heart started to pound hard but she was able to hide her emotion from the feral. She could already sense where this talk is leading them.

"I'm really sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to hurt you." Tears begun to show from the feral's eyes. Emotions begun to rise and her pain extended its way to Emma's senses. 

Emma smiled. She was right. Shalimar wanted to talk about what happened between her and Jesse. She took her towel and gave it to the feral. "It's alright, Shal. Jesse told me everything and I understand both of you."

Shalimar gazed at Emma, a bit amazed. She didn't know that Jesse had the guts to tell Emma anything at all. She gazed at her long enough and then she asked. "Really?"

Emma answered it with a nod. She knew that it is hard to explain what had happen but she is willing to accept any alibi.

"Really?" Shalimar repeated and Emma nodded again. "…And it's okay with you?" Emma nodded again. "O my god!" she threw her arms around Emma. "Thank you. Thank you for understanding us."

Emma rubbed Shalimar's back as to comfort her. She was telling her the truth. She must have been hurting but she is telling the feral the truth. She understands. But what is it that she understood? She still doesn't have the slightest idea.

Shalimar continued to release her tension on Emma's shoulder. "Thank you Ems and sorry at the same time." She pulled away. "I didn't mean to fall for Jesse."

******

Brennan and Jesse are on their way home. They have all the grocery items that Adam told them to buy at the back seat while Brennan drive the camaro and Jesse sat on the passenger's seat.

"I didn't know it was really hard to do grocery." Jesse whined as he released his seat belt to grab the pizza, which he bought, at the back seat.

"Yeah! It was really boring. I don't know how the girls could manage to still be smiling after doing the groceries." Brennan added with a little smile on his face. He glanced at Jesse who was starting to nibble with his pizza and shook his head.

"The girls are really amazing, don't you think?" Jesse signaled Brennan to have some pizza but Brennan refused it.

"I know." Brennan replied.

Jesse smiled at himself and then he started another conversation. "What do you plan now? I mean you and Shalimar."

Brennan glanced at the molecular. "What do you mean plan?"

"You know, wedding and stuff." Jesse took another bit as he grab a can of soda from the back seat. 

"Wedding? She's not even my girlfriend yet." Brennan smirked.

"There!" Jesse exclaimed. "Then shy don't you start planning about making her yours." He smiled and played with her brow. 

Before they knew it, they are no w in the Sanctuary. Jesse closed the pizza box as they entered in the trans stable of the Sanctuary. Brennan parked the camaro and then both went out, took the groceries and marched to the kitchen extension.

"I'll check where the girls are." Jesse said, leaving Brennan to arrange the items.

******

Shalimar continued to release her tension on Emma's shoulder. "Thank you Ems and sorry at the same time." She pulled away. "I didn't mean to fall for Jesse."

That caught Emma's attention. "What?" she willed Shalimar to repeat what she had said.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with him. We didn't mean to have an affair." Shalimar explained.

"Wait Shal." Emma begged Shalimar to stop as she took some air for herself. "I'm sorry but I'm at a lost here. Are you telling me that you… and my Jesse…"

Shalimar nodded. "It wasn't supposed to be this way Ems. We were about to tell you." Shalimar paused and took Emma's hand. "But I'm happy you understand." She smiled.

Emma could feel her heart breaking again but she chose to hide it. How could Jesse lie to her again? How could he do this to them?

As they were having a short talk, Jesse marched in the dojo. "Hey ladies." He greeted.

Emma threw Jesse a glance and then she stood up, wanting to contain her feeling. "I'm gonna leave the two of you for a while." Emma forced a smile but Jesse knew that something was bothering her. 

"Emma, are you all right?" Jesse inquired.

Emma just nodded. 

"We just had our talk, darling." Shalimar told Jesse.

"Yeah and she told me about…everything." Emma stressed the last word and left.

Jesse was left confused with Shalimar. "What did you talked about?"

"About what happened between us. I told her that it was not your fault. That we didn't know what we were doing." Shalimar replied.

"Did she believe you?" Jesse again as he cannot believe that Shalimar had the strength to actually tell that.

"I really don't know Jesse. She said that she understands and that you already told her everything but then she seems up-set." 

"I'll see what she'll do." Jesse said and begun to leave but Shalimar got him by the elbow and stopped him.

"No, Jesse. I think she needs to be alone for some time." The feral gave tried to convince the molecular and she succeeded.

******** 

Emma tearfully closed her door behind her. She really thought that Jesse and Shalimar had a reason for doing what they did but she didn't even imagined that the reason would be something about betraying her. The pain tortured her mind as if it just happened today. The rawness of the pang taunts her. 

~How could you do this to me Jesse? How could you have done this to me? I trusted you. ~ Emma thought as tears freely streamed from her emeralds. And what was it that Shalimar called Jesse? Yeah, **darling**…she called him **darling**. Emma could almost vomit at the thought. She sat on her bed still covering her mouth to hide the sobs. 

She closed her eyes but the picture of Shalimar beneath Jesse's naked body haunted her being. She could imagine Jesse's lips kissing Shalimar; she could imagine how Shalimar's moan must have aroused Jesse.

Would it be cruel to enter Shalimar's mind and know her past? Emma dared and then she decided… oh, what the hell. She's screwed anyway. She just wanted to know what happened just before she saw them. Emma focused her energy to invade the private thoughts of Shalimar.

********

Shalimar sat silently on her pane and she thought of the success of her plan. ~Emma would be gone in no time ~ she thought.

"This is not the time to think about that."

A voice caught Shalimar's attention. ~Gabriel, my love ~ her mind called out when she saw him on her bed sitting with his knees crossed. She came towards him but Gabriel stopped her.

"Emma is using all her power to see what had happened between you and Jesse. You have to use your mind and twist the scene a little." Gabriel explained

Shalimar's brows met in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Emma is a telempath so she would sense your emotions. Try to imagine making love with Jesse." He commanded as he walked towards her and gently caressed her cheeks.

"But..."

"Just do what I say. I'll help you fake it." He promised and Shalimar did what she was told. She lie down on her bed and closed her eyes as she let her mind do the working.

Meanwhile, Gabriel used his kinetic power to lock the door and then he sat beside Shalimar. He closed her eyes as he entered the feral's mind.

********  

Emma was having a hard time focusing her powers and then something bumped in her. It was Shalimar's emotions. Emma was a little bit surprised. The flood of emotion came to her as if on purpose. ~Is this what am I looking for? ~ She asked herself as she was taken into a trance. She was still on her bed but her mind took her to somewhere else. She looked around. It was the feral's room. 

Emma saw an electronic calendar. It was dated on the time she found Jesse and Shalimar together. No one was in the room then suddenly the door opened.

"Shal,"

It was Jesse with the same white shirt he wore that day. "Jesse!" Emma called out but Jesse seemed not to notice him and that made her sure that it was the scene she was looking for. But it was a little weird for her. She hasn't been in a trance like this. Maybe it her powers have evolved. She really doesn't know but what's important is she'll know what really happened.

"Shalimar!"

Emma heard Jesse again and then the bathroom door unlocked and Shalimar went out.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Shalimar irately asked. "You are not supposed to be here. What if Emma finds you?"

Emma could see Jesse' breathing became constricted and then he run toward Shalimar. Jesse wrapped his arms around the feral and kissed her. It was a long eager kiss as if he really needed it.

"I can't go on like this, Shal. Emma wants to announce our engagement today. If Adam gives us his blessing, then I would never get to hold you again." He told her after their lips parted from the wet kiss.

"But you were her's first." Shalimar pulled herself and turned around from him.

Emma could see the tears in the feral's eyes. As much as she wanted to kill her, she could feel for her at the same time. Tears are building up from her eyes but she refuse to let them go. She was afraid that it will destroy the connection. Then she heard Jesse's voice again.

"Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." Jesse's eyes were serious and he was standing in determination.

Shalimar turned around and walked near the molecular. She lifted her hand and touched Jesse's face. "Pretend you love her."

"Shal," Jesse moved away as he could not stand the idea.

Shalimar followed him and she held hugged him from the back. She rested her head on his broad back as her hand rested on his washboard abs. "She needs you, Jess. She'll die without you." She moved away and willed Jesse to look at her. "I know you still care for her. Maybe not like before but you still care for her as a friend. You'll learn to love her again."

Jesse looked at Shalimar and then he sighed. "Make love with me one last time then I'll be her's forever."

Emma bit her lips after hearing Jesse's sentence and then the real throbbing started when Jesse started kissing Shalimar again. Emma could see every movement they were making. She could see how Jesse's hands move quickly to unbutton Shalimar's blouse; she could see how Shalimar undo Jesse's pants.

Her tears slowly parted from her eyes as Jesse grabbed Shalimar's behind and carried her naked body on her bed. Emma's knees shook when Jesse made a wet path from Shalimar's neck down to her blessed breast.

Emma bit her lips when Jesse's tongue played with Shalimar's nipples and then it lick the feral down to her wetness. Emma clenched her fist when she heard Shalimar's moan while Jesse licked her down there.

Emma heard voices coming from outside. That was the only time she realized that Shalimar and Jesse forgot the door. She saw Brennan outside the door with shocked expression on his face. She saw herself too but she torn her eyes from herself and Brennan to look at Shalimar and Jesse again.

Emma was holding her breath when Jesse went back to face Shalimar and he pried the feral's legs apart and then…

Emma snapped. That was all she could take. She opened her eyes to escape the trance. She could not believe that that was what transpired that day. It was not even Shalimar's fault. The feral was even doing her a favor. Jesse just didn't love her at all. How could she be so blind?

Tears came like storm from her tear ducks as the pain of lose engulf her being.

********

"Oh my god!" Shalimar opened her eyes as the vision she made ended. "The vision felt so true." She added as her body still shakes for the  pleasure she had with the virtual sex. "Would Emma believe that?" she inquired.

"She will." Gabriel assured her.

Shalimar smiled at him. "Poor Emma. She would live her life thinking that I was the one helping her and Jesse is just cheating on her." She laughed devilishly and then she looked at Gabriel. "So are you taking me with you now?"

Gabriel caressed the feral's cheeks. "Not yet my love but it'll be soon. We just have to wait for Emma to leave the sanctuary."

"But what if she doesn't leave?"

"Oh, she will… she will." There was a taunting smiled that appeared in Gabriel's eyes.

Poor Emma. Why didn't she sensed that it was all a set up? What would happen to her and Jesse? Will Gabriel finally succeed in pushing Emma away? What would happen to the team?

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

Hey guys. I was really wrapped up with my pregnancy and boy it's hard. Anyway tell me about what you think about the story now. A little bit more and we are almost done. Thanks for staying with me this long. Please keep on reviewing.... love you... mwuahh!!!!!!!!  (",)ccccc…


	29. In the Hand of an Enemy

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Hey! Just got out of the hospital and still thinking of what to name my babies… hehehe!

Thanks to:

Enorm87: thanks for the greetings. Don't worry about Emma too much. She is, after all the star of this fic. LOL

Aur: It's alright. At least you are still reading me and I love you  for that. *smiles*.

Eli283: thanks for the compliment and don't worry I will bring emma and jesse back.

Me: who every you are, thanks.

Theblondeone07: LOL…like I said, I will put them back together…soon.

Goldstranger: I know what you mean but fret not for Emma will shine soon…LOL.

Molecular Psionic: thanks is all that I could say write now.

M.B. Wade: LOL! You make me laugh. I also thought that shalimar was really meant for gabriel, but that was before. I'm with you. I don't know what I hate about Lexa but I still hate her—her character I mean.

Bjvision: Phuhh! You keep on reading my mind.  Are you a telepath or something like that! * grins then smiles *

Here's the chapter R&R. thanks Mwuahh!

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 29

The same afternoon, after the whole incident at the dojo…after Shalimar lied to Emma, the psionic locked herself inside the confinement of her room just to avoid bumping into Jesse at anytime. She just uncomfortably lied on her own bed, under her covers trying to dizzy herself with sleeping. 

She willed herself not to think about Jesse but to no avail. She wanted to remove him from her mind but she just can't. Every time she tried, the pain just deepens, rendering her powerless over the matter. 

Emma lied there talking to herself ***_how dare he? Did he not know that I would found out? What was he thinking? Why did he lie to me? Why did you lie to me Jesse? Am I that shallow that you got over me that easy? What does Shalimar have that I don't? I trusted you when you told me to trust you. God, I could have given you my life. This is so unfair. I don't deserve this.***_

Tears seemed to stream endlessly from Emma's emeralds and it brought her guards to weaken. She could feel the emotions of every one in the sanctuary and it didn't take too long for her to realize that she was not only dealing with her own feelings but of the feelings of every one else in the Sanctuary—feelings, which she could not even identify whose. Love—an emotion that is so strong, stress—an emotion she guessed that is Adam's, faith—an emotion that is so sweet, disappointment—an emotion that threatens her faith and hate—an emotion that threatens all her senses. Now, she was spending her time fighting over for her sanity.

**********

Jesse was sitting in the Sanctuary's lounge watching Brennan mussel over the punching bag while doing his daily dose of afternoon mayhem. The molecular was waiting for Emma to come out of her room after she walked out on him and Shalimar but it's almost dinner and Emma had been stuck in her room, he supposed. ~Is Emma upset of what Shalimar told her? ~ Jesse thought but he shook his head. ~It's impossible. I've already told her about that and she said it's okay. Why then should she be upset? ~ Jesse was quite confused.

"Hey Jesse!" Jesse heard Brennan called out. Brennan was observing how Jesse was silent for a while that is why he decided to call his attention while he was wiping the sweat from his body to finally finish his workout. "Are you all right?" he asked Jesse.

Jesse turned to Brennan. He thought for a while if he should tell Brennan about it. Jesse knows that he could just be feeling a little bit paranoid about the situation and that Brennan is not the best person to give advice when it comes to heart matters but 'hey' and 'what-the-heck' so Jesse sighed and started. "If you were Emma would you still be mad after Shalimar and I told her about…you know…what happened?"

Brennan knitted his brows and he smirked at Jesse. "Well, she was okay when you told her, right?" he asked as he believed that Emma already know what had happened that moment.

Jesse looked up and tried recalling what was Emma's reaction and then he faced Brennan again, nodding towards him with a 'yes' sign.

Brennan snorted from his nose and he raised his shoulder. "…then I don't see any reason why Emma would still be mad. Why? Did Shalimar talked to her?" he asked as he continued wiping himself off. 

"Yeah." Jesse answered and then he allowed his head to rest on the headrest of the sofa. Brennan sat beside his friend after slipping into a clean shirt and then he tossed the towel away from them. They were both silent for a moment. Brennan was still thinking what made Jesse so silent and Jesse was thinking of Emma. 

Brennan thought that Jesse was being vague but he kept thinking of what Shalimar has been acting lately. Brennan noticed that the feral seemed to choose hiding in her room when she was supposed to do couple of exercises…but then again, Brennan gave Shalimar a benefit of the doubt.

"So…" Brennan willed Jesse to continue with his story.

"So…What?" Jesse seemed to be at a lost. He flinched when he heard Brennan's voice again. 

"So, what happened? … I mean after Shalimar told her." Brennan faced Jesse and was determine to help his friend.

Jesse looked away and then he sighed. "Emma hasn't left her room after they had talked. I can't help but think of otherwise." There was the undeniable bitterness in Jesse's voice. He can't afford to lose Emma again. He does not think that he could make it.

Brennan placed a comforting hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Don't think like that, man. Maybe Emma fell asleep. Maybe she's cleaning her room. We don't really know if she's mad so give yourself a favor and stop torturing you wits." He gave Jesse a friendly nudge and Jesse forced a little smile.

"Yeah! Maybe!" Jesse said finally. Freeing himself of the thought for a while and letting out a sigh that he unconsciously been keeping. "Thanks man!" she elbowed Brennan.

"Hey! That's what family is for. We are family, Jess. Don't you ever forget that." Brennan leaned backwards to the couch and he placed his hands behind his neck to relax.

Both were silent of a moment while trying to relax when they heard a voice so suddenly from the Sanctuary's kitchen extension.

"Dinner time!"

It was the feral's voice from the kitchen. Shalimar is the scheduled cook for the evening and the group is thankful that it was not Jesse. Well, sometimes they like it if it's Jesse's turn but not if they want a decent meal. As we all know, Jesse really can't cook.

Brennan and Jesse both turned to the direction of the feral's voice and then faced each other again.

"Race you to the dinning!"  Brennan dared. They stared at each other for another moment and when Brennan got the signal from Jesse, both the molecular and the elemental raced their way to the sanctuary's dining room at a snap of a finger.

********

Emma heard Shalimar calling out and she finally decided to go out of her room and join the team. She pushed herself up from her bed and sat up wiping her tears away. She stood up and walked over to her mirror. ~I can't do out like this ~ she told herself when she saw how swollen her eyes are. She took her towel and headed to her bathroom. 

She turn on the faucet and started washing her face while she was thinking. _~ how could I face Shalimar and Jesse? ~_ she really didn't know. Tears were attempting to come again but her system refused to make it flow. She lifted her head from the sink and faced the mirror. _ I could do this!_ She told herself.

Meanwhile the group was waiting for Adam and Emma. Shalimar did all the cooking since it was her turn and also Emma was having her time alone in her room so no one is there to help her. Brennan was tempted to eat ahead but Shalimar told him to wait. Of course, afraid for his life, Brennan had no choice but to wait.

 Few seconds more and Emma showed up in the kitchen wearing her hair in a tight ponytail. She forced a smile towards everyone and sat down on her usual seat—beside Brennan and at Jesse's opposite.

Brennan threw a glance at Emma and at Jesse. He was waiting eagerly for Jesse to start a conversation but Jesse was being extra silent that time and he seemed to be in no near of speaking so Brennan took an extra move and signaling to Jesse with a light kick underneath the table. Jesse stirred, as he was surprised. 

Both man converse with their rich facial expression and Emma was getting their messages but she chose to pretend that she is not paying attention to anything.

Shalimar called Emma's attention with a light poke from underneath the table. Shalimar mouthed a 'are you alright?' phrase to her and Emma nodded. She was really feeling bad and jealous at Shalimar but at the same time, she was really thankful that she was still concern about her.

Jesse finally looked at Emma and decided to strike a conversation. "Hi Ems." He said to her.

Emma tried to be polite and threw back a hello. She was rubbing her hands, as she was really nervous of doing something stupid. He hates Jesse for lying to her but she admires the way he kept his promise to Shalimar that he would leave the feral alone after their last lovemaking. She unconsciously placed her hand on the table.

"Are you okay?" Jesse again, reaching out for her hand but she pulled it away and smiled. "Yeah! Of course I'm fine." Emma replied. "Why did you asked that?" the psionic inquired.

"Well, you were awfully quiet the whole afternoon and…"

"I was just resting." Emma cut in Jesse's sentence.

"I thought you were…"

"I'm fine." She interrupted him again. Jesse stopped and nodded towards her. Suddenly, everyone became quiet as the tension begun building in the Sanctuary's Dinning room.

Adam came and noticed the unusual silence among his genetic children. "Okay!" he begun. "What's with the quietness?"  he asked while pulling a seat and comfortable settling on it. 

Emma was the first to react on Adam's comment. "We were just thinking." She knew her answer was a lame one because Adam would be asking her what they were thinking about and she was not mistaken.

"What were you thinking about?" Adam then asked, just like what Emma foresaw. 

"You know…about going out…on a group's night out." Shalimar helped Emma on reasoning out and Emma thanked her with a glance.

"Oh!" Adam believed them. "Okay!"  he then said. Everyone turned to him and all of them were even more quiet. Adam was cringed his forehead and he paused before he had something in his mouth. 

"What 'okay'?" Emma asked. Her hands were all sweaty and she was afraid that Adam would really let them out for the night and as if fate was its way, Adam did agreed.

"Okay! You could go out tonight." Adam said before he continued eating his meal.

Brennan smiled contented and he started eating as well. He was thinking of dancing with Shalimar the whole night. He was really thinking of dancing till they drop. 

"B—bu—but…but…but!" Emma stammered as she tried to pull herself out of the 'Group's-Night-Out' plan, which was not really a plan, but Adam smiled at her.

"No! It's alright Emma. You really need a night out." Adam extended a fatherly pat on Emma's shoulder and Emma just forced a tired smile. 

"That's cool!" Shalimar said almost predictably and she winked at Emma. Emma smiled back at her as she tried projecting her happy-self.

Emma helped herself with her food as she was thinking of how she could survive the night without bothering the group. She could feel her  heart breaking but she was proud enough to even show a mark of pain.

Shalimar was smiling inside her as she was thinking of another evil plan for Emma. ~I'm sorry, dear. But you have to go! ~ she thought.

~Don't think too loud. ~

Shalimar felt Gabriel's presence. ~darling! ~

~Emma is fragile right now. Broadcast a little louder and she'll sense you. ~ Gabriel warned the feral in her wits.

~sorry! ~ Shalimar apologized

~don't worry darling, I have a plan! ~ Gabriel told Shalimar before he left her wits.

Shalimar smiled again inside as she put small helping of food in her mouth. She chewed it slowly while she glanced at Emma. Will this be good-bye?

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

okay! I was busy thinking of what to name my baby… hehehe! I was thinking of Emma Allyza Halliwell, if it's a baby girl (of course in honor of Emma) or Alexon Jesse Halliwell, if it's a baby boy (after Jesse). What do you think….I mean about the story and the names… hit me back okay! Keep reviewing…


	30. Time To Go

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination.

Authors Note: I was in the hospital again, sorry for the delay… I hope you'll like this chapter.

Specail thanks to:

Aur: You have not seen anything yet! Lol… thanks for the review… I will miss it (specially now that the fic is about to end). Thanks again…

Spike_storm: thanks a lot… here's the chapter

Bri: it's ok. At least you had you time to post now. LOL. I'll write a bren/shal story for you but not too much in this fic okay.

Enorm87: the action will be following soon. Hehehe! Don't worry though. And about the names, you're right maybe the names would be for babies… hehehe

Telempath: thanks! Keep on reviewing!

Gold: Cole is about to come out really soon. LOL

Theblondeone07: as you requested, emma will have her time to kick his ass, but not now ok. Hehehe!

Bjvision: yeah, it's about to end really soon… I'll miss all of you. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Maddy: hehehe! We'll I'm really quite confusing sometimes. Sorry dear. LOL. Thanks for the review.

Here's the story! Enjoy! And please R&R

****

Underestimated 

~Thought ~

Memory 

/Sounds/

"Conversation"

Chapter 30

The club was not as crowded as they thought and it was easy to get a table for everyone. You could even see everyone from one end of the club to another. Maybe it's just not a party night that evening. Everyone expected Shalimar to air out her disappointment but they heard no complaint. Brennan and Jesse looked at each other and then they looked at the girls.

"Why don't you two get us a table while Jesse and I get something for us." Brennan suggested and Shalimar and Emma agreed. The ladies left to find them a place while he and Jesse went straight to the counter. 

Jesse signaled at the bar tender to give them drinks and then he looked at Brennan. "Do you think this is the right time to ask her?" he then asked his elemental friend.

"You mean, ask Emma why she was in her room all afternoon?" 

"Yeah!" Jesse turned his head to look for the girls and then he found them at the table near the wall.

"There is no better place and time to ask her than here and now." Brennan told him as he patted Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse smiled at him and he nodded. ~Brennan may not be the best person to be asked for advice but he sure have good points sometimes. ~ Jesse thought. 

**********

Emma and Shalimar sat quietly at the place which they chose. Emma was thinking of how to keep her pretense; Shalimar kept thinking about Gabriel; both were trying to make a scheme to get each one out of the scene.

Emma was trying to avoid Shalimar's eyes so she could hide her resentment towards her friend. She can't help it. There is now a fine line between friendship and rivalry but she didn't want to play a 'tug-of-war' with Shalimar because she still believes that Shalimar has just been through a lot and she wants to spare Shalimar another heartbreak. Poor Emma, she doesn't even have a hint that Shalimar has her in her palm…or should we say poor Shalimar and Emma, both are dancing in Ashlocke's hands.

Brennan and Jesse came back with drinks in their hands. Emma wanted so much to ask Brennan to sit beside her but she knows how Brennan really wanted to be with Shalimar that night. She could even see it now in the elemental's eyes. Emma observed how Brennan looked at Shalimar with hunger.

Brennan liked Shalimar's attire that night. The feral looked really tough in her camouflage tank and low-rise flare jeans paired with black cat-heeled pointed boots. Brennan can't help but stare at Shalimar.

"Would you like to dance?" Brennan invited Shalimar with a big teasing smile on his face.

Shalimar hid her disgust and smiled back but turned Brennan down. "Later, Brennan. I'm still not in the mood."

"Oh!" poor Brennan bit his lower lip and took a sip from his cola. "Would you like me to get you anything?" he offered again, really wanting to catch her attention.

Shalimar smiled at him again. "Well, we could use something to eat here while waiting for the crowd."

"Yeah! Shal is right. Maybe some onion rings." Emma added when she felt that Shalimar wanted Brennan away. She looked at Shalimar and the feral mouthed a 'thank you' towards the psionic.

Shalimar was doing really great with her pretense and Gabriel is doing great controlling the situation. He knew exactly when Emma is trying to sense Shalimar and he would guard Shalimar's mind from Emma so that Emma would not penetrate. 

Brennan finally nodded, still unaware that Shalimar was just trying to get rid of him.

"Add some pizza for Jesse." Shalimar added.

Emma kept the smile on her face while she begun crying inside. ~Has Shalimar no consideration at all? Can she not avoid showing her feeling for Jesse while I am around? ~

Brennan nodded. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

Shalimar glanced at Emma and then at Jesse. "I guess that's it." She then turned to Brennan.

"Alrightie…" Brennan stood up.

"Don't be too long." Shalimar bade and it made Brennan's heart leap in joy.

***

Jesse still doesn't know how to start a short conversation with Emma. He was afraid that he might not say the right words and screw everything up but then he thought that it is now or never. With a couple of sighs, he summoned all his courage just to say a… "Hi Emma".

Shalimar and Emma were a bit startled to her Jesse's voice, finally. Emma nodded and smiled at the molecular and then turned away again.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jesse finally got the courage face her as he was now worried about her.

"Yup! I'm great." Emma said and then turned her face away from Jesse. She knew where this would lead them and she was afraid to talk to Jesse. She is so afraid to here the truth from him.

But Jesse was persistent and he wanted to hear from here. "Ems…"

"Huh!" Emma turned back at Jesse, trying her best to look the exact opposite of what she was feeling—happy.

"Stop it okay! I know something is wrong. Something's bothering you. Tell me!" Jesse took Emma's hand in his but Emma just pulled it away.

"I'm fine Jesse." She smiled at him and gently pushed her locks behind her.

"Emma…"

"I'm fine." Emma gave off a big smile at Jesse and then turned away. Her heart begun pounding loud enough. ~How could he pretend that he does not know anything? ~ Emma gnashed her teeth.

***

Shalimar was looking away from the couple but she was now sensing that Jesse was about to ask Emma about the scene in the dojo and she was not ready to get caught. She was looking at the dance floor while thinking of a good plan to get Jesse out of Emma's face. Suddenly, an idea hit her. 

Shalimar turned to Jesse. "Jesse, would you like to dance with…oh…I'm sorry." She pretended to have over looked that the couple was talking.

"No, it's alright, Shal." Emma said, waving her right hand just about her chest level signaling that it was alright.

"But…" Jesse was trying to air his protest but Emma willed him with a cheerful look.

"I'll be fine here, Jess. Go and dance with Shalimar." Emma looked at Jesse's blues and she knew that it would be hard to make Jesse leave so she decided to give him a peck on his cheeks. "I'm fine, now go!" she repeated and she successfully got rid of them.

********

Cole was beginning to feel restless in his room. He could still hear his sister, Meg, at the other room. He started pacing back and forth as he waited for Meg to have her night out but the is still young and he knew Meg would probably go out latter than they usually do.

Cole grabbed his own hair as he could not think of anything to make Meg leave. He knew that Meg is doing everything she can to help Emma. A part of Cole hated that but he could not hurt his sister, even if he hates her that much. He knew that his strength is of no match.

Meg was also restless at that moment. He knew that this is the night where Gabriel would fulfill his plan, making Emma leave the Sanctuary forever. "That's it!" she uttered and then she started to dress up. She needed to get to the Sanctuary and tell Adam everything she knows and she mean everything even if it means hurting his own brother.

Cole was a bit surprised when Meg appeared at his door. "I'm leaving." She said to him.

"Where to?"

"Somewhere. Are you staying here?" She willed him to tell her the truth but Cole avoided her eyes.

"Yeah!" he said. With that Meg left Cole in the house.

******************

Shalimar and Jesse paved their way to the dance floor, which was not really crowded. Jesse shook his head and sighed. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked the feral.

"What do you mean?" Shalimar tried her best to act all innocent and she was good at it.

"Well, I feel like she's pushing me away."

Shalimar pulled Jesse closer to her into a tight hug and she started tapping Jesse's back. "Jesse, you are just being paranoid." She whispered in his ears. "She's not mad." Shalimar slowly moved away from Jesse. "I know Emma and she is not that shallow."

"Yeah, you're right." Jesse smiled and thanked Shalimar.

"No problem." Shalimar posed a flirtatious smile towards Jesse.

But Jesse didn't notice that. Emma occupied his mind and he could not think of anything else but nevertheless, he smiled at her in gratitude. "How could I ever repay you?"

"Well, you could start by dancing with me." Shalimar teased and she didn't fail to get a laugh from him.

"Okie dokie." Jesse tried to free his mind for a while and dance with his friend.

**********

Brennan came back with the onion rings. "Where are they?" he asked Emma. Emma looked away to Shalimar and Jesse's position while Brennan followed her stare. She looked back at Brennan and found the obvious jealousy written all over his face.

"Where's the pizza?" Emma asked to take Brennan's attention away from the feral and the molecular. He knew how protective Brennan could be specially when his male hormones are being challenged.

"They said they'll serve it later." Brennan replied and he took a sip from his cook and a bit of onion rings. Brennan looked at again at Shalimar and Jesse, then he asked Emma. "Why is Jesse dancing with Shalimar and not with you?"

Emma faked a laugh while trying to make a reason. "Well, Jesse asked me to dance but I'm not in the mood yet and Shalimar is waiting for you but it took you that long so I told Jess to dance with Shal while waiting for you." Emma explained and Brennan nodded as a sign of accepting the reason. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Brennan eyed Emma and then giggled. "Me? Jealous? Nuh!" he shook his head and laughed.

Emma giggled with Brennan and she slapped him slightly on the back. She could sense a little jealousy but not that serious. Emma turned her gaze to the dance floor again when Brennan continued talking.

"You said that Shalimar was only waiting for me, right?" Brennan inquired as she took a sip from his coke. Emma nodded with a cute smile on her face. "So that means I could go and steal her now." Brennan grinned.

Emma felt that Brennan would really go and steal Shalimar from Jesse and she didn't like the idea if sitting alone with Jesse. "Yeah…" she honestly replied. "…but they just got in the dance floor." Emma tried another excuse so Brennan would let Jesse dance with Shalimar a little bit longer.

Brennan smiled. "Okay then." He said and he stared at Emma a little longer. "Ems," he tried calling her attention.

Emma looked at him. "Yup?" she beamed.

Brennan shook his head and smiled sadly at her. "Ems, I'm your longest friend. I may not be your best friend but I know you." Brennan started.

Emma's smile slowly disappeared and she looked away for a while before returning her gaze to Brennan. She tried to smirk at him but to no avail. "What do you mean?"

"Something is wrong with you and Jesse. Why don't you admit it?" Brennan willed Emma to spill it. He knew that something is wrong. He may not be a telempath but he could sense it. "Come on Emma, this is the least that I could do for you after the messy things that I've done. Let me help you. Let me be your friend."

"You are my friend but I'm fine, I am." Emma tried to conceal herself but the pain started coming back when she saw Shalimar holding Jesse closer than she should. Brennan followed her stare but his outlook is wider than Emma's that is why even if he is jealous he still knew that Jesse meant no harm. 

All the pain, jealousy and anger came rushing to her wits crushing her guards lower than she usually keep it and it sent her to the edge. She was about to snap so she decided to just walk out of the club. When she stood up, her long silk skirt was caught in a sticking nail and it ripped it. "Oh my god!" she uttered.

Brennan stood up and offered to help but she turned him down. "Com'on Ems. Let us just sew it…somewhere." He hesitated as he knew that his idea was lame since there is no sewing kit in bars like that.

"Sew it? Here?" Emma shook her head and instead she completely ripped it off turning her long skirt into a mini that is paired with a bare back blouse. Emma was a knock-out even Brennan can't help but to stare at her beautiful legs and at the enticing amount of flesh presented to his eyes.

But Brennan's protective instinct worked over time and he stood up tried covering Emma's exposed flesh.

"Bren! What are you doing?" Emma demanded.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing? Do you want every man here to stare at you and feed on your voluptuous body?" Brennan raised his voice a bit.

"I appreciate your concern but…again…I could handle my self pretty well, Brennan."

"Emma?"

In the middle of his argument with Brennan, Emma heard a familiar voice. She looked past Brennan and found a familiar face. "Cole?"

************

"Meg?" Adam was a bit startled to see Meg's car in the transport stable when he check the monitor in the central nervous system. It was not very long when Meg finally came beside Adam.

"Adam! You have to know something." Meg started with a husky voice.

"What is it?" the doctor was as calm as he could possibly be.

"It's about my brother, Gabriel and Shalimar!"

*****************

"Emma?"

In the middle of his argument with Brennan, Emma heard a familiar voice. She looked past Brennan and found a familiar face. "Cole?"

Brennan followed Emma stare and found a familiar face. "You?" Brennan placed his hands on his hips and arrogantly posed in front of Cole.

Cole shook his head and raised his hands in front of him signaling a halt over Brennan. "Hey man, I'm not here for trouble." He said and then he turned to Emma. "I'm gonna see you later dear." He bade but Emma stopped him.

"No, Cole. Wait!" Emma called out and she paced towards Cole exposing her beautiful self again. She looked at Brennan, nodded towards him and then faced Cole again. "Dance with me?"

Brennan glared at Emma, letting her know that he does not agree with her decision. Emma stared back at him sending him the vibes that she wanted to be with Cole. Brennan could not do anything about it when Emma finally decided to use her powers on him. ~sorry Brennan ~ she whispered in his thoughts.

Cole smiled at Emma. "Why, sure!" he replied. 

The two psionic pave their way to the dance floor leaving Brennan behind. Both started moving with the sound. Emma moved like she didn't care. Her skirt hugged her hips and it didn't take too long before almost every male in the dance floor noticed the radiant lady in minis—who else, Emma of course. And Jesse noticed her too.

"Is that Emma?" he asked himself and Shalimar.

"Yeah, I think so." Shalimar didn't saw this coming. Her plan was not like this.

~Don't worry darling. I have it all cover-up ~ Gabriel said in the feral's wits.

Shalimar smiled and she was satisfied. This is her game and she is in control. Tonight, Emma will leave the group and her mission is over. She couldn't wait to be in Gabriel's arms once again.

***********

Emma and Cole danced the night out while every eyes of the male species in the club feast at the enticing amount of flesh presented before their eyes. Cole brought his arms around Emma's hips and pulled her closer. Emma followed Cole's lead and she placed her arms around his shoulder.

Jesse stopped from moving as his jealousy begun eating him alive. He swallowed hard as he could feel his hands shaking and are wet with sweat. He was gnashing his teeth as Cole grinds his body against Emma's exposed legs. Jesse finally stood up when Cole moved a little closer to Emma.

***

Emma met Cole's gaze and there was this hanging question between them. Emma could feel something from Cole but she was prude enough not to assume anything.

Cole knew something was wrong. ~what is it dear heart! ~ he asked Emma's wits.

Emma smiled at him and replied back at his thoughts. ~I know that you are reading me but let me tell you that I'm not that ready to talk about it now. ~

Cole nodded and beamed at her. 'OK', he mouthed he pulled her closer to him. Their eyes were fixed at each others and there lips were almost inches apart. Emma could not understand what she was feeling at that moment as Cole's charm allured her being. Both of them started moving closer…and closer…and closer…and….

BAM!

Cole fell flat on the floor as Jesse's fist hit his face.

"Jesse!" Emma yelled and then she bent down to attend to Cole's bleeding nose. Jesse's body was trembling in pure anger and it took all of Brennan's strength to try and control Jesse. The molecular move a little closer to the male psionic when the empath stopped him. "Stop it Jesse!" she screamed. "What do you think you are doing?" Emma demanded an explanation.

Jesse's jaw dropped in an 'uhh' expression. "What was I doing? What are you doing kissing other guys…" 

"I was not kissing him! We were…"

"Yeah right. You were NOT YET kissing him!" Jesse stressed out the 'not yet' and for that he received a slap on his face. Both were quiet for a second or two as everyone bare witness to the scene. Emma sighed and started to move away when Jesse stopped her. "Emma!" he called out.

Emma signaled him to stopped with her hand raised just about his lips. "Stop the pretense Jesse. I know." She softly said.

"Know what?" Jesse was clueless of the lies, which Shalimar told Emma. "You know… what?" he demanded.

"Please Jesse. Don't make me hate you. Stop lying, okay?" Emma's tears begun to crawl down her cheeks. She looked away for a second and then faced Jesse again. "I love you Jesse. I really do, that is why…" Emma paused and took a deep breath. "I'm letting you go."

Jesse was confused. He does not have the slightest idea what is happening to him and Emma. He does not understand what Emma was talking about. "What?" was all he could say.

With that, Emma bent down and helped Cole to stand up before they both went out leaving Jesse in the midst of the silent crowd in the bar.

*********

"What just happened?" Jesse thought aloud and faced Brennan, who was standing behind him all along. "Did she just broke up with me?"

Brennan could not say anything. He was afraid to say something that could make matters worst. He just stood there and looked back at Jesse. Jesse swallowed hard and stared blankly at the floor as the club resume the activity.

Jesse didn't move at his position. He still does not get anything. What did Emma know? What was she talking about? –he asked himself. 'I love you Jesse. I really do that's why I'm letting you go'? what does that mean?

*************

Emma broke down as soon as she and Cole were out of the bar. The pain was just too much to bear. What has she done to deserve this agony? It was too late before she realized that her knees have gave up on her and she fell kneeling on the ground. With her right hand for support, he covered her mouth with her left hand to hide her sob but to no avail.

Cole forgot about his bleeding nose. He knelt beside Emma and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry Emma." He said softly. "I really am." He gently caressed her back willing her to cry it all out.

"What have I done?" Emma thought loudly. "Did I broke up with him? Are we already through?" he clutched Cole's shirt as she demanded for an answer.

"I guess so." Cole sensitively answered back.

Emma's breathing became constricted as her cries became louder and louder. She started shaking her head as a sign of regret. "I shouldn't have done that." She looked at Cole. "I'm not ready to lose him, Cole. Not yet."

"But he does not love you anymore. That is what you know, right?"

Emma nodded.

"Then it's time to set him free." Cole willed Emma to look at him and Emma just nodded. They had this same talk before. Emma knew what Cole was trying to tell her again. Cole already told her the true meaning of love. It is about giving and sacrifice. If it is true then she'll be happy for Jesse and Shalimar.

Cole knew that what he did was wrong but he was so near of having Emma by himself and he has not gone this far just to be bothered by his conscience. He took Emma and they both left the vicinity of the bar.

*************

Shalimar witnessed everything and she knew her mission is finally over. She believes that there is no way Emma is coming back to the Sanctuary after everything that transpired that evening. She was brilliant. She had a great plan.

She smiled inside as she gazed at Emma marching out of the club with Cole. ~it's about time you go! ~ she thought. She was tired of flirting around with Jesse and trying to put up with Brennan. She hated all the testing. All she could think about was joining Gabriel.

Brennan led Jesse to where Shalimar was. At least they still have the feral to help them look for Emma again.

"That's what you think." An evil voice was heard among the crowd. Brennan turned around and found Gabriel behind him. 

"You!" Brennan exclaimed as Jesse returned to his consciousness.

Gabriel laughed and smirked at Brennan. "Aren't you happy to see me?" he taunted.

Brennan lifted his arm to hit Gabriel when Shalimar caught his hand. "He's mine!" the feral said.

Brennan looked at Shalimar and even held his hand out with a smiling face to let Shalimar have Gabriel. But Shalimar has a different idea in mind. She walked closer to Gabriel and then gave him a torrid kiss.

Jesse and Brennan were stunned and both could not move. What the hell is happening to their team?

"I've come to talk what is mine." Gabriel said and with that he and Shalimar disappeared right before Jesse and Brennan's eyes.

Both stood silent and then Brennan's body fell into his seat. He could not believe he just lost Shalimar again. Now he knew why Shalimar didn't say anything when they entered the club and found it half empty. Shalimar was not herself. 

Brennan shook his head, took his wallet and took some bills leaving it on the table as he started walking away. Jesse sighed heavily and followed the elemental out of the club.

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

I was having a terrible headache when I wrote this one… thanks for reviewing. Please continue reading and reviewing my works… thanks a lot. Mwuahh…. Later……


	31. Facts and Fakes

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Hey there! Mutant X season 2 just ended here (in the Philippines) last week. It's a cliffhanger and I really hate to think that Emma won't be in the 3rd season. I have heard that Lexa was not that bad. Well, I'm not saying that she is or whatever, its just that… *sigh* I'll be missing Emma. I hope they could make her stay…

Oh by the way check out Impression by I forgot hahaha! Anyway just check it out. It's really good and I mean really GOOD!

Special thanks to:

Goldstranger: Sorry, LOL, I didn't meant to give you heartache. Anyways, here's the end of jesse's torture

BJvision: sorry for breaking emma and jesse again. Hahaha! Don't worry, the team will get to emma just in time.

Aur: Yeah, this chapter I'm giving emma time to kick some ass. LOL

Bri: sorry, your wish was not granted. I has in the hospital again. Anyway, I'm starting to write another fic about brennan and shal, maybe you could help. Email me if you want to co-author me okay. And thanks for the review.

Telempath: thanks for the comment. Love you  for it.

Maddy: hahaha! Well, brennan was just being a friend to emma (know what I mean) LOL

Theblondeone07: hahaha! Don't worry, Gabriel will have his place!

Enorm87: this was long? Well, you inspired me… (I mean all of you) thanks for the review.

So here is the very delayed chapter… hope you all like it.  

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 31

"Bullshit!" Brennan cursed as soon as the reach the Sanctuary's lounge. "This is all shit!" he allowed his body to drop on the soft cushion of the sofa. "How could I be so stupid and not see those things?" he exclaimed before he place one throw pillow on top of his face and then screamed.

Jesse shook his head and bit his lower lip. "Arghhhhhh!!" covering his face with his bare hands, he screamed with the elemental.

"Jesse! Brennan!" Adam came in the lounge panting with Meg just behind him. "Where are Emma and Shalimar?" he said before he took another breath. His eyes covered with fear and concern. He did not expect this. He thought that the group will return to the Sanctuary complete.

"Where are they?" Brennan sarcastically threw back the question to Adam after placing the throw pillow beside him. "Where else?"

The group stood silent for a couple of minutes till Jesse broke the silence. "I could not believe we let Shalimar break us up." He uttered as he was shaking his head.

Brennan resent at that idea, as he knew that Shalimar was not herself and it was unfair to judge her. "Sorry?" he said towards Jesse. "I can't help but think that you are blaming Shalimar for it."

"Damn right I am!" Jesse said without even thinking.

Brennan's fist came in contact with Jesse's jaw. "Never talked of Shalimar that way in my presence!" he hollered sticking his finger in Jesse's face. He couldn't stand Jesse's judgment. How could he?

Jesse fell flat on the floor. He's eyes are burning red as he stood up and massed his fist ready to hit Brennan when Adam stopped him. "Jesse!" The doctor called out. "Control yourself. You too, Brennan. Killing each other won't do us any good."

"Yeah? And what do you suggest?" Jesse demanded. He couldn't think any straighter than Brennan. Both were too worried about the woman of their lives that they even forgot that they are still a team and family more than anything else. "Come on Adam, what do you suggest? You are the brain here after all. Tell me, what do we stand against patient zero?" Jesse blurted out.

"Stop it!" Meg yelled and she got their attention.

But it took only a few second before they heard Brennan's sarcastic laugh. "And what do you know?" he summoned.  "What do you know about us in the first place." He crossed his arms at his chest.

"You know, you are absolutely right." Meg glared at Brennan with her brow raised in a 'I-hate-you' look. "What could I possibly know that you don't?" Meg sarcastically spat the words out. She didn't wish for this and she hated it every time she and her kind were being underestimate. 

Meg shook her head in a disappointed leer. "I only want to save my friend, Emma, but if you don't want my help then fine. I'm out of here!" she started to leave but decided that she was not done yet. She turned around and faced Brennan. 

"You know what, Mr. Know it all. None of these should have happen if it were not for you and your stupid attitude. You pushed Emma away leaving you, the team—specially Shalimar, vulnerable to Gabriel's attack."

Meg's words hit Brennan worst than a punch. He didn't knew that his attitude was that bad. He thought that he was only protecting the group—the women in the group. Brennan clenched his fist as he now put the blame to himself. Meg is right.

"Of course I'm right." Meg sensed what Brennan was thinking and she responded to it quickly. "There are many instances that Emma knew what would happen but you are so proud enough to even trust her." Meg did an over acting gestures just to point out what they did to Emma.  She knew that Gabriel was in the Sanctuary and you didn't believe her. Come to think of it, all of you is to blame." Meg looked at them.

Adam was quiet. He could not object because he knows that there was really a time when he doubted Emma's ability. His ego was so high that he thought if there is something to be discovered by mind, it would be his mind. He forgot that Emma is the master when it comes to the mind. He was too occupied of his success that he forgot about Emma's fast evolving mutation. 

Adam sadly closed his eyes and shook his head. It was not Brennan's fault after all. It was his. He was in-charge. He should have kept the balance in the team but instead he placed more trust to the others while the others are left feeling worthless. He was the one that made Emma feel worthless. He is to blame.

The three of them listened to Meg and Meg didn't wasted her time. It was now or never. She knew that Emma would not tell them her true value so She is doing it for her instead. 

"You might not notice it but Emma is necessary for you to keep your sanity in-tucked. She keeps your mind safe so no other psionic could read you and find out your deepest secrets. Her mind against the rest of the psionic world. Losing her would be the greatest lost your team could ever have." Meg finally ended her speech and she made her way out leaving the three gentlemen staring at the empty space she once stood on.

***********

Emma sat silent in the empty lot where Cole took her. Cole told her that it was a place where he and Meg used to hang around before they had their business. Emma had cried enough and her eyes were all swollen. She thought about Shalimar and Jesse and she closed her eyes on the thought. 

She has learned to love Jesse more than anything else in the world. She could have given him everything she has. She thought about Brennan and his ego. She hated him and love him at the same time. And then she thought of Adam. Her creator; her father; her brother and friend, how could she leave him again? 

She had done this before. She had run away and she was as good as the prodigal son. She could not do this. She could not run away for the second tome just because she was hurting. Adam trusted her enough to accept her back and she could not let him down.

Cole had gone out to buy them some food and now he is back. He found Emma sitting silently at one part of the lot. His heart was aching to see her that way but he was also happy because she is here.

"Here's the food." Cole called out to Emma but then decided to be the one to come near to her. "Let's eat." He willed her but to no avail.

"I'm not hungry." She told him with her eyes glued on wall.

"But you need to eat."

"I'll be fine, Cole." Emma politely responded and then she sighed. "Thanks Cole." She uttered.

"For what?" He asked her.

"For just being a friend." A single tear leaked from Emma's eyes as her tear duct have made another set of tears ready to go.

            Alas, Cole looked at Emma with a defeated smile. "We are two different person, right?"

            Emma was a bit surprised to hear a new topic from Cole. She looked at him and then nodded. "Right!" she responded.

      "Then why is it that every time I look at you… I feel so much?"

Emma giggled. "Simple, because you are a telempath and I am too." She humored but her smile disappeared when she saw the seriousness in Cole's eyes.

Cole shook his head slightly. "No, I mean everyone in this place kept asking 'why is Cole here?' or 'what could Cole do here?' or…or… 'What good could Cole do at all' but you…you are so different." Cole looked straight into Emma's eyes, drinking her, invading her soul. 

Emma never felt this before with Cole. She always saw him as complete, whole. Now, all she could see is pain, sadness, emptiness, incompleteness.

"Cole…"

"I know! Jesse." Cole smiled, a defeated smile. "You are making this so difficult, Ems. It's like you and Jesse are not together but you are not apart." Cole laughed but it sounded more like a sob. He looked back at Emma and shook his head. "You are suffocating in this set-up, Emma. We BOTH are!"

Emma could not move. If she saw it right, Cole has indeed fallen for her. What could she say? Cole is special for her, but not enough to replace Jesse from her heart. She took her eyes off him. 

            "I need you Emma." Cole said softly.

            Emma shook her head. "I need to be alone." He told him. Emma was too occupied with her own emotions that she didn't even noticed or sensed that Cole was already feeling so much for her. This is not right. She was not ready for something like this.

            Cole looked away and nodded. "All right! I'm sorry to … I was …" he paused. He didn't know what else to say. For the first time in his life, his mind was not working properly.  "Okay." He just said instead, leaving Emma on her own for a while.

************

Jesse was not going to stand there and leave Emma to peril. Meg was their last resort—his last resort and he could not let her leave the Sanctuary. After gathering his wits, he begun to run after Meg.

Brennan knew what Jesse have decided to do and he was with him. He now understand how important Emma is to the team. He became so selfish before that he was protecting Emma not because she was important in the team but because he was in love with her and when he fell out of love, his care for her lessen. That was one of his mistakes and he was determined to right the wrong so he followed Jesse to make Meg stay.

It took time before Meg reached the transport stable because she had to pass by the laboratory first to pick up her things. Jesse and Brennan made it at the lot, ahead of Meg.

"Meg!" Jesse started. "Please stay. We need you to find Emma." Jesse's voice was begging for Meg to help them.

"What do I know?" Meg replied as she moved towards her car and placed her bag inside.

"I'm sorry Meg." Brennan apologized. "I didn't mean to bark at you like that. I'm just—" he paused and sighed. "Please stay and help us."

Meg looked at them. She really didn't want to leave anyway. She wanted to help Emma. She released a heavy sigh and nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you!" They heard Adam's voice behind them and Meg nodded towards their creator. Adam walked closer to them. "What are we going to do now?"

"I know where my brother took Emma."

*************

Hours have passed and Cole is still outside the empty lot after Emma wished him to leave her. He was not supposed to be the bad guy here. He was only supposed to be in love but what has he done? Like it or not, he is still the main reason why Emma is emotionally in pain. He placed his hands on his face and sighed then suddenly he heard something. It was a landing sound. He couldn't see anything but he is sure something is there.

He was surprised when his sister together with Brennan, Jesse and Adam emerged from nowhere. Cole's instinct was to get to Emma and take her away from that place but Meg was quick and she got on his brother's way.

"I'm sorry Cole but this has to stop." Meg told his brother with a tearful eye.

Cole shook his head. "I won't give her to you that easy. I'll fight you if that is what it takes to have her." Cole somersaulted and landed in front of Brennan giving him a quick knock out 45 degree kick.

Jesse run for Brennan's help giving Cole a punch on the side but Cole was quick to block it and twisted Jesse's arms and pushed him away before he made his to the entrance of the lot when Meg got him by his jacket.

"You can't run away from us, Cole." Meg screamed and threw Cole back in the field near Jesse and Brennan.

****

Emma heard noise and she got worried about Cole. She stood up and was about to go outside the lot when she sensed something very strange. She could feel Jesse. ~But it's impossible. Jesse is in the Sanctuary right now. ~

~What if he's here? ~ a voice suddenly barge in Emma's thought. She shook his head. She believes that Jesse was too in love with Shalimar and that he is probably with the feral right now. ~What if you're wrong? What if Jesse only loves Shalimar as a friend and he is willing to risk his life to find you just to prove that he loves you that much? ~

Emma almost fell on her knees when a pack of emotions hit her. There was love, concern, pain and fear—fear of losing her. This she had to see. She could not trust her powers that much anymore after it failed her a couple of times and besides, her own emotions clouded her judgment.

She swore she almost died when she felt Cole torturing Jesse's mind. Her body swiveled when she saw Jesse twisting in pain. She has to help him…she has…

Cole lost his balance when someone appeared in front of Jesse and blocked his connection. "Emma?" he said unbelievingly. "How did—"

"I have powers even my creator does not know." Emma blurted out as Brennan and Adam stood amazed to see Emma standing on three different positions.

There was a moment of stillness as Emma and Cole stared at each other.

Cole looked at Emma with full of compassion. "Darling, you do not know who you are protecting. He is the one who hurt you, not I!" Cole threw another wave of emotion towards Jesse but Emma blocked it again. Emma clenched and unclenched her fist as she released a psi-blast towards Cole but Cole effortlessly averted it.

"No Cole. I know very well whom I am giving my life for. It's you that I don't know." Emma did not want to hurt the man that had helped her but he cannot afford to see the man that he loves, be hurt.

"Please darling, don't make me hurt you!" Cole warned her.

"And don't make me hurt you either." Emma jumped off to Cole giving of several punches, which Cole successfully avoided. She gave of a roundhouse kick and then she planted another punch to Cole's belly. Cole fell and twisted in pain. Emma moved back, not wanting to hurt Cole anymore. Cole recovered and he jumped on top of her, tussling with her for a few seconds and successful pinning her down.

*****

Brennan wanted to help Emma but his body objected and he still couldn't move. Meg run to Jesse's side willing to relieve him of the pain that he is still in. Adam brought out a calming drug and injected it to Jesse. He looked at Meg and asked her. "How did Emma turned out to be like this?"

"Emma is like this before. You just didn't know." Meg replied with a smile. 

Adam looked at Emma and Cole again then back to Meg. "Why don't you help her?" he said with concern.

"I am helping her." She smiled.

Adam was a bit confused. How could Meg be helping Emma when she is here with Jesse?

"By trusting that she could do this." She answered softly.

*******

"Please Emma, don't do this. You are meant for me. Not for Jesse, not for anyone else. I love you Emma!" Cole could hear Emma breathing underneath him.

"Love? Do you know what you are talking about?" Emma broke free from Cole. Using her mind, she made Cole froze in his place. "Love is about giving, Cole. It's about hoping for the other's happiness, it's about being contented for the other's joy." Her tears started to show. Her heart ached when she remembered Jesse's concern for Shalimar, when she remembered seeing Jesse and Shalimar together in Shalimar's bedroom. Her eyes gave off tears and she looked at Cole with a defeated smile. "You should know that. You taught me that. I learned so much from you Cole. Love is about giving up your own happiness for the sake of the one you love."

Tears found their way out of Cole's eyes. That is the farthest that he could go. He could not bring himself to hurt Emma more that this. His knees failed him and he cried out. He was sorry for what he had done and maybe…just maybe, helping  Emma get Shalimar back would make Emma forgive him. Cole looked at Emma again. "I'm sorry Emma. I was blinded with my emotions. I was selfish. Let me help you for the last time." He begged her.

"Tell me how this happened." Emma begged him. She was still not convinced she still don't know how. She needed to know. She has to know…

Cole nodded and he agreed. "It's Gabriel." Cole softly said.  "He convinced me to work with him with you as a reward."

Emma cringed her forehead. "What do you mean?" 

"Yeah. What do you mean?" Adam echoed as his concentration was torn between attending Jesse and hearing Cole's explanation. 

"Emma is the only reason why Gabriel could not control Shalimar's mind." Meg barge in, helping his brother explain.

"And all he has to do to take Shalimar is to get rid of you." Cole nodded towards Emma. 

"That is also why he took his time and made you see Jesse doing something with Shalimar." Meg told Emma. 

"He did that?" Emma wanted to be sure and she was sure enough when Cole and Meg nodded simultaneously. 

Brennan finally stirred from his position after absorbing everything. The fight between Cole and Emma is over by then. He was listening to Cole's explanation but was confused. He looked away for a moment then looked back at Cole. "I'm sorry I don't get it. If Gabriel wants to get rid of Emma, why did he let Jesse touch Shalimar? Why not make Emma mad by making us… Jesse, hate her?" he confusedly asked.

Emma shook her head and stared at Brennan. "Because he knew that the only reason I would do something like that is when everyone in the Sanctuary would be better, if 'that' thing is done."

"Meaning?" Adam inquired as he, himself, didn't got what Emma wanted to say. 

"After seeing and believing that Shalimar and Jesse together, I know that it would be better for them to have me out of their way. Shalimar is my friend and I didn't want her to feel restraint from expressing her affection to the man I love. That is why I decided to go."

"That is not all." Cole added. "Gabriel even took the opportunity that you are being underestimated by the team and he stirred your emotions while I blocked their emotion from you so you wouldn't know what was really happening." Cole confessed. "I'm sorry Emma." Cole said.

 Emma smiled and then she turned around to see Jesse. She run towards his unmoving body and she took him from Meg. "Let me." She said.

Meg smiled and willingly gave way to Emma. Emma took Jesse in her arms and then entered his mind, touching his soul, stirring his blood. ~I still love you ~ she whispered in his wits.

Jesse felt the warm presence in his mind and he woke up. His blurred vision couldn't figure out who was there with him so he patiently waited. A tear fell from his eyes when he finally saw. "Emma?" he uttered. Is this a dream? He asked him self. He brought his hands to reach out to her just to be sure and then his hands touched her face. "This is true!" he said and Emma nodded towards him.

Jesse pulled Emma down to him in a tight hug. "Don't leave me again, Emma. I don't know how to manage without you."

"I won't. I'll stay with you from now on. I love you Jesse. I love you before, I love you now and I will always love you…"

Emma bent down and kissed Jesse with tearful eyes. This time, those tears where of joy. 

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

okay! Maybe two more chapters and then were through. So what could you say? Tell me okay. Sorry for the delay. I was sick again. It's the baby, I think. LOL. Mwuahh! R&R. thanks…


	32. Engulfed

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: Hey! I was not really supposed to write this down but then I got this crazy idea that Gabriel's plan would be useless unless he will have Shalimar and I mean have… LOL. Don't Get mad at me please, we all know that Gabriel would not be contented with just a kiss. Okay, just bear with me a little longer ok… the story is almost over….

Oh by the way, visit our site, will you? this one is almost finished.

Special thanks to:

Gold: Thanks, I'm feeling better now. I haven't replied you emails yet… I'm quite busy. I promise to find time for it though.

Aur: Hahaha! All of you hopes that this chapter would be kicking Gabriel's ass… hahaha! Just read on okay… hehehe! Thanks for keeping up with me… love you for it.

Maddy: hey dear, thanks for the compliment. I will really miss you guys… really miss you all…

BJvision: thanks man. I really love that one myself. Thanks for the review.

Spikes-storm: lol… yeah, I noticed that you were not reviewing… hahaha. It's all right. Thanks for reading me… hope you'll be reading my other work…

Theblondeone07: yup! But this chapter won't be the real deal… this won't be about kicking Gabriel's ass… this is more of…hehehe read on and you'll know…LOL

bri: you are indeed a good girl…you really want a brennan and shal fic, right? Hahaha…

Enorm87: hi! hahaha! Yeah I know I should leave cole. Hahaha. Thanks for the review. 

This one is Rated R okay!

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 32

            The sun is almost up and just about everyone is still asleep. Ferals are just starting to fall asleep while most of the mutants are almost at the end of their dreams and about to wake up. Adam is in the laboratory doing some test on Gabriel's DNA which he kept when Gabriel was in his fort and was asking for a cure. He should have done this before but he was under pressure when he had Ashlocke's DNA and he couldn't make any good decision. Now is different. He needed to do this. He don't want to kill anyone but he could not afford to lose another mutant because of patient zero. 

There was a dim light from Shalimar's room. Jesse is in it. He has been there for almost an hour. He has been browsing at the feral's things—photo album and some portfolio she has been keeping. Jesse stopped on a picture which they had long before Emma and Brennan joined the team. Shalimar has been his friend for a long time. He remembered how they used to argue over his computer addiction. Shalimar used to pick on him when they were still trainees. Come to think of it, Shalimar could be his best friend. He had to close his eyes when a picture of the feral in Ashlocke's control appeared in his mind. He clenched his fist and massed it before throwing a punch on the feral's wall. He left a dent on it and then he sighed. They have to bring her back. They have to.

Emma lies awake on her bed as she kept on thinking of Shalimar. How could she sense her if she is not her self? Emma sighed and turned her head on the other side and closed her eyes. All her anger and resentment towards the feral disappeared as she knew now that Shalimar was not Shalimar at all. How could Ashlocke do such a hideous thing? Emma turned on the other side again sighed. She has been turning and tossing for like three hours now but she still could not sleep. Suddenly, an idea hit her. She stood up and run towards Brennan's room. "Brennan!" she called out as she knocked on his door. Brennan opened the door in a few seconds and he was surprised to see Emma at his door. Brennan has not slept yet too. The dark circle under his eyes spoke for him. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as he noticed that Emma hasn't slept yet too. 

"I know how to track Shalimar."  Emma said with a smile on her lips. 

"How?" Brennan's spirit was stirred and there sprung a hope in his heart. 

"Think of her. Think of her and I will track her from your mind." Emma suggested. 

"Huh?" Brennan cringed his forehead. "But how will you…" 

"Your connection with her is stronger than her connection with anyone of us. If there is something that could stir her, it's you." Emma explained and willed  Brennan with a sad look. 

"Ok!" Brennan agreed and he let Emma in his room.

***

Adam was a bit startled when Emma came yelling from Brennan's room. The psionic was calling out for him and he was stirred. He could not afford to lose her again. Emma has been out of the Sanctuary for too long and he could not let it happen again. "What is it?" he run to meet her.

"I know!"

"You know what?" there was confusion and concern in Adam's voice. 

"I know where to find Shalimar." Emma replied.

Adam looked at her for awhile and then looked away. "Jesse!" he called out on his com ring link. "Prepare the Helix." Then he looked back at Emma. "Bring us to her."

Emma smiled and nodded.

*******

Gabriel was never this happy before. He didn't know he would have this chance. He was laughing inside as he thought of how wrecked the Mutant X might be right now after losing the roses among the thorns—first Emma and then Shalimar.  With Shalimar, he has everything he would need—the strongest warrior of all mutants to protect him, a hostage to keep the Mutant X away, a woman to satisfy his desire, and Shalimar—to satisfy his obsession.

            Gabriel looked at the sleeping form of his precious feral. She was beautiful in every way. She is the envy of all ferals—at that, and an object of every man's lust. Shalimar gives a new meaning to the word exciting and she is indeed an angel in the street and a devil in bed.

            Shalimar's scent still linger in Gabriel's senses even if it has been hours after they have finished lavishing in each other's body. His back is still throbbing after Shalimar left her creative marks on his back. He smiled as he recalled the way Shalimar howl. Gabriel wanted her more and more each minute that she has spent with him and he just couldn't get enough of her. He bit his lips as he stared at the feral's naked body. Gabriel could feel himself hardened as his eyes landed on Shalimar's standing breast. She was in her starkness and glory and her body is to die for.

            Gabriel started crawling towards the feral until he was on top of her and her face was at his. He slowly brought his lips to her, tasting her sweetness once more. His loved her full lips. Slowly he parted her mouth and stuck his tongue to her. She was so beautiful for him. He lifted his eyes and then stared at her for a while before he bent down again and started to create a wet path down to her chest.

            Even if she is asleep, Shalimar could feel the sensation that was making her spine chill and she made and let out her sweetest moan.

            Gabriel lifted his eyes to Shalimar's face when she stirred but then continued when the feral went back to sleep. He cupped her breasts with his hand and then gently caressed both tits with his thumb. Shalimar moaned again and he knew that the feral was liking it. He bent down and kissed her belly and licking her down to her loins then he stopped. Slowly and oh so careful, he parted Shalimar's legs exposing her precious dripping opening to Gabriel's lustful eyes.

            Gabriel's leered as he stared at the feral's entrance. Without even thinking twice, he brought his fingers and gently caressed her there and then slowly placed his middle finger in it.

            Shalimar was awakened by Gabriel's merciless move but he calmed her. "It's all right my love." He said while moving creatively inside her.

            Shalimar bit her lips as the sensation made her knees shiver. Well, usually, waking her in a wrong time would have made her really angry but she was not really her self so instead of knocking Gabriel dead, she even spread her legs apart offering herself to him. "I'm yours. Do what ever you want with my body." She told him.

            It encouraged Gabriel and he brought his mouth near in-between her legs. He started nibbling and licking and sucking Shalimar leaving her shuddering with every change of sensation his moves has done to her. Her legs locked itself around his neck as her hands grabbed his hair pulling him closer to her.

            "Yesss! Ohhhhh! Ahhhh!" Shalimar moaned again and again. "TAKE ME!" she then screamed. "FUCK ME NOW!" she hollered and that was all Gabriel needed to hear. He positioned his huge and hard member to her opening and made a quick thrust in her. Being a feral, Shalimar was becoming wilder and her body was moving with Gabriel.

            Gabriel was moving slower than he usually does just to prolong the pleasure but Shalimar was begging for him to give her more. Shalimar moved her hips as fast as she could and Gabriel had to slow her down.

"Please Gabriel!" Shalimar begged again and so Gabriel started pumping on top of her as fast as he could just to keep up with her.

            "Ahhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he was about to come.

"Yes!" Shalimar screamed. "Come with me!" she told him and Gabriel nodded. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Gabriel pumped double time and then… "Ahhhh! Ahhh! AHHHHHHH!" was his loud moan when he finally came with her.

            Shalimar wrapped her body around Gabriel after she came with him. The sensation was too much for her but she liked it.

            *******          

            Shalimar was looking at Gabriel while he was resting after another round of wild and romantic experience. She allowed her finger to run across his broad chest. Suddenly, she was a bit startled when Gabriel awoke with cringed forehead.

            "We have to get dress." He abruptly said.

            Shalimar, quite confused, cringed her forehead and scratched her head. "Why?" was her short question.

            "Just get dressed." He ordered her and she obeyed. 

            Shalimar glanced at Gabriel every minute, as she was really confused. She grabbed her tank and put in on as Gabriel was going over the bed searching for his underwear.  Shalimar found it hanging on a lamp near the room's door with her t-back. She cannot remember how it got there and she didn't bother to think about it. She just walked towards it and then got it, throwing the underpants over to Gabriel.

Shalimar observed Gabriel quietly as the man was packing his things. Gabriel glanced at her. "Pack your things." He said.

"What for?" 

"Just pack!" was his terse reply. Shalimar, now really confused packed her little stuff and let out a loud annoyed sigh. There were only few things to pack after all and she finished even ahead of him. After getting ready she faced him and asked once again. "Why are we in a hurry?"

            Gabriel didn't answer. He just looked at her and continued packing. He could sense something and whatever it is, it is not good. He could feel that he is going to lose Shalimar any moment now and he was frightened of it. He can't afford to lose her. "Just hurry up!" he said.

            Shalimar zipped her bag and threw it on the floor. "Why?" she almost screamed.

            "Coz we are leaving this place." Gabriel forced a smile. All his evil plans vanished from his mind. Now, all he could think of is having Shalimar for himself. He could have done that a long time ago if it was not for…_Emma…_ he paused on that thought. If Emma has not been keen in guarding the team, he should have had Shalimar years ago. But unfortunately for him, Emma didn't even blink. She was good at it and she guarded Shalimar well, even in her sleep.

            Still Shalimar couldn't understand why they were leaving. She sat down on their bed, willing Gabriel to tell her. "WHY?" she asked again.

            "Because we are coming." A voice was heard across the room.

            "Emma!" Gabriel uttered in not so much of a surprised voice.

            "Surprised, surprised, surprised!" Emma sarcastically grinned, raising her hands in an over acting way and then she dropped it on her side, moving a little closer to them. She sighed as the forced smile on her face vanished. It didn't took too long before the rest of the group appeared at Gabriel's door. "Time to say good-bye, Ashlocke!" she raised her brow and placed her hands on her waist.

            Shalimar stood up and let out a loud growl. She moved quickly wanting to protect Gabriel but he just pushed her farther. 

            "Get out of here!" Gabriel ordered her.

            "I'll protect you." Shalimar told him and then faced her friends but Gabriel grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her to him. "Shalimar, get out of here."

"I can take them." She pleaded.

"Go!" Gabriel yelled at her.

"Gabriel, I wanna—"

            "I said go!" he pushed her again and Shalimar fled hesitantly. He didn't want Emma to come any nearer to Shalimar for he knew that the moment Emma use a very strong psionic blast on Shalimar, his control over her would end.

            Emma glanced at Brennan and Jesse signaling to them to follow the feral and they got her message. Both the molecular and the elemental rushed to follow the feral but patient zero didn't want to make it easy for them. Gabriel created a huge energy wall that barred the Mutant X from following Shalimar. 

            With the wall created so suddenly, Brennan and Jesse bumped into it. Both landed on their back frozen in a throbbing pain.

            "Damn it!" Brennan cursed. He created a large electrical volt. "You'll gonna pay for this!" he screamed as he release the huge electrical ball.

            Gabriel raised his hands and caught the volt Brennan threw at him and it died in his palm. "Why do you keep on insulting me, Brennan? I am not your match. I'll never be…" he laughed as his eyes turned red hot, blasting Brennan with a laser eye and it caught Brennan on the shoulder.

            Finally recovering, Jesse saw that Gabriel was pretty occupied of torturing Brennan and he took that opportunity to run after Shalimar.

            Gabriel got a glimpse of Jesse trying to flee from him and he was fueled. He could not let them steal Shalimar from him... he just can't. He left Brennan and carried his feet to chase Jesse but Emma suddenly appeared in front of him.

            "And where do you think you are going?" Emma sarcastically asked.

            Gabriel was flustered. He swore he saw Emma just behind Brennan before he turned to Jesse. Was Emma that quick now?

            "Well, now that you've asked, maybe." 

Gabriel heard Emma's voice from behind him. He turned around and he got more confused when Emma was still standing behind Brennan. ~This is just a trick ~ he chanted to himself.

Emma sensed that and she answered him—aloud. "Maybe…" the _Emma_ behind Brennan said. "…Maybe not..." the _Emma _in front of him added and then punched him.

****

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

Okay! Maybe two more chapters and then were through. So what could you say? Tell me okay. Mwuahh! R&R. thanks…


	33. Face to Face

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: I could not believe that I have come to the end of the fic. *sigh* I will really miss you all. 

            Oh, I have started writing 3 fics. I don't know what to finish first. One is about Emma after the first episode in the 3rd season (into the moonless night) the second is about Brennan and Emma which is set, well somewhere before Lexa came and the third is about Shalimar and Brennan love affair. All this does not involve Lexa… *grins* (okay, so the fic which is set after the 'into the moonless night' involves Lexa. (I don't hate her, okay. I just want Emma back. Duh as if I could do something about it) so help me decide please. What will I be posting next? Choose from the three, okay. The Majority will win hehehe! Tell me soon. Mwuah!

Special Thanks to:

Maddy: I'm not sure what you meant with your comment but I'm still thankful. I hope you'll email and tell me what it really meant. Thanks.

Theblondeone07: I love it when she multiples too. I just hoped she got a lot of time to do that. Anyway, email me okay!

Gold: Don't worry dear. Gabriel will get the punishment he so much deserves. 

Telempath: hahaha! I love the idea of emma dividing herself like that. LOL. Thanks for the review.

BJvision: Well, I believe that Gabriel is only powerful because of his mutation but if not for it, he's hopeless. We've seen it..i mean how he pleas when other mutants are not around to protect him. Hahaha! *evil grin* 

Aur: Yeah, but I'm afraid the story would end soon. Thanks dear.

Enorm87: I'll this could be the last. It depends on all of you! Hahaha! Thanks for the review. I so love them…

Here's the last chapter! (or is it? Hahahaha!)

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 33 

"Shalimar!" Jesse hollered when he saw the feral running across the hallway on her way out. "Shalimar, it's us…it's me. We are here to help you!" his hands are stretched out to reach out to her.

"Stay back, if you know what's good for you." She warned him as she slowly back away. Her mind is troubled. Why is Gabriel afraid of them? Why is he pushing her away? ~to keep you from them~ a voice spoke in her mind. ~He's protecting me~ her wits defended. ~protect you from what? These people? These people won't even harm you~ "NO!" she thought allowed.

But Jesse could not let her leave. He stepped closer to her as Brennan appeared behind him after a few minutes. Jesse glanced at Brennan "Where's Ashlocke?" he asked him.

"Emma has him." Brennan replied and then faced Shalimar. "Shal, come with us."

"You want me? Come and get me!" she said and then her eyes turned golden yellowish. She turned around and started to run again as if a creature running away for its life.

Seeing that Shalimar is getting away, Jesse and Brennan started to dash after her. They sweated like dogs but Shalimar was quicker and she just won't let them gain on her. She kept running and leaping from time to time. 

Realizing that they couldn't catch her, Jesse thought of something. When he saw Shalimar about to grab the doorknob of the exit door meters away from them, he decided to use his powers. He placed his hands on the wall that is connected to the door and phased it including the door.

Shalimar gasp when her hand passed through the door and she turned to her side finding Jesse phasing the wall.

When Jesse saw that Shalimar's hand was through, he unphased it—capturing Shalimar with the unphased door.

            Shalimar irately glanced at Jesse and then back at the door. Using her feral power, she tore the door from its frame. Jesse and Brennan gasp as they remembered how strong Shalimar could be. Shalimar screamed as she angrily pulled her hand out of the solid door and then she finally decided to face the elemental and the molecular. She leaped onto Jesse and clawed him with her sharp nails leaving Jesse's face bleeding with soars. Brennan wrapped his arms around Shalimar's body just to pacify her… "Shalimar, please!" he begged her but to no avail. 

Shalimar was red with anger and her feral nature is on the loose. "I'll kill you!" she hollered. She grabbed Brennan's arms and pushed it away from her throwing Brennan's body with it. 

Jesse stood up and thought for a while… ~would I dare? ~ He thought to himself and then he decided to try.  Inhaling deeply he grabbed Shalimar's arm and then massed himself, massing Shalimar with him.

Shalimar didn't know that Jesse could do that. She was puzzled and was she couldn't move—literally. Her organs massed with her and she had hard time breathing.

Brennan panicked when he saw Shalimar becoming red with queasiness.  He tried standing up but failed miserably. Instead, he screamed at Jesse. "Let her go Jesse." And Jesse did after seeing that he was already choking the feral to death.

Shalimar collapsed at the floor struggling for fresh air. She coughed and breathed in deeply. Her face, that was once red with anger, now red in fear. She could have died. She didn't know that Jesse could mass around him like that.

"What were you thinking, Jess? You could have killed her!" Brennan demanded. He saw Shalimar in an almost dying form and it fueled him.

"I'm sorry!" Jesse apologized. "I didn't have much of a choice. She could escape from us soon.

Brennan glanced at that feral and he was surprised to see her weeping.

******

            Gabriel was flustered. He swore he saw Emma just behind Brennan before he turned to Jesse. Was Emma that quick now?

            "Well, now that you've asked, maybe." 

Gabriel heard Emma's voice from behind him. He turned around and he got more confused when Emma was still standing behind Brennan. ~This is just a trick ~ he chanted to himself.

Emma sensed that and she answered him—aloud. "Maybe…" the _Emma_ behind Brennan said. "…Maybe not..." the _Emma _in front of him added and then punched him.

Gabriel fell on his bed. He lifted his hands and nursed his bleeding nose. He wanted to use his laser eye beam again but it only works when he could see and Emma already knew that so she used her ability and blocked Gabriel's sight. "Argh!"  He whimpered in irritation. He then placed his hands together to create an energy ball but Emma was quick and she distracted him with a strong blow on his belly.

Gabriel twisted his body in excruciating pain. His only hope was his powers but Emma was not giving him a chance to recover.

"Poor you!" Emma taunted. "All your mind power and you didn't even see this coming." She uttered and then she gave him a hard slap on his face. "All your powers in elements and you couldn't even zap me with a laser or an energy volt." Emma already tapped into Gabriel's powers making her in control of him. "This would teach you not to mess with other people's mind." She hollered and then she grabbed him by his collar and threw him on the wall. She wanted to kill the devil—Gabriel but she remembered Shalimar. She knew that the feral would so love to be the one to kill the bastard when she is already back to normal.

Emma glanced at Meg. "Watch him for me?" she asked her and Meg nodded. She was about to go when she thought she is not yet finished. She walked towards Gabriel's bleeding form, knelt down beside him and then she slapped him hard. "That's for manipulating Cole." She told him and then slapped him again on the other side of his face. "That's for controlling us." Then she gave him a punch on the face. "That's for using Shalimar!" and then a punch on his belly. "That's for parting Jesse from me!" Emma stood up and spat on him. "I'm not the same naïve girl you knew. I could be really bitchy if you'd ask for it." She raised a brow and then left him.

***** 

Shalimar wept like never before. She could feel her heart break into pieces as she really wanted to be left alone this time. "Why can't you leave me alone?" she demanded. 

"Because you do not belong to him. Because you do not belong here!" Brennan softly said. He really wanted to get Shalimar back to normal but he didn't know how.

"And where do I belong? To you?" Shalimar forced herself to laugh but the laughter was shallow even to herself. "That was what I thought. That was what I believed in but you never saw me Brennan. You never noticed me. All you could think of is Emma…Emma …Emma!" Shalimar was slowly turning back to herself after Emma severed Gabriel's connection but without Brennan knowing it. Shalimar should be her normal self now but because of all the tension, Shalimar started pouring herself out without control. All her deepest pleas; all her deepest sorrow was now laid before Brennan's mind. 

"I love—"

            "Stop it!" the feral cut Brennan's sentence.

Emma was watching them all along and she now decided to walk into the scene. She knew what Shalimar needed and she is ready to give it to her. "He's not the enemy, Shalimar." Emma called out.

Shalimar turned on Emma's way when she heard her.  "You!" she hollered before she leaped and landed just in front of Emma. Shalimar gave Emma a quick strong blow in the belly and it made Emma falter on her knees.

Jesse run in Emma's help but Emma stopped him. "Stay back, Jess. This is just me and her."

"Would you really dare?" Shalimar teased her. "You, a psionic versus a feral—me?"

"You have underestimated me a thousand times, Shalimar." Emma said before she got back at Shalimar with a roundhouse kick. 

Shalimar was surprised with that attack but she got back on her feet with in a few seconds. She did a somersault and was planning to hit Emma with a kick but Emma averted it effortlessly. Shalimar slowly stood up and eyed Emma. "I estimated you, just fine." She replied. "Weak!" she added.

Emma shook her head. "No, Shal. You only see yourself as the most powerful. You cared for us too much that you didn't want us to get hurt; not knowing that pain is a part of life's lesson. You protected us so much that you never realized that the group was trying to do the same to you." She sighed.

Shalimar was frozen on her place. Tears were streaming on her face and hated the feeling that she is in now.

"You care too much for Brennan that you didn't notice how he cared for you. How you are necessary for him even if he never notice it. All you see in him is his care for the rest of the team." Emma continued.

"That is not true!" Shalimar protested. "Don't judge me like that, Emma. You don't know me."

"That's where you're wrong. I know you Shalimar. I know you better than you know yourself." Emma said softly and she stepped closer to the feral. "I've been in your mind. I was in your mind—day and night, guarding you and keeping you safe from Gabriel."

"You were?" Shalimar never knew that. She thought that Emma cared less about her.

"You are my best friend. I'm willing to give you anything." The empath smiled at the feral and then walked over to her and pulled her in a tight hug. Shalimar only needed to be loved and to know that she is love—of course she also need the dose of mayhem. "Welcome back Shalimar." Emma whispered. She gave her a blast of relaxing starburst and then she looked at her. "Welcome back!"

*****

Gabriel lay motionless on the floor after Emma beat the hell out of him. He knew that he was powerful but he was never strong. He knew that without his mutation he would be nothing. Now, his only hope is to see Shalimar again.

His eyes glowed when he saw Shalimar walked into the room. "Shalimar darling." He called out.

Shalimar stood in front of him and stared at him.  "Game's over!" she uttered and then knocked him down.

Gabriel shook his head. "NO!" a tear fell from his eyes. "You are mine, Shal. Darling." He tried connecting with him but Emma was on the job again and he could not even get through to her mind.

"Game is over scumbag!" Shalimar repeated as he grabbed him by his collar and lifted him from the floor. Gabriel could see Emma behind Shalimar and she was grinning at him.

"Time to die!" Emma taunted like a child and then she glanced at Shalimar giving her the time to get back at patient zero. Shalimar gave Gabriel couple of punches but then she decided that Gabriel was so beaten up already and there was nothing much left to do. Again, she grabbed him and lifted him from the floor and then she threw him away against the door hoping that the door could hold him but it didn't. The door was torn from the frame and Gabriel fell down outside with a broken neck.

Emma looked at Brennan and signaled him to use his power and then Brennan joined his hands and created a huge energy ball and then he threw it at Gabriel. The electricity was so strong that it burned everything around Gabriel. "True that I can never be your match…" Brennan uttered. "But your power can never match the power of a group, a family." He looked around him and found them smiling with him.

Adam didn't stop them. It was Gabriel's time to die and this time he has to make sure that Gabriel would stay dead. Brennan and Jesse was a little flustered when Adam went near the almost burned Gabriel and started picking up Gabriel's remains. "What are you doing?" Brennan demanded. 

"Making sure that he stays dead." Adam answered and smirked at him.

Brennan shook his head and laughed. It was not that long before the group laughed with him.

When Adam got all that he needed, he stood up and faced the group. "Let's go home." He said and he glanced at Shalimar.

"Yeah… let us go home." The feral said.

"And let us try to stay close at home…" Emma added and grinned. 

MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-X-MUTANT-

***Lyza***

What could you say? Is this good enough for an ending or you want a final one… tell me okay… thanks for the review… I can't say how enjoyed I am reading your reviews and writing for your entertainment. *cries* I'll miss you all… *sob -- sob* by the way, who among you have a link on MX chatroom? Invite me please. I mean invite me again…hehehe! Oh, I wrote the link of the Underestimated site but it was not allowed by the fanfic site so I'm trying again this time ~ world wide web (www) dot (.) geocities (geocities) dot (.) com (com) slash (/) resplendents1 --- that's it. I hope you understood what it meant and I hope you would visit it. Okay! Bye! Hope to hear from all of you! Ciao! www.geocities.com/resplendents1 bye!


	34. epilogue

Disclaimer: Tell me any avid fan of Mutant X that doesn't know I don't own them. LOL. I don't know how powerful these characters are and I don't even know if they are really like this. All of the actions mentioned below are just my imagination. 

Authors Note: it was really great writing the fic. I can not believe that it is over now. anyway, thanks to all. This will be the last chapter. Hope to read you all in my other fics. Thanks. Oh by the way, I only received 3 votes about what I will post next… see you all soon.

Special thanks to:

Telempath: hahaha! Thanks dear but I don't have Emma/Jesse story just yet. I promise to  post soon as soon as my muse comes back from her vacation…

Aur : thanks for waiting… I hope to see you in my other stories…

Enorm87: Good idea…Hmmm! Maybe I'll do a new fic the is all about emma.

theblondeone07: Thanks very much but like I say I don't have Emma/Jesse story just yet. LOL. Will post as soon as possible…

M.B. Wade: hahaha! Ok I will ignore it…

goldstranger: I know you could be greedy (lol) so I'm posting this last chapter…

bri: I know you would vote for that one… hihi! I will wait for the other votes and then decide…

BJvision: hahaha! Here's the epilogue you asked for… 

I hope to know what's on your mind… email me and tell me what you want to read about… I'll post according you to your votes… here's the choices again… a) fic about Emma and Brennan before lexa came.  B) fic about Emma when Lexa came     and    c) fic about Shalimar and Brennan.

Enjoy! Ciao!

Underestimated 

            ~Thought ~

            Memory 

            /Sounds/

            "Conversation"

Chapter 34

The night was quiet and serene as the moon shined brighter than she usually does. The strong sound of the wind is heard as a strong warrior bird flew swiftly to its way home. Finally, the Helix landed in at the Sanctuary's transport stable where it really belongs. There was a deafening silence in the place before the Helix door opened.\

 Everyone marched out of the jet with a smiling face. Adam came out and then turned back to assist Meg and Cole. Brennan guided Shalimar. Shalimar come out slowly and she allowed her eyes to travel through the walls of the Sanctuary. She breathed in deeply. She missed the air in it. She missed the place.

"I'm home!" she said softly and then she threw a glance behind her where Emma and Jesse stood. 

"We're home!" Emma told her and then run to her and embraced her. "I missed you." She said.

"I missed you more!" Shalimar replied as tears of joy trickled from her brown eyes. Shalimar missed her and she missed Shalimar so much. Her moments with Shalimar are irreplaceable. She was her best friend; the sister that she never had.

Cole walked silently towards the group, once everyone was out, and Emma noticed him. She tore herself from the feral then face Cole. "You're forgiven." She said almost like a whisper.

"What?" Cole was taken aback.

"I said, 'You're forgiven'," Emma smiled. "I know you're going to ask for apology." She grinned at him.

Cole looked at the group and found them smiling at him, he even found Shalimar grinning at him. But he was too ashamed of himself. There is no excuse of what he has done to them and he really regrets it. He wanted Emma so badly that he never noticed the pain he had caused her. "I really am so sorry.

"That's all right Cole!" Shalimar uttered. "We understand you. Right Jesse?" she poked Jesse as she know that Jesse really jealous of Cole. Who would not be? Emma is so desirable even if she does not wear sexy clothes as much as Shalimar does. Besides, Jesse is Emma's boyfriend. Any sane man would be jealous if some other guy chases his girl. "Jesse!" Shalimar teased.

"Ok! Okay!" Jesse finally said as a smile appeared on his lips. Everyone teased him to shake hands with Cole and he did. That does not mean that he

Emma smiled and then she walked closer to Jesse. "I think we have waited for so long. This is the best time to announce…" she looked at Jesse and Jesse was holding his breath. He know what Emma was about to say but he wanted to hear it from her. "This very moment I would like to make it formal… Jesse and I are officially steady." Emma smiled and then she looked at Jesse again when she was surprised of what Jesse did.

Jesse knelt in front of her and then, as if no one is looking at them, he proposed to her. "Emma, you are the woman I want to wake up with. You are the only woman I want to grow old with. You are the only one who could complete me. I could not live another day without you." He said sweetly and then he pulled a small box in his pocket and opened it at Emma's presence. "Marry me!" he uttered.

Everyone was surprised and Emma was speechless. Tears of joy came out from her emerald eyes. Jesse was not letting another moment to pass without even telling everyone how much he loves Emma. He have lost her like a million times now and he could not make it if he lose her again. He was gazing at her tearful eyes hoping to have a favorable answer. And like swab on his wounds, Emma replied…

"Yes!" 

Jesse gasped and then he stopped up and hugged her. It was not long when they heard applauses from behind them. Everyone congratulated them. Everyone is happy.

"Congratulations!" Shalimar told Jesse and gave him a hug. "Take care of my best friend, will you." And then she winked at him. She moved a step closer to Emma and hugged her. "I'm happy for you!" she told her.

"Thanks." Emma smiled with a tear of joy.

"Now don't cry, sweetie." Brennan said as he moved closer to Emma. He held her tightly for he knew that that is going to be the last time he could hold her. Oh well, he's happy for her. Gone was the romantic feeling he has for Emma. All that is left are just care for a friend. He offered Jesse a hand shake. "Congrats," he told him.

Jesse nodded and pulled Brennan closer. "You're going to be the best man. Don't forget that!" Jesse grinned.

"I won't!" Brennan kidded back.

"I'm happy for the two of you!" Adam interrupted. "Well, it is not a surprise after all!" he added as he moved closer to the group. "Jesse is a good guy and Emma is a sweet lady." He glanced at the couple and continued. "They deserve each other."

Emma beamed and so did Jesse. They were happy that they are finally together. Their attention was again captured when Adam added something. 

"Be shocked if that would be Brennan, announcing his marriage." Adam didn't fail to get the girls giggling.

"And what's shocking with that?" Brennan placed his arms on his hips and faced the group.

"Well, what Adam wanted to say was, 'who will be the very unlucky girl who would wanna tie the knot with you?'" Shalimar laughed.

"How about you!" Brennan whispered and no body seemed to have heard him for they were all laughing. Shalimar laughed with the rest of them but she did hear Brennan. She heard him, right…Very clear.

******

***months later***

Brennan was having a dose of mayhem with Jesse as Shalimar sat on the computer center, watching the molecular and the elemental in their morning practice. Brennan was throwing punches at Jesse and Jesse was busy avoiding it while Shalimar was letting solid holograms appear from time to time just to intensify the workout. They were all busy when Emma walked in the dojo.

"Hey guys!" Emma said.

"Hi honey!" Jesse called back as he and Brennan continued their rehearsal.

"Hi Ems!" Shalimar called out form the computer center. Emma looked up and waved at her. "Meg called. She asked if we want to go out tonight. I told her you will decide."

Emma smiled. "I'll call her back this afternoon." Then she looked back at Brennan and Jesse.

"What's up?" Brennan asked.

"Well I just finished with my laundry and I thought maybe I could join you guys." Emma smile at them believing that they would just let her join them.

"Are you kidding me?" Brennan laughed in disbelief. Emma's smile disappeared. ~ So, they are back in underestimating me ~ Every one is quiet and she decided to just retreat to her room… she turned around when she heard Brennan again.

"Are you kidding me? You are going to spar with me?"

She turned around and was about to yell at Brennan when she found a grin in his face. "I am not you match." He added and then looked at Shalimar. Shalimar's face lighten up and she jumped from the computer center to the dojo. "This is your match!" Brennan finished.

Emma shook her head. The underestimation is over after all. She climbed to the dojo and took off her jacket just leaving her tank and her loose pants with her. "Ready?" Shalimar asked her. "I'm ready when you are!" she replied.

Jesse and Brennan climb down the dojo. They know how messy could things turn out when either of the two woman are practicing. Emma and Shalimar were about to start the practice when Adam came running. 

"Emma!" they heard Adam calling out. "Be careful!" he said.

Emma looked at him with disappointed face but Adam looked back at her with a smile. "Be careful. You might hurt Shalimar!" he said. It wasn't long when everyone was laughing at Adam while Shalimar was chasing him around the Sanctuary. Emma smiled at herself… This is what she have always wanted. ~ This is my idea of home. This is home… ~ she laughed when Shalimar finally caught Adam. She looked at Brennan and she could see that Brennan was planning to finally tell Shalimar about his feelings for her and she was happy for both of them. She felt a hand on her and she looked beside her and found Jesse grinning at her.

Finally, some peace of mind.

Underestimated? Not anymore!

****

END

So this is the end really. Bye! By the way my site is almost finish. Visit it okay www.geocities.com/resplendents1 ok! bye! thanks everyone!


End file.
